


Taboo Fantasies Abound!

by Seje_For_Days



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seje_For_Days/pseuds/Seje_For_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest one-shot series I can provide! There's smut of the M/F, M/M and there's F/F!</p><p>Threesomes!</p><p>Gangbangs.....I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M Human X M Arcanine

**This is the beginning of a long series!...**

**I hope...**

**So, I had an epiphany this morning:**

**The under-minded, ignored yaoi Pokephilia on FF. net is not appreciated enough.**

**So I decided to implement my lemons skills from AFR and make a one-shot series!**

**And to those that read this, some of the one-shots I make may be continued. :)**

**So, I have at least three of these planned already:**

**M Human X M Arcanine**

**M Human X M Ursaring**

**And a third one with an unknown Pokemon!**

**These were taken into consideration based on Solopuppy and Ursaring lover, Braindead123!**

**The unknown third was for ANewImagineNation; he just hasn't told me what he would prefer...**

**Why does it seem like I only do yaoi? Because these ideas came first. I'm pretty sure I can take requests for this...**

**I dunno; send me one and I'll see what I can do. I do yaoi best, yuri is a so-so for me and straight love is easy these days apparently. :/**

**Also, the AFR poll I posted a while back stand at these results-**

* * *

**1\. Sajuan(Me)-4 votes**

**2\. Hazel Collins-3 votes**

**3\. Adam Ramzi-2 votes.**

* * *

**But-**

**TT: Hey! You know you're forgetting someone right!?**

**Me: Oh right! Introducing...Cobe, the B'D'SM-loving Cobalion!**

**[A Cobalion walked in, for once not flanked by the rest of my harem of guys.]**

**Cobe: Hello all and I hope this is a good one to those out there who enjoy it.**

**Me: I do too. This was a brain stormed idea and I really hope I don't get hounded by the you-know-whats for it...**

**But they're gone I think so...**

**It's all good! :D**

**Cobe: That it is Master!**

**Me: Oh God, don't call me that! Not in front of the peeps!**

**Cobe: Oh fine...**

**Me: Anyway...I shall kick off the first one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_M Human X M Arcanine- How 'Hot Dogs' Are Made!(Oral Sex Only)_

"Well that was fun, right Danny?" Two boys were coming outta the Big Stadium in Nimbasa City, having just watched a big game between the Icirrus Ice Breakers and the Castelia Underdogs. It was a close game until the CU came back in the bottom of the 7th inning, helping them catch up from their 17-11 losing match to 17-21. The game was aa good one, especially since the Underdogs were loved by everyone in Nimbasa.

"Sure was Adam." The two boys here were Adam and Danny, best friends.

Adam, the shy, know-it-all, smart guy that loved to be the spectator. He wore a white button-down with tan pants and secure, green running shoes. His face was slightly pale from lack of sunlight to his face and he wore glasses, which often got tangled in his slightly unkempt black hair. His eyes matched his hair.

Danny, the lovable, bouncy, yet a little dense guy that loved to be around others. He wore the brightest yellow T-Shirt in Pokemon history. His forest-green pants and black running shoes helped him around a few places. Tanned skin, blonde hair and green eyes make him a looker.

Both of them were travelers; they didn't quite make it big in training. Their 4th Gym Badge was their last badge before they quit training altogether. Now, they both have 4 Pokemon each.

Adam with a Dewott, Watchog, Riolu, and a Growlithe.

Danny with a Pignite, Tranquil, Purrloin, and a Timburr.

How all of them met is another story for another time, but for now...

"How many hot dogs are you gonna eat Adam?", Danny asked, looking at his bespectacled friend.

"Shut up; you dragged me outta bed before I could eat a proper breakfast." Adam resumed eating his hot dogs, occasionally giving one to his Growlithe, who walked with them. The Fire Pup Pokemon was loving the attention, having been ignored for a while. The trio walked through the big and exuberant city, taking in the sites before looking down an alleyway.

In said alleyway, there was the Professor...About to get raped.

"P-please...let me go..." She had torn clothes on while the guy standing over her was wearing all-black everything. Boots, pants, trench coat, and hat.

"No...You're gonna come here...and like my lollipop like a good little slut~..." Our boys were frozen to the spot; this was their first-ever experience with the bad of the Pokemon world. But a certain pup was not gonna let this slide...

Growlithe growled at his trainer to do something, but Adam was rooted to the spot. He just snarled in irritation and pounced at the man. His canines clamped down on the man's leg, making him cringe a little and look down on the biting pup.

"You little bastard..." The man kicked Growlithe off his leg, sending him to the wall by the dumpster. The crack that sounded made the boys and Juniper cringe in empathy. The Fire Pup whined in pain as he stood up from the ground, having hurt his leg against the wall when he collided with it. He glared at the man in front of him, cursing him with his eyes.

The man only smirked and ignored Growlithe, going back to Juniper. Now even more spurred from being ignored, Growlithe sat on his haunches, ready to pounce again when he saw it...

The game changer...

The treasured gem...

The ever-coveted...

Fire Stone...

Growlithe made sure to be silent as the stone was located near Juniper's tattered clothes. Being next to her and man was not an ideal setting, but he was able to try, albeit in pain. He limped to the stone, the mere sight being his drive to keep going. Juniper saw him coming, but she was smacked back into attention to the man as he finally decided it was time to give her her 'candy'. As he hooked his fingers past the waistband, Growlithe was nearly there, trying to limp faster to the evolution stone so he could save the day. The man had his pants down, member ready to be forced into Juniper's mouth before there was a flash of light.

"What the hell!?" That was the question on everybody's mind as the flash grew brighter. The reason why grew bigger, taller by a few feet and wider. A mane billowed behind the figure until the light dissipated. And standing there with a snarl on his face was a powerful Arcanine.

His features showed how much of an Arcanine he really was; his orange pelt with jagged black lines, beige fur below his knees and covering his chest, head and most of his face. The bent tail in the back twitched according to his mood, and his black underbelly looked pitch as it went up and down in a near-hypnotic motion.

"Mutt or not, you're going down!" The man was not down as he pulled out a switch blade, furthering everyone else's fear. But Arcanine wasn't a little puppy anymore.

He spread his stance out, growling the whole while. The man grew amused at this.

"What? Is the wittle puppy scared of the big. bad knife~? Hahahahaha!" The man decided to see what Arcanine could do...

And what he could do should not be taken lightly.

His muzzle, which had been all about baring teeth at the man, snapped open as he Roar'd, using Intimidate along with it to make the man go away. Instead, he was blown for not expecting it and for the lack of ground he had. He flew backwards, shooting past Adam and Danny and going across the street, crashing into a nearby building. When his muzzle shot back closed, he was still glaring in the direction the man went, breathing heavily from all the effort he put into it. Adam, since it was his Pokemon after all, came outta his stupor first and went to congratulate him.

"Way to go Arcanine!" Adam hugged the "Legendary" Pokemon, wrapping around one foreleg as he was BIGGER than Adam. Said Pokemon looked down on Adam before huffing and shrugging him off his leg. Adam was confused to no end, even more-so as Arcanine just walked ahead without looking back. What happened to that lovable puppy that always loved his hugs, despite the fact he rarely gave them out? He just counted it as post-evolutionary behavior; it'll wear off...

He hoped...

_Later..._

"Thanks to you boys and your Arcanine, the Professor is safe and the Nimbasa Ghost is finally behind bars." Officer Jenny was called by the girls of the building the 'Nimbasa Ghost' crashed into. As soon as she heard who it was, she rushed to the scene before he could escape like the other times. Now, the serial rapist of woman and sometimes Pokemon was in police custody.

"No problem Officer Jenny!" Danny said, happy once the situation calmed down once more.

"Yeah...Is the Professor gonna be okay?" Adam wasn't as enthusiastic as he had been worried about Arcanine and Juniper.

"Well...She's...still in shock...so..." Officer Jenny wasn't fully cleared to give info on Juniper's condition yet, but she felt like her saviors deserved to know about the current conflict.

"Oh...Can we see here?" Danny asked. Officer Jenny shook her head.

"No. She's still absorbing the fact that she was almost raped. I don't think-."

"It's fine Jenny..." There, in some new clothes since her old ones were nothing but tattered pieces of cloth, was Professor Juniper.

"Juni, you're not supposed to be out the Witness Room! You should be resting!"

"I'm fine Jenny!...Just...I want to go home..." Officer Jenny was going to argue how much that may be a bad idea, but the look on the Professor's face made her give in.

"Okay Juni...But they have to take you for safety!" She pointed at Adam and Danny sternly, both looking appalled, Danny more-so.

"But we were gonna go back to the Battle Subway~!" He griped, looking like a kid about to throw a tantrum.

"Too bad! You're taking Juni home and that's final!" Officer Jenny wasn't gonna let her friend get hurt or worse again. She was adamant in her plea. The boys sighed in resignation.

"Fine..." They both said, making Officer Jenny smile.

"Good! Go on! Take Juni home!" She ushered the three of them outta the police station, shutting the door behind them. Al of today's events led to the sun's fatigue as it was just barely sunset.

"Alright. Let's go Professor." Danny called out his trusty Tranquil, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon letting out a squawk of relief as he was released from his Pokeball for once.

"Alright Tranquil! Let's get back to Nuvema Town!" Danny called, making Tranquil squawk the affirmative; hey, he loved his Master's mom's cooking. He flew down and let all of them onto his back before taking off again, the added weight feeling like nothing as he used Fly...

* * *

_Nuvema Town..._

They landed at Adam's house, having been the first thing that popped up in Tranquil's memory. He was not recalled as usual so he could fly around some more.

"Okay Adam. I'll take the Professor home and talk to you later okay?" Danny told him, grabbing onto Juniper's arm.

"Sure..." Adam replied. He waved them goodbye as they walked back to the lab before stepping into his own house. With a key, he opened it, heading straight for the closet to put his traveling pack inside.

When he closed the door, he turned back around to take in his surroundings. The living room was to his right. The bland, white wallpaper looking dull and lifeless. There was only a couch and on armchair in there, all facing to the TV, which was switched off to conserve electricity. To his left, the dining room had the same wallpaper design, except instead of nothing else, there were extricate painting of what-nots on the walls. A long, wooden table took up most of the available space. With only four chairs and a ceiling fan, it's a marvel no one understands. Behind it all was the kitchen, which was a small one, but it did have some spaces for at least three people at once. Adam ignored all of this and went upstairs.

Up here, there were three bedrooms. The master bed-which was up the hall, his bedroom-to the right of his current position and the guest bedroom-to his immediate left. The guest used to be his little sister's room...But she didn't make it past 2-years of being born before she died from an unheard-of lung disease...He didn't like to dwell on it too much, so he just went to his own room.

There was at least a little more vivid than the rest of the house. There were posters of famous Champions all over-and some of their Pokemon the walls. His wallpaper was an ocean blue with white stripes. The floor was carpeted tan.

The phone in his jacket pocket began to ring, making him drop what he was about to do and pick it up, seeing as it was Danny.

_'Hey Danny.'_

_'Hey Adam! I'm back home and the Professor is safe!'_

_'Well that's good. I'm just gonna go to sleep. Today was too stressful.'_

_'I hear ya. Bu- Oh, I'll have to call you back; my sister's Typhlosion came in. Bye~!'_

_'Bye Danny...'_

Adam hung up the phone and laid his laptop onto the desktop before releasing his Pokemon. Dewott and Watchog jumped around in happiness from finally coming out for a stretch. Riolu just stood away from the others, especially Arcanine as he laid down, not even paying attention to Adam.

"Okay guys...Growlithe evolved and Juniper was saved from being raped by a man so...give him some applause, I guess..." The others patted Arcanine on the back, making him smirk in pride.

"We can just relax now; we're back at home." They all-except Arcanine-took advantage of this and ran downstairs, tripping over each other so they could get the remote first. Adam went to take off his clothes, but Arcanine was still in the room.

"Uh Arcanine?...Could you please...get out?...I have to undress..." Arcanine wasn't moving. He groaned in exasperation and went up to the "Legendary".

"Come on Arcanine...Let me get in something to sleep in..." He pushed on him and plead for his departure, hoping he would at least relent to give him some privacy. What he did receive was a growl of irritation, making him stop pushing. When he backed away a few feet, Arcanine suddenly went to sleep, snoring even to say 'I'm asleep right now'. Adam gave up and just took off his clothes, making sure to look back at Arcanine to see if he was still asleep. He bent down to take his pants off, presenting himself to anyone watching...He hurriedly stood up, having had the prickly feeling of being watched. He climbed into bed, tired form the day's events anyway and went to sleep...

* * *

_Later That Night...LEMON TIME!..._

As the house was quiet in every room, we go past the living room, where the TV was still on, playing a movie while the occupants inside were deep asleep. Going upstairs, we head into Adam's room, where the owner of the room was asleep, snoring lightly. All the while a certain someone watched.

Arcanine had been feigning slumber when Adam was trying to kick him out. Why? He was a strong Arcanine now; he had no need to listen to his Master anymore...

But the sight he was given when his Master stripped to put on more clothes for slumbering had made his slumber naughty and hot. So, he woke up and hope his 'soldier' would go back to sleep. But it didn't work; it only got harder the longer he was awake as he was sleeping by Adam's bed, which had his scent all over it...

But it was soon about to have a new one...

Arcanine grew impatient of what he planned to do to get rid of his erection and nudged Adam to wake up. Since the boy was a light sleeper, it didn't take much effort.

"Huh?...Arcanine? What is it?..." Still groggy and slightly blind without his glasses, Adam squinted to see the big dog by his bedside.

"Arc."(Get up.) The "Legendary" Pokemon replied, nudging him with his nose.

"Well, what? You have my attention." Arcanine huffed and climbed onto the bed, standing over Adam's body easily. His lower half was in front of the human boy. But he couldn't see what he was supposed to be looking at.

"Arc...Canine..."(Adam...Do it...) He shook the whole bed along with his lower half so Adam could pay attention there, but he was still confused.

"Okay...You obviously want something..." Arcanine growled in frustration and shoved his hips to Adam's face, the unmistakable outline of the partially-sheathed member present to Adam's limited POV.

"What the...What're you trying to say Arcanine?..." Arcanine was about five seconds from MAKING him do it, but he held strong.

"Arc."(Come on.) He shook his hips, making his member bounce and harden some more.

"Well what is it!?" Now Adam chose to be irritated, but he wasn't the only one.

"ArcaNINE!"(DON'T BE STUPID!) He shoved his doggy cock into Adam's face, making his musk unavoidable. The smell was sweaty, like he had run a mile in hot weather and didn't bother to wash up after, along with other things. It was getting to Adam as he sniffed it, but he shook his head each time he zoned out and said,

"No Arcanine. Whatever it is. Just..no. I'm too tired for it anyway." Adam laid back down, intent on going to sleep...

He wasn't gonna go to sleep tonight.

Arcanine had become fed up with his denseness and his rejection, so he just...took control of his natural instincts. He hopped back, stepping on Adam's stomach and making him shoot up...

Right into his crotch.

The smell was everywhere here; there was no way for fresh air to escape or enter. Adam couldn't hold his breath in for long, not even when Arcanine used his temporary position change to rub his crotch further onto his face, so he finally inhaled through his nose. The musk immediately invaded his olfactory senses and made him light-headed. Arcanine smirked when he felt no more resistance from him.

"Arc~...Arcanine~?..."(Well~...Aren't you gonna start~?...) Arcanine had been waiting all day; and that moment when Adam presented himself to Arcanine was the last straw. He wanted his ass and he wanted it NOW! But he would have to wait as fucking him dry now would tear him apart, especially with a 7 1/2 member.

Adam finally opened his mouth once he inhaled more of Arcanine's musk, moving back a little so he could take the tip in. His mouth opened and then it closed on the meatus, sitting there looking lost as what to do next. Arcanine on the other hand was groaning; being a virgin does that to you. He moved his hips around impatiently for Adam to keep going, but the boy held still.

"Arca~...Arcanine~..."(Come on~...Just start already~...) Adam was still clueless, but he actually went lower, making Arcanine gasp and shake some more in pleasure. Pre-cum began to dribble out the slit on the tip, getting caught by Adam's idle tongue. When he tasted it, he found it was spicy and salty at the same time-not too much of either, just enough on both parts. He concluded it not bad and decided he wanted more to come out. He tried going lower on the big and meaty rod, getting his lips distended as he was spread by the girth of it. Being 2 1/4" thick was no joke.

Arcanine, meanwhile, was enjoying this. Here, his Master-no...his bitch- was sucking him off without hesitation. It was a feeling to behold as that virgin mouth went to work on his new big rod. He couldn't wait to tell the others about this.

Adam was at his limit, being 3/4 of the way there on his first try. He decided that'd be his limit and began to bob his head up and down slowly, trying to start a pace. His saliva was slathered all over Arcanine's cock, having been licked, slobbered, and gagged on a lot while he was starting. The "Legendary" Pokemon was about to go wild on him-this was becoming too much for a virgin like him. He just needed one last push to get sent over the edge...

He got it. Adam had just defied all virgin logic and went all the way to the base.

Arcanine growled salaciously and began to hump, thrusting his cock in and out of Adam's mouth while holding his shoulders in place. Adam couldn't move from the weight, so all he could do was sit there and use his tongue as his mouth was abused like a children's toy.

"Arca~...Arca...nine~..."(That's it~...Take it...Take it like a slut~...) His words fell on deaf ears as Adam was buried under his fur, still being face-fucked while Arcanine's knot began to engorge with blood. Its presence made him go faster, trying to experience cumming for the first time.

"Arc~...Arca~..."(Close~...So close~...)It was true; his knot was trying its hardest to escape its freedom and find refuge in a new prison-namely Adam's mouth. It pounded his lips with each erratic thrust that sent him to the hilt and back to the tip in seconds. Adam was feeling his face go numb as it was getting very hot under there. Arcanine slowed down for some reason unknown to Adam just yet. He raised an eyebrow as to why Arcanine stopped...Until his knot suddenly shoved past his teeth.

Once it was in, Arcanine howled out his climax, sending his watery, ropey seed into Adam's stomach. It came out quickly and fluidly, no drops being missed as he grunted. After a few moments, he came down from his high and panted tiredly. Adam was stuck with his mouth in a wide "O", Arcanine's knot having not deflated yet. Once it did, it shot a surprise spurt onto Adam's face, making him close his eyes to avoid getting some in them.

"Arc...Arc..."(So...Good...) When he saw Adam's face, he smiled. The marking of your bitch involved getting cum on them, so that's basically marking your scent. Arcanine's exhaustion caught up with him though and he promptly fell asleep on top of Adam. The boy was stuck under the big fire dog, tail hole exuding more musk for him to smell. But he didn't go that far as to stare at it as being used like a toy caught up with him and he fell asleep...

* * *

_Lemon Over! The Next Day..._

Adam woke up, yawning before he caught the scent.

Arcanine's scent.

He looked to see that the place where it originated was in fact his asshole. Adam, for once since, blushed from the position he was in.

'What the?...Why am I blushing?...Do I like this?...' He was still confused, but luckily he didn't need to be there any longer as Arcanine finally rolled over onto his back, freeing Adam's body while his member was already back in its sheath. For some reason, Adam thought it would still be out in the open, but the same thought went away as he shook his head. He took notice of his apparel.

The fact that they were torn and burned.

And once he saw they were burned, he felt the blisters of being near such a hot object come into play, making his face, lips and torso throb in burning split-pains. He went to the bathroom down the hall and grabbed some Burn Relief Cream-the human version of a Rawst Berry. After applying the cream, his mind jumped to last night, which shoulda been all a blur. But he was seeing every last detail...

The cock he took in his mouth...

The pure domination...

And the smell...

Just the thought of smelling Arcanine's musk made him shudder in new-found lust. Adam looked himself in the mirror, not seeing a pale boy, but one with a slight tan. He didn't believe it and left the bathroom, going downstairs to see if anyone else was awake.

The little ones were still asleep, so he was safe from the thought of them hearing. Just as he was about to make him and everyone else some breakfast, the house phone rang. Adam, not used to a phone that didn't go with you everywhere, went to pick it up without checking the Caller ID.

'Hello?'

'Oh Adam! Good to hear from you!'

'Oh uh Danny...Why'd you call?'

'I just wanted to see if my best friend was having a good morning. Is that a crime?' The tone of his voice was betraying his true emotions but Adam didn't point them out.

'Okay...What do you want though?'

'Can we just talk please?'

'Are you sure?...This might be a bad time...'

'NO please!...Just...I need to talk to someone...Someone I trust...' Adam wasn't expecting Danny to suddenly get so deep, so he was at attention.

'Danny? What's wrong?' At first, he didn't get an immediate response as always; the sounds of breathing evident on the line. Then Danny spoke.

'...Remember when I said...that my sister's Typhlosion was coming in and I had to hang up to see what he wanted?...' Adam didn't know where this was going so, he had to.

'Yeah...so?...'

'He came in and we...had...sex...'

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**That's the first of, hopefully, many one-shots outta me!**

**I'm tired; been up til 4 making this.**

**Nothing much to say other than this one was made for Solopuppy, my grammar teacher and my assistant beta-reader. We can help you guys out; just PM either one of us.**

**Make sure to look at my profile to see if your own one-shot idea could be included.**

**Fuck it; if you wanna review a damn one-shot, go ahead.**

**Stalk this, LOVE it, and Critique your asses off!**

**I'm going to sleep; so I hope to see some feedback from some knowledgeable peeps when I wake up...**

**Probably at like 11 or 12 something so...**

**Eh...**

**What'll happen next time!? That's for the reader to decided for once! ;)**

**Special thanks for Solopuppy to letting me write this and help me structure it, music in my ears right now, and sinfulnature1123 for the inspiration with our game of Buko(male Pokegirls. Nuff said. Wanna play? Tell him I sent ya and get one going! He's looking for female players!)**

**\----- > Go on for straight one-shot! ------> GO! ----->**

**Moncheli!**


	2. M Riolu/Lucario X F Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut on SMUT!
> 
> Deal with it~!

**MO' MONEY, MO' PROBLEMS!...**

**Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**So yeah, I got A LOT of views when this came out with the last one-shot! 800+!**

**Either the prospect was nice to others, or people liked the one-shot as a whole. ;D**

**And I deduced the perfect times for me to make one of these; every Saturday!**

**Anyhow, I bringeth you more one-shots! I have SIX requests on stand-by! This is the easiest one I can do right now so...**

**A princess and her knight!**

**And-**

**?: Seje! Where's Adam!? I can't find him!**

**Me: Oh yeah. This is Garrett the Groudon. He's in a relationship with my friend Adam. Yeah, stuff happens.**

**Garrett: Come on Seje!**

**ME: Oh fine! Let me at least get them outta here!**

**Garrett: Hurry up then! [He left out.]**

**Me: Okay then... TT, take over! I'm going out! And DON'T put anymore open Medinas in my room please!**

**TT: Oh fine~! [I left, leaving her to sit in my chair.] Time to bust out the tunes, the porn, and some dog food shopping...Hey puppy, got his credit card?**

**[A Houndoom rose to her lap, a credit card-MY CREDIT CARD- in his muzzle.]**

**Houndoom: Houn!**

**TT: Awesome~! Now, let us buy the most expensive butt-plugs for Garrett! He'll love those for-[She looked at you.] Oh...Whoops...GET OUT, YOU PERVS!**

**[She slammed the door on you. A piece of paper floated around saying...]**

**Enjoy!...**

**Roll The Film!...**

* * *

_Request By Wildlian-M Riolu X F Human-"A Knight's Tale"(Oral, Vaginal sex involved!)_

"Hey Athena!" A 16-year-old girl was running outta the main school door in Striaton City, her intended target, another girl her age and height of.

"Oh!...Hey Ashelie!" Athena waved back, turning around and catching her Riolu before he fell on his face. Athena was your average girl; liked to go out and have fun with her friends, shopping, talking about boys, shopping, making a name for herself in school, shopping...Did I mention shopping? With said shopping she does, she wear the latest fashion. Her apparel of ruby red heels, black leggings, a baby-blue dress and friendship necklace with jewel encrestments made her stand out well in a crowd. The two girls began to chat.

"So, what're you doing after school Ash?"

"Nothing much. Probably might go watch some old classics with Riolu here." The Emanation Pokemon barked his acknowledgement, wagging his tail.

"Athena~! What is with you and those old renaissance shows? They're SO boring~!"

"Well, me and Rio like them. So yeah, nyah, nyah, nya-nyah, nyah!"

"You're so childish!" They play-wrestled while they walked, showing how much of true friends they are. Riolu watched intensively, making sure to see if they were playing around or being serious. It was there when-

"Hey babe~!" A teenage guy of 19 ran up to Ashelie, sweeping her off her feet and stealing a kiss from her. Athena, once she saw who it was, groaned in irritation at them. She cared about Athena too much to tell her the truth about-

"So what brings you here Adrian?" Yeah, that's his name.

"Yeah, why are you here Adrian?" Athena questioned, hands on her hips to match her mood. Riolu was at a loss; he didn't know why his Master was exuding these emotions. So he stood there lost as they talked.

"Oh be quiet Athena. Just spending some time with my girlfriend."

"Oh? And how long before you try and dump her?" Ashelie's head snapped to Adrian.

"You're gonna dump me!? I thought I was doing everything right! The things we did!" Athena had to stop her there before she said something that would embarrass them all.

"Okay! Too much information! My poor ears!" Athena dramatically cupped her hands over her ears and began to make loud noises to not hear anymore. Riolu kept his ears open as the couple resumed talking.

"So Ashelie...Think we can head back to my place and...have a little fun~?" Adrian had snuck a hand under her waistband and snaked a few fingers near her mound. She squirmed playfully, all the while under the gaze of Riolu. "I'm pretty sure there's enough room at Athena's for it~...And you've been holding out on me~..." Ashelie's squirms were becoming grinds as his words were making her shiver in desire and anticipation.

"W-well...w-we could...go for a l-litt-tle while...I guESS!" Her answer had been hesitant at first, but she knew she wanted it when she felt Adrian dig into her twat and heard a wet schlick. "Okay, let's go."

Adrian, satisfied with her answer, held her close and walked her to his car, which was across the street. Riolu was wondering why it suddenly smelled like a female in heat when he saw that everyone was leaving. He snapped outta his slightly-induced daze and ran after them...

* * *

_ Athena's House... _

"Home sweet home in a nutshell..." Athena droned as they came inside her house, which was empty from the fact that her parents worked every second of everyday. The only way they can continue to support Athena is with credit cards and house payments via checking accounts. It was a little sad, not growing up with motherly or fatherly advice, but Athena can make due.

"Mmmm~..."

"Mmm-hmm~..." Athena almost gagged at them behind her as they kissed deeply, using tongue like they were gonna die. The slurping sounds the wet muscles made made Athena want to go to the bathroom and projectile-vomit in the toilet. Riolu looked at them in apt attention, not taking his eyes off of them as their lips stayed glued together. But, Athena was caring; she picked him up so he'd stop staring.

"Alright Riolu. Let's let them go have their fun while we..." She let the sentence go unfinished as Riolu caught on to what she was saying.

"Rio!?"(Can we!?) he asked hopefully.

"Of course we can kiddo...As soon as THEY GET A DAMN ROOM!" They had just tried to strip in front of her when she yelled. The couple just shrugged and picked their tops back up, going upstairs to the guest room. As soon as the door closed, Athena and Riolu locked eyes with each other before...They ran to the closet in the hallway. Inside, there was a princess dress that was a pinkish lavender with red frills on the hips and foot-ends. Near it was a small knight suit that greatly resembled that of Sir Aaron's in his time. But since she only looked at the picture, she didn't really care.

They both slipped into a separate room to put on their garments. Athena took off her current dress, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and panties. While Riolu had just opened the suit so he could get in, he turned to see his Master's figure. Her perky B-cup breasts and firm ass had caught his attention. Having been with her for three years, he couldn't help but stare.

But his view of her was obscured by the princess outfit and he snapped back into reality. The little pool of drool that accumulated had almost made him slip. She noticed that Riolu was dressing too slow and came over to see what was going on, her heels clanking on the floor.

"Hey, what's the hold- AHH! Omph!" She had just stepped into the little pool and slipped, making her dress go up her legs. Riolu had ran to make sure she was okay, but as soon as her dress went up, he was staring at her lacy panties. She got up and looked at him, seeing that he was staring off into space and drooling again.

'Must be thinking about the show...'"Okay little guy, come on. It's almost time for the show." Athena said, shaking him out of his stupor. He shook his head as they left to the living room.

 _'I wonder...'_ Riolu's mind was beginning to go back and forth between the images he saw today and his Master...Princess... His innocent mind was being plagued with images of what Ashelie and Adrian were doing. But he was jolted back to reality when his favorite show 'The Vile Kingdom' started to play on the 42" flat-screen in Athena's living room.

The show was about a princess-a human- and her Gallade knight, battling the other kingdoms as they fall under siege each day, trying to keep their kingdom safe and peaceful from threats. The princess has a secret crush on her knight, but not only is he oblivious, but he's honor-bound by a code that wouldn't allow their love... But he still loves her. There has been at least 300 episodes so far and they were on #245-'The Dungeon's Woes'. In this one, the princess and her knight were to go investigate a rumor about a 'mine stalker' in the dungeons of the kingdom.

'My Knight...Are we getting closer?...'  The princess asked as they walked down a circular flight of stairs.

'No my Princess. We are still at a stalemate in distance. We'll have to keep heading Westbound.'

'Awww! But I must return to my throne or the Advisor will try and lie his way into it!'

Don't worry...We'll get back in time!' 

The acting was bad; it WAS an old show from the 1980's, but it makes up for dramatic tension. They trudged on, heading down towards a big set of doors.

'What's behind these doors Knight?' She asked in clearly feigned innocence and confusion.

'Maybe riches...Maybe danger...Or maybe...Our goal...' Athena booed at this, as she always did, but Riolu was listening with rapt attention, especially on the princess. Why? Her and Athena actually look alike. He was so absorbed into the show, especially as they opened the door to see that they were on a bridge.

Suddenly, a flash went off outside, followed by a BOOM noise, making them jump in their seats. After, the power went out, sending them into darkness. Riolu, not one to staying in the dark without Athena, immediately jumped to her, settling in her bosom. She didn't mind this, as he used to do it as he grew up from a little boy. Suddenly, another BOOM went off, but it was the back door that made the noise.

Standing there, wet and clearly not invited, was a Weavile. Its crown feathers were wet from the rain that had mysteriously started and its claws looked like they were a little too 'taken care of'... It began to growl at them and walked into the house, throwing the door behind itself as it went.

"Uh...Riolu...Help..." Against her way of life, Athena was actually scared of Dark-types, especially of the Sneasel-evolution line. Seeing one in person, especially the final form, made her blood run cold.

"R-rio?"(W-what?) Apparently, her Riolu shared the same fear. But they didn't have time to worry about themselves and others as the Weavile pounced at them, claws out to slash as they glowed an eerie purple. The 'princess' and her 'knight' were almost rooted to the spot as it came closer, but the sound of something breaking upstairs snapped them outta it and made them strafe out of the way. They landed onto the couch and the Weavile crashed into a nearby table, hurting itself further and making it angrier. It got up and growled at them again, claws clanking against each other before it spoke...

In a feminine tone.

"Weavile!"(Hold still!) When Riolu heard this, he looked at her in astonishment.

"Riolu Lu!? Rio rio rio!"(Are you crazy!? We're not trying to die!)

"Weav...Vile..."(I don't care...I'll still get you...) She charged at them again, claws trailing white this time. The duo moved out the way, but she followed them this time, making sure they couldn't escape her. With a swipe, she tore a majority of Athena's dress off and some skin with it. Athena gasped in pain, nearly dropping Riolu as she held her leg. Blood began to seep a little from the cut, making her a little woozy. Weavile smirked as she saw that the would inflicted broke enough skin for blood.

"Weav...Weavile we Weavile..."(Good...Bleed some more for me...) Her words had made Riolu snap, even more now that he knew his 'Princess' was injured. He got out of Athena's grasp and stood defiantly in the way.

"RIO!"(NO WAY!) The Sharp Claw Pokemon looked at him in slight surprise before shifting back in sadistic anger.

"Weavile Vile Weavile..."(You'll die too, you little wretch...) She dashed to them, making afterimages. Riolu tensed, ready to help Athena, before Weavile disappeared into thin air. They looked around confused; where did she go? But their answer came when Riolu began to get slashed and pushed into. His armor was thrown off, making him stumble here and there with bloody cuts forming with each trip. After w few moments, Weavile reappeared with blood on her used-to-be white claws, licking it all off as she stared at the still-standing Emanation Pokemon.

"Weav...Weavile Vile...Weavile Weavile..."(Wow...You're persistent...But let's see how far that'll get you...) She decided to end this with one of her recently-learned moves...

Guillotine...

Her claws grew long and turned blue, signifying that the move was used successfully. But now, it was time to pick a target...Weavile came at them, claws in an 'X' formation for a slice. Riolu got ready for a counter, palm ready for a strike. Weavile edged closer, claws nearing striking distance before...

Right as she was gonna slash out to hit Riolu in the neck, she froze mid-slash, electricity. She was confused rather than in pain.

"Weavile?..."(What the?...) Athena was confused too, but Riolu was smirking. Finally...

His Force Palm finally paralyzed a target.

"Rio~..."(Got you~...) He calmly walked up to her, making her snarl at him. But he wasn't fazed by it this time. Athena, however, was still confused.

"UH...How did you get her with your Force Palm Riolu?..." He looked at her like he had been waiting for a question.

"Riolu!"(I'll tell ya!) He was moving his arms back and forth in straight lines across his chest, charading the action of moving like a-

"Her Faint Attack?"

"RIO!"(Yes!) His palm glowed as if he was getting ready to use it, but he just waved it around so the light could trail...

"You...used it while...she was using her Faint Attack on you? But I would have saw!" Riolu chuckled before waving his paws around his torso. He turned to the Weavile."

"Rio...Riolu rio lu!"(So...Hope you're ready to get out!)

"Weav?"(What?) Before she could get more out-

"RI-O-LU!"(STAY AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS!) He had charged a Counter as well, letting him use all the damage he sustained back on Weavile twice as more powerful. The move made Riolu glow for a second before he punched Weavile at a certain angle...

Out the way she came.

Weavile landed harshly on her back, making her couch up blood. She got up off the ground, limping the whole while. Spitting towards the house, she stalked off, never to return. Inside, Riolu was celebrating his victory, jumping around merrily before realizing something...

His Princess was still hurt...

* * *

_Later..._

"Thanks Riolu!" Athena was in her room, wrapping the last bandage around her leg, with Riolu as they tried to go to sleep.

"Riolu!"(You're welcome Princess!) Their attire was off, but Riolu was still insistent on something.

"[Yawn]...Well Rio, I guess it's time to hit the hay...Good-."

"RIO!"(WAIT!) Athena was surprised by his sudden outburst, more-so when he ran to the closet and brought out her dress. The rip in the back was still there.

"Uh Rio, I'm not sure that right now's the time to be Princess and the Knight."

"Rio Lu Lu!?"(Can we please Princess!?) He held the dress out to her, shaking it as well. Plus, he deployed the puppy eyes on her; she couldn't say no.

"[Sigh] Alright Riolu, I'll be your little Princess." She made Riolu very happy.

"RIO!"(YAY!) See? She sat up from her laying position and took the dress from Riolu's paws. As she put it back on, Riolu stared at her, admiring her figure. She had trouble putting the back straps on securely. Athena childishly struggled, before huffing her defeat.

"Riolu, could you help me?" He was more than eager enough to do it, even though it looked anatomically impossible with his paws. But he made due as he hopped onto the bed, reaching for the clamps. Securing them effortlessly, he lingered where he stood, staring at her body some more, before she grew worried and turned around.

"Rio, what's wrong?" He shook his head and ran off, going into the bathroom really quick. The action was weird to Athena, but she shrugged it off as boyish behavior...

* * *

_Later That Night-LEMON TIME~!..._

The house was _partially_ quiet, mainly due to the fact that Ashelie and Adrian were still up in her room, watching what sounded like the end of a comedy movie. But they're not the center of attention. No, it was little Riolu; the little tyke had finally come out the restroom, ready for bed. He climbed up from the nearby nightstand and got under the covers.

What he wasn't expecting was to get smacked with the scent of a horny female.

The scent plagued his mind with all sorts of reactions, all rational thought beginning to recede. It was emanating from Athena...As she had her hand knuckle-deep inside her 'innocent' flower.

The only reason why she doesn't like Adrian was because he was friends with her ex-boyfriend, who had dumped her when she said no to sex with a collar. He had some fetishes that she just could not appease. But, it had left her feeling empty; he WAS above-average endowed. Nowadays, she was reduced to having her fingers in as a substitute; only once or twice using her toy in her closet in an old shoe-box she kept hidden from view.

As she pumped in and out of her snatch, her moans and the wet schlick noises she was making were doing a number on Riolu. Poor little fella couldn't even kept his eyes closed without having to snap them open from yet another moan. The smell of her arousal was starting o stir something in him; it poke out from his lower body like a prairie dog looking for some food. It snaked out, despite Riolu's silent, will-powered pleas for it to stay in. He loved his Princess, but he thought she'd be disgusted at the sight of him trying to 'relieve himself'. It was becoming harder not to drool as his 4 1/2" member fully erected itself from Riolu's sheath. Its red, throbbing flesh looked positively alluring to females his size and species, but he was no stud; just studly from his dad. The doggy cock leaked a little onto the bed, assisting in making his own scent drift into the room.

The musk of someone else caught Athena's noise, making her pump a little faster as she began to dream about someone taking her pussy like an animal.

"Mmmm~...Potter~..." Dreaming about him was just so good to her. As he went deep inside of her, he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"That's it Athena~...Moan...moan like the little bitch you are~..." His next thrust hit her in her 'you did so good' spot, making her wetter in here and in reality. Now, her scent had fully clouded Riolu's mind and made him sneak his nose to where her hips and fingers met. The sight of her hand digging in and out of her snatch made Riolu lick his lips like a predator. Now it was time for action.

He reached and wrenched her hand outta her pussy, making her whine in disappointment and confusion as her climax was getting closer prior.

"Huh?...Wha?..." She said tiredly, shaking her head to see why her pleasure was going down. She didn't wanna stop fingering herself that quickly. She was just getting star-!

"AHHH~!" Athena cried out, having just felt another spike of pleasure from seemingly nowhere. Her back arched towards the bed, shoving her snatch forward. The spike came again, but this time she felt that it came from her pussy. Athena struggled, but she was able to pull the covers up a hair and just saw a flash of blue before she threw her head back. Riolu was muzzle-deep inside of her twat, licking like her arousal was watering. He slurped up any liquids he could find, enjoying the taste of fresh Pecha Berries. His canine tongue lapped deep, going as far as his anatomy would allow before he settled halfway to her womb. Even though he was short, he made up for his tongue speed as he licked fervidly.

"Yes~...Yes~...Almost...there~!" Riolu worked faster, moving his paws up her body and resting them besides her inner thighs. She was squirming in delight, her legs kicking outwards.

Then this happened.

One of her kicks had nudged Riolu's right paw over, making it slide callously against her clit, making her see stars as she suddenly came hard on his tongue. Riolu could only sit there and slurp as her juices came out in a torrent. By the time she was done, Riolu's face was soaked but content. She panted for breath as her afterglow was paralyzing.

"Okay...That was...but who..." She couldn't speak right yet as she pulled the covers up once more to see-.

"Rio?..." The Emanation Pokemon looked back at her, face fur matted with her fem-cum. He barked his acknowledgement.

"What're you doing?...And what's that...smell?..." She would have questioned further, but Riolu's musk, combined with her pheromones-plus the fact that she was horny and could care less- made her just stare below his face, where his member throbbed almost painfully. It looked so...good...Her mind was pointing in one direct thought; get that in her pussy.

"Riolu...Can you come and...fuck your Princess please~?..." Her tone had went to sultry so she could grasp his attention-on both heads. Both heads nodded and Riolu was standing over her, cock positioned at her slit. Her legs encompassed Riolu so he wouldn't have any second thoughts about his Princess. Not that he cared; he was gonna fuck her.

"Go ahead Rio~...Put it in me~..." She was so alluring to him...Riolu was gonna sate his Princess...

Just like a loyal Knight...

He pushed in, getting the tip in easily from her past climax before going further. She moaned in appreciation as his doggy cock began its invasion, going far into her. But, it stopped. She looked down to see that their hips were already meeting together; he was to the hilt already. She squeezed so she could find out where and realized he was only about halfway in. She mentally griped at Riolu's length, but she still took it as she allowed him to move inside of her.

Riolu was feeling blissful and salacious; happy and lustful for being able to sate his Princess...But if only she would just say the words...

As he went into her pussy, she became disappointed with his pace. he may be little, but he could do better. He WAS a Fighting type.

"Come on Riolu~...Why won't you fuck me~?..." He had been waiting for that, as evident by his smirk when he suddenly pulled out and laid against her. He kept her stimulated by rubbing his paw gently around her clit instead of grazing it, effectively teasing her with a knowledge she never knew he had.

This is...She should really keep her 'movies' on mute.

"Come on~...Please?" He shook his head, even going as far as fake yawning.

"Rio~..."(This is boring~...) He was about to go to sleep on her, leaving her hanging to catch a few Z's. But she would have NONE of that.

"Riolu, if you don't get up and fuck your Princess, you'll never see your favorite show again...And I'll burn these costumes..." He was up in a flash.

"Rio!"(You wouldn't!) As if she understood that, Athena replied,

"Try me." Not one to say no to his Princess, he realigned his cock with her mound before going back in, hilting once more. Feeling full-or at least halfway- made her moan again. She bucked her hips against him, bumping into his slightly engorged knot. Feeling it made her want it...Crave it...

Desire it...

"That's it Rio~! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy and shove that knot in me~!" Words, words and more words that didn't matter to Riolu, but nevertheless, he got to work on her vagina, using the ends of her princess gown for leverage. This was even better as Athena was moaning louder.

* * *

"See~...Told her she could get together with Pokemon~..." Ashelie was still in her room, messing around with Adrian...

And his Machamp.

* * *

Meanwhile Riolu's virgin status was coming into effect as he neared his climax, going in tandem with hers as she was starting to clench up. Riolu was drooling freely as his tongue laid on the side of his mouth, showing how much he was enjoying this. Her clenching was working wonders; they converged, spasmed, constricted, tightened, and vibrated with every moan and thrust from them both.

"Riolu...I love you, my Knight~!" That was it; the pure, delectable icing on the cake of true love. As she clamped down on his member to cum, he had froze with joy unbound. He was so happy...Happy to be her Knight...So happy in fact, it made his glow a bright blue. Athena couldn't see what was going on as her head was thrown back and eyes closed.

Riolu on the other hand was getting bigger-in every aspect. His height grew from the usual 2'4" to a stunning 4'1"-above average Lucario height- in only seconds. His 'dreads' grew and doubled to four, long appendages. His belly fur changed to that of a cream color, while gaining a spike that rested on the middle of his chest. Two more spikes grew on each of his wrists. His muzzle became more defined and his canine teeth grew a little bit, letting them poke out from his mouth a little. Lastly, his fur around his eyes grew black, giving him a 'mask' of sorts.

Once the light show was over, he looked himself over. Seeing that he looked and felt more powerful than he was as a Riolu, he barked a little to show his appreciation. But it all went back to salaciousness as he felt her squeeze on his new member...It had grew inside her and he felt where it was...

On her cervix.

"Now that you're paying attention...FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK, MY KNIGHT~!" He couldn't say no; she was still his Princess. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead...Before he started to fuck her...

Hard.

"AHHH~! MMMM~! YES~!" She yelled, closing her legs in on her Knight so he could fuck her even deeper. He growled in lust as he began to knock on the entrance to her womb, making her see stars from the force he was using. She humped against his big, doggy cock, trying to hurry him as she felt his knot was bigger and still filling with more blood. Soon, the only thing not in Athena was his knot.

"Come ON~! SHOVE IT IN ME~! KNOT ME~! MAKE ME YOUR PRINCESS FOREVER~!"

"Lu~...Lucar~..."(I'm~...I'm getting~...) He couldn't take it and he thrusted inside of her with enough force to nearly hit her head on the headboard. His knot was now fully inside of her, but he was almost done. The very thought of having the knot inside her made her cum again, weaker than the first time. The job was worthwhile as her walls once again clamped down onto his member. But he didn't stop as he just fucked her harder until-

"CARIO~!"(I'M CUMMING!) He shoved his head into her bosom as he came watery ropes of his seed into her womb. It traveled everywhere inside of her, possibly seeping out if it wasn't for his bigger knot. Said knot had her vulva in an 'O' shape. Due to his evolution, Lucario was able to cum at least 8 spurts-maybe more-into Athena's womb.

Both parties panted for breath, Athena more-so as she had came more.

"That was...fun...Lu- I mean...My Knight..." He yipped appreciatively and stole her lips for a kiss. It was a little awkward-what, with the muzzle and all- but they made due. When they came back up, they passed out, smiling at each other...

* * *

_ Lemon Over-Pull Them Pants Up And Those Vibrators Off!-The Next Morning... _

Athena woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her eyes blinked in post-exhaustion as she stretched her cramp arms and legs. But when she did the legs, she felt something in-between them. Looking there, she saw that Lucario had not moved from the spot, but his member had fully retreated back into his sheath. She smiled as she looked at him slumber.

"Wake up, my Knight...Your Princess would like to report to breakfast..." His eyes were open in a heartbeat, looking at her with ruby eyes.

"Lu."(Hello.) He poked her in the nose before rising off her legs, allowing her to fully stretch them out. The dress, now that she could see it more closely, was beyond simple knitting repair. It was torn everywhere; there were no frills, bottom-portion or a top to recognize. The only surviving remnant of the dress was the top that covered her breasts and the bottom that covered her ass.

"Oh well", she started, looking at the damage," Looks like I'll have to get a new dress."

"Lucar."(Sorry.) His ears drooped. She noticed this and gave his ears a scratch in the back.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Sebastian to fix it." She laughed at this, Lucario looking at her in confusion before her laughs grew into a virus and infected him. As they laughed, the door opened, revealing Ashelie in some sleep clothes.

"Breakfast is ready...Come and get it..." Her voice was still tired, but evidence as to why became clear when she _limped_ away.

"Uh-huh...Looks like I'm not the only one who likes some fun at night, huh Lucario?"

"Lucario."(It looks like.) They laughed again, seeing as everything was alright for them...

A Princess and her horny Knight...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**Another one down, some more to go! This was fun to write...Somewhat. :P**

**Now to wait for the views to restack...**

**TT: Hey Seje, is there anymore Bat-Cream here?**

**Me: No! You can't have my Bat-Cream!(Bat-Cream is ice cream with chocolate fudge, whipped cream, cherries, Oreos, nuts, sprinkles, bat wings and other things. ;)**

**TT: But we were gonna use it for-.**

**Me: NO! It's all MINE!**

**[She pouted and left the room.]**

**Well now...Just review; you can follow and fav if you want to.**

**Let me know if I did good; I feel like I coulda took out some or replaced some details in the lemon! Who knows!?**

**And for those who were here for some MXM action: Don't worry. The recompense for being such loyal readers involves legendary proportions...;D**

**\------ > Go on for the next gay one-shot! ------> GO! ----->**

**Moncheli!**


	3. M Human X M Lugia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut for LIFE~!
> 
> Deal with it~!

**And we're back with the morning news!**

**Or evening! Whichever it is when you read it!**

**Up next for this one-shot:**

* * *

**Psychiatry For The Psychiatrist!**

**A man has to deal with the hardest case in history! Can he beat all of the odds stacked against him? In ONE day? Or will he end up like everyone else...**

**A patient's bitch?**

* * *

**Let's find out, shall we?**

**This setting was based off ShinjiHiroku's 'Halfway There' fic about a human and Nidoqueen going at it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_ Request By Damian Voda[SoFurry]-"M Human X M Lugia-" _ _ The Definition Of Reverse Psychology" _ _ (Oral, Anal, Slight Vaginal Sex Warning!) _

"Are you sure you can handle him Damien? He's one of the biggest cases we had since Mollie. Not to mention you only have one day to do this."

We join our cast in a psychiatric ward for the mentally insane. Or to be more specific with place titles...

The Harris Institution.

The one who spoke was Dr. Richards, the director of the establishment. He was clad in patient's attire; an odd quality of his. He always said it helps you connect with patients on a deeper level. But to our man Damien, he was just confused.

Damien Grants wasn't an old man; he was a young adult of 22. His reputation as a psychiatrist dates back to his ancestry, as his great-great-grandparents were psychiatrists together before the practice traveled down the family line. He wasn't bad-looking either; he had on the usual doctor attire of a long white coat with a blue shirt underneath. His shoes were more dress-like than casual. His pants and eyes matched the same color as his shirt while he wore contacts instead of glasses. His hair was brown and went to his shoulders. But enough of that, let's ask ourselves...

Who in their right mind would want to dress up and talk to a psycho murderer?

"I assure you Dr. Richards, I'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen to me?" Damien told him with a smile. The response was a clipboard shoved into his hands. On it read:

_|Name: Logan(No Surname Documented)|_

_|Location: Ward B-7L-'Specially Insane Ware'|_

_|Disability-Mental Insanity|_

_|Cause-Child Abuse and Neglect|_

_|Sentence-Life Without Parole(Death Sentence To Be Postponed For Future Date)|_

_|Charge-Genocide(Death of 12 humans and 4 Pokemon)|_

_|Species:..._

Damien was stupefied. They accept POKEMON into these wards!? A _Lugia_ of all things!?

"Uh...Dr. Richards?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"...Am I reading this right? Because it says the patient is a Lugia." Good ole Richards laughed at the boy's nervousness.

"Well son, you read it right. Ever since Mollie left, we've adapted for more cases like her. But we never thought that we'd evolve from having humans and Pokemon to humans, Pokemon, and _Legendaries_! We have a special ward for all of them down in the basements." Damien was still confused.

"Basements? You actually have power down there?"

"Yep! But it'd be a waste explaining when I can just show you!" Before Damien could object, Dr. Richards took his arm and led him to an elevator. Once inside, the doctor pressed the button for 'B-7'. Instead of up, like Damien was expecting, it jolted down, marking that there were bottom floors beyond the main floor. As the elevator descended, Damien's heart began to race.

'Okay...I can do this...It's all in my head...There's nothing to be-' Before he could finish that thought, the elevator jolted once more, but to a halt.

"Okay Damien, we're here." The elevator door opened to a lot of black. For the moment, it scared Damien; not the darkness itself, but what may lie inside it or beyond it...

"Not to worry, my dear boy. Just gotta turn on the lights." Dr. Richards went off to the left of the elevator doors and flicked a switch. Some light shed on them, letting them see what lie beyond the elevator door...

And must he say, Damien was quite surprised.

The walls were all white and had a door of some kind; none of them were alike. There were metal doors, glass doors, reinforced doors...

Was that a diamond door?

"Yes, I bet you're surprised about the doors..." Richards waited for a response, but he got nothing verbal; only a nod. "Well, with the power most Legendaries are born with, we had no choice but to equip our doors with state-of-the-art resistance. They tend to get...rowdy at times."

Damien did NOT want to know what he meant by rowdy. Nor did he want to see what was behind the door at the end of the hall. Why? It was reinforced the most. The two began their walk down the hall, taking notes of all of the occupants.

"We don't really have a lot of them here. But we had these doors made for future patients. Never hurts to be prepared." Damien wasn't listening; he had heard some screaming that sounding more like beastly roaring. It was coming from one of the metal doors that provided little to no visual of the room's occupant. But Damien's curiosity rode out his fear and he stepped off to it. Once he was in front of it, he knelt down to the level of the food flap and peeked inside.

"He...hello?..." he called, looking around, not seeing anything. Assuming he was just hearing things, he let the flap fall and turned around...

Only to be pushed against the door by a small hand through the flap.

It was a struggle, but he managed to get an eye on level with the flap, only to look into the crazed, baby blue eyes of a Mew. The 'cute and cuddly' kitten looked deranged and disturbed, glaring and Damien with venom.

"L-let me go, y-ou crazy f-f-freak!" The Mew was not amused by his little outburst and slammed him against the door once more.

"Damien? What're you doing down there?" Dr. Richards came over to them, calmly looking at the Mew that had Damien in its grip.

"P-ple-ease help m-me!" Damien cried, beginning to lose oxygen from the closed-off position he was in. Richards did not reply; he instead dug into one of his pants pockets for something. "What're you doing!?"

"Helping Damien." His hand came back around, showing...

A chocolate bar.

In an instant, Damien was on his ass, winded, panting for breath, and confused as fuck. What just happened? He looked back at the door to see Richards smiling at him. The chocolate bar was gone.

"What the?..."

"You see...When you get to a more personal level with patients, you get to know things. Now Marian, why did you attack poor little Damien over there?" The 'psycho' Mew was happily munching on the chocolate bar given to _her_ , so she answered telepathically.

 _'He called me a freak when I was trying to say hello...'_ she said, making Richards look at Damien with disappointment.

"What? She had me in a choke-hold." Damien countered.

"That's her way of being friendly with others. It's most commonly misinterpreted as aggressive behavior." Richards rebutted.

"And...How was I supposed to know that? I never knew her nor did anyone tell me." Richards didn't answer; he moved aside to show a poster with clear, bold letters:

**|Marian The Mew|**

**|Do Not Fear; She Just Wants To Be Friends|**

Damien facepalmed at his stupidity.

"Yep. That's how they all feel when they don't read the poster until AFTER she says hi." Richards told him with an amused smile. Damien just rose off the floor and dusted himself off. He stood there, ready to get this day over with. But Richards stayed by Marian's door as if waiting for something...

"Well?" the seasoned veteran psychiatrist asked, making Damien confused.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"For what?"

 _'For hurting my feelings...'_ Damien looked to see that Marian was peeking through the food flap, eyes glassy as if she was gonna cry. Coupled with the fact that her eyes were big, his inhibitions of doing such an action for something he barely had fault in quickly crumbled with each second of watching.

"[Groan]...I'm sorry for calling...you a freak." 'Even though you attacked me...' Luckily she didn't catch that or ignored it as she beamed.

 _'Apology accepted!'_ She returned to her candy.

"Okay Damien", Richards finally said after a few moments had passed, catching the young boy's attention. "Time to meet Logan." The boy nodded and they went further inside. Going in, Damien noticed how the doors seemed to get more and more open with visuals as you could see who occupied each room. So far, he'd seen some of the 'cute' Legends, like Victini or Manaphy and some intimidating ones like Entei and Regirock. But all of their travels led them to the door Damien was praying to avoid.

Now that he was close, he could see that the door was bigger than it looked from a distance, not to mention it was copper-colored not bronze. Compared to Damien's 5'8", it was twice, if not thrice as big as him. There were four long bars of metal jutting from left to right, making sure the door couldn't be broken outwards. There was a window above them to let them see if the occupant was awake.

Nothing was there.

"So...We're going to go in here?"? Damien asked, still looking at the door.

"Yep! Let me just unlock it." Dr. Richards went to a nearby keypad, pressing in 1-9-8-7. The code made the light by the door flash green, and the locks began to recede back. Each one that did, however, made it sound like a resonating boom that rattled Damien to his core before it stopped at the last one.

"Yeah...That one's a bit iffy ever since he tried breaking out once..." Richards explained, reentering the passcode. The last lock quickly unhatched, making the boom sound louder and more foreboding. The door creaked open, just enough for them to enter.

Inside, it was unbelievably white; it hurt Damien's eyes even with the contacts. The walls, the floor, the ceiling were just a bright, bland white. Nothing changed or helped to make the place more than just a simple room...

Except for the huge Lugia in the room.

Easily taking up a third of the big room, he was laying down on his belly. He was curled up like a cat, so you couldn't see his face. He wasn't a special Lugia; he was normal colored. If Damien were to guess, he'd say that Logan was at least 16' tall on his feet.

And that's _without_ stretching his neck.

"Well, it seems Logan fell to sleep waiting. A shame, really...He was surprisingly excited to meet you." Richards told him, making Damien raise an eyebrow at the beast.

"I guess...Darn." He was kinda relieved he didn't have to deal with Logan right at the moment. "So...We can try again tomorrow?"

"[Sigh] I'm afraid so...He won't wake up for another 13 hours. Come on, I'll show you to your room for the time being." Damien nodded, and they both left out the room. The door closed with a snap once Damien fully exited, making him jump. Richards chuckled, making the young man glare at him. Richards went to the keypad and typed in 7-8-9-1, reengaging the locks. They all clanged back in place one by one, not sounding as threatening as earlier. Once the last lock went into place, the duo turned to leave...

But not before hearing something bang against the door.

At first, they thought it was one of the other doors, but the bang resonated from behind. They looked...And saw that Logan was wide awake.

The Diving Pokemon had his eyes _glued_ on Damien, creeping him out to no end. Logan smirked before he licked the window...

 _Licked_ it...

He did it slowly, like he enjoyed the taste of glass before slurping his tongue back audibly. He looked at Damien some more before he smirked and walked away. After that, Richards spoke.

"So...Since he's awake, would you like to-?"

"No! I mean...Let me rest on it; it's nighttime. I won't be 100% for him now." Damien quickly elaborated, correcting himself so he didn't sound too desperate to leave. But Richards already knew.

"Don't worry. It'll all be alright. I promise." Damien nodded and followed him back to the elevator.

'Yeah...I hope so...' he thought...

* * *

_That night..._

Damien had went to sleep fairly quickly, snoozing without a worry...But once 12 hit the clock, something happened in his head...

* * *

_Damien's Subconscious(Mini-Lemon)..._

Prior, he was dreaming of his old neighbor, Athena, in bed with him while they went at it like animals. Sure he was a few years older than her, but he couldn't help it; she practically put the fantasies in his head with all the stuff she wore back when he lived in her neighborhood. All of those dresses...

As he plunged into her mound from below, she bucked down on him from above, screaming sweet nothings to the dreamscape around them.

"Yes~...Fuck my pussy~!" she yelled, grabbing his hips so she could slam down harder. It hurt a little, but Damien's pleasure overrode it as he pistoned into her twat. Their hips met with each thrust down and up, making wet schlick noises that would have woken anyone nearby. Damien was loving this to no end. But all good things must end. He felt himself tighten in the testes, making his groan as his climax neared.

"Athena~...I'm...I'm gonna cum...soon~..."

"Hurry up...I want you to **cum."** The voice change had struck him silly, making him confused. But he didn't get enough time to check as he 'came' into her pussy, giving her the seed she was 'craving'. But it didn't last long as he blacked out...

When he awoke, he was in total blackness, not able to see a thing in any direction he looked in.

 _ **'...mine...'**_ The disembodied voice threw him for a loop, making him look around for a source. But he came up short, even when the voice spoke again.

 _ **'...be...-in...'**_ It was more and more vague each time. Damien's search was becoming fruitless as he kept going away from the voice everywhere he ran.

 _ **'...-ou'll...**_ _ **'**_ Damien decided to screw waiting to hear the voice to get louder or closer and just tried to decipher what it was saying.

"Okay...I got the words 'mine' and 'be'...What else?" Damien was at a loss, but it was slowly becoming clear as he sat there.

_**'...be mine...'** _

_**'...you'll be mine...'** _

"What the hell is this-?" But the dream was making him drift off and out as he finally heard what the voice was saying...

_**'YOU WILL BE MINE!'...** _

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Damien was once again on his way to Logan's floor, but this time he was flustered. That dream he had last night made him feel...small...Like he was just another fish in the sea. But he kept telling himself that he could do this...

Once the elevator stopped, though, he jumped like a certain someone people know.

When his heart calmed down enough to be considered normal, he stepped off the elevator and into the breech. The lights came on with a flick and he immediately walked to the looming door at the end of the hall. As he walked, he saw Marian peeking through her food flap. She waved at him energetically, as if wishing him good luck with Logan. He smiled a little and waved back at her before getting back to business.

At the door, he typed in the passcode and waited for the door to open. Each lock clanged away, matching the thumps in Damien's chest.

'Okay...I can do this...It's not that big a deal...' Damien's mantra helped him calm his heart, but once that last lock clanged away and the door swung open, his heart dropped the bass.

'Okay, this may have been a bad idea. I should go-!' Damien thought quickly, turning around in a panic but-

"Damien! There you are!" A voice called from inside the room.

"Goddammit..." Damien cursed to himself as he turned to see the speaker, only to curse again as it was Logan. No wonder he didn't recognize it...But it sounded familiar...

"Well? Are you coming in so we can get started?" the Diving Pokemon asked with a toothy smirk. Damien did not trust that for a second, so he wordlessly nodded and walked into the room. Logan stepped aside to let him in before swinging the door shut. The boom that sounded made Damien nearly shart on himself, but he merely jumped...a few feet. Heart now a chant drum in high tempo, he looked at the Lugia in shock. Why'd he close the door?

Damien went to the middle of the room, noticing that there was now a table inside, with a big chair for Logan and a human-sized chair for him...Just how the institution made such a thing will never cease to amaze Damien as he sat down in the chair made for humans. Logan was in his chair in seconds, sitting down and leaning on the table while keeping eye contact with Damien. It was a gaze that made him feel all sorts of uncomfortable.

"So...When do we...start?" Logan asked, sounding like he's been waiting all day. It's only 1 in the afternoon.

"..." Damien didn't answer; he was beginning to deduce where that voice from last night had come from.

"Well?..." Logan didn't think the silent treatment was funny though, and promptly stomped over to Damien. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Believe it or not, this was one of Damien's tactics; get the patient riled up enough so they can spill the beans on whatever he asks. He kept quiet, much to Logan's irritation, and kept trying to deduce the origin of that voice. It sounded like...

"DAMIEN! DO NOT IGNORE ME!" Logan yelled, sounding like-

"It was YOU! That was you in my dream!" Damien yelled back, making Logan smirk again.

"[Chuckles]...Yes...It was..." His voice had dropped down to match the voice from the dream, furthering Damien's confirmation. Said human grew scared again and rose from his seat.

"Oh wherever do you think YOU'RE going Damien~?..." Damien had tried inching to the door, hoping he could find some way to open it, but Logan was upon him in a flash. Damien jumped and ran back to the table, getting on the other side as to keep distance. Logan casually strolled over to him and placed his hands on the table.

"So little human, where are you gonna go now~?" Logan licked his chops when Damien shuddered.

"Uh...Out?"

"Yeah, I've heard that with all the others before you...All wanting to leave...Never wanting to stay with me for more than a day~..."

'Yeah, with all the stories and rumors about what happened to the other psychiatrists, it's no wonder...' Damien kept that to himself. He didn't want to make Logan angry, not when he was in such a vulnerable position. As he thought, though, he lost track of where Logan was...

"Now what are you gonna do~?" Damien jumped form the proximity of the voice, nearly falling flat on his face before he looked to see Logan...but smaller.

Instead, Logan was in his humanoid form, as all Legendaries can obtain. But his was more...fit than others. For one, his body was as nude as the day he hatched, so Damien covered his eyes when they drifted too far south. He was well-built, that's for sure; every limb has visible muscle and his torso was nearly bulging with muscle mass. It wasn't like he had taken a ton of steroids in one sitting; no it was more like he took care of his body just for the sake of the looks on others' faces. He looked like he belonged in a modeling agency, making ladies drool from the mere sight or flex.

To tell the truth, Damien was straight. But lately, after he moved from Athena, he was leaning more on bicurious. As he stared at the Diving Pokemon in all of his glory, his pants involuntarily began to tent. Logan sniffed a little and smirked when eh smelt arousal from the human.

"I see someone's a little...engaged~..."

"Huh?" Damien had began daydreaming at that moment, so he had been shot back to reality with that question.

"Do you want to touch it~?...Feel it~?...Or do you want me~..." He trailed off, stalking towards Damien with a slight sway of the hips. His words had sent Damien in another fantasy loop, making him stumble a little away.

"No...I like girls...not...guys..." But his body wanted him to object that notion.

"Oh no...Girls are no good these days~...You need...a strong man in your life~..." Logan began to walk to Damien, backing him against the wall.

"No...I need..." Damien was at a loss; Logan's scent was throwing him off, not to mention he had gotten hard as a rock and was leaking pre into his pants.

"You know what you need~...You need...me~..."

"I...don't need...you..." He sounded weak and helpless, even more-so when he hit the wall.

"That's what they all say~..." Logan had the young man pinned to the wall, preventing escape and letting his musk overwhelm Damien's rational thoughts...

* * *

_Lemon Engaged! You may Finger/Fap At Will!..._

In a few short moments, Damien went from defiant and objecting to flustered, hot and bothered. His member, which was an average size of 5 1/2", persistently leaked more arousal onto his pants, making them more damp than they should be. Logan noticed this and gave his crotch a cup.

"Like what you see~?..." As if impatient, he squeezed it a little, earning a yelp of surprise from the dazed human.

"Mmmm~..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now...Who do you need again?..."

"I need...need..." Damien still had some will left, but-.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That will not do..." He let go of Damien's package, making him involuntarily whine before he tried to correct himself. "What do you want?"

"I want to leave..."

"No, you don't~...You want to stay here...with me~..." With the way he was saying it Damien almost gave in, but he still held himself from the desperation. "You want to forget all those fantasies you have with those girls...You want to think of all of the strong men out there for you...You want them to be with you...The one to make you feel loved...The one...to make you feel special..."

His words were breaking every mental objection Damien could conjure. It was becoming so bad, every scenario Logan describe popped up in his head. Big, macho guys holding Damien close to them, giving him an occasional caress or grope, making him feel...

Small...

"Now you may want them...But what you _need_...is me~..." That made things very weird; he kept trying to break his thoughts away from Logan, but they persisted and stayed branded in his sight.

"You need release...You need someone like me...You need me~..."

"I..." Damien was finally speaking, having enough of being tantalized.

"Yes~?" Logan asked, bringing the human's face close to him so he could hear him should he whisper.

"I need...need..."

"Come on. You can say it. I'm all ears~..."

"I...need...you..." There it was; the chocolate icing on the chocolate cake. Logan smiled and took Damien in for a kiss, the latter, not even objecting as he immediately got into it. They grabbed each other close, Logan by Damien's back and Damien's by Logan's long neck. It wasn't long before Logan got greedy and wanted entry. He licked around Damien's bottom lip, trying to get it in himself before the human opened up himself. Once done, their tongues began to intermingle between them, slurping sounds resonating through the soundproof room.

"Mmmm~..." Damien moaned, succumbing to Logan and letting him take over without a problem. They kissed for what felt like an eternity-but really five minutes- before separating for breath. A thick strand of saliva, courtesy of Logan, kept them connected before it broke as they panted for oxygen.

"[Panting]...Good...You're not a bad kisser..." Logan neutrally commented. Damien just stood there and panted for his own breath. It wasn't long before the sight of a flustered Damien made Logan rush to kiss him again, grabbing the back of his head to keep him there as he stole his lips hungrily. Damien mumbled little his discomfort before he let Logan once again have his mouth.

He came for breath a few moments later before Damien was abruptively shoved onto his knees, facing to Logan's belly. It seemed flawless, but he looked to his testes and saw what he was indicating; the faintest white could be seen poking out of a little genital slit just above his scrotum.

"I'm sure you know what to do down there~..." Logan told him, petting his head to let him start. Damien looked like he beamed from it and looked at the tip of the prize he won through participating. He scooted towards it some more so he could reach it with no problem. He spread the slit out so he could see what lie beneath the cavern entrance. Sadly, the only thing that could be seen was the tip, so he would have to arouse him further.

First, Damien leaned in and smelled the scent that was giving off from the semi-flaccid cock in front of him. He inhaled deeply through his nose, making his own member, leak onto his pants. It smelled like...he'd been working out a lot in this form...while at the same time, it smelled like...three-month old dry cum. It was a shock, but it made him even more salacious*. He leaned forward and licked the tip, earning a gasp. He liked that, so he did it again, earning a groan instead.

"Yes~...That's it. Keep going~..." Logan, despite the time it took, loved the attention. Damien went to work, licking the tip like it was an ice cream cone; ironically, his favorite flavor was vanilla. As he lapped at it like a dog, more of it began to poke out, letting his assess its shape.

It was more of a conical shape; pointed tip while it widened on the way down to the base. Damien licked and suckled, going around what had already peeked out before more of it came.

'3"...4"...5"...6"...7"...Jeez, how big is he?' It wasn't long before Damien's ministrations brought out the monster from the slit. it fully exited from his slit at 11", just barely a foot. Damien's pucker throbbed at the prospect of _trying_ to fit it in. He was nudged by the owner of said monster, who had wondered why he paused. So, the human went back to pleasing the Diving Pokemon, licking and sucking around it to make it slick and shiny. He had tried taking it in his mouth, but due to the width, he didn't make it far without over-stretching his mouth or hitting his gag reflex too early.

Logan loved the attention, rubbing Damien's head as he treated his member like it was a precious diamond. It throbbed, letting a stream of pre out and smearing onto Damien's face. It was so thick, it clung to his cheeks. The sight was one to flush over as the human could barely smile without feeling it trickle down his clothes. Said clothes began to stick to the lust-hazed human, making him smoldering hot while he was immersed in Logan's musk and body heat. As he began sweating off the pre-cum that smeared, he slowly peeled his clothes off, feeling relieved at the fresh air that hit his bare flesh.

When the clothes came off, Logan got a chance to inhale Damien's scent, losing himself in it. It made his belly tingle in lust and his member throb almost painfully-despite the lack of restraints. Damien felt more free bare-ass naked, so he decided now was the right time to try and take it...

In the mouth.

He stopped worshipping it from the sides and kneeled in front of it, watching it dribble more pre as he breathed on it with warm breath. He gave the tip a little kiss before he wrapped his lips around it. Secure, he began to lick and circle his tongue around to make the descent more slick for him. He passed one...two...three...four...five...si-. He couldn't go any further than six inches. The tip rested at the back of his throat, being caressed and massaged by his muscles. He moaned from the feeling of having his mouth stuffed with the sea avian's thick, hot rod.

Logan was in bliss; none of the _others_ were as good as Damien. His tongue lolled on the side of his beak as he waited for Damien to keep going. He wasn't denied as the human began to slowly pull back, feeling his jaw relax into place before it was stretched again as he pushed forward again. He bobbed back and forth, trying to go further down to please Logan, but all he managed to accomplish was another inch before his unpredictable gag reflex nearly make him choke on it. When that happened, Logan's tip was vice-gripped, making him yelp out. Much too soon, the build-up was coming out...And there would be no stopping it...

"D-...Damien~...I-I'm...go-ing to...cu-m-m soon~..." Logan warned, feeling a torrent prepping to fire. He felt his scrotum clench upwards as Damien continued to suck on his meaty schtick, as if not deterred by the fact that his climax was coming.

"Ngh~...Nyah~...Ahhh~...Ahhh~...Ngh~... AHHHH~!" Logan couldn't hold it; Damien's mouth just felt too good. His thick, ropey seed exploded out from his member and into Damien's mouth. The quantity easily filled his mouth, so he had to pull back to swallow any. Even then, it trickled out the corners of his stressed mouth. But that wasn't the end as he was hit in the face by another shot of cum, nearly getting inside his eyes before he could close them. Another came out, followed quickly by the next, marking his face white. It became to be a turn-on to the young man as he opened his mouth to catch some.

As the climax began to settle down after spurt #13, Damien's face, neck and chest were covered in thick, dripping Lugia cum while he managed to catch two spurtfuls in his mouth. He looked up at Logan, his mouth open for him to see what he managed to keep inside before he swallowed it all. The sight made Logan's member stand at attention again.

"So...Was that it?" Damien asked, only to get a look from the Diving Pokemon.

"...Turn around."

"Wha-?"

"TURN AROUND!"

The command had jolted him, but it turned him on further as he shifted around on his knees still with his back now towards Logan. He promptly sat there, waiting for the next order. He wasn't denied either.

"Bend over~..." His enunciation of the word had made him shiver, making him bend over with a flop, landing in some of Logan's spilled semen. Seeing this, Logan scooped up some of his seed and brought it to his face. He watched it drip before he sucked it all off with his tongue. He didn't swallow though as he leaned over to face Damien's pucker. His breath made the hole clench on nothing, exuding the human's musk and making it all the more enticing. He remembered why he was there, though, and opened his beak, letting his tongue slither into the outside world and near the human's taint.

Damien made a sharp gasp of either discomfort or surprise as he felt a wet thing prod his anus entry point. He looked back to see, only to have his head shoved forward as more prodding came. Logan licked the outside, getting it nice and wet with the owner's own cum. Once he got all of it out, he slurped it to the hole...

And pushed it all inside.

"Ngh..." Damien grunted in obvious discomfort. It was the first time he took anything up there, so his anal ring clenched onto Logan's tongue before he made any initial progress. The Lugia would not, however, be deterred by such an occurrence. He wiggled his tongue, vibrating it to the tip. The effect he wanted came into play as he felt some of the grip slacken. Once it relaxed enough, he pushed the rest of his tongue inside, letting all of the liquids on it spread.

Damien arched his back towards Logan, pushing his hips back to let more in. More was what he got when Logan began to lick around, making his walls relax for what was to come later...

A few minutes of shameless rimming later, Damien's hole was nice and wet, stretched just enough for the main course...Logan stood back over Damien, member ready to pop his anal cherry.

"Ready~?..."

"Ready for wha-? AHHH~!"

As soon as he answered, Damien felt a slimy appendage enter his ass, spreading his rectum painfully. It may had been stretched, but that doesn't mean it still won't hurt for the first time. It settled with the tip only 1/3 of the way inside, as his butt kept Logan pinned at the spot while his walls 'rejected' the intruder. Logan rubbed his back and kissed his neck to help relax his hole. A little time passed before it did so, allowing the penetration to continue.

Damien squirmed under the Diving Pokemon, feeling a great pressure through his body from down there. He felt the rod in him travel deeper...and deeper...before it stopped again. Damien, too far gone in his lust, began to breath in and out as if relaxing his body so the cock could go further. But Logan began to laugh at him.

"Uh...What's so...funny?..." Damien asked, still not in his right mind.

"Simple; there's no reason for you to relax if it's already in all the way~..." Damien's eyes widened before he looked down and yes indeed, there was a bulge protruding from his gut, signifying that Logan was to the hilt like he said.

"Wow..." Damien couldn't believe it. He, a human, taking a _Legendary_ Pokemon to the hilt. Earlier in life, he would never allow such an occurrence. But now...He was more than willing to keep himself presented and ready for a fuck.

"Think you could...move~?" Damien asked, pushing back on Logan's hips as if to ask for more whether he liked it or not.

"Well of course Damien~..."

And move he did. He pulled back with a lurch, making Damien move with him before he felt only the tip in him inside. He thought Logan was gonna leave him high and dry and pushed back. That allowed him easier access as the great Beast of the Sea thrust into him, making the young man's back arch. He didn't stop there as he pulled out again and reinserted, hitting to the hilt again.

This game of In-And-Out went on for a few more moments, as Logan fucked him nice and slow so his hole would be wide enough...for everything to come. Then he paused for a second. Damien was confused, as shown by the 'Huh?' look he had on his face as he looked up at the smirking Lugia in human form above him.

"Why did you...stop~?" The young human whined, moving his hips around the member still in him, pleasurably and painfully still.

"I have my reasons~... Reasons you're soon to enjoy once you find out~..." Logan's intention was not to tease; rather, it was to explore the hole he had his hot rod inside. He moved it a little, seeing which way would making Damien squirm more. But the boy's clenching made him forget about it and snarl. "Fine...You want to be fucked like a bitch~? I'll give you one~..." The Diving Pokemon grabbed his hips forcefully before pulling out to the tip of the tip. Damien tried to push back, but the secure grip kept him rooted. Then, with a G-force and kinetic energy that would shatter others unprepared, he slammed back in, bugling him wider at the abdomen.

"AHHH~!" Damien cried, not ready for such force yet. But he would have no leeway as Logan pulled out and did it again, sending him forward a little. It felt so good to the young boy; feeling his insides get jarred by the power of each slam made him tingle everywhere in lust. His member was rock-hard and oozing pre freely. He could feel himself moving forward, making him notice just how close to the door they were...

Logan slammed, and slammed, and slammed some more as he thrust inside his human bitch with abandon, not relenting is pace nor feeling like he should let up. He was a Legendary for three reasons; calm some birds down, be a figure for a tower, and for having a high libido and stamina. His face was contorted with his bliss and lust, looking legitimately psychotic. He then got a kinky idea and stopped his assault. The human under him weakly groaned his disappointment before he felt himself get lifted. His limbs left the ground for a few short seconds before he was placed against a door, back on it. He was now looking at the Diving Pokemon.

"Enjoying yourself~?" The great sea avian asked, looking at the hazed human with amusement. All he got was a nod that looked slurred. He smirked and grabbed the human's hips again before slamming up instead of forward, making the boy jolt up with his member. At this angle, he was somehow able to go even deeper, as he saw the abdominal bugle from earlier had gotten higher up his body.

Damien felt like he was in a heaven for pleasure; every piston that made his body jolt and clench made his member throb freely. He had his eyes half-lidded and glazed over as he succumbed to the feeling of pleasure, instead of the slight pain of being stretched so far up his ass. He looked at Logan, who was busy making sure his member went inside as he was looking down instead of at him.

"Ngh~...Ngh~...Nyah~..." Logan threw his head back as he finally felt his member leak pre again, meaning that he was gonna get close soon. And soon was something he couldn't wait for...Feeling his warm cum flood the human like a balloon for air, watching him distend like he was becoming impregnated on his semen like a fertile bitch Legendary in heat. Oh sure, he's had a few ladies under him in bed, more times than you think. But there was always something about a male that drove him crazy...Made him want to fuck them all...And see how pregnant they look with his seed in him...

Logan hopped out of dreamland when he felt the hole he was busy making into a tunnel clench and spasm, making him member angle off and to the side, making him hit-

"MMMM~! RIGHT THERE~ HIT ME THERE~~!" The moans that came out of the young human made hum raise an eyebrow rather than oblige immediately. He pulled out, looking at all the pre-cum that developed from his fucking before he angled the tip to go in to the right side of his rectum. He thrust in to the hole, and was greeted with another loud 'MMM~!' from Damien...

He found it; the great prostate that made every male in bed a bitch in heat.

Damien had felt all the pain go away when Logan hit him in that spot. He knew what it was; just couldn't come up with a name for him to tell the Diving Pokemon to aim for. He weakly leaned forward and rested his head on Logan's left shoulder, breathing erratically. He didn't want it to stop, so he said,

"Come on~...Fuck me til I'm good and full~..." For once, the human's words made the Lugia in human form shiver. He wrapped his arms along Logan's neck and relaxed into his grasp, the Diving Pokemon now the only thing keeping him off the ground.

Logan grabbed hold of his ass and began his strike, hitting the little nub of flesh inside Damien with steadily increasing force. For each time, the human would either grunt, groan, moan or cry out for Logan to drink up and enjoy the sound of. His member fully went inside, going in to hit the prostate to a bloody pulp.

Several minutes had both of them ready for the big finish. Damien was so far gone, his member was spurting out pre still, but he was still not at climax-level, despite feeling like it. The cause was Logan; once, they got started, he had bound them in sexual ties so when one cums, the other shall no matter the capacity or condition. They were both sweaty, musky, and looked like a hot mess of flesh.

Logan was losing it. He was steadily losing the game of 'Pleasure Hold 'Em' with his own body as he felt the pressure in his scrotum build upwards and bust through anything he sent to stop it. He was gonna cum...And it was gonna be a _big_ one... He thrust in some more, eager to climax inside his human. But it wasn't the thrust that set him off...

"Logan~...I'm ready~...Ready to feel your cum rushing through me~...Making me feel like I'm holding your little soldiers~...Come on~... I know you want to~..." That right there, had made him fantasize how much would travel into before-.

"Ahhh~!...Nghahhh~! Mmmmph~! AAAAHHHHHHH~!"

He finally came, and he came bucket-fuls. It rushed-not spurted- into Damien's ass, quickly entering his gut and filling it like he had a pitcher of lemonade on a hot day. It slowly filled to the brim, distending his stomach with Logan's hot seed until it all began to travel back down and onto the Lugia's member. It was thoroughly coated in seconds, the quantity of such semen making it slick and pearly colored.

"OOOOOHHHH~!" The rush had finally allowed Damien to let loose, feeling him testicles scrunch up and deposit his load onto their chests, making it a sticky contact between them. His climax ended shortly, letting him bask in the afterglow of such a build-up...

He was slowly losing consciousness...

He heard Logan say a few things, but he didn't hear...

* * *

_Lemon End! Pull Up Those Pants/Shorts! Turn Off Those Vibrators! And Get Them Beads Outta There Girl/Boy!..._

Damien was groggily waking up, smacking his lips before he felt that he was still moving...Up and down...Just like...

He slowly opened his eyes to se that Logan was still fucking him, moving up and down and bouncing the human in tandem. He grunted loudly before stopping, pumping the last of his seed inside. Damien took that moment to look at their bodies.

Apparently even when he was knocked out, he can still cum as their torsos were soaked in his semen; he could tell because it wasn't as think as Logan's. He looked at his gut and saw that not only was it bugling with his member inside him...

It was distended to the point where he looked 10-months pregnant with quadruplets.

He put a shaky hand on his belly, feeling the warmth of the seed him from the outside before he smacked his lips to get the weird taste out. Only when he actually swished his mouth around did he realize that the weird taste was fresh cum...The realization struck again; Logan had kept going and pumped him full with so much seed, it went up his throat. The thought aroused him to no end.

Logan came down from his high slowly, pulling Damien off of him. The latter landed softly on his ass, making a splat sound as the cum in his ass spilled out onto the floor. The Lugia heaved onto his side, closing his eyes and focusing before he began to morph back to his normal form.

Then...

**[Knock Knock Knock!]**

A knock on the door drew their attention immediately, followed by the voice that sounded.

"Hello in there Damien! I do hope you're alright!" The good ole doctor was far too short to look in the window, so he couldn't see anything. Damien rose off the ground slowly, feeling full still as he went. He hobbled over to his clothes, which had somehow remained in tact from last night. They kinda smelled like sweat, but he could take a shower once he left. He walked over to the lift next to the door that allowed people to convey their messages.

'Uh...Dr. Richards?'

'Oh good! You're lucky! I was just about to assume the worse and call the coroner!'

That made Damien shiver. But he kept himself stoic as he talked with the head director of the institution.

'So...Have you made any progress whatsoever with Logan?'

There, the question he hoped to avoid. He made ZERO progress yesterday, not to mention that nothing was able to get established, other than the fact that he was a Legendary's cum dumpster for the night. But he didn't answer as Logan rose his neck up to the window.

"All is fine Dr. Richards! Might I say, you have yourself a good one here!"

Damien had caught the hidden meaning in that statement. He said nothing as Mr. Richards said his goodbyes and his reminder to come back in a few hours to tell them what was to become of the great white avian. Once Richards was completely gone, Logan turned to Damien with a smirk.

"You know you were so good to me last night~...You're just lucky that I don't get the chance to tear those clothes off of you and tear you apart."

Damien fantasied that particular scenario, getting a little twinge as his member was done and empty for today.

"Yeah well...There's always next time..."

"Yeah...Hmm?...Or maybe..." Logan walked off to the human's discarded coat, seeing something bugle out of it. It appeared spherical, so he poked it with a muzzle...

In a flash of data, he was gone, inside of a purple and red Pokeball with an 'M' on the top half. It came to a stop after three shakes. Damien came over and looked at the ball, before smiling to himself.

"Hhmmm...Guess it was a good thing I kept that Masterball from Danny..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**There, smut...**

**You read it.**

**Now I need sleep!**

**This took forever! 8k+ words!**

**Now, you may have noticed some honorable mentions in this one! It'll all make sense with each one-shot that come out! I think there wasn't enough sensory details, but that's just me, I guess... :/**

**Thanks to the power of Buko(sinfulnature1123), music, Pms from my peeps, Kik RPing with Briandead123, some Epic Heroes-I am MT, and bowel movements.**

**Yay!**

**Tune in for the next one-shot! And don't be afraid...**

**Do you want YOUR fantasies turned into smutty reality~? ;) Don't be afraid to send in your kinky request!**

**Go on for more straight smut!----- > GO!----->**

**Moncheli!**


	4. M Human X F Zoroark/Bisharp/Weavile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a secret chappy.
> 
> You'll have to read A Fated Reality from start to finish to get it. ;P

**Sue me, do me and screw me! Sinful finally did it!**

**Against all odds, he pulled it off!**

**He solved the mystery of the whereabouts of Jackson's lemon!**

**Now let us all indulge in what was to be!**

* * *

**Edit: 05/28/15-This will be the straight lemon for others to read. TLCoAFR will be taken down due to concerns over its rating.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_The Case Of The Missing Lemon..._

Jackson had barely gotten into his room when Kate pounced. She grabbed Jackson, pulling him into a deep kiss. Jackson pulled back briefly, and looked at Kate in confusion as she appeared as a tall human, blond, well endowed woman.

"Kat, you know it bugs me when you do that." Jackson stated. Kate clicked her tongue, blushing slightly. Jackson crossed his arms, waiting. Bridgette sighed, letting the illusion fade; revealing her true form.

Jackson smiled as Kate returned to her dark furred Zoroark body. "That's my girl." He said, pulling Kate in for another kiss. Jackson wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her fur and admiring how soft it felt.

Reluctantly, and much to Kate's annoyance, Jackson pulled away. "Just let me bring out the others and we can get started." Jackson said. He turned to grab his other two Pokeballs, but was grabbed by Kate before he could. At first it was just a slight tug, but when Jackson continued trying to get the other two Pokeballs, he found himself on his back, on the ground, with Kate straddling him.

"I see you're excited, but we can't start until I let the others out." Jackson reminded her. Kate shook her head, and didn't let him up.

Jackson thought for a moment. "You're not going to move, are you?" He asked. Kate shook her head, grinning down at him. Jackson sighed, knowing that when Kate wanted something, she got it. Or at least she better, or bad things happened.

"Alright, you win. You can go first." Jackson said. Kate grinned wider-like a real vixen-, quickly pulling of her trainer's shirt and nimbly removing his lower gear without actually needing to get off of his. Jackson fidgeted a bit, groaning happily at the feel of her fur against his skin. He moved his hands up, rubbing her hips, then moving to her stomach, and up to her chest.

The Zoroark grumbled softly, and began moving her hips to rub herself against Jack's body. Jackson grit his teeth. It was torture when she did this and she knew it. The feeling of her silky fur gliding over him, it drove him mad! And Kate loved it.

After awhile Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He gave a growl, and flipped Kate onto her back. She smiled innocently up at Jackson, feeling his member, made painfully hard from her teasing, poking against her. Being ready, she opened her legs for Jackson, knowing he'd be more than ready to take her, but Jackson didn't. Instead, he merely positioned himself at her entrance, occasionally rubbing at her slit, without pushing it.

Kate got a bad feeling, and knew what Jackson was doing. 'Ah, sweet revenge'. Jackson thought as she began to squirm, trying to push Jackson inside, only for him to pull away. In truth, it was killing Jackson, but it was killing Kate too, and that made it worth it.

Kate whimpered, giving Jackson a pleading look. "Now do you see why it isn't nice to tease?"

She nodded urgently, whining in anticipation. Jackson smiled, happy with the answer, and pushed in slowly. Kate moaned. Softly at first, then louder as Jackson began picking up speed.

Jackson got a firm grip on her hips, raising her waist slightly for a better angle before he drilled down into his Zoroark. She wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist, giving him even more leverage.

Soon Kate could feel her back sliding against the floor as Jackson's thrusts pushed her across the ground. She reached up, wrapping her arms around Jackson's body for support. Jackson held her in place as he picked up the speed again, knowing she was close.

Kate groaned, body locking up beneath Jackson. She grit her teeth, trying to hold out for longer, but only lasted a few more moments before she hit her climax...

**[Thud.]**

* * *

Kate slumped to the floor tiredly. Jackson rose, smiling and knowing full well that this wasn't over. He reached over, grabbing his belt, and let out Bridgette, his Bisharp.

Jackson had been asked more than once by his friends who knew how close he was with his pokemon just how he could manage it with a Bisharp of all pokemon. When asked, Jackson always replied, "Very carefully."

This always got a laugh, and one or two sadism jokes. In truth... they weren't far off.

Bridgette looked at Jackson, grinning as she saw he wasn't clothed. Then she looked to the floor, and saw Kate's dazed state. Bridgette crossed her arms and glared. Jackson put his hands up peacefully, "I tried to let you out before we started, but you know how she is."

She nodded in agreement, but Jackson knew he wasn't off the hook.

Bridgette moved closer, giving Jackson a loving kiss. Then proceeded to knock his ass to the ground. Jackson hadn't been surprised by the act, he knew it was coming, and he knew what was next.

Bridgette moved towards his again, this time positioning herself above Jackson, similar to how Kate had. There were two differences though: she dropped immediately, and when she grabbed his sides, her blades left small cuts on him.

They didn't hurt, not alot anyway, and hardly bled at all. Jackson was perfectly capable of preventing this from happening, and had done so in the past... until he learned that Bridgette liked doing it.

The moment Jackson learned that cutting with her blades during sex thrilled her, he only hesitated a second before telling her to have at it. Jackson wanted all his girls to be happy.

She had excellent control over herself, even during sex, and always managed to stop herself from doing any real harm.

Bridgette dug in her blades, using them as a means of leverage to bounce herself faster on Jackson's rod, pushing him deeper. Jackson, having already used up a bit of energy on Kate, knew he didn't have long until he came. He reached up, gripping the flat of the blades on Kate's waist, and began helping to raise and pull down harder.

She moaned metallically, a sound that Jackson always enjoyed hearing, as she came.

Bridgette panted for a moment, and started to lift her off of Jackson, then she grabbed her hips and shoved them down, forcing her to take Jackson to the base all at once.

She yelped in surprise, then moaned again as Jackson repeated the motion, lifting and pulling her up and down hard. When Bridgette started to continue the action by herself, Kate moved over, grinning at Jackson before turning and straddling his face.

Jackson immediately thrust his tongue inside of her, licking ferverently at her fold. Bridgette moaned as Jackson made a meal of her, loving her taste.

As he'd expected, Jackson didn't last much longer before he came. Bridgette sighed happily, reaching her own climax moments after and falling back. Kate locked her legs around Jackson's head. Getting the message that she wasn't done, Jackson kept at it.

He pushed his tongue deeper, reaching up and rubbing her clit with his hands. She groaned, nearing her limit. She began bucking her hips against Jackson's face, urgently trying to push him deeper.

Jackson kept up his movements, probing his tongue deeper inside Kate. Jackson pinched her clit with his fingers and bit gently at her folds, causing the Zoroark to yelp as she came; soaking Jackson's face.

Jackson helped Kate off of him, licking as much of her juices of his face as he could. When Jackson saw that Bridgette and Kate were both satified, and weren't likely to jump him again, he sent out Wanda.

* * *

Wanda, Jackson's Weavile, was actually quite shy. During battles she was as sneaky and quick to attack as one would expect, but outside of battle she got nervous around people and pokemon alike. The only time she loosened up was when she was alone with Jackson, and even then she often got nervous again when they started going at it.

Having Wanda out while the others were was out of the question. She could barely handle having fun with Jackson without having a panic attack as well, no chance she could handle doing it with the other girls , despite them all knowing that they each had sex with Jackson, Wanda still denied it when questioned by Bridgette or Kate; something they both found quite amusing.

Wanda blushed when she saw Jackson, aware that it was her turn. It was by no means their first time together, but Wanda seemed just as nervous as though it were.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed, its just me." Jackson reminded her. Wanda nodded, still blushing, and moved closer to Jackson. Jackson sat down so they could be at eye level, and pulled Wanda into his lap. He caught Wanda in a kiss, loving the feeling of her sleek fur on his skin just as much as Kate's.

Wanda, as one would expect, wasn't nearly as aggressive as Bridgette or Kate. Jackson moved his hands over her body, feeling along her sides, back, and rear. Upon feeling Jackson having started massaging her rear, Wanda moaned into the kiss, tensing slightly.

Jackson moved his hands away, then trailed them along the Weavile's legs, stopping just short of her pussy. Wanda bit her lip, whimpering. Jackson wasn't teasing her in revenge like with Kate; it was just the only way to loosen her up. The logic of being teased relaxing someone was lost on Jackson, but Wanda's breathing evened out as his fingers traced along her lips without pushing inside, so he didn't question it.

When Jackson was certain Wanda was ready to continue, he moved his hands to her hips; positioning her over his shaft. Jackson looked at Wanda again, who nodded at him, and Jackson slowly pushed her hips down; letting Wanda take him inch by inch.

Wanda bit her lip again, trying to hold in her moaning. Jackson hated it when she did that, she sounded so cute when she was moaning out softly.

Jackson picked the speed up a bit, moving his hands to Wanda's chest which he massaged gently. Wanda's eyes squeezed shut tight as she struggled to keep herself contained.

Jackson began moving his hips along with Wanda's, sliding them together in a slowly growing rhythm. Wanda panted, a small moan finally escaping her.

Jackson beamed triumphantly, and proceeded to continue the action, wanting to hear more.

Wanda didn't have very much stamina outside of battle, which worked out well for Jackson, who didn't have much energy left by this point. Hearing more of Wanda's moans kept him motivated enough to keep thrusting up into her for the remaining few minutes it took to make her reach her orgasm before he could no longer hold back his own.

When she hit her peak, Wanda cried out; the only loud noise she ever normally made. It was a sound of victory for Jackson, and he reached his release before Wanda went limp in his arms.

Jackson sat holding Wanda for a few moments, enjoying her fur and melodic breathing against him. When the fatigue finally started really hitting him, Jackson got up and carried Wanda to the bed. Bridgette and Kate were already there, sound asleep. Jackson placed Wanda down with them, laying down himself, and fell asleep surrounded by his loving pokemon.

* * *

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time!...[A red spirit left my Author Room in cackling madness]**

**That was everything sin sent me. Now onto more pressing matters.**

* * *

_Early Morning..._

'Hey...Wake up...' Jackson stayed asleep though, snoozing while losing his masculinity by the second. The figure talking WAS above his member.

'Wake up. What're you, deaf?...' He was still KO'd, even going as far as weakly lifting an arm. The figure sighed...

Before bitch-slapping Jackson with a Wake-Up Slap.

He snapped awake, nearly throwing off Wanda-who had crawled up to him during the night- as he stared at the intruder...

'Mr. Sallenburg'...

"Uh...What're you doing in here Mr. Sallenburg? Shouldn't you be with Steven?..." Jackson then began to notice his purple eye...

'Steven? Is that the name of that human? I musta missed it before I sic'd his Luxray on him...Ah well, a fuck's a fuck.' The 'Gripper Pokemon' cackled at his own humor, making Jackson even more confused.

"'Human'? He does have a na-."

'Oh, I figured that much. Just not seeing why I, Lord Giratina, has to care.' His words made the gears in Jackson's brain go into overdrive. Then the words 'Lord' and Giratina' sat in his head like kings before it hit him.

This was NOT Nr. Sallenburg!

"Wait a second...I know who you are..."

'Yes...Go on...'

"You're an Anitarig!"

'...' The blankest stare in all creation was given to Jackson for his guess. 'Mr. Sallenburg' looked to you with a 'Is This Guy Really Fucking Serious' look before turning to Jackson...

And smacking him again.

"OWW! What was THAT for!?"

'For being a dumbass. Now since you wanna play the stupid game...' 'Mr. Sallenburg' closed his eye, holding his hands out. Jackson thought he was playing dead since he went stationary. For good measure, he tried to poke him in his 'mouth', but it phased right through. Soon after, his eye opened, revealing red. He snapped outa his daze and stumbled in the air.

'Ugh...What...happened?...' he asked, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling. A voice from above however-

 _ **'Oh. That's natural when you've been possessed for a night of debauchery...'**_ The Renegade Pokemon himself appeared above them, smaller than what others have seen so he could fit in the room. Jackson and Mr. Sallenburg paled at the sight of the ghostly dragon. He saw this.

 _ **'Relax mortals...I'm not here to impose or cause conflict. I am simply here to find the "right one" And it appears it is you.'**_ When he said 'you', he pointed a shadowy tendril towards Jackson.

"Me? Why?"

 _ **'Because unlike the rest of your horny friends, you actually have something not seen in many...Something I wish to study under careful watch... Plus Mew got caught by one of you guys so I felt like joining the party early instead of later like Arceus planned...'**_ Jackson didn't miss that last bit.

"What was that about Arceus?"

 _ **'Oh nothing~...'**_ He was smirking, even if you couldn't see it. He grabbed one of Jackson's spare Pokeballs before he could argue more and captured himself with it. It shook three times before coming to rest.

"Huh..."

'So that happened...'

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. See ya when everyone else wakes up."

'Yeah...Bye.' Mr. Sallenburg left, leaving Jackson to sleep a little while longer...

* * *

_Later..._

The sounds of doors opening made Jackson's eyes snap open. My voice drifted through the halls.

"...happened to you guys?" Figuring that I was checking on everyone, he got outta bed and went to the door. he saw Opal and Steven go back into their rooms abruptively before I turned to him.

"What happened to you?" Not seeing how it would hurt to say, Jackson replied with,

"The girls wouldn't leave out for a break and Giratina decided to stay with me." He saw me nod and he went back into his room, getting ready for the day once more...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje...FOR DAYS!**

**So, there was the missing lemon from the AFR orgy chappy I made a while back! sinful finally came through for a guy and made it.**

**I just wanna know how he got the names confused...**

**Ah well. This was a one-time thing; I doubt there will be side-offs like this often.**

**Moncheli! And don't forget to tune in to my new series!**


	5. M Human X M Ursaring/Infernape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut on smut on SMUT~!
> 
> Deal with it~!

**Okay, I'm back with this.**

**If there was any confusion about the previous one-shot, qualm them now.**

**'The Lost Chappy of A Fated Reality' had to be taken down due to its content. I was messaged about it in a review by catspats31- a member of CU's replacement 'Eliminator'.**

**I'll continue this on SoFurry, Archives Of Our Own, and if it gets hounded next.**

* * *

**So next one-shot: Team Bonding.**

**A young man has problems keeping his fully-evolved Pokemon in line for training. Will the real reason why they're so rowdy surface one night while his parents are out? Find out today!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Fi-!**

**[A man crashed through the door.]**

**?: I thought we made it clear you were to not make anymore MA content!**

**Me: Let the people speak, dammit! The damn kids need to learn where they shouldn't poke their noses!**

**?: ALL THE REASON TO GET RID OF THIS SO THEY DON'T MAKE THAT MISTAKE, YOU IMBECILE!**

**Me: Imbeciles are thee ones who take a long time to make smut.**

**?: Smut needs to be rid of this site! Moved somewhere else, perhaps!**

**Me: If that's true, then the authors who worked so hard to make one will be disheartened to make more for the public to fap and/or enjoy!**

**?: No! We are justified to make sure the Admins help cleanse the site for children writers!**

**Me: The kids shoulda stuck to Wattpad or Instagram!**

**?: Did you ever think of what their parents would say!?**

**Me: They thought of getting their asses kicked for reading smut they shouldn't!**

**?:... THAT'S WHY WE HELP THE ADMINS GET RID OF IT!**

**Me: Hey, not the authors' fault. We just help sate lusts. Now where's Benshu?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Request By Braindead123-M Human X M Infernape/Ursaring- "The Forgetten Bond"(Oral, Anal, Double Penetration ahead!)_

"Guys, come on! It's not that difficult!" A young man shouted at his team of two-an Ursaring and Infernape. They had been training for a few hours now, as evident by the boy's sweaty, tanned face and black hair.

"Ursa."(Hmph.) The Hibernator Pokemon snorted at the human before charging at his 'sparring partner'. The red-faced monkey cried out before charging on all-fours. They once again met fist-to-fist, the force making the young man's hair stand on end. They broke away, glaring at each other; stalemates were becoming irritating to them. They wanted to settle the score with each other; see who'll finally hit the first win. But as per usual, since they receive the same amount of training and no time to do their own, they are evenly matched to this day.

"Fernape!"(That's it!) The Flame Pokemon was done with these stalemates.

"Urs? Ursaring ring?"(What? You finally giving up?)

"Infernape!"(Never, you bastard!)

He was gonna end this, as evident by his enlarging flame. The human trainer on the other side of the field was becoming sick of their bickering.

"Guys! Stop this now!" But the two combatants blatantly turned a deaf ear to his pleas. They got ready for a final charge as the sun began to descend past the horizon behind Infernape. Ursaring threw his arm back, a white glow trailing behind it, just as Infernape began to spin in place, letting his 'mane' encompass him in a wheel of fire. The Hibernator drew a foot back slowly, treading the ground beneath his soles. A twig snapped, making the duo charge; and at that point, the human trainer was fuming.

Said human put on some weird-looking gloves, the name 'Dillon' engraved on the back of each one as he ran to the collision-bound Pokemon.

'Come on...These better work or I'm kicking Adam's ass!' The human, now identified as Dillon thought with adrenaline as he neared the meeting point of the two combatants. Ursaring drew his arm back, Hammer Arm ready to pound Infernape to the ground, just as the Flame Pokemon kicked off the ground to burn the bear to furry ashes. But before that...

**[WHAM!]**

Right before contact could be made, both attacks were stopped cold by Dillon, gloves holding them back. Infernape's spinning stopped, eyes wide as he was caught in grasp of their trainer.

"I told you to stop...And what do you do?" Dillon's voice was beyond dark as it made the two shudder a bit. This was also aided by the fact that his red T-shirt was burned nearest to Infernape and his black pants had been torn a bit from Ursaring. His brown running shoes made it out fine.

"Urs...Ursa-"(But...we ha-.)

"Quiet! You two have been taking this rival thing for far too long! At first it was just a healthy rivalry, but lately you two have been at each other's throats during training and refuse to listen to me!" Infernape muttered something about a subject Dillon was far into his rage to hear accurately. " Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

It was a stupid question at first; they were Pokemon and he was a human. But that was considered irrelevant when Ursaring spoke. "It's not our faults...It's the S-."

"Not your faults!? You nearly tore my backyard to rubble and dirt this time! There's no way in HELL this isn't your fault! Now go in the house and think about what you've done!"

Dillon let them go, Infernape falling on his ass before he stood up. With a grumble, the two Pokemon walked back into the residence of Dillon Sharp. He panted as his adrenaline went away. Then with a 'Ahem', he walked back into the house.

As he walked in, he took note of the condition of the household's interior, glad it wasn't caught in any form of line of fire from the two misbehaving Pokemon.

His modest-sized kitchen was alright. None of the hardwood cabinets and marble counters were affected. His stove and refrigerator/freezer were fine. And the tiled floor were not damaged beyond repair. Moving on with a banana from the fruit bowl, he went to the living room for more damage assessment.

The 54" flat-screen wasn't broken or cracked, his gaming systems and games were okay. His gaming chair, couch and sitting chairs were not torn apart. Plus his grandmother's ash vase was still safely out of reach from the both of them on top of the fireplace mantle in the corner. He prayed homage to her passing as he gave the vase a moment of silence in respect...After that, he went past the simple dining room-with a round table with chairs- and went upstairs to go take a shower.

Up to the second floor, walked past the guys' room-they can't have their own separate rooms due to the house's structure- to the master bedroom. Inside was a simple queen-sized bed, a dresser, a full-body mirror and some posters of the regions all over the world. The most coveted appeared to be Johto as it was decorated the most with locations fixated on known Teddiursa and Ursaring congregations.

He went to his dresser and selected some clothes to wear for bed, as it was approaching nighttime. He DID have a job in the morning. Satisfied with some sleeping pants and a beater, he grabbe dhis dry towel and went for the bathroom. Meanwhile, his two 'misbehaving Pokemon' were conversing with each other.

**PokeSpeech Translator Activated!**

"[Growls] This is so infuriating! Why does our trainer keep thinking we WANT to tear the place asunder?" Ursaring griped in a deep voice.

"Because", Infernape replied in a smug, young adult voice, " He doesn't know what we have to go through this time of year."

"It's not our fault whenever we try to explain it to him, he's either angry or tired! We just can't help our frustrations..."

"It's technically his fault for having no females for us."

"Well maybe he should start sending us away so we can tend to our mating season ourselves!" Ursaring was beyond frustrated; he hadn't been able to properly tend to his urges for three years straight. He was beyond pent-up. Infernape always seemed satisfied in his nightly walks whenever his time came up, so he wasn't complaining much. It always left Ursaring suspicious, but he kept it to himself...For the time being.

"That may be, but it's not a female I'm seeking this time..." Ursaring's sheath throbbed a little at the thought of who he wanted...And Infernape smirked at him.

"You want Dillon, don't ya?" Ursaring's head snapped to him.

"No! What on earth gave you that idea?!"

"...Dude, you just said you weren't looking for a female..."

"I meant like...uh..."

"Yeah, you want a guy. I'm not bending over for you; I have seen your hard-on more times than you could breath." Ursaring nodded...before shaking his head to clear that thought away.

"You did what now?"

"Nothing~?" That was so innocent, ten halos coulda been over his head as Infernape whistled. The Hibernator Pokemon just grumbled something about 'sneaky little fire monkeys' and decided to take a nap. Infernape sneaked his way over to the slumbering bear after some time passed and sat down near his legs. The sound of Dillon turning the shower off made Infernape perk up. The door opened, followed by steam from all the hot water he used. Walking to his room, Infernape listened to the best of his ability.

"...see if the internet can help me off..." Infernape put two-and-two together and smirked s he heard the master bedroom door close and lock.

'Oh this'll be good...' He then tried waking up Ursaring, but the big lug wouldn't budge. The Flame Pokemon shrugged before going to the window, nimbly climbing out of it and going to the roof. Walking across casually, he walked off, hanging on with his toes to the edge while peeking through the window. It was hot today, so Dillon couldn't keep it closed.

In his room, he was currently looking up videos on a site Infernape knew was 'naughty', the various thumbnails having the most vulgar pictures. Most of them contained Pokemon, so Infernape knew he was a virgin Pokephile. The Flame Pokemon noticed the frequency of ursine Pokemon videos and thought to himself.

 _'Hmmm...He really seems to like bears...I wonder...'_ He waited for Dillon to pick a video...And lo and behold, he picked a threesome video. Infernape couldn't see the description so he was a little lost on who else was supposed to be there.

* * *

_Porno Inbound! Skip This Unless You Wanna See Hot Action! ;)..._

The video started with some cheesy porn music, showing a woman who looked to be nearing middle-age in her bedroom, reading a book with no legible title. She casually turned a page before the sound of a door opening off-screen went off. Thuds were heard before the camera was momentarily blocked by brown fur-

An Ursaring walked in.

"Hello darling. What seems to be the problem?" the woman asked. He grunted and moved to her bed, sitting down in front of her but without obscuring the view of the public. He pointed to his lower abdomen, where the unmistakable sight of a red-hot member was. She saw it and smiled sultrily.

"Oh~...So that's the problem~?" she said, acting so terrible it took a miracle for Infernape not to leave. The great bear rumbled and nodded before she disrobed, revealing that she was wearing some tight, black lingerie. The lacy panties clung to her hips and nether regions firmly as she slandered over to her Ursaring, moving to his crotch. She assessed its condition before giving it a lick on the tip. He grunted, but otherwise did nothing. Seeing this, she took it upon herself to stuff her face into his crotch, smothering his cock tip on her face and inhaling his musk.

The camera zoomed in on her as she sent a hand to her own nether regions and slipped it past the waistband, masturbating to her Pokémon's scent. She licked the tip and the outer ring of his sheath to further stir his member out. It grew and grew, stroking across her face as she licked the sides before it stopped at 10", a little above average for an Ursaring. She licked her lips before slowly taking it into her mouth.

Dillon began to slip his own hand to his member, hard at 5 1/2 inches and dripping pre-cum as he watched the video. Infernape paid close attention to how he enjoyed the video. He slowly stroked it as the woman took more and more of the girthy member down her gullet. It was bulging in her mouth yet there was only a quarter inside.

It pushed past her uvula, but she did not gag; that would be unprofessional. Once she hit the hilt, she settled at the base, inhaling his musky scent of sweat and maleness. A slight twinge of urine, but it was only temporary as pre-cum began to ooze into her mouth, the first sign of pleasure from the stoic bear above her. She gave him an innocent look, eyes twinkling in curiosity as she suckled on the tip while her tongue swished back and forth.

"Boring." Dillon suddenly cried, fast-forwarding the video to more 'pleasant scenery'. Infernape internally cursed at Dillon; _he_ was enjoying the sight of a human female taking a cock in her mouth like it was a tight twa-.

The video returned to normal speed as the camera showed the woman laid out on the bed, fingers holding her wet snatch open for her Pokemon. The lumbering bear was kneeled in front of her, cock slick and lubed from all the spit she put on it. A white trial on his throbbing member indicated they just skipped his climax. She must be really good at this; either that or her Ursaring partner's got low stamina.

He pressed it in slowly, enjoying the tight feeling as she threw her head back to cry out her pleasure. The girth of it spread her lips into an 'O' as she was thoroughly filled with hot bear cock. The camera zoomed in on where their hips met as he shoved the rest in to the base. The wet noise made Dillon stroke himself faster.

"That's right~...Fuck her nice and hard~..." he moaned, looking on in lust and desire as the Hibernator Pokemon began to pound her cunny nice and good, holding her hips firmly for deeper penetrations. The camera panned from her face to their hip-meeting to keep the flow going, making Dillon fantasize...

About him being in the woman's place.

As the Ursaring in the video shoved his fat cock into her pussy over and over again, Dillon was nearing his climax just from the thought of being fucked in the ass by such a cock. As if corresponding to his mental processors, his asshole clenched as if something was trying to dig in back there. Then the sound of a door opening on the video caught Dillon's and Infernape's attention as a new occupant came into the room...

An Infernape.

He swished his mane to the side as his cock was already hard and ready for a hole to fill. He walked over to the side of the bed, going up to her face as if that was where he decided to fuck her. She looked at him with her face upside-down, mouth open for him. Soon as he began to insert his member, Dillon lost it.

He paused the video in his spasm as he came into his hand, sending white jizz onto his thighs. As he panted, his head lolled to the side...

Where he saw a blur of red head up to the roof...

* * *

_Porno Scene Over! Pull Them Damn Pants Up!_

Lost in his afterglow, he paid it no mind. Meanwhile, Infernape was contemplating on a plan for relieving his and Ursaring's season.

"So...Dillon likes the sight of two cocks huh?...We'll just have to...help him live his fantasy~..." Infernape chuckled to himself before getting ready to go back to his room...before he remembered that he was still hard. He shrugged before walking to the other end of the roof, jerking himself off to climax. After several minutes, he came over the edge of the roof, sending his hot monkey seed onto the ground below. With a wipe of his hand, his dick was clean and he was gone back to his room...

* * *

_Later That Night..._

The house was quiet. No noise went through the hallways that made up some of the interior. Peaceful...

Unless you count the plotting Pokemon at Dillon's door.

"So, what're we doing again?" Ursaring asked, having been aroused out of bed at the idea of finally getting the relief he needed.

"I told you. We're here to help you get your release."

"But why are we at Dillon's room?"

"[Facepalm]... _He's_ gonna be your release." Ursaring's eyes widened, looking at his partner of three years in shock.

"But...I thought Dillon was straight." Infernape chuckled at this.

"Don't worry about that. We'll help him live out a fantasy I know he's just _dying_ to enjoy. Shoulda saw him earlier; caught him masturbating to a girl getting D.P.'d."

"Wouldn't that prove he was straight still?"

"Trust me. The way he was looking at her; he wasn't loving her getting fucked...He was wishing it was _him_ getting fucked. Besides, who wouldn't? It was an Infernape and Ursaring she was getting fucked by. Maybe that's saying something~..." Ursaring thought about this. Sure he liked Dillon that way, but he always thought the guy was straight and kept his feelings to himself. Now that this has been revealed, maybe he could finally tell him the truth...

 _After_ pumping him with his seed.

Infernape held a finger to his muzzle, telling Ursaring to keep quiet as he opened the door. It never creaked as Dillon made sure the hinges were oiled at the first sign of a creak. They slowly crept into the room, immediately seeing Dillon in his bed, snoozing under the covers. They went on both sides of the bed, watching their dear trainer slumber with his hands under the covers. Infernape nodded to Ursaring, who nodded back and swiped the covers off of the trainer...

Seeing that his hands were in his pants, which were pulled down past his ass...

* * *

_Lemon Time! Prepare The Lotion, Tissues, And Vibrators!_

Seeing that Dillon had his hands in his crotch, the plan Infernape thought of was gonna be perfect. But first things first...

"Alright. Just get his mouth with your meat and everything will follow." Ursaring was taken aback by this. They were gonna do _that!?_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean get your cock in his mouth and just get your release from there. I have to go grab some things for later. Don't leave this room."

"But-."

"Don't. Leave."

With that, Infernape left the room, leaving Ursaring to stare at his trainer. The brown bear stared at the human, drinking in the sight of his firm-looking ass. His cock stirred in his sheath as he thought of relieving himself in there...Done with thinking, he crept onto the bed, moving his trainer belly-up to get started.

Dillon's mouth was open as he snored, making this easier for Ursaring as he shifted him. Now, he was leaning against the headboard with his cock ready to go in. Dillon's hot breath made some pre-cum leak out onto his face, making lewd tracks along it. Tired of waiting, Ursaring growled before putting it in his dental cavern.

And might he tell ya, it was bliss-inducing.

Ursaring never thought pleasure could come like this as he slowly inserted his thick cock into Dillon's mouth. His tongue created friction in its idle position at the bottom of the human's mouth as the member went further and further in.

**[Poke.]**

That was all Ursaring needed to feel as he saw the bulge in Dillon's neck. He was to the base, Dillon nose-deep in his crotch-fur. Ursaring panted as he fought tooth and claw not to cum quickly. Wondering what was keeping Infernape, he pulled out, feeling the boy's tongue drag across its underside. Going to the tip, he once again had to stop to let the pressure buildup simmer down. Being a virgin at this made enjoying this rather difficult, but Ursaring persisted.

The Hibernator cupped Dillon's cheeks before pushing back in, moaning in delight. Tongue lolling out, he mindlessly pushed in and out, not even paying attention to the sudden suckling of his sensitive member. Or the licking tongue that he was previously dragging his big fat cock over. He just kept thrusting, feeling the pressure buildup once more.

Several minutes of cock-sucking, hilt-length thrusts later, Ursaring was high and nigh as he thrusted as deep as he can go while roaring his satisfaction of release. His hot bear seed shot out into Dillon's throat, making his cheeks bulge before it traveled down his throat with the force of a shot-gun blast. At least 13 spurts of pearly jizz made its presence known in Dillon's stomach before Ursaring was nice and content.

He pulled out, getting friction once more that stirred his member to semi-flaccidity. He saw that there was a little drop of cum on his lips, so he went to clean it off, but not before it was licked off by Dillon. Infernape came in at that time, seeing that Ursaring had just finished.

"Oh? You ready for something fun~?" Infernape smirked at the clueless bear.

"Uh...What kinda fun?"

"You only had fun with one hole...Why not try the other one~?..." Infernape was being vague, so Ursaring didn't know what he was talking about. Drawing a blank, he crawled up to the foot of the bed and sat there, waiting for further instruction.

"So...What now?" Now it was Infernape's turn to be clueless.

"What do you mean 'What now?'? You're not going for his ass?" Now the big, brown bear was getting it.

"Why? I got my release. Is there more to it?" That question got a creepy smirk outta Infernape.

"So much more~...Especially his ass~..."

"...And, you know this...how?"

"Oh...Just a guess..."

Yeah, he did not believe him. Infernape walked over to them, still smirking before grabbing Dillon's ass. He pulled the boy to the until he was in-between them. With strength Fighting-types are known for, he lifted the tall 6'0" human to Ursaring's lap, setting him down with the bear's member hot-dogging his butt. Dillon 'involuntarily' squeezed the bear, making his paws shoot to the human's hips.

"See how responsive he is~? Even when he's tired, he still wants something in his ass~...Are you gonna give it to him?"

Ursaring didn't know what to think. Here he was, finally in the position to give his trainer his love-even if he was asleep. SHouold he finally take his chance, or stall and never get it back?

"Time's a wasting. Get a move-on; he won't stay asleep forever, you know..."

Making up his mind, Ursaring took Dillon in for a kiss before maneuvering his member and pressing it in. The tip was lucky to go past the tight anal ring as Ursaring was squeezed in a vice. Pushing in would be nigh impossible if it wasn't for the pre-cum oozing out his cock. The liquid slicked into the sphincters of Dillon's ass, making it slightly more wet to push through. Infernape looked on in lust, circling a few fingers around his sheath and cupping his balls.

Dillon's ass was doing a number on the big bear, member already twitching around inside him. Halfway in, he felt like he was gonna cum at any second. Infernape saw this.

"Dude, just stop trying to push in and breathe. There's no need to cum too fast if you want your full release."

"E-easy...for you t-t-o...say~..." Stopping would be hard as Dillon was still squeezing his cock breathless. Suddenly, Infernape walked up to him.

"Nope, too slow."

He grabbed Dillon's shoulders and shoved him down, making the human take Ursaring to the hilt. Said Hibernator Pokemon nearly exploded at the feeling of all of his cock being constricted, but he strained to hold it in. It was difficult too, considering his veins were bulging to keep it all in and his breathing grew heavy.

"Now, feeling ready to get your release?" Infernape asked, looking at Ursaring. The bear, after a few more heavy exhales, nodded. "Okay, then I guess we can start with...THIS!" The Flame Pokemon shoved an object into Ursaring's muzzle, making him chew and swallow to keep from choking on it.

"What the hell man!? You coulda...coulda..." Ursaring had forgot why he was yelling as he felt his energy come back. It felt like he had never even wasted a breath trying to-...What the?...Why did he feel so...horny~?

"Ahhh...Feeling that extra 'kick' yet~?" Infernape questioned, seeing Ursaring's lustful expression. The bear only nodded as he felt his cock throb in need inside of Dillon.

"What...What did you...give me?..."

"An Enigma Berry. Lovely little fruit that brings all of your energy back, with a little 'extra kick' at the end~..." Infernape explained, walking up to them until he was in front of the two. Ursaring did not respond as the 'extra kick' was hazing his mind for one objective: Fuck. He growled feraly before grabbing Dillon's shoulders. Raising him up, he slammed him back down, forcing a low moan out of the boy. Drinking the sound in, he repeated the action, getting a louder response. This was kept up as Ursaring's lust fully took over and he began fucking the poor boy.

Infernape watched closely as his long-time friend and partner fucked their trainer like no tomorrow. Infernape then remembered the video from earlier, but he decided they weren't gonna go mouth and ass~...

He stepped in front of Dillon until they were face-to-face, grabbing his legs and placing them around his hips. There, he positioned his hard and steaming cock at Dillon's already-being-pounded-to-redness asshole. Ursaring, still busy plowing Dillon's tight ass open, didn't care as Infernape began pushing his cock in alongside Ursaring's...

"AHHHH!" The sudden shriek made them both stop as Dillon awoke from the pain of being stretched to his limits. Infernape and Ursaring froze as they looked at their trainer. He looked between them before looking down. Ursaring, despite his state, was panicking on the inside.

'Oh no. OH NO! Whatdoido? WhatdoIdo? WHAT DO I DO!?' Ursaring was at a loss as Dillon looked at him with an unreadable expression...

Then this happened.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Ursaring had to back-up his mental processors. He did not just say that. It was just an illu-.

"Are you gonna continue Ursaring?" Dillon asked, not caring that he had two, hot 'Monhoods in his anus. Ursaring only stared back at him, at a loss at what to do. Surely he couldn't-

"Oh for Arceus' sake, just kiss him Ursaring!" Infernaped cried, impatient with the lack of action. Ursaring just nodded dumbly and looked at Dillon some more...before...he slammed his muzzle to the boy's lips. Dillon at first was surprised-considering he wasn't wearing the gloves and couldn't translate what 'Infernape Infer!' was-at the kiss. But it took only seconds before he eventually accepted the kiss. Still not sure as to if he's fully accepting, Ursaring licked hesitantly at Dillon's lips, asking permission to go that far.

Infernape watched with a smug smile as they both French-Kissed like passionate lovers, Ursaring wrapping his arms around Dillon-no, his mate- and held him close as he dominated the human's tongue. He licked all over, sadly inexperienced in this act to make it more arousing than it already was. But someone got impatient and they both separated. A strand of saliva kept them connected before it was broken by their panting.

Dillon rubbed Ursaring encouragingly before leaning against him, relaxing his body to let this experience be less painful. Taking this as his way of saying 'I love you', Ursaring restarted, pushing in slowly before getting too horny and going back to the heartless fucking. Infernape was every step with him, thrusting as fast as he could to keep up.

"Y-yes~...Just like...always~..." The comment did not escape Ursaring, but he let it go as the familiar pressure in his loins began to build up. Dillon's member was looking all sorts of lonely as it throbbed and leaked pre-cum on his abdomen and a little on Infernape's hips as he thrusted up. The Flame Pokemon noticed this and began jerking him off slowly to see what reaction he would get. A loud 'MMMM~!' and a glob of pre-cum was what he got. But that wouldn't be enough for the lecherous monkey as he leaned forward and took the tip of it into his warm dental cavern.

The action looked like it took great dexterity as Dillon was stimulated from both his ass and cock. The pleasure was electrifying; nothing could get better than-.

"AHHHHH~!" Dillon suddenly came into Infernape's mouth, the altter having hit something inside him as his jizz started shooting into his throat. Infernape happily swallowed it all as Dillon panted in his afterglow. The pleasure had been too sudden.

* * *

_Lemon Pause. Skip this If You Wish To Remain Horny, Hot, And Bothered._

"What...just...happened?..." The boy asked. He didn't have his gloves nearby, so Infernape had to play a game of charades. He flashed four fingers, meaning four words. Dillon nodded his understanding before he got started.

The Flame Pokemon flashed 'One' before pointing at himself.

"I." Infernape nodded before he flashed 'Two'. He threw a mock punch, nearly socking Dillon in the mouth.

"Punch?" The fire monkey shook his head in the negative. He repeated the action, only to-

 **[Pow!]** "Owww! Why'd you hit me!?" Infernape suddenly beamed when he said hit. "Oh, the second word was 'hit'? My bad."

Infernape rolled his eyes before moving on, pointing at Dillion.

"Me." No.

"My?" No. Infernape pointed specifically at him.

"Him?" Infernape face-palmed; he wasn't even POINTING at Ursaring-who by the way had almost socked Infernape for that punch. He jabbed Dillon with a finger, meaning he was specifically talking about him.

"Look, I don't get what you're saying. So-." Infernape stopped him there, meaning he said the right word.

"What?" No.

"Saying?" No.

"You're?" The fire monkey held his fingers together, saying he was close there.

"What is it? I said 'you're'..." Infernape held his hands together, before splitting them apart. Almost like...

"Separate 'you're'?" He got a thumbs-up in response. But Ursaring had grown tired of this. He yanked his cock out, making Dillon slightly whine in disappointment and longing before his gloves were tossed at him. Putting them on with a shrug, Ursaring told him what he had been requested to guess:

"He hit your prostate." The word sat in his head before realization dawned in his eyes.

"Oh...Now that I know that much...Can we keep going? You two didn't cum yet."

"Fine by me." Infernape said, grabbed Dillon to his chest and tweaking his nipples. This enticed a moan out of the human, drawing Ursaring back to them like a bear for honey.

* * *

_Lemon Restart. Sorry About That._

The two Pokemon sandwiched the human to their bodies, grinding their 'Monhoods on his back and front. He groaned at the feeling as it turned him on a little, but he was here to get fucked and it was still nighttime. He tried to get Infernape's member back inside, before Ursaring beat him to the punch by lifting him up like a ragdoll. With the Flame Pokemon too busy grinding, his shaft immediately reinserted into Dillon's ass. As Dillon sighed his content, Ursaring put his member back inside as well, stretching his hole wide open once more.

They got started, going at a nearly in-sync pace of moderate speed and power. The friction between the two kept them nice and stimulated. Both of their cocks drooled warm pre-cum into the boy's ass, making it looser and more accessible. Dillon kept squeezing them, slightly not satisfied with their pace, so they went faster.

Soon, nearly 10 minutes of fucking the human-turned-mate was getting to the two Pokemon as they felt the pressure in their loins.

"Ngh~. Dillon...I...I c-can't hold it much longer~..." Ursaring warned, feeling the berry he was force-fed wear off as his member throbbed almost mechanically.

"Me...too~...But I...I~.." Infernape couldn't say much without having to pleasurably enunciate a word. They thrust in some more before-.

"I'M CUMMING~!" They both cried, simultaneously slamming to the hilt and releasing their hot semen. The combined force of their climaxes flooded Dillon's hole, sending most of the cum out and under them to form a pool that steadily grew in size. As Infernape came down from his high, he fell back, falling on his side to pant as Ursaring fell back on the bed, still inside Dillon.

* * *

_Lemon Over. Pull Dem Pants Up! Turn Off Those Vibrators! Get Dem Fingers Out Your Twats/Asses!_

They all sat in there, breathing heavily from all that hot fucking they just did. Ursaring sensually rubbed Dillon's head to show his affection.

"I love you Dillon." This statement caught Dillon's attention, drawing his eyes away from Infernape to him.

"Really?" A nod was the bear's response. "I can't lie..."

The pause put Ursaring in a panic. He didn't love him after all that!?

"...I love you too." Dillon kissed him again, calming his heart. Ursaring kissed back, feeling better now that he got that huge weight off his chest.

"Hey, I love the guy too." Romantic scene ruined, they both separated and glared at Infernape, who shrugged Mareepishly. "What?"

Ursaring pulled out of Dillon, making him moan as his member slid out and made more cum leak. "You got some explaining to do, monkey boy..."

"I do? Well...uh..." Infernape backed away slowly as the predatory gaze Ursaring was giving him was borderline creepy.

"Yeah, you're gonna tell me how you knew about Dillon's body before we even got started!" Ursaring yanked Infernape onto his feet before walking out the room, dragging the poor and defenseless fire monkey.

"Wait! Don't I get my one, free phone call!?"

"Prison rules, son. No phone calls from this warden..."

The dup walked back to their room, leaving Dillon to his own devices.

"Well...I guess I better tell Adam these gloves do work. And they even let you understand Pokemon."

He went to his dresser, wincing slightly as his ass was still kinda gaping from the rough fucking he just got. He unlocked it and saw that he had a few messages from Adam. He went to them and saw:

1\. _'Dillon, I hope those gloves work for you. I had to make sure they're properly prepared before becoming prototype Pokemon Defense Systems.-15:34 P.M._

2\. ' _Dillon, I expect some test results in the morning.' -20:05 P.M._

3\. _'Dillon...Please pick up.'-06:12 A.M._

That last one wasn't that long ago, as it was around 7, so he typed in a response. Three minutes later, he got a text back.

_'Dillon! Where the hell have you been!?'_

_'I've been...busy...with my Pokemon.'_

_'Well!?...Do they work?'_

_'Yep. They even work as portable translators.'_

_'Wait what?'_

_'The gloves are portable translators?'_

_'That's weird; I didn't install a foreign language translator in them.'_

_'...Wait what!?'_

* * *

**Me: Tell me dammit!**

**?: Never!**

**[I pulled out a scythe, aiming the blade at his neck.]**

**?: Uh...In that closet.**

**Me: See? Was that so hard?**

**?: Well-**

**Me: Don't answer that.**

**[I kicked the man's face in, knocking him out. I then went to the closet, and opened the door slowly...**

**Benshu fell out.]**

**Benshu: Seje~!...How've you [Hic] been~?**

**Me:...?**

**[He suddenly got up and started leaning on me.]**

**Benshu: You missed the party~! There was food...and drinks...and...food.**

**Me: You said that already.**

**Benshu: Did I?**

* * *

**[Sigh] I'm late with this one by a lot so...**

**There's Braindead123's  one-shot. He bonded with his Pokemon, realized they were in love with him, reciprocated their feelings, and now there's a WTF moment.**

**Benshu: Seje~! What about me~?**

**Me: Benshu...He got shot by a sedative...or so he tells me.**

**Benshu: It was too, I swear~!**

**Me:...**

* * *

**Tune in next time for another one-shot!**

**The pattern's been broken, so I'm doing it by vote instead.**

**You can review a choice of your pairing; it just won't be as long as the previous ones.**

**Just remember; we're all horny, but no one is more-so than me. ;)**

**Moncheli!**


	6. M Human X F Absol/Audino/Espeon/Weavile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate being AFK.

**HEY! How you doin'?**

**Sorry, I've been in what I like to call a writing slump.**

**I couldn't figure out what to do. I even asked another website.**

**But alas, all my thoughts went to smut and I looked through my poll one last time...**

**And the choice, "M Human X F Absol/Gardevoir/Espeon/Weavile" got the most votes by one. But the author wanted to change it up a bit and chose a different set of Pokemon...**

**I wonder who wanted this over a simple M/F one-shot...0_0**

**I'm watching all of you.**

**Remember, if you want your own one-shot, you'll have to PM me or review about it. Those who submit detailed ones are a shoe-in while those who submit simple pairings...**

**You're only good for a couple thousand words. :/ Can't work without much to work off.**

**Anyway, these requests will now have reviewer statements; means I'll say things to people who are no doubt reading this.**

**To The Constitutionalist: I'm sure Bioshock will be a good help for me in the future. ;)**

**To thor94: You're not one to appreciate M/F. You're only here for the M/M. Needless to say, you got your work cut out for your fappable fantasies.**

**To UnholyPens: Here's your candy. Enjoy it; the only one you're getting unless you come up with better.**

**To Colossal Fighter GX: Why haven't I done your one-shot: No one's voting for it. Unless you have friends that support you that are being traitrs, I suggest you get them into voting.**

**To all readers/authors who Faved and/or Followed: I'm surprised you don't have requests...Not counting the ones that did; they're fearless. Are you scared? Do you think I won't answer?**

**GOD SO HELP ME, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, GO DEEP IN YOUR BRAIN AND FIND THAT MUTHAFUCKING FANTASY!**

**To those with other curious fandoms: I'm not limited to Pokemon; people just submit Pokemon one-shots.**

**Onto the one-shot!**

* * *

**Coming Of Age The Right Way: A young teen male is so close to his birthday, he can taste it. But his girls are a little too excited and impatient to give him their presents~. Will he like them, or will he shun them away due to his father's religious views?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Roll That Smexy Film!**

* * *

_ Request By UnholyPens-M Human X F Absol/Audino/Espeon/Weavile-"Coming Of Age"-(Foreplay, Vaginal, 69, Doggy-Style, Straight Sex involved!) _

"Kyle, please calm down!" A woman shouted at her husband as said man looked ready to smash his son into the ground six feet under.

"Margaret, I'm not gonna let this sit in my head for the rest of my damn life! Our own son-our only son-became what I was teaching NOT to become! A simple pokephiliic! Disgusting!" Said boy rose out of his seat.

"You don't run my life, dad! I make it how I want it, not how YOU want it!"

"You **dare** talk back to me!? I am your father, Spencer!"

"No...You're an asshole..."

* * *

_Yesterday..._

"Alright girls, that's enough!" called a human teen of 16, wiping the sweat off his forehead as it was a hot day. Four Pokemon stopped their ambitious training.

One, an Absol that was about to meet her end at the hands of an ignorant trainer. She shook off the dirt in her snow-white fur and walked to her trainer.

Two, an Audino. A rare find, but not regretted as she was caught in place of what her trainer really wanted-which was a Sawsbuck. But he kept her since she wanted to stay, BADLY. She bounced over to Spencer happily.

Three, an Espeon as a gift for winning a tournament as an Eevee. When she evolved, she learned telepathy quickly, so she can translate Poke-Speech to Spencer. She pranced over to him in a flash.

Lastly, a Weavile. Her backstory is shady, since she won't tell Espeon or anyone else on the team. She sat in the shade of the tree, tinkering with her claws.

"Okay girls, my parents will be out for the night, so we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day. Just don't break anything." Absol snickered at Audino, who had hid her face in embarrassment. She was a klutz at the wrong times and led to many a shouting match between Spencer and his father. Absol and Audino headed back in with Spencer, while Espeon and Weavile stayed outside.

The sun was setting in the distance as the two had a stare-off, Weavile glaring while Espeon stared knowingly. Finally having enough, Weavile spoke.

'STOP STARING AT ME, ESTHER!'

Espeon, or Esther now, smirked at Weavile. 'Well now, someone's a little _frustrated~...'_

'Shut up.'

'Oh don't be like that Wimedra(WHY-ME-DRA). You can tell Mama Esther what's wrong.'

Wimedra turned away with a huff, not in the mood for Esther's "motherly" status over the girls. She _was_ the oldest out of the four, not to mention she's been with Spencer the longest.

'There's nothing wrong Esther. Go away before I hurt you.'

'You and I both know your chances of beating me went down severely when I learned Fairy-type moves.' Wimedra groaned in annoyance; she had forgot that little tidbit. Damn Spencer and his need for versatility in the team.

'Just leave me be. Go play with Athena or Allison or something..." Those two, Absol and Audino respectively, were basically sisters since they got along so well. Esther shuddered, however; the last time she _played_ with them, she almost lost a leg.

Never, ever again.

'I'd rather play with a Machamp than those two...'

'And how would you pull that off exactly? They're about as tough as steel. Anything they play would crush you.'

'Not _that_ kinda play, silly Weavile. The kinda play you need with Spencer~.' Wimedra's head shot towards Esther, claws glinting dangerously as she pointed at the Sun Pokemon.

'Don't even go there, ya perv. I don't like Spence that way...'

'Yeah...Say that to your slit.' Wimedra hurried to close her legs.

'See!? You're a pervert! Just go away and let me deal with this on my own!'

'You'd rather go find a place to finger yourself or go find a one-night stand rather than deal with it with the one you obviously love?' Wimedra didn't respond.

Why? Esther was right about one thing; Spencer had been the center of her affection for many a month now. The only person she told was the very person that just shot it back in her face. She had planned on telling him how she felt but...Despite herself, she wasn't ready to deal with him releasing her for having such feelings. Damn his father and his teachings.

'Shut up...'

'Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Maybe you-.' Before she could finish, Wimedra was at her throat, seething and glaring poisonous daggers at her.

'Don't...even think...about finishing that sentence...'

'Hmph. Fine, I'll leave you for now. But if you don't act now, you'll lose him sooner than you think...'

The Sharp Claw Pokemon continued to glare at Esther as she walked back to the house, twin tails swaying with the breeze. Soon as she saw the mocking purplish pink fur disappear into the household, Wimedra relaxed. Her attention then diverted to her nether regions, seeing that they had not calmed down ever since the mere mention of Spencer got them riled up.

"[Groan]Stupid Esther...Making me suffer like this..." she grumbled, standing up with a wobble. Her labia burned as if a hot poker was driving into her with relentless force. Some of her arousal dripped onto the grass as she walked back into the house, going straight to her room to deal with 'it'.

Meanwhile Esther had went to Athena and Allison, watching TV with them. The duo had long stopped their games.

"So guys, what's up with Wime-gra?" Allison asked, once again getting the Weavile's name wrong and making Athena groan in annoyance.

"Come on Alli! I keep telling you her name is Wime-DRA! Anyway...What is with her...?" The Disaster Pokemon sat her head on her fore-paws in thought, trying to find it out for herself. Allison adorned a cute thinking pose from her seat in her special chair. Esther shook her head in amusement; these two are just so immature sometimes.

"Guys, she's in heat and denial." Athena and Allison looked at her in question." You don't smell that?"

They-albeit comically-sniffed around, trying to see what Esther was talking about before Athena picked up the scent of...

Female in heat...

"O-oh..." Athena had a light blush on her face as she smelled Wimedra's essence, making her own dribble a bit.

"Now, now Athena. Don't flood the house with your pheromones yet. I have a plan to help her and I need you two to help." The Absol and Audino weren't the greatest tools in the shed, contrary to popular belief, so they accepted their involvement unrealistically quick...

* * *

_Later..._

'So, do you guys know the plan now?' asked Esther, the Sun Pokemon looking between the giggling Absol and Audino for an answer. The pink one answered.

'You go to Spencer and get him in the mood while me and Athena get Wimedra convinced to go for it?'

'Yep! You got it Allison!'

'Yay!'

'Well now,' Athena interrupted, 'I never though I'd witness the day Allison developed a brain. This made the Hearing Pokemon steam up and redden in a flash of anger.

'I'm not STUPID!'

'No one said you were. Now calm down before you make our heads blow up.' Indeed her voice was so loud, Athena was surprised her eardrums hadn't blown out.

'[Huff] Fine...' Allison puffed down, slowly gaining her pink color back. Esther sweat-dropped at Allison's "bipolarism".

'And don't forget-.'

'-if she acts difficult, then go Mega. I know Esthy; that's why I kept my necklace on!' Allison fingered at the necklace on her...neck, letting the Mega Stone in the middle glint in the lighting.

'Alright, you two. Let's get started...' With that, Esther walked off to Spencer's room. The other two went to Wimedra, plotting on the way to see how'd they get her out of there.

The psychic cat walked to Spencer's door, seeing it was cracked and it allowed her to slip inside. Spencer was lying on his back on his bed, looking at the ceiling in thought. He noticed Esther when she hopped onto the bed.

**Beyond This Point Is The Point Of No Return...Tread Carefully...**

"What's up Esther?" Spencer asked.

'Hey Spence. I got an itch I can't reach...' She turned around, presenting herself while flicking her tails up,' Can you get it?'

Spencer shook his head at Esther; sometimes she's either blunt with it or she uses some kinda innuendo. It never ceased to amuse Spencer, even as he began stripping down. But Esther beats him to the punch and used Psychic to get those pesky things off him.

"Well that works too." Spencer was not "hung like a horse" or "the apple that fell too far from the tree" when it came to endowment. Just the average 5.5" for a teen his age. It was erecting from the smell Esther's arousal was giving off. It would soon blanket his nose as he leaned towards it, giving the somewhat puffy lips a gentle lick.

Esther gasped, having not expected him to go for foreplay first. 'N-ngh~...'

He took her groan as a sign of appreciation of his ministrations, so he kept going, licking at her vagina and tasting her juices. She had an essence of Pecha Berries, which made doing this all the sweeter to Spencer-pun intended.

Esther groaned again, swaying her hips and backing them up, wanting more of-or maybe more _than_ -his tongue in her. Having already caught all of the juice outside, Spence moved inside, immediately being constricted by her eager and yearning walls. Spencer rubbed her ears, a massaging trick he learned at the Pokemon Fan Club in town that showed him how to massage them. right to make her calm.

Once he felt her walls give away, he lapped deeper, making her wetter and horny. She couldn't even remember the plan now as she started seeing stars in her vision-she was close and he hadn't even started.

Spencer was pushed back, making him confused until he felt himself get on his knees. He involuntarily grabbed her hips and his member inched closer to finally penetrating her.

"I guess I got you good this time."

'Oh haha. Put it in me already.'

Not one to make girls wait, he pushed in, Esther feeling blissful. She was steadily growing more full, but she kept at it, even going as far as pushing back on him until she felt the satisfying thump of their hips joining together.

'A-ah~...' Esther sighed in relief, but before that.

'Hey.' The silence was overridden by Absol, who stood by the door. Esther felt her approaching orgasm melt away as she glared at the Disaster Pokemon.

'Why a-are you here already-dy~?' she asked, resorting to shifting her hips around to stimulate herself.

'Allison was gonna go Mega, so I left the room. Fairy beats Dark, remember? Besides, I wanna have my little fun before we get her here.'

Athena hopped onto the bed in a single bound, facing them with her hind to the door.

"Uh...I'm.. kinda b-busy here." Spencer commented.

'Nonsense. You can spare an arm for me~.' She moved his arm off of Esther ad mounted it, grinding her opening against his fingers. She moaned, trying to get them in her quickly; Allison was no pushover when she went Mega.

'C-come on S-s-spence~...Make me explode~...' Her face was contorted in pleasure, making Spencer chuckle.

"Oh alright. I'll play along~." His fingers hooked up, but only two went inside her ebony sex, making her whine in slight bliss and mostly disappointment.

'M-more~...Give me...more~...' Panting like a dog, she looked up at Spencer with begging eyes, grinding some more on him. The walls of her labia squeezed on the fingers already inside. But Spencer didn't give her the pleasure yet; instead, he began scissoring her, brushing against her G-spot each time.

Meanwhile, Allison as wrestling with Wimedra, trying to get her out the door without trying to hurt her.

But with how she was struggling, she'd have to worry about that and hurting _herself._

'Just come ON Wimy! I promise it'll be fun!'

'Tauros-shit! Since when is trying to 'relieve tension with Spencer' fun!?' The Sharp Claw Pokemon continued to push herself back into her room, trying her damnest not to give in to the Hearing Pokemon-even if she _was_ in Mega Forme.

Allison's "lab coat" fluttered behind her as she pulled Wimedra further out her room.

'No! I don't wanna go!'

'But think about it! Would you rather suffer from constant build-up or get relief form the nearest source!? Besides, Spence's helped US!' Wimedra paused, making Allison fall back and nearly hit the wall.

'Say that again.'

'What again?'

'What you just said.'

'I just said "what again?".'

'No, the other thing!'

'You mean the ultimatum?'

'Yes, that.'

'I said would you-.'

'Don't say it all over! What was that little extra comment!?'

'Oh...Spence's helped us before?'

Wimedra didn't answer. She was lost in thought.

_So that's why they don't suffer like I do!? They go to Spencer...To Spencer...for.. h-help..._

Now that she thought about it, none of the others have gone through this with her...So THAT'S why she always hears loud noises!? And didn't tell her this sooner!?

'So...You go to...Spencer...Spencer...Is this the real Spencer we're talking about here?' Wimedra asked skeptically. Unless she was mistaken, she grew up learning about the religion his family practices; she was pretty sure that they were to have been released for asking such a thing.

'Yes, this is Spencer we're talking about. Come on, I'll show you.' Allison took advantage of Wimdra's silence and dragged her to the room, hearing already the unmistakable sounds of sex at its peak. Wimedra's blush was evident on her fur, reddening more with every second of hearing 'AHHH~!', 'FUCK ME HARDER~!', and 'GIVE ME MORE~!' from the others.

Allison cracked the door, the creak, snapping Wimedra out of her fantasy.

'H-hey, maybe we should...wait for them, yeah?'

'Hmmm...Nope.' Before Wimedra could object, Allison pushed her inside, making her face-plant. When she was about to turn and curse up a storm, her eyes fell on the scene before her.

There, on the bed with his fingers AND cock deep inside her sister Pokemon was Spencer. Instead of a scolding like she had expected, he was wrist-deep inside of Athena and a blur in Esther. Their faces made her even wetter, and it was not missed by Allison.

'Oh...Looks like you're a lot more turned on than I took you for...Need some...help~?' Allison's tone took a more naughty drawl as she stepped closer to Wimedra, the Weavile stepping back from her.

'W-what do y-you mean 'help'...?'

'They might be awhile...So let's have some fun~...' Wimedra felt a lot of lines being crossed as Allison drew closer, licking her lips sultrily. The Mega Hearing Pokémon's eyes screamed lust and desire as she managed to catch the squirming Sharp Claw before she could use Faint Attack to sneak away.

'L-let me go!'

'Nope~...' Allison used Draining Kiss, sapping Wimedra's energy and making her more vulnerable to her ministrations. When she pulled back, the Weavile's eyes were hazy. 'Now how do you feel~?'

Wimedra groaned before giving a straight answer. 'N-ngh~...[Panting] Just...help me end this~...please~?'

'Hmm...I dunno...You kinda gave up without a fight a-.' Allison didn't get to finish as Wimedra pinned her to the ground. Her leg scissoring with Allison's short and stubby ones, she began grinding against her pussy sending sparks in her. Allison didn't want to leave her hanging, so she began to move her body, letting her pudgy legs stimulate Wimedra further.

Back on the bed, Esther was clenching more often than she should, telling Spencer all he needed to do. With his other hand occupying Athena, he brought his other hand to her clit, slightly brushing against it. Esther froze as she almost came right then and there.

'D-do-on't...touch t-there~...' She was so close, she couldn't speak straight. But her pleading was irrelevant as she was trying to get his finger to press that button again.

"Your mouth says no...But your body says yes~..." Spencer's fingers started hooking up, just as Esther pushed back on him. This caused another brush, but once again she didn't have an orgasm, and it was killing her.

_Come on, just do it!_

Her clitty clenched up in anticipation as she felt him draw near again...

**[Poke.]**

'AHHHHHH~!' Her scream had her pleasure overdrive laced into it, so anyone within a two-mile radius would have an orgasm with her.

Namely, everyone in Spencer's room.

Spencer came first, filling Esther with his human essence while his and her juices mixed together in a little pool under them. Athena came next, having been closest -besides Spencer- to Esther. Her walls clamped down on Spencer's fingers, trying to milk them for their non-existent seed as she shot out her own fluids on them. Lastly, Wimedra and Allison came on each other's lower bodies.

They all panted in near-sync, coming down from their collective afterglows. Esther, however, was tuckered out, whispering a few words on the way down. Spencer gave her a little kiss on her head before placing her near the headboard of the bed. Once he did that, he turned to the others.

"Anyone else?" Before Athena could try and suggest herself...

'M-me!' Allison called, making the girls-that were still conscious- look at her in shock.

'I thought we were letting-!' Athena was not allowed to finish as Allison got off of Wimedra and hopped onto the bed. She took Esther's position, except getting on her back instead of her hands and knees.

"Really Allison?" Spencer asked, trying to make sure since she was known for being a one-time cummer. She shook her head in response, however.

'No~...Just take me already Spence...' Allison ground her hips against his crotch, making him hard again. She gasped as it brushed against her clit before her opening. Allison's lab coat fluttered in anticipation.

Spencer inhaled deeply, calming himself down before he began another journey inside a pussy. The difference between Esther ad Allison in these situations were that Esther had control of her muscles, but Allison matched her with the pure softness of her inner walls. It was like penetrating a fleshy marshmallow; it was so soft, he was surprised not to cum right then and there despite having done so already.

"Ss-so...warm~...Can't...hold it in~..." Nstead of cumming straight away, he began to fuck her-and I mean _fuck_ her. He gripped her hips for better leverage, scratching her skin, but not breaking it. Their hips pounded together, making sounds that made Wimedra shiver, even moreso when-.

'AHHH~! YES~! FUCK ME SPENCER! FUCK ME HARD AND GOOD!' Allison abandoned her personality and went full-on slut, her words forever etched into the others' minds. Her tongue lolled out to the right side of her face, making her seem even more slutty.

"A-a-ally~..." Spencer couldn't handle it any longer than what he was trying to stave off, nor was her squeezing helping him. He thrusted in a few more times before he came again, weaker than the last one, but only by a spurt or two. Allison panted below him, she herself came during his orgasm, but she was silent. She looked drunk to Spencer to be honest. Just like Espeon, he placed her down by the head of the bed, the two snuggling against each other.

Athena was still recovering from that orgasm Esther forced out of her, despite her typing, which left Wimedra. Spencer smiled at her, said Weavile getting nervous.

'U-uh...I...Uh...'

"Come on Wimedra." Spencer insisted, beckoning for her to come hither. Athena sat up to say,

'Just go on...He won't...make you regret it...Besides.. you didn't get him a gift for his birthday so...Think about it... You give him your virginity... as a present...'

_Dammit, she does have a point...I HATE when she has a point..._

Wimedra shakily stood up, taking baby-steps to Spencer. She wasn't even halfway there before she was pulled to the bed, placed down on the bed next to the nude human. A purplish glow from Esther told Wimedra all she needed to know...

Damn Psychics and their Miracle Eye...

She looked at Spencer, biting her lips in want, but scared all the same. A hand landed on her crown of feathers, making her shaking stop.

"It's okay Wimedra...I'll be gentle for you..." Her back was to him, so the warm breath of his speech made her tingly on her ear. She dripped more of her untamed arousal on the bedsheets.

'O-okay...Can we...s-s-start-t-t?' she asked, her voice shaky now. Spencer nodded the affirmative before he traced her labia slowly with a finger.

Being a virgin, it sent electric shocks of pleasure through her body. Her lips swelled to the point where they looked ready to blow any second. Wimedra panted lightly. But Spencer continue this road of stimulation, teasingly circling her clitty and smirking like a devil.

Wimedra felt her climax near faster than she ever fingered herself to sleep, breathing going erratic until...

Until...

'W-w-w-why did you...s-s-stop~?...' Wimedra was so close, it left her feeling neglected.

"I want to ma you feel good, but I don't wanna hurt you to do so." he replied.

'But hoWWWWWWW~?' She didn't get to say much as she felt him press down on he sensitive clit, making her have a climax not by her own hand again for the second time tonight. Her juices squirted out in compressed waves, being moderately plugged by...by...

What the?

She looked back in confusion, wondering why it felt like something was in her vagina until she saw the base of Spencer's member...It was in...Spence had speared her while she was experiencing pleasure beyond the stars, making her temporarily invulnerable to the stinging pain of losing one's virginity.

"There...T-taken care of~..." Now that Spencer did penetrate her, it was a miracle he DIDN'T cum; she was so tight, he thought it was trying to suffocate his cock. "Want me t-to start...?"

Wimedra thought to herself. _This is it, girl. Last chance to back out while you haven't still had actually sex...Take it or leave it?..._ She finished thinking, looking back at Spencer.

"Well?"

'...Fuck me~.' She lifted her leg up, letting the base get inside her pussy. She grunted, never feeling this full ever with her claws.

"I'm...gonna start...O-okay~?" Now balls-deep, he was ready to lose it. Once she gave the nodded consent, he began rocking her world...He pushed in quick and pulled out slow, making her want more every second. Wimedra started meeting him halfway the best she could with the position, but she couldn't really push down enough. But it wouldn't matter in the long run because-.

'I'M CUMMING!' Her orgasm came quickly, sending her vaginal walls in spasms of pleasure. Being squeezed so tight made Spencer cum along with her, sending his questionably fertile seed into her womb. The feeling of her lover's cum made her cum again, seeing white amongst the black of the room. When her orgasm finished, she still felt Spencer thrusting.

'Wait...Y-you can- AHHHH~!' She came on the spot, him having just hit her HARD in the G-Spot. This was her strongest one to date, considering the force of the piston he gave her. Sadly, it was also the one that knocked her out like a Pokemon battle, even having the swirls in her eyes. Spencer panted heavily, nearly done with only what felt like one load of cum left.

Pulling out of the now-impure Weavile, he moved to place her at the head of the bed, but he froze...

The other three were engaged in a Daisy Chain, licking being the only noises heard besides the moaning. Athena noticed him staring and immediately broke it. Allison groaned in disappointment before Esther flipped her over and dug into her "meal". Allison moaned before doing the same, turning the chain to a sexy 69.

Athena, on the other hand, went to work on Spencer's softening member. It had tried running away from her; she was known for her "eagerness" to taste it rather than feel it fill her needy sex. It had grown back to full hardness as she licked all around it, lapping up the juices of her sisters and the salty-sweet cum of their Spencer.

"Mmmm~..." Spencer groaned, feeling his member meekly leak pre-cum into her muzzle. Since it was almost spent, Athena was sadly not getting the many fluids she wanted. This Absol was gonna change that. She stopped moving, wrapping her lips around the head and sitting there with an innocent look on her face. Spencer stopped squirming to see what was up.

"H-hey, why'd you s-stop? I was enjoying that..." Athena smirked; then he was gonna _love_ this. She looked at him, not breaking eye contact...

Even when she started sinking down on him.

Spencer cried out, not expecting that to happen so fast; usually she just licks around the tip to make him cum for her. Now this was new for him.

Athena came to rest at the base, sniffing at the dormant scent of male musk, sweat and salty cum. A good scent. She kept eye contact with him, making him raise an eyebrow before-.

**[SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!]**

"MMMMMM~! SO-AHHH! THAT'S WHAT-OOOOOH- YOU WERE PLANNING~!...NNNNNNNGH~!" Words could not describe how much his eyes were threatening to get stuck in the back of his head as he was gonna blow any second. Athena was sucking with all of her remaining vitality, trying to get him o cum before se ran out of lung power...

Soon as she was about to let go, he held her head down on him, making his cock hit the back of her throat and bulge it a little. His jizz came in strands instead of ropes, the cost of spraying so much in all his girls instead of just three.

As he went through his afterglow, he felt himself being lifted up to the head of the bed, being smothered by the bodies of the other girls. He smiled before falling asleep, muttering a weak "Good night" to them...

* * *

**Purity Beyond This Point...**

_The Next Morning..._

Spencer was still asleep, nude as the day he was born. The girls surrounded him on al sides, Esther at the head of the bed, Allison on his left, Wimedra on his right, and Athena laying on his chest with her head over his heart. Her blade was kept in the air, though. But this morning was about to get memorable...

**[SLAM!]**

Spence jolted awake at the slamming of the door, looking down and realizing he wouldn't be able to play off last night as an experiment...

Shit...

* * *

_Present Time..._

"...an asshole with no regards to sentient beings..." Spencer finished, glaring daggers at his father. The man glared back, threatening to turn into a shade of violet with how angry he was...

Until he suddenly stormed out the house. Margeret sighed in disappointment. She thought he'd let his love for his son's choices override his religious beliefs...

Guess not.

"Okay Spence," she started, getting him to cam down for her to be heard, "no doubt the fat bastard went to get authorities for you to be arrested. So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna move in with your cousin." She pulled out some money for him, it being near 200k POKE. Spencer's eyes went to saucer-mode in an instant.

"B-but Mom! This is almost 1/4 of a million! Why give it to me?..."

"Believe it or not, it was for me..." That confuse him. Why give him money that was intended for her. "I know what you're thinking, but thinking about it. I'm giving you money to live out the house while your father tries to get you hounded by police for committing Pokephilia."

Then it clicked in him. The only reason why she'd do tis with prepared cash is because-

"You too Mom?" She smirked, seeing that her son was more observant than what most took him for.

"Yep. On occasion when you and your father are out, I have a little fun with Arcanine in the back shed. Your father may be big but...Ohhh~..."

"MOM!'

* * *

**Remember Pokephiliacs, moms love canines.**

**This has been The Bloody Seje.**

**Well there you have it! I you want more, then vote for the ones you want to see next! Maybe you can submit one too and I'll make it come true!**

**Maybe I'm even better than old lemon writers...**

**Maybe...**

**Moncheli!**

**And for those who are REALLY observant, CAN YOU POINT OUT ANY ERRORS!? My keyboard was being a bitch all today!**


	7. M Human X F Milotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence; I do have a lot of fanfiction accounts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

**Chapter 7: M Human(Jason) X F Milotic**

* * *

**The smut must continue.**

**Anyway, The Constitutionalist won the poll, even though it was a tie with StylishDescent, but enough about that.**

* * *

**Silence's Divine Move: Jason, a mute ocean diver finds and rescues a Milotic from a pile of rubble in a sunken ship. After they escape with Jason passing out from an impact to his Oz tube, Milotic wants to 'repay' him for saving her.**

* * *

**To The Constitutionalist: This is your candy.**

**To StylishDescent: If you have enough support, yours could make the top of the list again next poll.**

**To ChaosFox: Maybe soon you'll have that chance of seeing Ash and Mew go at it the way you fantasied it.**

**To Colossal Fighter GX: No doubt you're reading this wondering why I haven't done yours. It's rather simple; top pairing on the poll each time one comes out gets written next.**

**To UnholyPens: Just in case you were reading this. Do not fret; he IS mute.**

**To anyone who just tunes in without telling me: Hope you enjoy and remember, I'm not scared of a lot of fantasies, but I did post what I don't do as a link. Hopefully it wasn't deleted.**

**Roll The Film!**

**Key**

**"Hello"-Human Speech/Mask Speech/Poke-Speech**

_**'Hello'-Human/ Pokemon thoughts** _

**(/)-** Blue **/High Pitched Short Groan**  = Affirmation or Agreement /  **Happy**

**(-)-** Green/ **Medium Pitched Long Groan**  = Indecisive or Confused /  **Neutral**

**(_)-** Yellow/ **Low Pitched Medium Groan**  = Declination or Disagreement /  **Irritated**

**(\\\\\\\\\\\\)-** Red/ **Deep, Loud Muffled Roar**  = Defending and Subduing /  **Angry**

* * *

_Request by The Constitutionalist: "Silence's Divine Move"; M Human X F Milotic(Oral, Vaginal Sex involved!)_

_Northeastern Sinnoh-Beyond Victory Road-P.O.V.: Jason Carver..._

"You ready Jason?" The captain of the ship asked. The pale, suit-clad diver flashed a blue light in response. The captain, or Captain Shermen, nodded his understanding and opened the walkway for Jason. The 28-year-old walked on it, being careful not to slip and break his Oz tube. Before he jumped in, he gave the scar along his neck a rub before diving in the water.

_'Hmm...Cool water...'_

The water was at least suitable temperature for him while he was in his suit, nor was the pressure erratic. A perfect setting for Jason as he swam on, taking in his surroundings.

It was mostly coral reefs-with the occasional Corsola floating along them, seaweeds and moss for all the eyes can see. It may seem boring to others, but in reality for Jason it was one of the little things to enjoy being him.

Even if he can't speak.

As if in agreement to his thoughts, his helmet/mask let out a  **"/ / /",**  muffled in the vast ocean yet alerting anything nearby that he was happy.

And alert it did, some Magikarp and Feebas swimming away...

* * *

Some time later, he came across the sunken wreckage of a cargo ship. Every diver knows that you could find something valuable in such a place. Jason wasn't one to just swim into one, because you never know when something might spring out and hurt you-his scar along his neck was proof of that after that Sharpedo attack-but maybe just once...He'd cut loose and go for it...

_'Do I risk it...Or play it safe...?'_ His helmet had the color green, meaning he was at a loss for what to do. But the pros outweighed the cons this one time and he began swimming to the ship.

It wasn't as desolate as he thought-granted, there were holes here and there-but it coulda been more...worth it. The main deck was snapped at the half-point, leaving it to hold the ship up. The Lower Deck area was open, though, so Jason checked that out.

But he would not have time to dwell there for long as the sound of the wreckage groaning in protest came to his ear, making him look to see something tan get crushed under some fallen wreckage.

_'Fuck it for now. Someone's in trouble!'_ Jason swam as fast as he could, popping sea bubbles to see the poor victim trapped under the rubble...

was a Milotic.

The beautiful Tender Pokemon wailed in distress, tail caught under the heavy yet rotting wood. The voice sounded feminine, so Jason kicked it into high gear. He was a firm believer that women should always be protected and respected, and Pokemon were no exception.

When he reached her, she looked at him in fear, thinking he was a Pokemon hunter or a diving fisherman after her for her beauty. She struggled to get away, but when Jason began to lift the rubble off in an attempt to help, she felt conflicted.

Her mother always told her humans can't be trusted, but this was Milotic's first encounter with one and instead of trying to catch her in one of those "red and white contraptions", he was helping her.

Jason pushed up on the rubble, trying to get it free while his muscles bulged in effort. He wasn't stud-fit or steroid-big, but he kept fit to be a strong swimmer. Struggling, his helmet was flashing yellow, meaning the job was beginning to irritate him; although, Milotic took this as he was gonna have to leave her and tried to pull her way out again. With time, the rubble began to give away, allowing more of her tail to pull free. With one final lurch, he pushed up enough for her to swim out of the way.

Jason let the rubble fall to the ocean floor before looking towards the Milotic. Her tail wasn't damaged, but it had bruises meaning she would have troubling swimming away on her own. She looked back at him, seeing if anything of him was broken. Seeing nothing wrong, she opened her mouth to thank him-

**[Muffled]** _Grrrrrrrrrr..._

They both looked to the ship, whose hull was steadily becoming more and more unstable. Some more of the ship fell off before the water around them quaked. A current shot by, slicing through the ship and weakening the hold. Bubbles rose to the surface as the water around the huge ship began to ripple. Jason and Milotic looked at each other, adrenaline filling their systems as they realized what was to happen next...

Run.. or get buried.

The first plank fell, shaking their private stupor before they began swimming away. The current seemed to have a venomous mind of its own as it grew stronger with each meter they trekked, more debris falling down towards them.

Jason saw that Milotic was struggling, so he grabbed her body and pulled her along with him.

_'I thought Milotics would know Aqua Jet...We wouldn't have that much trouble getting away if she did...'_ But as if reading his thoughts, she shook her head in the negative. Then the current made a violent push against the ship, just as they were nearly out of the Lower Deck. The debris, instead of falling straight down-pushed towards them, Jason having to hurry to get to safety.

Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as the last time he did this as a piece of the hull hit his back, jolting Milotic out of his grasp for a second. It seemed nothing was wrong with it as he grabbed her again, but when he started smelling water in his helmet, he realized that his Oz tube had been broken and he would need to-

_'There!'_ Up ahead, there was a cavern that could possibly be uninhabited. Not willing to take any chances with the debris, he swam towards it as fast as he could. The water levels in his helmet began reaching dangerous levels...as he just missed another piece of debris and entered the cavern. Spotting the actual cave, he swam up to the light. But as, his luck would have it, his helmet was filled with enough water to prevent oxygen intake.

Realizing this, he pushed himself to his limit, vision getting blurry. Milotic struggled in his grasp, and this allowed her to get out and get to the surface. Jason swam after her, but the water and lack of breath seemed to make everything seem so far away...

* * *

_Some Time Later..._

Jason's eyes opened slowly as his vision was blanketed by the cavern's lighting. Looking around a bit, he saw the Milotic to his immediate right, looking at where the Oz tube snapped. He moved his mouth, seeing that the helmet was empty of water and he could breathe normally. Seeing him move, she jolted, making a cute sound of surprise. Jason only stared, so she calmed down, hair moving out of the way of her eyes as she moved to look at what he was wearing.

It was only a deep blue, large & bulky Deep-Sea Diver's suit, keeping his entire body protected from water pressure at up to 2.5k feet below the surface. His own diving suit was under the whole thing.

The latter operated as his everyday clothing-or rather his shield from others-since he wore it everyday since he was 15. The only reason why it's been able to fit him for so long because it stretches with the body.

"Milo-tic." she said, looking at him. He couldn't tell what she was saying, so his helmet flashed green.

"Lo-tic?"

**"- - - -.."**

She "Humph'd". Why can't he tell what she wanted? Does she have to act it out? Inwardly sighing to herself, she moved around to his head, pointing at his helmet. Still confused, the contraption flashed green again. Rolling her eyes at his apparent confusion, she pointed at the helmet again, making lifting motions with her tail.

She got green in response and nearly had the idea of Aqua Tailing him for that. She tried this again over and over, getting the same response until the 5th time she got yellow. His face looked irritated, so she stopped. She was also irritated so-.

_'Oh...He's irritated too, so that's yellow...He was confused earlier so that's green...'_  Thinking on this, she smiled. Not finding anything wrong with this, Jason's helmet flashed blue, meaning he was happy-as evident by the smile on his face, albeit small.

_'Okay, that's happy, confused and irritated...I wonder...'_ She thought for a second before looking at her tail.

_'Perfect.'_ Focusing, water began to shroud the appendage, signifying she was using Aqua Tail. Jason looked confused again, so his helmet flashed green. But as soon as she would hit him with it, he held his arms in front of him, crossed like an 'X' to defend himself. His helmet flashed red.

When Milotic saw this, she released her hold on the move...

Which let the water around her tail to splash all over him.

Jason let his arms down, showing a deep scowl.

**"/ / / / / /..."**  his helmet sounded, matching his expression as one of-

_'He's angry with me...'_ Milotic looked down in shame. All she wanted to do was speak with him. Letting out a tear, she began to cry. She didn't mean to make him cross with her; she just wanted to speak to him without confusion. The helmet went green, but that would be the last thing it did before she swiped it off wiping her eyes. Hearing the clank and feeling the impact, it was Milotic's turn to be confused. Looking to Jason, she saw his face...

And saw a handsome man for someone of his species. His face look like it was sculpted from the firmest marble. Marveling at his looks, she wanted to see more.

Maybe that magazine about love she found a while ago was right about a few things.

Jason noticed her trying to get his suit off. Not wanting an Aqua Tail again, he weakly tended to his clothes. It was all still wet anyway, and he didn't want to get sick. The clunks of the Diver's Suit came apart from his body, leaving him in just his actual diving suit. When she saw this, she groaned. Just how long was he gonna stave her from her goal? A peek wouldn't hurt, right?

...Well, it kinda would considering his abs were showing. Now she was  _really_ interested. Tugging at the nearly skin-tight suit, she non-verbally begged him to take it off.

Jason wasn't sure he should; the only thing he wore under this was a pair of black boxers no doubt soaked from being waterlogged for Arceus knows how long. But her face was breaking down the barriers in his mind that nayed at the idea of stripping. Off the suit went with a lucky zip down the middle. Glad he didn't catch any of his skin, he looked at her, semi-nude.

Milotic was nearly breathless. Humans who were this far at being in their birthday suits weren't as appealing as Jason was to her now. But she always wondered why they always covered the hip area. She was gonna find out today.

Milotic began tugging at his boxers by the crotch, but Jason pushed her back, trying to stop her. He just fine in boxers, thank you! But she persisted, the fabric beginning to give way from her pulling. The sound of tearing filled their ears as Jason actively fought to get her off his boxers. But soon enough-

**[RiiiiiiiIIIIP!]**

His boxers ripped open, one half in her muzzle while the other clung wetly on his backside. It soon fell on its own and Jason was naked before her.

_'Great...'_ he thought, looking at Milotic. Said Tender Pokemon was staring at his hips, eyes locked on his flaccid member. It looked strange to her, seeing all that foreskin being pushed back as the scene hardened the appendage. He wasn't average to her eyes- 8" was above average in the aquatic Pokemon world.

Milotic couldn't believe it. Humans don't have sheaths so they hide their privates in clothes. But she had been moving closer to him, looking at it more closely. The scent of maleness entered her thin nostrils. They flared as she inhaled the smell and made a small whimper as she felt a tingle...down there... Flooding her senses and taking away cognitive thinking by the tens of seconds, Milotic began having...naughty thoughts... Most of them were filled with various Pokemon she's imagined before, but they all mostly paled in comparison to the ones she was having with Jason in them.

But before they knew it, she had already took him in her mouth halfway.

Jason lurched forward, fingers curling around her ruby locks. The sudden warmth around his member had overtook him by an amassing surprise. Her jaw stretched modestly to accommodate his girth as she slowly slid towards the base. Jason grabbed her head, making her stop.

At first, she thought she was doing something wrong and began pulling away, but he kept her there. He pulled out to the head, panting for breath while holding up a single finger for her to wait. Milotic sat there like an obedient Growlithe, eyes looking at Jason. The look, coupled with the fact that her eyes were innocent, made it seemed too sultry for any other definition.

_'If this was only the rising water, I'm not sure I'll last long for the tempest...'_ One of his old diving sayings helped calm his needy yet virgin member down. Milotic felt his grip relax, but still awaited his OK. When it came, she resumed, licking around a little sloppily despite doing this...at least once or twice... She came to rest on him, a little unsure as to what she should do.

Jason pet her head affectionately, finding her current position satisfactory. Her throat swallowed on the tip, making this better than it seemed to be, but Milotic wanted to do this her way.

She pulled back, exposing the cock to the cave elements for a second. Looking in his eyes still, she went back down, developing a rhythm of sorts. Jason was also approving of this, as was evident by his face.

"..." Being mute, his face was also the only thing that could show his current mood to Milotic, unless he puts on the helmet. It was okay; as long as she was making him feel good.

And feel good he did as his member throbbed in her mouth, a salty fluid entering her mouth at the relatively same time. It was the liquid that came out prior to one's orgasm- precum. He was close, and she wanted to burst that dam wide open. So she used her serpentine tongue to tease the leaking tip while using her velvety throat walls to her advantage.

"Mmmm~..." This also aroused her to no end, her nether region puffing up and forming a little puddle underneath her. By the time she was ready to come up for some air that wasn't full of his musk, she was so horny it didn't even matter.

Jason suddenly grabbed her head, keeping her bobbing head still so his spurts of pent-up human seed could find refuge in her stomach. For each thick & ropey spurt, his fingers clenched into a fist in her hair. Only a few minutes before the spurts ceased to a trickle.

Milotic was cum-covered from her chin to her chest with the trail meeting the floor.

_'Hmmm...Not a bad taste...But we'll work on that stamina of his...'_ she commented in her head, licking around her lips for more of his cum. To Jason, it kinda made her look slutty, but he gave it no mind as he panted for much-needed breath.

When she heard his breathing slow to normal, she fell back, erecting her body straight as she inadvertently displayed her swollen pussy to him. It clenched, already expecting something to fill it.

Jason was standing stock-still, however. He didn't have any thoughts on Pokephilia at this point, considering this was his first brush with it  _and_ sex in general. He wasn't sure if it was illegal here in Amago-the smallest region to date. But he has heard tales of trainers..."helping out their Pokemon".

_'I...guess...We made it this far...'_ And besides, the pros were outweighing the cons by a lot; it felt good, she wanted it, he wanted it with a little hesitation, and there wasn't much anyone could do about it when it comes to interfering.

With his decision in hand, Jason knelt down,, crawling to her awaiting form. She smiled at him, curling her tail fin as if beckoning him to "come hither". He kneeled over her being the relatively same height of 5'11". His member looked like a ram ready to break down a door as it pointed to her moist lips.

But she had something else in mind as her tail fin brought his head closer to her winking passage.

_'I guess she wants some action in return too...I'll do my best then...'_ Jason looked to her again for confirmation, but she would have none of this hesitation. She pushed his mouth to her lips, making him kiss her clit and sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Not wanting to cum right away from such a sensitive spot, she moved his head further down, letting his lips brush against her labia.

For once, that movie he watched with his father when he was 16 became useful as he knew what to do here. He brought up a hand to her pussy, spreading their puffiness open for him before his tongue invaded her.

"Mi~!(Yes~!)" Milotic threw her head back, pushing herself closer to his face to let him go deeper. Jason didn't run into any wall of flesh like he feared, so he didn't have to worry about hurting her-if they even  _went that far_.

Milotic convulsed, coiling her body around him to bring him closer to her. The feeling of their flesh touching each other was electric. Jason on the other hand, had to hope her vagina didn't try and tear his tongue out his mouth. It was milking him for the semen he didn't have in this muscle, and it was difficult trying to eat her out like a crème-filled cupcake.

"Tic~...(Deeper~...)" she requested, kissing him on the cheek. It helped him understand what she wanted and he pushed forward, kissing her fleshy pussy. It spasmed in conjunction to her arousal; in other words, she was having a seizure down there.

Jason slurped up her plentiful arousal, getting the taste of Sitrus Berries. A joke sprung up pertaining this, but he kept it down; she can't hear his thoughts and he can't  _tell_ her. A little nub became apparent inside her, making him curious enough to lick it.

"MILO~!(CUMMING~!) she screeched, hurting his eardrums a bit from the octave before he was stuck in place. A rush of Sitrus-flavored cum drenched his face, barely able to swallow all of it from how his tongue was positioned. When she was done, she still looked ready for more. To add on to that-

"Milo~...(Go on~...)" she insisted, rubbing herself closer to his tip. The movement smeared the mushroom head, effectively lubing it. With that in mind, Jason exhaled to calm his nervous heart before he pushed inside her.

Immediately, her vagina squeezed him, making pushing in easily seem bleak. He persisted, managing to push past the pleasure-induced resistance and hilting inside her tight pussy.

"Lo~...Tic~...(So~...deep~...)" She had a mini-orgasm from the feeling, femcum spurting out with her walls choking Jason for a second before letting him go moments after. She panted lightly, half in an afterglow and half out.

_'I hope she doesn't do that often; I won't be able to last long...'_ he thought, pulling back to get started. Milotic squeezed him on the way out, but not overbearingly so. Halfway out, he suddenly throbbed before he shoved the rest back in.

"AHHH~!" Milotic cried, not expecting such roughness. Good thing she wasn't a virgin or that woulda been a very harsh way to lose your V-Card. She reflexively pushed back on him, balls-deep within her with her eagerness.

_'If that's how she wants I-it~...'_ Jason saw no problems so far, so he decided to cut loose, pushing in and out of her pussy as quick as he could. His angling let him smash against the opening to her cervix, turning her on at the sight of her stomach bulging out with the indent of his dick. His girth brushed against her G-Spot, making her leak more of her arousal.

His member throbbed, leaking profusely inside her and making his thrust slip in her easy and add more force.

"Mmmmm~..." With that, their hips met wetly, smacks sounding through the cave. His face showed a snarl that coulda been taken as anger, but it was actual carnal lust at its peak. When Milotic looked to see, she felt so...little...beneath him...

Submissive...

"Milotic~...MILO~!(So rough~...I'M CUMMING!)She felt herself clench up and climax again, eyes shutting to fully enjoy it. Her fluids pooled under them as they squirted past his cock. Being a Water-type, she'd cum a lot. Jason wasn't faring much better; he could feeling his ball sack scrunch up as it hung full of cum to dump inside of Milotic.

_'Should I do it...?'_ He looked at her, face still contorted in pleasure, but eyes as if in apprehension. Milotic looked back at him, moaning still but somewhat understanding what he was asking. IN response, she clenched around him again, making thrusting nearly impossible. But he managed one more...that ended up pushing the head of his cock in her womb. The tiny entrance kept him prisoner there, squeezing him in the right way.

He seethed in response, hugging her head to his chest before he finally came. His jizz flooded her womb, leaving her to feel warm all over and relax. He practically emptied everything in his testes since it over-flooded and trickled past his cock.

Jason basked in his afterglow, panting heavily. He looked at Milotic, her also panting. But without thinking about their lung capacity, he brought her into a kiss. Milotic didn't complain; she happily kissed back, despite their different facial anatomies.

Her slick tongue exited her mouth and she licked his teeth as if asking to come inside. Lost in the moment, Jason let her in, their tongues swirling around each other. Milotic could taste herself on his tongue, arousing her some more and making some of their combines cum trickle out onto the floor.

They separated minutes later, a thick strand of saliva connecting them before it cut. It was there when Jason heard-

'Jason, this is Captain Sherman calling, over.' The buzz of his vid-phone filled his ears, making him look to his clothes. Reaching for them without escaping Milotic's hold, he looked at Captain Shermen's face on the screen.

'Oh good, you're still alive. Right as you jumped in, I meant to tell ya there was a current coming in.'

_'Well that woulda been good to know BEFORE I almost died...'_ The look on Jason's face was not lost on Captain's face.

'Sorry about that, kid. Look, I'm above your location, so just come on up and I'll get ya home in time for dinner.'

Jason shook his head, Captain always made these little comments of dry humor. With a nod, he hung up and regretfully escaped Milotic's coils. He put his "clothing" back on, zipping it up all the way to his collarbone before moving on to his helmet. Replacing the air-tube with a spare, he put his Diver's Suit back on. But before he could put the helmet back on to leave-

"Milo." She was upon him, eyes looking to be pleading, begging even. Jason wasn't sure what she wanted, but he saw her tail fin moving on the cave floor. Despite the sloppiness, it was actual writing that read,

_|Let me...come...w-you...|_

She gave him a kiss to further her case. Jason let her for about a minute before separating.

_'Well...I don't see any problems with it...She's beautiful, caring, sweet and she helped me lose my virginity...Yep...Good times...'_ He nodded the affirmative, prompting her to wrap her body around him in a hug. She hummed her appreciation, nuzzling his neck before coming up and uncoiling.

Jason jerked a thumb to the water, gesturing for them to leave. She nodded, and he put him helmet back on and dived in the water, her right behind him. They swam out of the cave lighting and went to the entrance, coming back to the ocean body and seeing that the wreckage had fully crashed into the sea floor. Thanking Arceus above that they weren't buried, they swam away from it.

Jason had a feeling the currents were still flowing, so he pulled out an Emergency Floatation Device, grabbing Milotic close as they ascended up to the surface. Breaking it, Captain looked over form their right to wave at them.

"Come on ov- Oh, I see you have a passenger. You keeping... _her_?" he asked, the pause making Jason look to see that Captain's eyes were locked on Milotic and her...privates. Despite this, his helmet flashed green.

Especially since she kept him feeling...loved...

* * *

**Wasn't that sweet?**

**They met through dangerous circumstances and they have sex as true lovers.**

**I wonder how the reunion's gonna go down...**

**Wait, you didn't-**

**[Tape Corrupted]**

_**If anyone has a request for writer, The Bloody Seje, please review or PM him at anytime and he'll try his best to answer.** _

_**For guests that review, be mindful not to ask for cliché pairings; you'd find those around here and other fanfiction sites.** _

_**This tape will self-destruct in 24 hours.** _


	8. M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Salamence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

**Chapter 8: M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Salamence**

* * *

**The smut must continue.**

* * *

**The Naughty Dragons- Cobalt has been neglecting one of his dragon friends, and he's gonna get his comeuppance. Will he be spared, or will he be used and abused?**

* * *

**Not much of a summary, but just roll with it.**

* * *

_SoFurry Request-"The Naughty Dragons"-M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Salamence-(BDSM, Mind Control, Rimming involved!)_

_Unknown Place-Cobalt's P.O.V..._

_Mmmm..._

_Yeah...Just like that Char~..._

_Fu-_

**[SMACK!]**

I jolted awake; how else are you supposed to do it when you just got bitch-smacked? My eyes scanned my surroundings, noticing in I was in a dimly lit room. There was someone standing over me, but I couldn't see him/her well. I could only make out some tattered wings and a limp tail behind him. His amethyst eyes were glowing in the darkness and I could just barely see his under belly.

I tried to get up, but I found that all my legs were bound and I was actually on my stomach, chest down and my ass up. The position made me feel vulnerable at the moment, especially with my tail being held up to display my tail hole.

"Hello Cobalt..." The figure said somewhere to my right, feeling him-now that I hear him talk-rub my bound wings.

"Uh...W-what is this...? Who are you...?" I asked, a little uncomfortable with the position I'm in.

"Don't worry about that." His voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't think at the moment. His hands trailed up my tail, going to the tip and circling around it before descending again. His fingers were getting dangerously close to my hole, so I squirmed.

"H-hey! Stop that!" His response was to smack me again, this time on my right ass-cheek. It stung like a bitch...but it kinda...felt good...What is  _WRONG_ with me!? I shouldn't like this!

"Silly, silly Cobe...You thought you could ignore my needs...?" The figure asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but he smacked my ass again. "DON'T SPEAK UNLESS I TELL YOU YOU CAN!"

I remained quiet, hoping he could just explain himself. Those smacks no doubt left hand prints on my cheeks.

"You've been going around...having fun with all of your dragon buddies...But what about me...? We're best friends...Best friends don't forget about each other..."

"But I don't-." Once again, I was cut off with another smack, harder than the first two. I squirmed a bit, groaning in pain...and pleasure?

"As I was saying...You've been toying with my emotions, and now it's my turn for some fun, whether or not you like it is irrelevant." I didn't get what he meant by that, so I decided to speak.

"W-what kinda fun...?" He didn't respond right away, but I heard shuffling behind me before I felt something cold make its place between my thighs, keeping them open.

"Simply put, I'm going to have my way with that plump ass of yours, and you're gonna let me do it." He smacked me again, causing more stinging and...something else...

Am I getting turned on by this!? I hope he doesn't-

"Well now, it seems  _someone's_ excited~..." He grabbed my hardening cock, squeezing it tightly. I moaned out involuntarily, hurrying to keep my mouth shut. Suddenly, his grip went away, and I sorta bucked at his retreating fingers. Wait, why am I doing that?

"Tsk tsk tsk...Looks like I'll have to make you obedient..." I heard him walk away, thinking I was gonna get it now. My body tensed up nervously when I heard him come back to the bed, rubbing my ass again. His touch reignited the stinging pain, making me grunt and leak a dollop of pre onto the bed we were on.

I saw something enter my vision-it was a little ball with a strap around it...

A ball gag?

"Open your mouth." he commanded, bringing the ball to my lips. I sealed my mouth shut; you may have kidnapped me, but you won't make me do that. I shook my head in the negative. He brought it closer, trying to force it in, but I clamped my teeth shut as well. I saw a flash on the headboard before he-

"Open. Your. Mouth." His words...had taken a deeper tone, sounding like some...creature.. I did nothing, slightly afraid of what he was gonna do if I didn't.. but also anticipating it. I felt a slight draft go up...before he smacked my ass again, harder than before. Instead of my mouth staying shut like it should have, it opened wide for the ball gag to enter and keep it open. He secured the strap tightly, making sure I couldn't simply bite it off either.

"See? Was that so hard?"

_Yes, you psycho!_ I couldn't voice my protest now, so I thought them. But now that I move, I felt that...my dick was as hard as steel, leaking pre on the bed to form a pool under me. Why am I being turned on by this!?

"Now let's see here..." I saw more flashes before I felt him smack me again, not as hard as last time, but enough to sting so much. I moaned again, body reacting in tandem, but in my head I was still defiant. "Look at you, moaning like a little slut for some pain. You're just a little dragon slut, aren't you?"

I commanded my body to shake my head no, but it eagerly nodded instead. What was going on?

_'Just give in...It feels so good...'_ I heard my subconscious, trying to sway me. No! He's a psycho rapist taking advantage of my body!

_'But don't you love the attention he's giving you...~?'_ Well...I got stumped there. I never did ask him to stop smacking me.

_'Yes~...You love it when he turns your plump ass as red as a tomato~...'_ I...couldn't really argue there. I felt him smack me again, and I almost came on myself.

_Yes~...I do..._

_'Do you want him to use you..~? Make you explode on yourself from simple pain~...?'_

_N-n-n-n-n-n...Yes~..._

I could feel my free will slipping away with every passing second and each loud smack. It was to the point where I started shaking my ass when he finally stopped. I whined into the gag, looking back at him-the best way I could-wondering why he stopped smacking my slutty ass. My answer was when I felt his hot breath against my tail hole.

I knew what he was gonna do, so I pushed my hips back on his muzzle, groaning as his lips kissed me. I was always sure to clean up back there-with all the times I had a cock or two back there, I'd have to just to avoid leaking into my bed. I passed whatever test he was waiting for because I felt his long, serpentine tongue penetrate me slowly. The thick muscle filled me up quite nicely, making my dick throb.

I was so close, and I just needed that extra push...

* * *

_The Figure's P.O.V..._

_Cobalt...You gott you a nice...scrumptious ass here~..._

As the Dragon Pokemon under me squirmed for more of my tongue, I teased him by just slurping. It mostly taste of his natural draconic musk and a slight hint of Coba Berries...

My favorite~...

I pushed my muzzle in as far as it could go, letting my tongue go that extra mile to his prostate. That little nub of flesh was showed no mercy as I thrust my tongue against it, hitting it hard. His sphincter muscles vice-gripped me, trying to milk the seed that didn't exist in my tongue as I heard him cum onto the bed.

It was a lot, too. All dragon Pokemon have really roomy balls, so we can cum from liters to dam-fills. His hot seed soaked the bed sheets in, shooting all over the place. When I felt his ass relax, I pulled out to look down at the mess.

The once black sheets were submerged in his cum. The pillow above him even had a few streaks around the bottom.

_Looks like I'll have some cleaning to do after this..._

I looked at him, noticing he was looking at me with submission in his eyes. Believing those runes worked like how Draco said they work, I removed the ball gag. He panted, tongue lolled out and face deeply flustered. I decided to try the commands.

"Are you listening?" He nodded tiredly-that's expected; he did just cum his balls dry in one go.

"Good. For now on, you are my little personal slut until I say otherwise." He nodded.

"Anytime I feel like getting off, you will be at my beck and call, mouth open and/or ass up with your tail raised." He nodded again. I'll have to pay Draco back somehow.

"If anyone even bothers to let you Top, you better give them a good fuck or you will not be allowed to sleep for the rest of that day. Capiche?" He nodded once more, a little desperate-looking.

"If any of my guests or friends wants some of that muzzle or some of this plump ass, you'll give it to them without question. Got it?" He moaned, probably thinking of all the things he was gonna do now that he was under my control. Just to make sure it was that, I looked at his eyes, seeing that they were hazed over by a purple sheen, signifying the commands can still be input.

"Now...I'm gonna snap my fingers...When I do, you're gonna have one chance to speak. After that, you're mine until I drain my sac in your body like a cum dumpster." I snapped my fingers as said, letting the sheen go away. He panted some more before he looked up at me.

"U-...Can you smack me again...Master...?" he asked, making me smile. But first, I lined up my hard cock with his hole and pushed it in, smacking his ass to make him squeeze on me.

"That answer your question?"

"MMM-HMMM~!"

"Good~..." With that, I began the night of debauchery once more...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Hey Seje!" One of my friends called me from the living room. He was a Giratina I befriended a while back. We just meet at my house before we do something with each other. I was busy in the kitchen, making me some breakfast.

"Yeah Cherron?"

"Where did you find this guy? He's...good...~"

I smirked; ever since I implanted those hypnosis runes into his body with my tongue and hands, he's been good at what I tell him to do. Just this morning, he sucked me off the whole time I was in the shower, actually getting me to cum. This was an achievement considering I have high stamina.

"Oh, he's a friend that needed a place to stay..." I came back out to the living room, plate of sausage and bacon in my right hand and a glass of OJ in my other one. On the couch to my left, Cherron was sitting back on the couch in his Altered Form, getting head from Cobalt. One of his six legs kept Cobalt still as he moaned in pleasure.

"Y-you sure about.. t-that~..."

"Mhm..." I then looked at the collar I gave him, his name engraved in it with a bell hanging off of it. I turned the TV in front of me on, watching the news about anything while eating my breakfast. When I finished that, I turned to them before I said,

"Ass. Now." As if a robot, he raised his ass up the best he could, tail raising out of the way. His ass was still kinda red from the treatment, but hey. He still liked it. I stood up, pulling my pants down with my boxers before my already-hard cock met his insides.

Man, it feels good to be a dragon.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Mind control is a first for me, so it might not have been good or correctly detailed. Just tell me, okay?**

**Anyway, Cobalt will be fine and useful for anyone willing. Just ask none too nicely and he's all yours~.**

**If you have anything you want to make with me, be careful; I have a tendency to go all-out.**

**All of this was COBALT'S IDEA!**

**Moncheli!**


	9. M Human X F Servine/Serperior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta keep it up...

**Chapter 9: M Human(Rigel) X F Servine-Serperior**

* * *

**The smut must...**

**You get the idea.**

* * *

**To The Moon Our Love Can Go- An unpopular teen wows a singing competition with his singing and woos the heart of his only friend. Will he win the contest? Will she accept his love?**

* * *

**To StylishDescent-Here's your rare candy; this pairing is next to never done anyway.**

**To ChaosFox60- No doubt you're reading this. Since all the good straight pairings are coming and going, it's almost time for your special lemon. And might I add that you've been trying to see this with not just me as a smut writer? I saw those reviews. 0_0**

**To The Constitutionalist-This is if you're reading. Hope you like.**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Request by StylishDescent-"To The Moon Our Love Can Go"-M Human X F Servine(Oral, Vaginal Sex Involved!)_

_Vermillion City-Vermillion City School Of The Performing Arts-Auditorium-16:59 P.M..._

_I can do this..._

As the audience cheered "Rigel!" over and over again, said person grew more nervous by the second. Rigel looked through the curtains again, seeing the audience riled up and waiting for his arrival on stage. He had been doing good the whole competition, making it to the finals, but he couldn't have done it without-

"Servine." He snapped his head back to the backstage, seeing his partner and only friend Servine walk up to him. He smiled as she spoke words of encouragement to him; of course he couldn't understand her, but he could understand her body language.

"Thanks Servine." Rigel replied when he was sure she finished. He didn't want to make her angry; she's had enough on her plate being abandoned by her previous trainer.

"Ser ser vine. Servine vine.(Now go out there. You got fans waiting.)" She nudged him on his thigh, trying to get him to stand up. He was nervous still and remained on the spot. He may find her encouragement caring, but his gut was filled to the brim with butterflies.

"Ser...Ser-VINE!(Dude...Get UP!) She brandished a vine at him, threatening him with a spanking. Not very fond of her "discipline lessons", he stood up in a hurry and went on stage. But before he went-

"Don't forget to listen to the dedication I put into this song." He left back on stage, getting cheers.

Servine retracted her whip solemnly, wishing she didn't have to resort to such tactics. If she ever wanted to confess her undying love for him, she didn't want to scar him with threats.

Yes, Servine is in love with Rigel; a little TOO in love if scales were invented for the subject. Ever since he found her in that dark alley in Castelia City, she had believed she found a new hole to die in. But with how he cared for her and treated her kindly, she began to trust him more and more.

And lately that trust evolved into something more...More like love...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hailing from the far Unova region, Rigel Mavis with the song " _Fly Me To The Moon_!" Servine perked up; the MC of this contest was a little too loud for someone not to here. She hurriedly ran to the audience, taking her seat in the middle of the front row. The lights dimmed, making sight nearly impossible in any direction and making some audience members gasp in surprise.

The stage lit up, showing Rigel in a snazzy black suit and tie. It sorta dwarfed him considering he was thinner than average. Placing a hand through his gray hair, he readied his voice an got up to the microphone. The band behind him started playing, the sounds of jazz ringing through everyone's ears. Servine swore she's heard music like this before... _he_ left her...

But her thoughts were cut off as he started singing.

_Fly Me To The Moon-Bart Howard_

_Fly me to the moon~..._

_Let me swing...among the stars~..._

Servine was entranced. Rigel had such an amazing voice when he sung songs at night.

_Let me see what Spring...is like..._

_On Jupiter and Mars~..._

_In other words..._

_Hold..my hand~..._

_In other words..._

_Baby, kiss me~..._

The audience was listening intently, making a murmur here and there about his singing. But for Servine, she felt...alive...Her and Rigel made eye contact and for some reason...

_Fill my heart with song,_

_And let me sing forevermore~..._

The lyrics, to Servine at least, felt...directed to her...

_You are all I hope for;_

_All I worship and adore~..._

_In other words..._

_Please be true~..._

_In other words..._

Rigel gestured his hand to Servine, making her pay attention a bit more...

_I...love you~..._

_'What...?'_ Servine was slowly starting to get it, but the song kept going.

_Fly, fly, fly~!_

The music played out, making some of the audience bob their head along the beat. To add more hype to the tease, a woman in the audience began dancing to the song, earning some laughs from her fellow audience. Servine chuckled, but her eyes were on Rigel, as his were to her.

_I'll let you fill my heart.. with song~!_

_Let me sing forevermore..._

_Because...You are all I long for..._

_All I worship and adore~..._

Servine could feel all the heart and soul Rigel was putting into his singing, leaning forward in her seat as close as she could without falling.

_In other words..._

_Please be TRUUUUUUE~!.._

A spotlight sprung up, shining overheard on Servine's seat. She looked surprised at this and looked at Rigel, who smiled at her again.

_In other words~!.._

_In other wooooooooords~!..._

_I..._

He pointed at Servine.

_Love..._

Servine's heart raced as the song was coming to a close...

_You~!_

With the song finished, the audience cheered loudly for him, some even giving him a standing ovation. Servine was among them, tears of joy racing down her face. He LOVED her! He really DOES!...

* * *

_Later..._

Rigel was back on stage, Servine on his shoulder. The other three finalists were there with him, two girls and another guy.

Girl one had a silver dress on, a matching headdress and silver shoes to complete the ensemble. She stood next to her Gardevoir, matching hair shuffling with her movement.

Guy one had a red suit on with no tie. He had no partner, and this was on his mind as he moved his amber hair out of the way of his eyes.

Girl two had on a baby-blue blouse with a dark blue skirt on. Her black high heels clanked with her nervous stature. Her Delcatty stood proudly, however.

Lastly, Guy two had on a white button-down with black dress pants and black and white dress shoes. His Leavanny was making sure he looked presentable still, even going as far as making sure his shirt was tucked. They were all in a line before the judges' panel, waiting for the final decision with their various Pokemon partners. When the three old men and two old women stood, the teens stood at attention.

_This is it..._

One of the old men pulled out a card, no doubt having the names in order.

"In 5th place, winning 25,000 Poke... Adelo Anderson!" The audience gave the blouse girl who was called some applause. She sighed before walking up to the judges, accepting her payment via Gift Card Swipe and leaving with her Delcatty.

"In 4th place, winning 85,000 Poke and an unknown Evolutionary Stone... Kevin Morwitz!" Mr. Black-And-White guy got out of line wordlessly, accepting his prize and leaving with his Leavanny. The audience still clapped for him as support.

"In 3rd for the bronze medal, 250,000 Poke and a mystery Pokemon Egg...Walter Cummings!" The other guy groaned out of disappointment. The crowd was very enthusiastic with him, considering he did a dance routine with his song. But nevertheless went for his prizes and medal. With a handshake to each of the judges, he went back on stage; the last three had to for a picture.

Rigel could feel his heart pump as he and the last girl were the only ones left at this point. The audience was visibly on the edges of their seats; both of them had did great songs. The judge cleared his throat, making the atmosphere tense.

"In 2nd place... winning 500,000 Poke, the silver medal and a Miracle Seed..."

_Here it comes..._

"..." He stayed quiet for dramatic effect. It worked; some of the audience members got impatient and were calling the judge to say the name already. He ignored them, staring at the card thoroughly even if he read it multiple times.

"Ahem..." He started, shutting them all up, "...Rigel Mavis!"

_Oh well...I tried at least..._

Rigel was happy and disappointed and happy at the same time. He did so well and came this far into the competition, beating out the odds against him. There was originally 50 competitors.

He walked to the judges, earning his money, the seed and shaking their individual hands before walking back up on stage with his medal pinned to his chest. The audience gave him an even louder applause than when he finished performing until the judge called for silence.

"So in 1st place for the gold medal, winning 1 million Poke, a state-of-the-art Poke-Speech Translator and the full Evolutionary Stone set...Nisha Evans!" The whole audience, despite secretly hoping Rigel would win, gave her some VERY loud support, hurting Rigel and Servine's ears from the octaves. Nisha bowed in respect, adjusting her headdress before walking modestly to the judges for her rewards.

When she got her money and stones, she stopped the judge who was handing her the Poke-Speech Translator. She whispered in his ears, him looking confused before he nodded his understanding. He went to the MC, who also nodded.

"Well it seems even winners can be generous! Ms. Evans has decided to give her Poke-Speech Translator prize to Mr. Mavis!" Rigel looked confused for a second. She won, didn't she? most would spend their whole life savings  _and_ empty their bank accounts for such a thing. This was still on Rigel's mind as Nisha came up to him, handing him the Translator.

"Take it." she said, putting the earpiece in his hand.

"But...why..?" He was still confused, hopelessly so. Nisha chuckled.

"Silly boy...I don't need it. All of my Pokemon are Psychic-types, so I can understand them already. Besides, you need it more than me."

 _'It's true, young Mr. Mavis',_ A voice sounded in his head before Nisha's Gardevoir walked up to them-or well, floated,  _'we Psychic-types are very much able to speak with our Masters with our minds than with modern technology.'_

"So will you take it?" Nisha continued, hands clamped together in front of her. Rigel thought for a moment, but he was given no more time as Servine grabbed it and put it in his ear.

"Can you hear me?" Servine asked in perfect English, sounding slightly sassy yet mature for her age and size.

"Yeah..." he replied, not really sure what to say at the moment.

"Good. Thank you Ms. Nisha. This opens so many doors for us now!" Servine cheered, giving the human girl a hug. She chuckled in response and picked the Grass Snake Pokemon up.

"No need for thanks. Just doing the right thing." Nisha placed Servine back on Rigel's shoulder. "Now I must go. I have to fly back to Johto for some private business." Gardevoir mysteriously smiled at that before she and Nisha bowed at them and the judges and left. Rigel will remember her...

* * *

"So...What did you think of my song Servine?" Rigel asked as they walked to his apartment. His arm was safely around Servine in a chest-to-chest hug; since he never caught her with a Pokeball, he had to make sure to keep her safe from thieves and overeager Preschoolers.

"It was...enlightening...So...you weren't lying?"

"Lying? About what?"

"You know...The "last part"..." She looked down in shame. Maybe it was all a ruse, a figment of her imagination...Just like the last time she confessed...

"You mean when I said "I love you"?" Rigel asked, having a teasing smile on his face.

"Mhm..."

"...Yes. I meant every word too."

Servine looked up from this, eyes glassy from almost shedding tears in her meaningless sorrow. "Huh?"

"All those lyrics...I didn't pick that song because it was my best...I picked it so I could...tell you how I feel in the right way..." He looked away, blushing red.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...Ever since we met, you stuck with me through thick and thin...From school, to my unfortunate exes, to helping me get through my depression of being an orphan...You've been there for me..." His words struck some chords in Servine's heart. This is how he felt? "You've been my partner for years, and you never left me...like my mom and dad...So you're just as important to me as if we were mates..."

"So...you love me...?" Servine asked, wanting some confirmation.

"Yes. I love you Servine, with all my heart and soul..." With that, she smiled, letting down tears of her own again. Rigel took this the wrong way.

"Oh no...Did I hurt you...?" He looked concerned, but this made her laugh.

"No silly. I'm crying tears of joy..."

"Why?" Servine groaned; even with all this confession, he can still be dense at times.

"Because I love you too!" She hugged his face, rubbing her cheek against him in affection. Rigel didn't pull her off; it felt special to just let her do this. They came up to the apartment room, Rigel opening the door blindly and closing it behind him. The whole time she was on his face, he could smell this sweet scent. It smelled of Pecha Berries-which were his favorite-with a slight twinge of tartness.

He couldn't place a finger on it the whole time they settled in on the couch, watching some TV. Servine got off his face and sat on his lap, inadvertently sitting on his crotch. This had caused a stir in his loins and he felt his cock jump a little. Luckily, she was too into the show to notice his embarrassingly growing hardness.

The show they were watching was steadily losing importance as Rigel couldn't stop being hard. He shifted his thighs so Servine couldn't get poke by it, but she musta found the spot comfortable because she kept moving back. This made things complicated for him because now he started to tent his pants.

"You know Rigel..." Servine started, shifting on his lap again, no doubt feeling the tent behind her, "it's not polite to hide things from me..." Rigel sighed in disappointment with himself. But then...

"You should know I'm okay with you being like this~..." Servine began grinding against his clothed hard-on, making him groan in newfound feeling. A smirk adopted itself onto her face as she saw Rigel's expression.

_Good thing he confessed or this would count as non-consensual..._

The reason why she wasn't being shy or why Rigel was smelling that sweet scent was because Servine's mating season had started while they were in the school. She had been praying that Rigel won the Translator for her so she could confess for him, but it seems even when you lose, you win.

Rigel could feel something dripping on his pants and when he looked, he saw that his crotch area was nearly soaked through. The culprit was Servine, the flustered Grass Snake's nether lips puffy and swollen in arousal.

"R-rigel~..." she moaned, having been stimulated far too much by her actions. She needed that cock, and she wanted it now. She reached for his zipper, having trouble due to her leafy hands. But she was stopped. Servine whined and looked up at Rigel, face showing desperate need.

His face, was one of someone far too embarrassed yet greatly hot and bothered. "Let me..." He let her go and unzipped his pants effortlessly, moving her a bit so he could pull them down. His 6" member sprang up into the air, Servine drooling a little at the sight. Her puffy labia clenched up and flaring, making her groan helplessly before she grabbed him.

Rigel couldn't help but moan at the contact; this was his first time doing something like this at all; he doesn't know what masturbating is and porn is a foreign language to him. His member throbbed in her grasp, letting loose some of his pre. Servine licked it up, earning a gasp from Rigel. "Oh y-yeah~..."

Servine liked making him do those noises and set to doing so, licking from the base to the tip slowly. It helped with the build-up as he leaked more pre for her to taste. But she wanted more of him, so she stopped licking.

Rigel glanced down at her with one eye open, watching her move closer to his cock. Before he could say anything...

"Ser-AHHHHH~!" Servine took the mushroom-like tip in her mouth, stretching her cheeks in the process. Rigel throbbed in her mouth, it turning her on some more. A heat flared within her vagina, spurring her on further so they could get to the main event of this show. With the best her small body could allow, Servine leaned forward and took in after inch into her mouth, enclosing what she could in the warmth of her dental cavern.

Rigel couldn't hold it at this point and promptly jizzed in her mouth, sending her back to the tip from the force of his pent-up lust. The amount of cum he spewed into her almost made her choke on the cum in her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, trying to take it all, but alas he was one of build-up and some trickled out of the corners of her mouth.

When Rigel finally stopped cumming his load, he looked to see Servine coughing to clear her throat. He felt bad, even in his afterglow.

"Sorry about...that Servine...Wanna stop...?" She held up one of her hands to stop him there, doubled over to help catch her breath. When her breathing slowed, she looked back at him.

"Let's keep going...I really like how your seed flooded my mouth~..." Her look got slutty again and before he knew it, she was closer to his face, tail hiked up and her entire lower body hovering over his member. Before she could lower herself, Rigel stopped her.

"Don't hurt yourself Ser." he said, concern etched into his voice. She shook her head at him.

"I'll be fine..."

"But this is your first time, right?"

"...No..." She didn't want to explain what happened after she confessed to 'him'. She hated thinking about that dark and stormy day...

_I hope that bastard rots in jail for what he did to me..._

"Uh Servine...? You're scowling..." Rigel always felt the need to warn her of when she makes certain facial expressions. His voice alerted her and she looked down, face neutral.

In a quiet voice, she asked, "Let's not talk about it, okay?" He nodded, letting the atmosphere relax. But then her pussy flared again, making her groan louder. It seems it wouldn't stop until she got something to fill her and the right tool was under her. She actively fought his grip, trying to get down on it.

Rigel didn't want his wrists broken, so he let her down himself, watching her lips spread just to take the tip in. Servine moaned in bliss, finally feeling what she'd been craving for a few months fill her needy pussy. It stretched her almost painfully, but it felt so good. Out of pleasure, she slipped further down, intent on getting more inside her. Rigel helped her down, getting lost in her tightness.

Servine felt a little disappointed when she found her limit was halfway. Curse her small body. As she came to rest, she ground around his cock, getting its under-skin to scratch her when she wanted it. It worked as she had started moaning in pleasure, but it wasn't enough. She rose up, having to use her hands that were on his chest to help.

Rigel beat her to the punch and brought her back down, actually getting another inch inside. Drunk off lust, he brought her back up to the tip and slammed her back down, repeating this process and steadily growing speed. Servine felt so full, and her heat was going away with each slam down. Her arousal helped thrusting be easy and made everything all the more enjoyable.

_Maybe when I evolve, I'll take it a-_

"AHHH~!" Servine was cut off from her thoughts as Rigel had angled a thrust right into a certain nub of flesh in her. This had caused her to go rigid before a gush of her fluids came out. Her unexpected climax made her very sensitive, and her clit was nice and engorged like her pussy.

The whole time Rigel had been unable to move his cock an inch with how tight she got. Now he was getting close. As payback for the near choke-hold, he reached to her, teasingly rubbing the area above her labia with a finger. This sent little spikes of pleasure throughout Servine's body, making her grind against his cock just to lean into his finger.

"Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want you to cum so fast again~..." Servine groaned; great, he knows the right way to tease her. She couldn't do it herself since she had short arms, but she did have whips. When she brought those out, Rigel inwardly gulped.

One grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand back to her nether regions, while the other went to his cock, wrapping around the base. It wasn't tight to prevent climax, but it was tight enough for Rigel as his member throbbed in her again.

Satisfied with her work, Servine restarted, using the vine on his cock to help her bounce faster and harder. Rigel grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her, jarring her body. No sooner he started doing this, she had another climax, soaking his cock with her juices again. The vine on his cock began to slip off as Rigel sped up, so close to being pushed over the edge.

After some time, he slammed her down as far as she could anatomically go, firing more of his load deep into her womb. Since she was small in stature, it all easily overflowed and spewed out onto the couch cushions and floor. Just from the feeling, Servine had yet another climax, weaker than the last ones but still strong on her body.

Rigel came down from his high slowly, panting hard from all the effort he put into fucking her so rough. Servine panted, albeit a little harder, before falling off to the side and landing to his left. Her belly felt full of his seed and her heat was gone.

"T-t-thanks for this Rigel...I feel...so h-happy...I can't wait to evolve..." she mumbled, well in her afterglow. Rigel barely heard as his eyes felt like concrete, slowly being pulled down by gravity before they shut...

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Rigel was having a dream about him and Servine going at it again, but this time in the traditional way feral Pokemon do it-in other words Doggy-Style. Rigel loomed over her, his cock disappearing into her pussy as fast as a piston. As she did was squirm and moan in helpless abandon.

It felt so good to Rigel, so much that he thrust into her one more time before cumming into her vagina. Unlike last time, however, she took it all in and none of it trickled out nor escaped when he felt back.

"W-wow...You took it a-all...?" The dreamscape began blurring out, letting him know he was waking up. When he did, he met the harsh glare of sun rays and the sight of a big, green snake sucking his cock-

Wait, big, green snake!?

Rigel looked down, seeing the light green muzzle envelop his member eagerly. His leg raised a bit, catching its attention. Slowly, it pulled off with a lewd pop.

"Morning Rigel." The sound of Servine's voice came through its mouth.

"S-servine!?" he asked, hoping she didn't get abducted by someone and was dealing with a Ditto.

"Yep! It seems I evolved before I went to sleep last night. Like what you see~?" She showed off her body, coiling around for him to see every feature, her lower region especially.

"Y-yep...Very much..." Rigel was flustered again as the sight of her pussy made his cock throb at attention. It looked tighter than before, and with her longer body no doubt she'd take it all no problem.

"Good~...Now, how's to another round before you start your day?" The tip of her tail snaked its way up his member, circling the tip. He moaned at the contact.

"O-okay...But we can't take...long...I still have school, remember...~?"

"Ah yes, that. You'll have to decide on where you'd spend more time now..." she mysteriously said, making Rigel look up at her as she looked down on him with her amber eyes.

"What do you mean...?" Serperior didn't answer verbally; she brought his hand to her belly. Making him rub it, Rigel could just feel the slightest bugles of the edges of...

"Eggs? But...how...? We're different species..."

"I prayed for a miracle.. And Arceus granted it..." she said, feeling the warmth the two eggs brought her.

"Looks like that family reunion is gonna be an uproar..." Rigel said before getting up, ready to start the day anew with a new routine in his head...

* * *

**Well ain't that sweet?**

**A nice little pregnancy ending to make readers question why I'd do it.**

**Well, it's all apart of a plot I'm brewing. All the clues relating to such a thing are, just like this one, at the end.**

**What is this family reunion? Where is it going down? Who's gonna be there?**

**You'll just have to find out once everyone's been sated. :P**

**And do please tune in for more; if we're lucky, we might be seeing some...return pairings...**

**Moncheli!**


	10. H Rhydon X M Human/ H Gardevoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |:P

**Chapter 10: H Gardevoirs**

* * *

**The smut must continue.**

**This will be a short orgy drabble. I'm doing this now because the idea was very interesting.**

**Even though the Pokemon involved is next to always used in a lemon series, ESPECIALLY the female ones.**

**I guess it was inevitable; Gardevoirs are too humanoid to be avoided in lemons.**

* * *

**The Forbidden Uses-A Gardevoir finds a scientist's forgotten invention in the forest. When its uses are identified, what transpires is a series of events that eventually leads to debauchery at a humongous scale.**

* * *

**That's all just code for orgy.**

**There will be 7 main Gardevoirs we will focus on here; it'd help with the...events..**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Request By Anonymous Guy(Guest)-"Pokemon And Technology Collide"-H Gardevoirs(Orgy, Hermaphrodites, Masturbation, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, Oral, Anal, Vaginal, Ass Play, Gangbangs, Daisy Chains involved!)_

_Some Random Laboratory In Hoenn..._

"YES! I've finally DONE IT!" A scientist exclaimed in his dead-beat lab in the forests near Lilycove. He jumped for joy as the little invention he made was complete after all these years! With this, he'll go from the laughing stock at the Weather Institution to the world's most renown scientist EVER!

As he picked it up, he examined it. It looked like a toy pistol common children would play with. It had a long, graying barrel, ergonomic handle that would allow faster drawing, and dials and switches on the side to act as the hammer. There was an ominous red glow inside the barrel, but that was the ammunition doing its job at intimidation.

"Jared!?" the scientist called out. At the door at the far end of the room, a butler opened it to let himself in.

"Yes Master Winslow?" The butler answered voice matching his old age.

"Bring in the test subject!" Mr. Winslow yelled, still marveling his newest invention. With a bow, Jared left the room, returning moments later with their test subject-an unconscious Rhydon.

The poor thing had to be kept under tranquilized dosages just so it could be moved peacefully. As its feet ground against the metal floors of the lab, Jared lumbered it onto an examination table. Strapping it on, the butler stepped away, standing by for anymore orders.

"Thank you Jared. You can watch my invention at work before you go tending to your duties." Mr. Winslow told him before adjusting the dials on the side of the "Ray Gun". Jared hummed to himself as he watched his master tinker with the device.

"Ahah! Got it! And now...Time for...a "bigger adjustment"...Lower the machine!" He may have requested it, but he flipped a switch near the table, bringing a device with a tube protruding toward Rhydon. As the machine lowered, the tube inched closer and closer to Rhydon's crotch area, gray pouch keeping its member inside. When the machine stopped, the tube loomed over his crotch. Rhydon shifted in his sleep before the tube extended out, making contact.

It was cold to the touch, and Rhydon almost woke up, but he was under heavy doses and chances for that happening again won't be for a while.

"Beginning arousal process..." Mr. Winslow pressed a button on the machine, making a rubber appendage emerge from the depths of the machine and enter the genital slit of Rhydon's sheath. He groaned, feeling his member jolt up even as he slumbered. The rubber appendage wrapped around his flaccid 7 1/2" member, self-lubrication already coming into play before it began mechanically stroking.

Rhydon grumbled sweet nothings in his sleep, feeling his cock starting to poke out his sheath. The rubber appendage kept rubbing, however, trying to get him to full-mast. When a few minutes passed, he was as hard as a rock(pun slightly over-intended).

"Good, good...Now for the fun part~..." Mr. Winslow's face grew a devious grin on it as he aimed the "Ray Gun" at Rhydon's cock. "Let's see if Rhydon will be so 'gifted' with the Castration Gun!"

Mr. Winslow switched a dial nearest to the trigger without looking. It had three settings: Castrate, Hermaphro-ize, and Neuter. There was another dial near it, but he didn't do anything noticeable to it but switch it with his sleeve. Then, he pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger, making a weird, red bolt of plasmatic energy shoot out of the barrel and hit Rhydon in the cock.

Mr. Winslow and Jared leaned in closer to see if the effects of the gun's namesake would come true...

Instead for twenty minutes, they watched as Rhydon's cock didn't do anything; it didn't flop, fall off, detach or shrink. In fact, it looked to have throbbed more often than it should.

"No...nonoNONO! I spent years making sure EVERYTHING was right, and it does  _nothing_!?" Mr. Winslow was furious. He spent a greal deal of his dwindling savings to fund the project, and now it looked to be going down the toilet.

"Mr. Winslow, calm down. Just see if anything wasn't prepared ri-"

"I prepared EVERYTHING! This...damn...thing...doesn't do anything but make penises throb!" His yelling was making the Drill Pokemon stir awake, his movement not going unnoticed by Jared.

"Uh...Master Winslow?"

"Everything, EVERYTHING I did to make this my greatest success! RUINED!" Mr. Winslow looked at an open window in the lab, it being cracked to provide a breeze for the sometimes stuffy lab. Looking back at the "Ray Gun", he snarled at it and chucked it out the window, not caring for where it ended up. Jared started getting more and more fearful as Rhydon's eyes were moving.

"Master W-winslow...? Calm d-down..."

"What am I gonna do now!? Show up with nothing!?" Narrowed to slits, Rhydon's eyes cracked open, as if he was just waking up from hibernation and trying to adjust to light hanging above him. Without any effort, he snapped off his bonds, making Jared's skin started to crawl in impeding fear.

"M-m-m-master Winslow! Please calm down!"

"WHAT!? CALM DOWN!? MY GREATEST EXPERIMENT JUST RESULTED IN FAILURE! HOW ELSE AM I!?" But the furious scientist was cut off by a loud smack to his face, cheek stinging in pain from the hand print left behind by his butler.

"Master. Winslow. Calm down...You're waking up-"

"Rhy-don~..." The two humans froze and slowly turned their heads towards their captive. The Drill Pokémon's face wasn't one contorted of anger, rather it was...

"Is he blushing...?" Mr. Winslow asked, noticing the flustered look of the Rock/Ground type in their vicinity. His eyes looked almost pleading. Rhydon's member throbbed painfully nearby, forcing a moan out of him before he shamelessly gripped it with his three-fingered paw. It throbbed again at his grasp, making him leaked a voluminous amount of pre-cum onto his body and the table underneath him.

"What is he doing...? Master...?" Jared asked, looking at Mr. Winslow. That question registered in Rhydon's lust-addled brain and he looked at Mr. Winslow with one of the sluttiest looks ever made in the history of Pokemon.

"W-w...why is he looking at me like th-?"

"Rhydon~..." Cut off yet again by the horny Pokemon in front of them, they watched as he brought his other hand down to his testicles. He cupped the orange-sized orbs in his hand, rubbing them to further stimulate him, but that's not all he did...

"[Sniff sniff]...Master, do you smell that...?" Mr. Winslow was lost, staring at Rhydon masturbate almost eagerly while keeping his lusty eyes on him. His stroking sped up as his paw let his balls go and went further down...

Wait, he went under them. And the wettest schlick sound went off as he began pumping a claw down there...

"W-what...is he doing...?" Mr. Winslow couldn't help but be aroused by this display, as the smell of pheromones flooded his nostrils and made his own member throb in his lab pants. He bit his lip and stroked it through the fabric. As if being spurred on by this, Rhydon stopped stroking his cock and held up his testes so they could see...

A puffy and swollen vagina being fingered at a break-neck pace.

"Sir...I think I know what the "Castration Gun" did..." Jared muttered quietly, hands twitching as if fighting the strong urge to masturbate to this scene.

"W-what...?" Rhydon, to the best his body could do, plunged his entire hand inside, making his new reproductive organ clench around it and spew fem-cum all over his fist.

"Sir...?" Mr. Winslow was losing it; his pants were becoming undone by the passing moments as he stared at Rhydon-no  _his_ Rhydon-with unbridled desire. Rhydon opened his eyes-they closed when he came- before licking his lips at Winslow. Taking out his paw, he spread his pussy for him, ready to be taken.

"Jared...Go tell the others I'll be busy...for the next few hours..." Hearing this, Jared shivered while Rhydon cooed and purred, sounds a normal Rhydon would never make in any situation.

"R-right away...Sir..." Jared walked out the room in a hurry, breathing in fresh gulps of fresh, non-pheromone air. That was close...

* * *

Meanwhile, a Gardevoir was prowling through the forest, looking for a Berry Bush that wasn't being territorially guarded. She had been hungry for a while and today of all days wouldn't help her.

Suddenly, one of the normal bushes nearby shook violently, making her jump in fear that a predator was gonna attack her or...take advantage of her condition.

"G-garde...!?(W-who's there!?"She readied a MoonBlast in her hand as she cautiously stepped to it. It didn't shake anymore the closer she got, and no doubt if there was something there, it woulda been moved by her scent.

Looking inside, she didn't see any noticeable figures, but she did see a little something at the bottom of the shrubbery.

"Hmm...Weird...What's this...?" Picking up the object, she examined its toy-like appearance and weird-looking dials. Pointing the barrel at herself, she looked at the dials closely to try and read what they said...

Only to pull the trigger.

A bolt of plasmatic energy hit her square in the face, not causing her any pain but making her flinch all the same. She dropped it out of panic, scrambling away from it. Panting to calm her heart, Gardevoir glared at the toy gun.

"Gar...Gardevoir...(Well...I'm not hurt...)" Indeed, the bolt had not marred her face nor left any indications of contact whatsoever. It was almost as if it passed right through her...

_Or maybe...It went-_

But, she was cut away from her thoughts violently as she felt her labia throb violently, convulsing as if she was having orgasm after orgasm in quick succession without squirting. She doubled over, keeping above the ground with her shaking hands as she felt like passing out from all the shocking pleasure she was feeling all at once. It only last for about five minutes, however, and when she stood up again she felt sensitive down there. When Gardevoir felt around for anything that coulda caused it, she felt something poke her arm.

"G-g-g-g-gar...?(W-w-w-w-what...?)" She looked down, and began shaking in horror as she saw the new mating organ above her vagina. It throbbed in the cool air, leaking a dollop of pre-cum onto the grass under her. It was a little above average even among Gallades; fully erect at 7", it looked ready for a rutting. But not before long, the little toy gun spoke.

'DNA sample collected. Species: Gardevoir. Type: Fairy/Psychic. Arousal: Maximized.'

_Well that explains why I'm hornier than before..._

'Beginning cloning process.' Cloning? That was a new term in her books. The "Ray Gun" glowed bright at the end of the barrel before it emitted a light that shone too brightly for Gardevoir's retinas. She closed them while using her hands to defend herself just in case. When she stopped feeling warmth against her arms, she looked towards the little toy...

And thought she was looking in a mirror.

There, right next to the little toy gun that gave her a penis above her vulva, was another Gardevoir. She looked to be in the same predicament as her-in terms of genitalia-but the only difference was that her hair was a midnight blue. Her arms were still green, however.

"Um...Hi...?" she spoke, slightly confused. The blue-haired Gardevoir looked to her before-

"Hey, we gonna fuck or not? My pussy's killing me." It was apparent she was shameless, since she started jerking herself off without breaking down or moaning.

"...Uh..."

"Well?"

"But, I don't even know you..." The midnight-blue haired Embrace Pokemon rolled her eyes.

"Name's Geonna. What about you Miss Prissy?" The newly identified Geonna snarkily replied, folding her arms over her chest spike.

"Look, don't act like some spoiled brat in front of me. I don't have one!" Indeed, she once had a trainer that she cared about very much, but she left Gardevoir at the daycare center and "forgot about her". To this day, she doesn't know what she did to deserve such treatment...

"Oh, then I can name you then!" Geonna then adopted a thinking pose, tapping her chin to gather her thoughts on a name.

"I'm...sure I'll be better off-."

"How about 'Bitch'?"

"Excuse me!? I'm not a female Arcanine nor a Houndoom!"

"Right right, but you act bitchy... How about...'Bunny', like "Playboy Bunny"?"

"Do I LOOK like a lapine to you? In any case, none of my ancestors-."

"Okay, okay I get it. No Bunny... Hmmm...How about...'Geonna's Bitch'?" That put a smile on her face, but Gardevoir was not amused.

"You seriously want this brief acquaintance to end, don't you?"

"Hey, by the time what I plan is done, you might as well be. But I guess I can stop for now...Gloria..."

"See? That's better." The newly named Gloria smiled a little at Geonna, making the latter smirk before there was some beeping coming from the toy gun again.

"What's this thingie?" Geonna asked, picking the gun up. Gloria, remembering what it did to her, scrambled to get the gun out of the clone's hand. But, Geonna had thought Gloria was gonna attack her, so she shot her again with it. It hit her in the face, but that was it until Gloria came up and smacked it out her hand.

"Don't play with that...that thing! It made into...this!" Gloria pointed at her new cock, it throbbing in the cool air. Geonna looked at it casually before shrugging.

"So?"

"'So'!? I don't want this! I just want to be normal again, not some...freak..." Gloria suddenly felt the stress of everything happening so fast hit her. She plopped down on the ground, head in her knees as she began to cry. Geonna sighed; watching a Gardevoir cry will always make you sad as well. The midnight blue-haired Embrace Pokemon placed a hand on Gloria's shoulder, earning a tear-filled face before it was covered again.

The toy gun had registered the blast, but when Gloria smacked it...

"It'll be okay Glor. You'll figure it out..." The "freak" comment had hit her hard too.

"I-I-I-I just...want the D-day to be ove-ver..." Gloria sobbed into her thighs and arms, soaking them and her dress. Then, she felt another hand on her other shoulder.

"Don't worry; everything will be alright." That wasn't Geonna; it was too high-pitched and shy. Gloria, albeit with a hint of fear, looked up to see yet another Gardevoir, but her hair was pink.

"W-w-what do you m-mean...?" The grief-stricken Gloria asked.

The new Embrace clone moved her hair out of the way of her filed of vision before-with her fingertips pressing together-she responded. "I-I- mean.. I'm sure this'll go away soon... Like a b-bad dream..."

"What the pink-head said!" Another voice cried out, making Gloria jolt to see a navy blue-haired version of herself, but there was a simple difference between them. "I'm sure this is all just a dream and we'll all awake to see it's just you!"

_Apparently she's more of a...courageous one..._

This was even more-so as she came up to Geonna and started dancing with her.

"Come on girls! At least let's find out the good of this!" she yelled, Geonna smiling a little bit in her grasp.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Think about it: we could have an orgy with each other. And you better participate Gia." Miss Navy-Haired pointed at the pink-haired Embrace Pokemon, making her blush and shyly look away.

"T-t-that one time...I was just...s-scared okay...?" she responded, barely heard through the tense atmosphere.

"We are not having an orgy." A stern, feminine voice called from ahead of them. They all looked to see the bloodiest red-head they've ever seen. Lo and behold, she was a Gardevoir.

"What do you mean Gainelle?" Geonna asked, tilting her head "innocently".

"I mean what I said. We're not having an orgy if Gloria is like this." Gainelle spoke with revered anger but gentle concern as she gestured to Gloria. Said Gardevoir had bee regretting the position she took to cry, as it left her open to smell her arousal from the "Ray Gun". Now, she could barely cry without feeling like she needs about five cocks in her puffy mound.

"W-w-well..." Gloria spoke up, making the others turn to her. "It's... n-not a bad...I-idea..."

"See? I told you!" Gia exclaimed, picking Gloria up and bringing her in for a careful hug. The gun flashed again, getting all of their attention before yet another Gardevoir popped out, this time with purple hair. Her expression was one to quickly pick up on; if her swaying hips didn't say anything, Gloria didn't know what would.

"Hey guys~. What's this I hear about an orgy~?" The new Embrace clone asked, trying to subtly hug Gainelle. She was thrown off quite abruptively by the blood red-head.

"Don't even try it Gabe..."

"...Just how many of you is that gun gonna make...?" Gloria asked, having had enough of the "split-personality" look-alikes around her. The "Ray Gun" flashed once again, this time spewing out instead of revealing the next clone. The lump of light shot at the girls, making them scatter for cover. It came to a halt at the base of a tree, dimming to show a seventh Gardevoir in the Pokemon kingdom's position for submission. Seeing her present herself made the others either blush or look away, or in Gainelle's case shake their head.

"M-m-must~..." The Gardevoir spoke, standing up shakily...before she began to finger herself vigorously. She moaned loudly, throwing her white hair back, shamelessly gripping her other organ and began stroking that in a blur.

"Gardet, please!" Gainelle cried, about to throw a rage on the lust-driven, salacious Embrace Pokemon before them. Gardet looked back at Gainelle with an expression of utter most desire and need.

"P-p-please~...We...need...to have...t-t-this...orgy~..." Gardet looked ready to beg if she had to as she fell back onto the tree out of incalculable pleasure.

"As much as your... need... may demand it, we cannot just relax and have a bout of debauchery during Gloria's time of stress!" Gainelle countered, stomping over to Gardet to stop her. But before she could-

'Emotion cloning process: Complete. Initiating mass cloning process.' The "Ray Gun" announced, glowing white all over. The seven of them looked at the gun, hearts pumping for anything to happen-or in Gardet's case, orgasm. Its barrel grew brighter, shrouding the immediate area in a ruby glow before it dimmed immediately. Everyone's eyes were sorta blinded, rubbing them to adjust before

**[FLAAAAASH!]**

The "Ray Gun" burst out a white light so bright, the girls ceased their plight for sight and covered their eyes from the gun alight. It casted a warmth over them, feeling nice but Gainelle, being her, didn't find it enjoyable whatsoever. But poor Gia accidently tripped over a tree root, reflexively using a Light Screen.

The result was a light show.

Residents of Lilycove reported sights of a bright dome of light coming from the western route, but the Lilycove Police Department denied this and continued their off-day.

Back in the forest, the girls were taking over anywhere they could feel around. But since they didn't have their eyes open for light to get through, they didn't notice that the show was over. This was furthered as Gloria felt around the tree line and bumped into someone.

"Sorry..."

"No it's fine." That voice...sounded just like her...Gloria uncovered her eyes, coming face-to-face...

With herself.

Unlike the others, this one was a living replica of her. To test, she moved her right arm out, the clone doing the same. She put one foot forward, the clone doing it too. They did more things like this until Gloria tried to do a stance involving her legs and ended up stirring her vulva again. She doubled over in pleasurable shock, getting on her hands and knees.

"Oh, let me help you." The clone Gloria said, reaching down. Gloria reached to take her hand, but she went past it, confusing the original before she saw that the hand was heading for her over-aroused nether lips.

"W-wait, I-!" She was cut off as the clone fit her small hand into Gloria's pussy, making her see stars from how sensitive she was.

"I said let me help you~...That's what we're all here for..." Gloria didn't catch that and looked up to tell the clone so...

Only to look around and see that there wasn't just one clone of her.

The whole side of the forest had what looked like hundreds of clones of Gloria just standing there masturbating. Fingers on members or plunged deep into vaginas, they were doing. They looked like an army ready to charge...Just waiting on a command...

"So...Wanna have some fun that'll make the region quake~?" The clone in her pussy asked. Trying ot think about it was out of the question, as she was steadily losing her right mind.

"...okay..." Gloria whispered, blushing that she was actually agreeing to have an orgy.

"Sorry, didn't hear ya."

"I said yes...Yes, we can have it." In an instant, the crowd of Gloria's cheered before they all turned to each other and smirked. The other clones with different hair also turned to each other. Gloria couldn't believe it...

A all-Gardevoir orgy was about to happen...

* * *

The whole region was under a heavy blanket...A blanket of pleasure. No one could explain it; at precisely 3:36 in the afternoon, everyone, humans and Pokemon alike doubled over in pleasure, feelings of lust, desire, and so...much...need...for release.

Scientists, under great hormonal stress, hypothesized that there was a Psychic-type or multiple of them experiencing great pleasure. Somewhere in Hoenn, they assumed, there would be a lot of moaning...

"L-let's all hope...this'll be over s-s-soon~..." one scientist said to a reporter, kneeling over his examination table with his hand in his pants. His poor assistant was also desperately horny, flat-out fingering herself in a corner.

They weren't the only ones in need; Pokemon everywhere, domestic or wild, where finding ways of release. Some mated with others, others jacked off. Even a horny Zangoose female had a bout with a male Seviper. It seemed sex brought the familiarities of any species.

Either that or she felt like she needed two dicks in her nether holes...

They weren't the only ones who did something similar; in forests, there were loud howls of Mightyena and Poochyena packs howling to the sky as they all had their own orgy; in the arid regions, Trapinchs were engaged in a Pokemon Centipede; under water, aquatic Pokemon engaged in sex like land mammals, females quickly being sought out to be rutted-a Wailord even had the audacity to seek out a female one and mount her; even in the air, bird Pokemon and Flying-types engaged in air sex, sending their speedy releases to the ground below...

Where is it all coming from...?

* * *

In Lilycove, all of the residents were hit the hardest, having orgasms until they passed out. The cause was the purple, translucent barrier in the route.

Inside, there was...

was...

...Just how many groups are there!?

There was a group for everything; a daisy chain of Gardevoirs by the tree line, eating each other out ferociously; a line-up of them in the bent-over position; Geonna getting gang-banged; Gainelle lording over some of her own; Gia having slow, passionate sex with one while at least seven other Gloria clones hovered over them, members ready to spew; and Gardet & Gabe psychically bound to a tree, legs spread for any takers.

Gloria was in heaven. She could feel her heat steadily cool down as her puffy mound was being pounded by one of her clones, mounted on her like a feral mutt. As she ate out a clone in front of her, she jerked off her new cock vigorously, trying to hit release there.

"Ah ah ah~..." The clone that was busy fucking her right in the pussy snatched her hand away, almost making her stop her oral stimulation to the Gloria clone in front of her. But when she felt a pressure there, she stopped whining...

_This...wasn't such a bad idea..._

_'Damn right it wasn't...'_ The sound of Gabe's voice in her head made her mumble incoherent words into the vagina she was kissing. I have to agree with her, Gloria thought, as she felt the clone's walls clamp down on her tongue in a vice. She's close to release, so Gloria decided to amp it.

Psychic-types derive most of their power from the mind, and a capable one can use their own power to tweak with a target's senses, such as touch, smell or hearing. But there were some hidden properties to it...

"MMMMMPH~~!" The clone in front of her was feeling drugged on lust as she felt her sensitivity to pleasure turn up to borderline pain. All she needed was a simple push now and she'd explode all over herself. Gloria was happy to provide her as she brought one of her free hands to the clone's anus, circling the hole but not penetrating. Non-verbally begging for it, the clone pushed back against her, trying to get the finger in her.

Gloria, lost in her pheromone-addled mind, kept the teasing up. But she'd soon regret it as she felt a harsh smack collide with her own ass. To the best of her ability, she looked back at the clone fucking her pussy.

"Don't stall; I'll spank you harder and keep you from cumming." Well that was a very sufficient threat. Gloria shoved her finger inside, settling in with half of her hand sticking out awkwardly.

"AHHHHHHH~~!" The first climax of the orgy started, making everyone look to Gloria. The clone in front of her clenched up everywhere, curling into a ball before she spurted out a jet of thick cum from her penis. It arched in the air while her abused mound dilated and sent out a clear rush of fem-cum onto Gloria's face.

Another thing about Psychic-types is that whenever they cum, there's a chance that anyone in the surrounding area will immediately have one with it. The ones inflicted could be fresh out of bed, groggy from pulling an all-nighter or even while they slumber.

So that effect came into play, blanketing the surrounding area in an orgasm flank. Such a chain reaction from one Psychic-type to almost half a thousand can trigger one of the rarest things on planet Earth

Region-Gasm.

In every nook, cranny and crevice, in every town, city and village, on every route, sea-ride and island, humans and Pokemon in and near the Hoenn region keeled over as they had a powerful orgasm, some girls somehow losing their hymens from how much force was put into such a feeling. Every human had one familiar thought-they were gonna pay the washer and dryer a quick visit. All the Pokemon merely panted as their afterglows started, still horny enough to restart their bouts with each other.

Back near Lilycove, all the Gardevoirs were passed out surprisingly, having made themselves so overcharged on pleasure their minds couldn't handle it. But there was one...Just one awake...

"Gotta...get us to...saf-fety..." Gainelle was nearing unconsciousness, but she fought it for the sake of her clone sisterhood and Gloria. With the last of her own power, and with some collaborative Draining Kiss's, she used a Psychic like no other. The surrounding forest around them glowed a cyan blue, similar to her own eyes-even the ground beneath her. There was a quaking shifting the area around, but Gainelle held her position and didn't lose focus before her objective was finally cooperating...

* * *

In Sootopolis City, most of the inhabitants were passed out or nearing their own black-outs. Juan, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, was leaning against a window in the Gym's upper floors-which served as the residual quarters. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he looked outside, barely even able to see the looming mass in the sky begin its descent...

* * *

'After...s-such a blanket of p-pleasure circulating throughout the Hoenn...region...We have...eyewitness reports of a mass...of l-land floating into the sky... near Sootopolis City...Here's...an overview...' The female reporter was having visible problems keeping consciousness as she signaled the cameraman to shift F.O.V. for the audiences still watching.

It showed an overview of Sootopolis City and some Water-type Pokemon KO around the entrance. Next to the city was an island that looked like it had been ripped from the Earth...

'Reports show that the new land mass...near Sooto...is from the route West of Lilycove...and...we really can't put it back, can we...?' She laughed dryly, still trying to stave off from passing out while she did her job. 'So...it is my pleasure to announce that...the new land mass...shall be named...Lily Island...This is Rebecca...Swatson...signing off to take a damn nap.' And like that, she passed out, the cameraman going off the air before he succumbed to his fatigue.

* * *

Back at the lab, Mr. Winslow had been pounding his little Drill bitch with abandon, somehow not affected by the lust blankets or the Region-Gasm. As he plunged into the Rhydon's anus over and over again, he felt his last load of the day ready to burst out.

"I'm...g-gonna cum...again~..."

Like the slut for what he was-or created to be-Rhydon nodded eagerly, despite being so tired. His abused cunt was still dripped Winslow's seed as he was plowed from behind. He clenched as hard as he could, trying to milk him for everything he had.

This had worked a bit as Mr. Winslow started throbbing more often. Mr. Winslow, so close with his balls almost scrunched up to their climax, slowed his thrusts in exchanged for more power. At this, the table groaned more as the weight was constantly shifted in a back-and-forth motion.

Soon, Mr. Winslow bottomed out in Rhydon's ass before he cried out as loud as he could, not caring who heard. Jared had long-ago passed out on the floor. His seed gushed out, being emptied all the way to the last drop into Rhydon. The Drill Pokemon only laid there under him, taking it all.

But the funniest thing happened...

When Mr. Winslow's orgasm pewtered out, he pulled back and fell on his ass, tired from all those times he came. Rhydon looked back at him, ass still raised and letting the seed from both holes drip onto the table. His lips was bit before his eyes dilated and he froze. This did not go unnoticed by Winslow.

"Huh...? What's...up Rhydon...?" He received no response, but the Drill Pokemon suddenly got off the table, grabbing Winslow off the floor, unable to keep up with these fast actions, he was slow to react to Rhydon throwing him across the room, growling as if in anger.

As Mr. Winslow landed on his back, he began to think one thought...

_Oh...shit..._

* * *

**Sorry that I broke my role, this kinda got interesting.**

**But sadly, this was my first-ever written orgy and I've yet to improve. Some constructive criticism would help me greatly.**

**Maybe in another, I'll do better.**

**Anyone who reads this- I have an idea of doing a M Human with a M Darkrai. I'm not sure what could go down so...**

**This could be the chance of someone seeing some human tops.**

**Just an idea.**

**Moncheli!**


	11. M Human X M Nidoking X F Human X F Nidoqueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any poll mentionings.

**Chapter 11: M Human X M Nidoking X F Human X F Nido**

* * *

**The smut must...**

**This intro's getting weak.**

* * *

**Couple's Retreat-After winning a tournament together, a married couple and their mated Pokemon plan to celebrate their win at a restaurant, but a ferocious storm makes them take shelter in a warm cave. But it's Nido-Season and things go from wet...to...well, REALLY wet...**

* * *

**To The Anonymous User: Enjoy your candy.**

**To The Constitutionalist: Hope you enjoy.**

**To ChaosFox60: Maybe I could make yours a quickie. Even tough it's straight, not a lot vote for it. Maybe because it's a canon character?**

**To Colossal Fighter GX: If you're reading this, then you know why I even bothered telling you this. Maybe change the pairing around?**

**To any and all people that read this: I'm not begging. :P I know there are some who are either obligated to their own opinion, but I would love to hear it for this. Tell me where I can improve, tell me where I messed up, and tell me the spelling errors. I'm not some sap nor am I easily angered. Your input is what matters to authors and what keeps them going. If you're a guest, okay. Just make a name for your guest account and review. Maybe make your own account so your reviews aren't anonymous.**

**Another thing is that I'm running low on time for these. School's coming in a week and day and my time will be strung as I'm in my last year of high school. So maybe if you want a request done, either make a scenario shorter or ask for a quickie. I've done a quickie(M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Salamence), and I still have enough details for visual. :P**

**Everytime I make another one-shots, the hits escalate to 700 to roughly 1.3k in one day. That's an achievement in on itself, but I'd rather want to hear what you all personally think of what I've done so far with these. I've'nt been caught yet because of how I make these so...I'm lucky for my writing style.**

**To UnholyPens: If you're gonna say you're strictly reading these for the straight ones, then it's obvious I'm calling you out and putting you on blast.**

**Key**

**"Good day"-Human Speech**

**"-Hello-"-Pokemon Speech.**

**_'Hello'_ -Human/Pokemon thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Anonymous Request-"Couple's Retreat"-M Human X F Human X M Nidoking X F Nidoqueen(Creampies, Double Vaginal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Anal, Blowjob ,Lactation, Titjobs, Cervical Penetration, Stomach Distention, Bukkake involved!)_

_Amago City-Couples' Division Tournament Finals..._

"Nidoking, rush 'em with Earth Power!"

"Nidoqueen, use Toxic!"

In a region barely traversed by any other, there was a tournament for couples, married or engaged, currently in the final match. It was a couple by the name of Marian and Lance. They both had black hair, but Marian's was longer. Their opponents were a gay couple with Psychic-types.

As the male Drill Pokemon punched the ground to initiate the Ground-type move, Nidoqueen spat out a purple blob of poisonous fluids that hurled towards the Reuniclus and Musharna they were fighting.

"Reuni, dodge it!"

"Musha, try a Protect!"

The Multiplying Pokemon hurried to move out of the way of the Earth Power heading straight for it, but accidently moved in front of Musharna's Protect, making it get splattered by Nidoqueen's Toxic. It used its hands to rub it off, but the effects had already seeped in.

"Alright!" cheered Marian. "Now go for a Venoshock!"

The Musharna's owner was in a hurry to protect it from further harm. "Musha, hurry and try another Protect!"

"Oh no you don't-" interrupted Lance "-King, rush again with Mega Punch."

The bulky Pokemon rushed at the floating, pink swine, making it squeal in fright before it was punched away from Reuniclus. The Venoshock made contact, causing static pain to the green blob before it suddenly doubled over. The swirls in its eyes confirmed-

"The trainer's Reuniclus is unable to battle!" The ref called, raising a flag towards the guys. The owner, a blonde wearing clothes that matched the colors of his Pokemon, recalled his fallen Pokemon in sadness. His boyfriend pat his back to cheer him up.

"Alright...Musharna, use Psychic!" Both Lance and Marian widened their eyes as their Pokemon were defenseless against the Psychic-type move. It lifted them into the air by Musharna's telekinetic command, and by that command they were shot far behind them into the wall. They crunched against the concrete barriers that protected, cracking it. When they came back down, their indents were about as prominent as if they were still there.

"Oooohhh...That's gonna hurt..." Marian commented, watching their Pokemon get up shakily. They cracked their bones, producing noise that shouldn't be listened to by children.

"Yeah...Ready to get payback?" Lance asked.

"You know it~..."

When their Pokemon got back in the arena, Lance called for Nidoking. When the Drill Pokemon turned, the human flashed a two. This seemed like it didn't mean anything, but as soon as he saw it Nidoking nudged Nidoqueen and engaged in Poke-Speech with her. Nodding and smirking evilly, they turned to Musharna, who was shaking in anticipation from all the pressure it was carrying.

"Alright, Nidoking..."

"Okay Nidoqueen..." The tension in the battlefield rose as the couple paused in calling out their commands. Their opponent stood stock still, rubbing his brown hair in anxiety.

"Don't worry Musha, we can still-."

But his pep-talk was cut off abruptively as the two Nidos suddenly came down field, energy swirling around them. They did this hand-in-hand, presenting themselves as a couple for the audience.

"Musha, use Protect!" But the poor thing has used it too many times, resulting in a fail. Seeing this, Lance and Marian shared a kiss with each other before calling,

"GIGA IMPACT!"

The two Nidos became shrouded in purple and gold drills of energy-the most powerful Physical attack in play. The poor Drowsing Pokemon was prey to the moves, being hit so hard it's a wonder to this day as she slammed into the wall deeply that nothing was broken. The ref didn't even bother checking to see if she was KO; he's seen hits that hit just as hard or maybe even more-so.

"The trainer's Musharna is unable to battle! The victors are Nidoking and Nidoqueen!" Lance and Marian double fist-pumped as the audience cheered for them loudly. Their Pokemon shared a kiss before being returned to their Pokeballs...

* * *

"There you go! All refreshed and ready for anything!" Nurse Joy handed back their Pokeballs after healing them with their Daisy Chamber.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Marian said, bowing slightly.

"Anytime, you two!" She waved them off as they left the Pokemon Center. It was the afternoon, bright shiny skies above them. Lance let out his Nidoking, allowing the big guy to stretch. Marian thought today's weather was probably good for them anyway, so she let out Nidoqueen.

They were the only Pokemon they had between them, considering they all grew up with each other. Lance met Nidoking as a little Nidoran that snuck into his house when he was a kid. After realizing that he just wanted a home, Lance was more than happy to deliver. They battled to fund themselves after Lance went on his journey, and being strong was his motive for evolving to the strong Nidoking before them.

Nidoqueen was actually a present from Marian's mother. She had always wanted a Pokemon that she could play with and battle others who tried to talk down on her. Needless to say, her antics helped Nidoqueen evolve to how she is today.

"So... Wanna celebrate our win in style guys?" Lance suggested, catching their attention. The two Pokemon cheered their respective species' names in agreement.

"Well who am I to say no?" Marian nodded her agreement too.

"Where to spend it...?"

"With our winnings, we could try that fancy French place that opened up."

"Oh yeah...What's it called, the "Kalos Experience"?"

"Eh, who cares? Let's just go." With location in mind, the quartet set off for the main city. But as luck would have it...

"[Sniff Sniff]...Nido, Nido-king-Hey, hold on there-." Nidoking stopped Lance for a second. The human looked to see his Pokemon pointing to the sky, seeing rapidly swirling clouds looking positively deadly with how near-black they were.

"Oh great." Marian griped, just as the sounds of thunder boomed through the sky. Not even a full minute after, rain began to pelt them.

"Shit!" Lance cursed, running to a tree with his arms above him. Marian ran after, hurrying so her hair didn't get wet. It went from rain to a downpour to a mini-monsoon in only a matter of minutes, as if Kyogre was so angry about something he randomly picked Amago City for his rage to vent.

"We need shelter!" Marian was right on that as everywhere they looked was blurred by the rain. Lance agreed and looked around, not able to see much but a dark blotch in the sheet of rain.

"Hey...What's that!?" he asked loudly, getting their attention immediately. They looked at where he was talking about and-.

"Nido!-A cave!-" Nidoqueen suddenly squealed, grabbing Marian and running through the mini-monsoon towards the dark blotch. Nidoking shrugged before grabbing Lance and following likewise. Their destination seemed unclear, but when Lance suddenly stopped feeling rain pelt him like bricks, he looked to see that they were in-

"A cave! Good find!" Marian cheered, fist-pumping and accidently splattering water over Nidoqueen. The female Drill Pokemon simply flicked the excess runoff off her body.

* * *

They had camped out here for several hours for the storm to wane, but it looks as if it was just hitting its prime. This also chilled the overall temperature of the area. This was noted by the shivering Lance and Marian were trying to hide.

"Nido. Nido-Do-King.-Lance, just take them off-." The male Drill Pokemon was getting concerned for Lance's health, Nidoqueen especially with her maternal instincts. Their clothes were soaked to the bone on them, damper than the cave floor they crouched above. Taking a look at Marian who looked back at him, they began peeling off their clothes.

Several wet thumps later, they were in their birthday suits, wet but at least not risking a case of hypothermia. Lance and Marian didn't really have a problem being nude in front of their Pokemon. IN fact, if they ever found "the perfect town", they'd walk around naked.

"Do we have anything to make a fire?" Marian asked. They all looked around the cave, trying to find some loose sticks and stones. But luck would have it, there was a fire pit near the back of the cave, stones still in tact with some fresh firewood. Apparently they weren't the only ones to use this cave for something weather-related.

Speaking of weather, the monsoon outside was starting to gain water levels on the ground that leaked into the cave, noticed by Lance.

"Nidoking, dry the entrance with Flamethrower, then block it with Rock Tomb." On orders, Nidoking let loose a stream of white-hot fire onto the cave ground near the entrance. Thick water vapor rose into the air before his eyes glowed. At least three medium-sized boulders quickly lodged themselves perfectly against the entry, blocking all water circulation and preventing any potential floods.

But this rose a concern that Marian pointed out, "Lance, maybe you shoulda asked him to light a fire BEFORE making it dark." A face-palm sounded into the cave, near where Lance was last seen.

"Nidoking, can you try and find the fire pit?...Without burning us...?" They heard a deep, gravely chuckle Nidoking set to work.

Approximately ten minutes later-with a few mild burns to Lance's feet-there was a bright, raging fire in the dark cave. Lance and Marian could feel the warmth of it, drying the water on them and making them relax. Their clothes lay close by, drying for future use.

As they sat there, the warmth started getting more therapeutic and soon they all dozed off one-by-one. Nidoqueen was the last to stay awake, and with good reason...

"N-Nido...Qu-queen~...-D-dammit...No-ot again~...-" What she was griping about was her species' heat. Even though Nidoqueen are permanently infertile, they still have seasons. Her plated pussy began to flare from within, making her groan as it burned so hot in there. Arousal seeped through the puffy slit, wafting in the semi-concealed air. Her mate smelled it first, deeps whiffs being taken before the lumbering Drill slowly rose off the ground. His member poked out a little from the genital slit in his belly plates.

"-You're in heat again, aren't you?-"

"-Thanks for... p-pointing out the obvious...-" She had to keep a straight face-no, it was hard for her to KEEP a straight face. She leaned against the cave wall, paws rubbing her belly before snaking further down to her needy vagina. It clenched down in Nidoking's view, showing that it was ready to take anything as she began to finger herself. She looked seductively to Nidoking, whose little king had began to stand at rapt attention.

Nidoqueen drove into her needy slit, going all the way past her knuckle. It would have to do for now as she steadily spread more and more of her pheromones into the air. The faster she went, the more the air was shrouded in the scent of her arousal. It was only a matter of time before Lance started getting affected by them, cock of 7" pointing towards Marian as she slept.

"O-oh God~..." Lance groaned, moving off the cave floor and crawling to Marian's sleeping form. Her back was to him as he approached, but as he looked her over, he saw that one of her hands was in-between her legs, rubbing slowly. A soft moan escaped her lips as she rubbed just a little bit faster. Before she could explore the deep recesses of her folds, a hand brushed against her clit, making her eyes snap open.

"Hello sunshine~..." Lance was kneeling before her, cock curved a bit upwards and trying to ooze out a drop of pre-cum. He stroked and it fell on her face. Licking it eagerly, her pheromone-addled mind began to take over her actions.

"Hello Lance~...What brings you here~...?"

"Nothing much...Just need something like a ...sleeve for me to use..." The innuendo was not lost, despite her state of mind. Marian smiled sultrily before she got on her back, spread-eagle with her knees up. Before Lance moved to her, he brought his semi-dry shirt in front of her awaiting mound, an assurance that if they got rough he wouldn't scrape his legs.

The two Nidos were making out against the cave wall, King grinding against Queen's pussy and effectively lubing it. Its spines bristled with every twitch of his cock, brushing against her swollen clitoris. She moaned out, wrapping her bulky arms around his spined back.

"-T-take me now~...I want it fucking me raw and gaping~...-"

"-Such dirty talk for a sweet little gal like yourself~...-" Nidoking couldn't deny his mate of the 10" purple schlong between them; when she wanted it, either she was gonna get it willingly or she'll take it when he least expects it. But now, with the pheromones he was breathing in like Oxygen, he could hardly care about foreplay. He pulled his hips back, letting the mushroom tip slip downwards to her entrance before he pushed up, finally penetrating her.

Nidoqueen moaned just as Marian felt Lance use his "lance" to spear her pussy. Their walls tugged at their cocks, trying to milk them for their semen. They sat there and waited for their mates to stop trying to massage them so they could get started. Once the milking ceased, Lance and Nidoking began to fuck their girls.

Marian wrapped her legs around Lance as her body began to convulse in electrifying pleasure. As he thrust into her over...and over...and over again, her labia felt like it was being stretched further. This thought aroused her and she felt herself clench down on him just to see if he'll go harder. When his cock began to take a rougher turn inside her pussy, she knew he was about to go to town on her.

Meanwhile Nidoqueen was being plowed senseless by the feral Nidoking in front of her. His meaty rod pushed in as deep as it could go before pulling out halfway and entering her again. His spines helped scratch along her enflamed walls, hitting the right spots within. Her arousal constantly streamed juice onto him, making penetration easy. But she wanted one thing from him when he fucked her...

"-C-come on~...I know you can go deeper~...-" she challenged, trying to rile him up for her goal. He looked down at her, face contorted in a snarl.

"-So you want it all~... Do you...?-"

"-Yes~! Gimme all of you~! NOW~!-"

"And all of me you're gonna GET~!" He grabbed her hips, claws barely digging into her scales, and began to drill her onto his cock. This allowed him to start hitting the deepest wall in her pussy, and she loved it. Grabbing his face, she brought their muzzles together for a kiss while she bounced up and down by his paws and the force of gravity. Nidoking's member was just barely breaching the tiny hole that allowed sperm through to the womb, and he planned to fix that. With a power Nidokings are known for, he hit that hole as hard as he could. It slowly spread open with each jarring thrust.

Nidoqueen was in bliss. Here, her pussy was being thoroughly being stretched open from the inside by her lover, his cock spines scratching her G-Spot and making her see stars. Her tongue lolled out as she started to clench down on him, impending orgasm reaching her like a rush of water for a waterfall. But before she came...

"-AAAAAAAHHHHH~!-" Nidoking roared out as he slowly inched his cock into her womb, cumming on the spot. It flooded her quite easily, probably from being so pent-up with all the traveling they did. The force of his orgasm made his spines dig into her walls, triggering her own. A wild mix of a moan and a roar came out her mouth as her femcum spurted out all over his cock and out her pussy. As they sat there panting, they looked to their trainers.

Lance was fucking Marian like no tomorrow, hips a blur as he drove in and out of her pussy like a piston. She had a fucked-silly face and her eyes were close to becoming permanently cross-eyed. Then, after some more wild fucking, Lance's balls scrunched up and he felt him jizz flood her pussy. She had already cum before, so their combined fluids rushed out onto the ground and a little on his shirt.

Now all four of them sat there, panting for breath in their afterglows. But not before long...

"Let's switch." The idea that came out of Marian's mouth surprised them for a bit, before they all ultimately agreed. Nidoking pulled out of his mate, popping his cock in the cave room and watching his cum trickle out instead of rushing. Lance did so as well, getting the same results of not a lot of fluids coming out of the girls' holes. They switched so Lance and Nidoqueen and Nidoking with Marian.

"So what're we doing now?" Lance asked, Nidoqueen trailing fingers up his arms and chest. Marian simply smiled before getting on her hands and knees for Nidoking. The big guy went for her pussy again, but she stopped him there. Reaching back, she lubed him up with whatever juices she could find before leading him to her  _other_ hole. Getting the message, Nidoking slowly pushed inside her tight anus, going at this speed to avoid hurting her and to avoid cumming in her too early.

Lance had also got the message, but his partner was more than eager for him to take fully. When he pushed inside her ass, she pushed back on him, taking him easily and with little to no resistance. Their hips met quickly, compared to the slow pace Nidoking was going a little ways away from them. Lance had to breath as deep as he could to avoid cumming in her, as it was ungodly tight in there. Plus her sphincter muscles were sucking him in like her pussy would for milking cock.

Nidoking was no better, if not worse. Not even halfway in, he felt his baseball-sized testes give way to another stream of his essence. Marian felt his warm cum travel deep in her body, settling in her stomach and stretching it a bit. When he finished, she looked 5-months pregnant. Now with her ass lubed, he pushed the rest of his cock in her, spines settling on all sides.

"Mmmm~..." Marian was feeling content with all of the seed in her belly, not even counting Lance's from earlier in her womb. She felt Nidoking pull back, scratching her walls with those spines of his. Before he had came over, she made sure to take a Pecha Berry just in case one of them accidently poisoned her. He jolted forward, moving her closer to the cave wall in front of her. She screamed in pleasure, not expecting it nor expecting her prostate to be stimulated while he was doing it. Marian pushed back onto him as he thrust forward, hips smacking together. Her face couldn't show just how much she loved this.

Nidoqueen was in the same boat. Lance may not be as big as her mate, but he can sure make up for the size difference with his speed. His human cock spearing her ass and hitting her elusive prostate with every thrust inwards. She squirmed under him as he held her tail for leverage.

"Nido~...-Harder~...-" Lance may not have understood, but he could get where she was intending by how his power seemed to slack in his thrusts. He fixed that quickly, grabbing her tail and pulling her back to him as he thrust forward. This helped bring out a climax from Nidoqueen as she soaked his legs and feet. Not long after, due to having already-tight walls getting even tighter, Lance deposited a load into her ass.

Nidoking was so close to just rutting her right then and there, but he knew to be careful when he had his piece of Lance's mate. No human is properly made to take something as big or as structured as his own genitalia. So as he constantly fucked her gently, he was fighting his own instincts to take her like his bitch in heat. Marian fared no better as she was brought to climax after climax simply from the feeling of his big cock stretching her anus, each time making her squeeze his cock tip.

"Come on~! B-bring it...Gimme all you g-got~!" she moaned, pushing her hips back on him the best she could. Spurred on, Nidoking cried out loud and slammed their hips together, not even caring for her safety. Marian screamed in pain and pleasure, mainly a mix between the two as he came in her ass, sending jizz straight into her stomach and making it stretch further. When his cock pewtered out, she looked 9-months with quintuplets.

"Oh Arceus...So much~..." Marian was drunk, but not the traditional way as she slurred on about how good it felt. She didn't even take notice that Nidoking had pulled out of her and most of what was in there had rushed down past her legs and got on the cave floor.

Around that time, the sounds of Nidoqueen and Lance going at it had died down, mostly likely because Nidoqueen was getting tired. Lance pulled out of her, most of his jizz staying in due to how her anal structure worked.

"So...What do we do now...?" Lance asked, panting a bit...or a lot; depends on how much being semi-doubled over counts.

"I'm getting...kinda...thirsty..." Marian looked a little red back there, sore from that last thrust, but the pheromones in her body kept her going. She crawled over to Lance, eyes hazed over. She grabbed his legs to help her move upward towards his hips, semi-flaccid cock hanging limp. Marian looked up to her lover before taking him in her mouth, going slow to keep him interested. He grunted, feeling his cock hit the back of her warm throat. But he wanted more than just her mouth wrapped around him...

Lance pulled her off his cock, hearing the lewdest pop sound through the cave. Marian looked up confused at him before she was laid on her back. Lance straddled her stomach, letting his cock rest on top of her pert C-Cups. He wedged between them with a thrust, almost hitting her mouth with the tip. She caught on quickly and opened her mouth in a small 'O', letting the tip be wrapped in her warm, dental orifice.

On the other side of the cave, Nidoking was laying against the cave wall again, but this time Nidoqueen was giving him a service he never thought she'd perform on him. He never knew there were actual breasts under those plates of hers. This discovery made him very fixated at those erect nipples. Nidoqueen squeezed her tits around his cock, being tickled instead of pricked by the erect spines as she moved them up and down. His cock was long enough for her to keep the tip in her mouth as she moved.

Nidoking wasn't gonna object to any of it,"-Ngh~...Q-queen, I'm gonna...bust~...-", as he was in the great Hall of Origins. She moaned on the tip, wiggling her tongue on the meatus of his big cock. His breathing picked up, coming in and out in sporadic bursts before he couldn't take it anymore. Nidoqueen suddenly felt a lot of pressure on her head and she found her throat being filled with Nido jizz. It had choked her, so she pulled back to get some air in her lungs, but tis allowed the rest of his orgasm to hit her everywhere else.

When Nidoking finished, Nidoqueen was covered head-to-tail in his cum, the pearly fluid dripping thickly from her scales.

"-W-wow...I sure can...make a snowman...-" he commented, looking at her tits again. He leaned over and gave them a squeeze. In response, she sighed in relief as her teets let loose some of her PokeMilk. Nidoking tasted Oran Berries when he lapped it up. A moan to their left brought them back to reality and they looked to see...

Their trainers...engaged in Pogo. Eyes hypnotized, the two Nidos watched in a slight trance as Lance bounced her on his member, plunging in and out of her ass. He didn't have to worrying about hurting her like Nidoking did; the purple Drill Pokemon saw an empty bottle of some Oran Mush on the ground next to them. Marian was fingering herself in a blur, practically fisting herself. As if following a command, Nidoking stood up and walked over to them, cock already hard again.

Marian was feeling full on Lance, so when she felt another pressure in her folds, she looked to see Nidoking in her face, face contorted in pleasure as she tightly vice-gripped him. Nidoqueen decided to sit this out-not like there was anything of her that could be stimulated at this point-and rest. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the sounds of a young woman getting her brains fucked out hard...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

When Nidoqueen woke up the following morning, she felt full again. Thinking it was just some cum that didn't exit her body, she sat up and looked around.

She musta not have seen them when the fire was lit; there were hieroglyphics on the back cave wall. Pictures of humans and Pokemon all over. But what interested her the most was that all Pokemon pictures were of Nidoqueens. They were all in rather suggestive positions, some of them even making her blush. The bellies they had were surprisingly familiar to her current one.

When she looked at the last one, she widened her eyes at the image. It was a Nidoqueen laying an egg.

_Must be someone's fantasy cave..._ But that still didn't answer her other concern. She felt her belly, wondering why it hadn't gone down. As she rubbed, she paused. Was that...an edge...? She felt around more seriously, feeling what felt like the curved edge of...

An egg...

Adrenaline and excitement coursed through her systems as she stood up, now feeling her stomach shifted a bulge a bit outwards. There was more than just  _one_ eg in her womb. Nidoqueen went to her mate's slumbering form and shook him quite roughly.

"-Honey, honey! Wake up! Wake up! I have something to tell you!-"

He grumbled a bit in his sleep, but he responded with his eyes closed, "-What is it...?-"

"-I have a clutch! A real clutch!-" He was up in an instant.

"-You have eggs!? But I thought you couldn't get pregnant no matter what!-"

"-I know! But it seems some miracle happened while I was out! What happened by the way?-" At this, Nidoking scratched the back of his head, looking at the two sleeping humans.

"-I...let...Lance...uh...-"

"-What...? You let Lance do what?-"

"-Ilethimfuckyou.-" He said that too fast for her to not find it suspicious.

"-King...Don't make me neuter you.-" He yelped, not a common sound his ferocious species would make.

"-No, don't do that! Last time was too painful to handle!-"

"-Then just tell me what happened! I won't get angry with you, but you will if you don't tell me!-" Hearing their Pokemon bicker made the two trainers wake up.

"Where's the fire...?[Yawn]" Marian grumbled, drawing the arguing Nidos' attention.

"-Nido-Queen! Queen!-" Nidoqueen sounded distressed, angry even, so Marian rubbed her eyes so she could see properly.

"What's wrong Nidoqueen?" Said Drill Pokemon pointed at her stomach, which had the weirdest bulges around her hips..."[Gasps] You're pregnant!? But I thought-!"

"-Ni. Do. Queen.-" She then pointed at Lance's Pokemon, who was silent. Marian figured he knew and asked,

"King, why is my Nidoqueen pregnant?" He put his head into his head and grumbled a few words in his language. Nidoqueen scoffed and made a cutting notion while speaking back. He jumped up, pleading with her, all the while Marian watched with rapt attention. As if her demands-whatever they where, thought Marian-were getting too much for him, Nidoking pointed at Lance, yelling out his native tongue once more.

"Lance? What did you do?" The human grumbled his displeasure of being awakened by such circumstances and turned his back to them.

"What do ya mean...?"

"You did something 'cause Nidoqueen's pregnant."

"...Oh."

But before he could say more, there was a knock at the entrance.

"Hello!? Anyone in there!? I've been wondering what all the noise is on about!" A voice called from outside.

Lance mouthed "Later" before he got up. "Yeah, what is it?"

"It appears you are the luckiest man alive is 'it'! Do you not know where you are holed!?"

"No...It's just a cave, right?"

"By all means, NO! You're holed in the mysterious Fertility Cave, the most-sought out cave for Pokemon Professors and Breeders alike!"

"Fer...tility Cave...?"

"Yes my boy! The only cave in existence in the Amago region! That fact alone gives it the mysterious capabilities of travel! It's been known to move around all over, but who woulda thought that-!?"

"Okay, enough with the nerd fest! Why is me being here so damn interesting!?"

"Do you have any Pokemon on you? Females?"

"A Nidoqueen. Why?"

"All I know is that the cave has mysterious energies that can make any female occupant, even those of a species that cannot conceive, fertile for as long as they're inside. If your Nidoqueen had any sorts of..."bouts" with you or any other males, she'll be impregnated by them no matter what."

As this info sunk in, Lance looked to Nidoqueen who looked right back to him. She nodded, confirming his suspicions...

He IS the father of that clutch...

* * *

**Another day, another one-shot, another straight pairing, another pregnancy in the making.**

**If you think about it, if Nidoqueens cannot be bred with Pokemon, then it's obvious there's another way to get them preggers.**

**That idea came from a story I once read, forgot the title.**

**Anyway, I need all these requests off my back, so I'll make them quick. I'll still make them detailed, but the scenario and backstories will just be shorter. A necessary sacrifice just so I can keep up with the looming terror coming up in a little over a week...**

**School...**

**FML.**

**When I looked at the stats for this story and of my own profile, I got a match! 25 people faved this story and love me and 28 people stalk this series and me!**

**Isn't that grand? :D**

**Also, for my M Human X M Darkrai idea, who should top: the human or the Darkrai? Or can they switch? Tell me.**

**Moncheli!**


	12. M Human X M Darkrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost messed the titles up...

**Chapter 12: M Human(Tom) X M Darkrai**

* * *

**The smut-**

**Okay, who writes this script!?..**

**Oh, me...?**

**Well shit.**

* * *

**The Real Reason-A Darkrai has had a past trainer that attempted to capture him on his mind for years now. When he sees the boy-now a teenager-once again, will he let his pride do the talking? Or will his heart become as pure as light just this once?**

* * *

**To The Constitutionalist: I agree completely. It WOULD be interesting.**

**To thor94: I was wondering when you'd come crawling back to my one-shots. :P Needless to say, I'm agreeing with Consti.**

**To Solopuppy: Here. Now stop griping about how everyone only wants M/F and enjoy.**

**To any and all readers: Don't forget to add your input. I'm trying to it my maximum-20 requests- so I can begin making them all at once. Hope you all enjoy what I bring out.**

* * *

**Key**

**"Hi."-Human/Pokemon Speech**

_**'Hi.' -Human/Pokemon Thoughts** _

_**Hi -Flashback** _

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"The Darkest Purification"-M Human X M Darkrai(Voyeurism, Masturbation, Disembodied Fingering, Oral, Anal, Bondage, Spanking, Kissing Involved!)_

_'Great...Just great...'_

Darkrai was floating in the shadows of his haunted home when he saw...'him'...in the forest around the manor. The Pitch-Black Pokemon recognized him from that bowl of smoke-like hair, black shirt and pants, sapphire contacts( _'Probably contacts...'_ Darkrai thought) and a weird scarf he had on his neck. Probably some form of fanboyism, thought Darkrai, as he turned back into his dark room.

Inside the manor was all-black; the effects of being the remnants of a gruesome fire that started from literally nothing. And that's the way Darkrai liked it. It was deathly silent, save for the occasional breeze through the boarded-up windows. Humming to himself, the shadow floated down through the hole in the room, appearing in the boiler room.

The staircase was next to useless considering how the fire that ravaged the place targeted there more often, so imagine when a lone dust mite made the wood creak. Darkrai went into the kitchen, shooing away some stray Spinarak and floating to the broken window. It had many a hole in the panes, but it helped him view the human he loathed so.

It's actually been a while since he last saw this human...Met him a few years ago...

"I remember that day like it was yesterday..."

_"Darkrai, I challenge you to a battle!" said a boy of 12, pointed accusatively at the shadow Pokemon as he floated in a tree's shadow for rest._

_"Do you really think you can win, little brat?" Darkrai spat back disgusted. His tone threw the trainer off, almost scaring him. But the boy simply wiped his nose smugly and stared the shadow down._

_"I DON'T THINK! I KNOW I WILL!" It sounded like common gibberish in Darkrai's ears, even as the boy called out an energetic Pachurisu who jumped around in excitement for the battle. The little electric rat was gone with a simple compact-sized Nightmare-as was the fate of the rest of his Pokemon._

_Even though the boy was losing horribly, he still kept that smile..._

All he was doing was looking around at the overgrown trees and bushes as Darkrai came back from Memory Lane to see if he broke in, taking notes on the horribly-kept garden in the back of the manor like some guinea pig for a Professor. Shaking his head, Darkrai resumed watching him...

_As the last Pokemon this human possessed hit Darkrai with a lucky Karate Chop, the Nightmare Pokemon glared vehement daggers at both it and the trainer. The Pokemon he was facing was a real nuisance, even having the audacity to have the ability Vital Spirit. His bruises were really taxing on his vitality and he felt there was only a matter of time before one more hit makes him vulnerable..._

_'No...Fuck that...'_

_As the trainer called another Karate Chop for the finisher, Darkrai charged a Dark Pulse, not caring how much power he put into it. He was gonna it on his terms and his terms only. The imbuement of dark energy from his thoughts grew alarmingly, being noted by the trainer and the charging Pokemon in front of him. When it was the size of a beach ball._

_Instead of shirking away in fear like Darkrai expected, both trainer and Pokemon kept at it._

_"Hit him with all you got Paul!" the trainer called, 'Paul' charging faster with his beige-colored paw ready to hit Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokemon growled in determination, a sound not lost to his opponent._

_"Take THIS, you filthy monkey!" At the same time, both attacks collided with each other, causing an explosion that shrouded the whole area in smoke. The trainer coughed loudly to keep the acrid stench out his mouth. It subsided some time later, revealing the end result of the one-sided battle._

_Against the tree, panting as the last of his energy was gone with the wind was Darkrai, heavily bruised but still up. Paul was on the ground, smoke rising from his body as he didn't move. The human ran up to the monkey, thanking it for being strong and whatnot and recalling it back into those contraptions..._

Darkrai watched as the human began to take a break, eye never leaving the trainer invading his territory. His attention never wavered as he started to make him some dinner for himself and his Pokemon-no doubt in his bag. As he bent over to grab the cooking material, his firm ass pushed against those tight-looking jeans...

_'Wait, what?'_

Darkrai did not know where that came from, considering he doesn't even like guys. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he turned away from the trainer and headed back to his room to think. But as he sat down on the burnt-to-a-crisp mattress, those thoughts didn't leave; in fact, they persisted and even more thoughts of that trainer in other... suggestive positions began to surface.

"Damn brain..." Darkrai deadpanned as the image of the trainer in the bent-over position with the absence of clothes began its run through his head as he laid down to take a nap. Growling to himself, he began lashing out at these thoughts, giving them a moment's glance before forcefully ridding them from his mind. But one of them stood out...

It was him and the human...kissing...

Darkrai had to kick it up a notch as he struggled to get rid of this thought. He was so enraptured, he didn't realize that the trainer was finishing up the dinner he planned on making. When the thought finally gave up, the Pitch-Black Pokemon began to relax onto the bed. He sighed in relief to rid of those-

'Hmmm...Wha-? How long was I out for?' He musta been lost in thought for a while longer than he imagined.

So lost in thought, he hadn't realized that not only had the sun started setting, but his member was tenting under his "skirt". Hearing some shuffling outside, Darkrai looked up to see the trainer heading inside his manor, rain clouds above in the night sky.

 _'Dammit! I better put him to sleep quickly...'_ Ignoring the throb in his "skirt", Darkrai got off the bed and floated out the door, making sure to keep in the shadows. He watched the human look around curiously in the foyer. Probably looking for somewhere with no hole in the ceiling, Darkrai thought, as even while inside the human was still getting wet from the rain. He chuckled as a sudden rush of rainwater dumped all over the human, drenching his clothing.

Just as suddenly, the human looked up to where Darkrai was, making him dash out of sight. Not like he could-being one with the shadows helped. But the action left Darkrai's heart pumping like a drum solo. That was a close one, although Darkrai couldn't help be feel a little...giddy..

Not sure why he was having such feelings, he retreated back to his room, certain that the trainer will find his way. In there once again, he laid down on the bed, looking down in thought. But this led to the discovery of his boner, which had not at all went down. Groaning, he made sure the door was closed and locked before lifting up the bottom cloth of his body.

Underneath the "skirt" was a folded pair of stilt-like legs that ended at a point, nearly invisible from the lighting. And in-between those was a rock-hard 8" member-the biggest endowment to date between Darkrai-and a pair of pent-up testicles the size of human fists. In the cool room temperature, his ebony member twitched with his heartbeats. He wrapped a hand around it to get started, already gasping from the contact.

He laid back on the bed to relax his body as he masturbated; it's best not to be so tense when you jizz. His legs spread out over the sheets and a hand cupping his balls, he fantasied about a few situations to get him riled up. Cresselia came to mind, her luscious body all over him as she lowered herself onto his member. His hand went faster as she began bouncing on him, making incoherent moans that he couldn't understand.

His climax was drawing near, as evident by his body tensing in certain places. She sped up, going in a blur. Just as his member started throbbing like mad, her moaning took a more...masculine tone. Looking into it, Cresselia was gone. In her place... was the trainer, bobbing up and down his member with his mouth wrapped firmly around his cock. The scene, despite is partner's gender, was just too much for him. Darkrai came right then and there, shooting his cum down the trainer's throat.

Panting, he rubbed the sweat that accumulated on his forehead away with both his hands...Wait...Wasn't he just jerking off? There's no cum on his hands. Opening his eye, he looked down to his member...And made eye contact with...

The trainer, mouth still wrapped around his cock.

"AHHH!" Darkrai panicked, yanking his head off and backing away from him. A drop of cum flicked off and hit the human in the face, nearly getting in his eye. "What are you doing here!?"

The trainer stood up near the bed and looked away in nervousness, blushing before he replied, "I...was just trying...to help...?"

Darkrai felt even more violated-and a tad bit curious-as he heard this. "I don't need your help!"

"Oh I BEG to differ..." Out of nowhere, there was a light in the room, hurting Darkrai's eye before he closed it. When it was over, he looked to see-

"Okay, why the hell are you here Cresselia?" The Lunar Pokemon in question was floating next to the trainer who had just got done sucking him off.

"I can be wherever I want to, Darky."

"Don't call me that if you know what's good for ya."

"Oh haha, you're rich. Anyway, my trainer here-."

"You let that brat CATCH you!? Have you no pride!? We Legends don't get captured!" That had explained why he hadn't seen her around the Hall whenever he went for meetings. Arceus just hadn't told anyone. Damn bitch.

"I came with him on my own word. When we met, he said that he wanted to meet my counterpart and wanted some "help". So I agreed in exchange for a favor, which you interrupted." That last bit was not lost on Darkrai.

"Say what now? You mean he was doing...that...because you wanted him too!? As a FAVOR!?"

"Whoa now, calm your tits!"

"I will NOT be calm! I don't swing like that and you know it!"

"But he does!" Now Cresselia was getting fed up with his attitude. It was only a matter of time before she snapped and just started spamming MoonBlast on him til he's dust. Course he'll just be resurrected, but the thrill will not be lost. "The boy clearly likes you! You're just too much of an idiot to realize!"

"So he shows that he likes me by sucking my cock while I'm jerking off!? How does that not spell "creep" in your eyes!?

"Because I told him to do it! He was just gonna ignore the fact that you were up here doing that and find somewhere else to sleep, but no. He wanted to see you again so he could confess. And-."

"So that was his confession? Sucking off a STRAIGHT guy?"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it~..."

"I did not enjoy it and I never will."

"Oh I saw those little fantasies you just had. No need to lie."

"That was no lie. I didn't enjoy it and never will. Period, point, blank."

"Wanna bet?" There it was, the one thing that catches all Dark-types by the neck. Being involved in a bet was one of the few things that got Darkrai's interest. Trying not to sound affected, he replied,

"Bet what exactly?"

"If you let Tom here show how much he loves you and you enjoy it, you two HAVE to get together?"

Oh God, Darkrai thought, that'll happen when I'm on my deathbed. Finding that part of the bet too much of a contradiction to his lifestyle, he put in his two cents. "And if I don't like it when he's done, he leaves and never come back to bother me, releases you and you're my sex slave until Arceus casts her Judgment against it."

Cresselia shuddered when he said that. She's seen his fantasies with her...He's a real freak in the head.

"So...?" he asked, hand extended to seal the deal. He could practically feel her pussy wrapped around his cock as it will in the future. Cresselia thought to herself for a moment...before shaking his hand with one of her wings, being careful not to cut him. With that settled, Cresselia turned to the human, whose name was Tom according to her.

"Now Tom, I want you to try your absolute best in showing Darky here-."

"Never. Call. Me. That."

As I was saying-" she pretending like he hadn't said anything, "-just show him how much you love him and make sure to do whatever you can. He's stubborn." Cresselia nudged the teen towards the Pitch-Black Pokemon, making him stumble onto the bed. Glancing nervously ahead, Tom crawled towards the scowling Darkrai he loved so much, gulping almost audibly.

"Well?" Darkrai demanded, wanting to get this over and done with so he could have at it with Cresselia for all these years of waiting.

"So h-how do you wanna d-do this...?" Tom responded, blushing even more. That fact made Darkrai grin-in his head- and chuckle.

"Since you obviously want me so bad, I'm going to let you lube me up for you." The Pitch-Black Pokemon gestured to his member, which had not gone down the whole time they had been arguing. Tom looked a bit apprehensive at the sheer size of it, but he didn't really get much of a chance as Darkrai grabbed his head and brought him face-to-face with it.

As he was shoved into his balls, Tom could smell the musk that Darkrai exuded. It was mostly natural, with a hint of the saltiness cum pertained...It was like snorting a drug; the more you sell it, the more addicted you get to it. So when Tom started to rub his face all over the sack, Darkrai knew he was gonna comply with his demands.

"Having fun~?" the Pitch-Black Pokemon asked.

"Mmmm~..." was the response he got from the human. Deeming him nice and compliant, he yanked Tom up by his hair so he could see more than just black.

"Open your mouth." Almost instantly, Tom's dental orifice was wide open, tongue lolled out in front like a red carpet unveiling. None too gentle, Darkrai shoved the human onto his cock, going about halfway before he hit the back of the throat. He groaned, not expecting him to take this much on the first try.

"Enjoying yourself over there~?" Cresselia had not left. She was floating contently nearby, watching with keen eyes. Despite the scene-and the obvious stakes in the air-it still aroused her to see Darkrai like this. Even as he began forcing Tom's poor head up and down, she couldn't help but bit her lower lip.

Tom's eyes released burning tears that matched the pain in his mouth and throat. But amidst the pain, there was a budding pleasure that steadily grew the more he tasted Darkrai's girth. With time, his throat started to loosen for easier penetration, not going unnoticed by the wielder of the cock in his mouth.

Darkrai was busy showing this human who was boss, but at the same time was fighting the urge to be more careful. It's in his nature to be this rough, but why would he want to go gently? He didn't care about the state of this human as he used his mouth like a toy long overdue for repair. Feeling himself throb in his throat, he sped up his "guidance" on Tom's head. Darkrai knew this treatment would make him sore for a while, but he didn't care as his cock throbbed a little too hard and he was shooting cum into Tom's stomach.

To Tom, it was somewhat soothing on his throat muscles after having them thoroughly exercised. As the thick liquid coated his esophagus and settled in his stomach, he could detect the taste of dark chocolate with the salt semen. He pulled back-with a hefty struggle since Darkrai's grip was like a claw-grabbing crane- to the tip and let the rest hit his tongue. When the orgasm died down, he began to swallow it all like a dehydrated nomad in a desert.

"Wasn't that enjoyable?" Cresselia asked, eyes still challenging, but now with a hint of lust. Darkrai scoffed in reply and yanked Tom off his cock again, making a drop on his cock to once again flick onto his face. Beyond this point, anyone could care less about a messy face.

"Alright  _Tom_. How about you do me a favor and just show me your ass?" Coughing up a bit and almost tasting copper, Tom shakily turned around, hands and knees pressing into the mattress as he presented himself to Darkrai. His ass, not being constricted by jeans, almost looked bubbly yet held a firmness that kept Darkrai's eyes on them.

"Do squats much?" the Pitch-Black Pokemon asked, sitting up only to kneel behind the unsuspecting Tom. He grabbed his cheeks roughly, kneading them more like a cat burglar than an expert chef.

"U-uh...Y-yeah...?" Being a trainer, you kinda had to exercise your body for your environments. Tom always stayed fit for someone of his age, even going as far as training alongside his Pokemon. Right now, the only thing relevant about his exercise was his ass being squeezed and that anal passage being breathed on.

 _'I don't exactly have a mouth so...'_ Indeed, there has been no recorded Darkrai to date with a visible mouth. The closest thing being recorded of interest about them was the void of darkness that covers as the right eye. But that part of his anatomy wasn't important to Darkrai. He reached by the burnt lampstand, going in the desolate drawer and bringing out a bottle of lube.

"I thought you... were just gonna get it over... and done with..." Cresselia was steadily losing it. She had a little kink with seeing two guys go at it; even going as far as saving whatever session she watches in little dream bubbles for her own fantasies.

"Quiet. I'm sure if I break him, you'll have my ass on a silver platter and the llama upstairs will have on a gold one." Darkrai squeezed a sufficient amount of the lubricant onto his hand, making sure his fingers were well soaked before simply inserting two into Tom's ass. This had caused some notable discomfort in the human, considering it was his first time even having something go up his ass. Darkrai settled his fingers in as deep as they could go, scissoring about to help stretch him for the real fun.

"M-mmmph~..." Despite it though, Tom couldn't help but moan at his ministrations, cock getting hard under him. He arched his back towards the bed when Darkrai brushed against a certain spot in there. "W-what... was that...~?"

Darkrai couldn't help but feel a bit more in control of this when he heard how submissive Tom's voice was. He was really good with those fingers of his. "That human...was what I would like to call the Slut Button... You're gonna learn why in a few..."

That sounded foreboding in Cresselia's ears, but she didn't catch Tom's shiver of lust as Darkrai resumed fingering him. The Lunar Pokémon's face was highly flustered and was literally a mix of a shade of tan and a shade of red. The only way this would be better was if she had-.

"MMMMPH~!" She had suddenly felt a pressure against her labia, almost making her blow onto the floor. Looking down, she saw a shadowy tendril digging into her mound. "D-d-dammit Darkrai~..."

"Oh you better not have thought you were just gonna sit there and watch. I prefer having my sex slaves nice and needy before I give them my fat cock~."

"O-only in your dreams..." He chuckled heartily at that, just as he wrapped one of his claw-like hands to his cock and lined it up with Tom's winking pucker.

"A dream, I'm going to make a reality, sweetheart~..." With that, Darkrai thrust inside Tom's anal depths. He may not be as well-endowed as Mewtwo or Deoxys, but unlike them he could fit all but one inch inside of Tom. And he was content there-

By the Gods was he tight.

It was like being massaged by the best masseuse in the universe. The way his sphincters muscles reacted to the intruding penetration was practically welcomed as they "fought to get rid of the intruder". They rolled all over him, even hitting some sweet spots he never knew he had. Darkrai hoped he didn't look too into it from Cress's perspective, but he made sure she was busy with those "helpers".

"P-please~..." The sudden, moaning plea from Tom caught the blissful Pitch-Black Pokémon's attention. Darkrai looked down only to make eye contact with Tom, whose face was contorted with desperate lust and impatience.

"W-what do you...want...?"

"I...[Murmur]..." Darkrai didn't catch that last bit; it was too quiet.

"Guess you don't want anything..." He began to pull out in response, trying to maybe crawl over to Cress and bang her like he always dreamed of. But right as he was almost out, Tom clenched down on the tip of his cock, nearly making him bust. Darkrai was sure this was what penetrating a cervix feels like.

"Don't...stop~..." Tom pushed back onto Darkrai, trying to keep him in. "I...w-w-ant it~..."

Darkrai, despite his side of the bet, decided to roll with this. "What do you want~?" As if adding onto the tease, he rolled his hips in a circle to rub all around inside of Tom.

"I...want your...c-cock~..." Tom moaned, trying to get the rest inside, but Darkrai held him still, making him whine like a little bitch in heat.

"You want my cock to do what~...?"

"...me..."

"I'm sorry, what was that~?" Darkrai shoved what he could fit back inside of Tom, making him cry out in surprise.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME~!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Suddenly angry, he used his free hand to shove Tom into the sheets of the bed. The acrid stench of burnt cloth filled Tom's nose, but he could care less. Nor did Darkrai as he began to drill his cock into Tom. Pre leaked from his ebony member to make this easier, but Darkrai wanted this done now. For leverage, e dug his fingertips into Tom's hips breaking skin and almost drawing blood.

"OOOOH~! Y-YES, FUCK ME~! FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH I AM~!" Even though it was muffled a bit, Tom's moaning could not be ignored. Darkrai smirked before snarling.

"I thought I fucking told you not to tell me what to do!" As punishment, he smacked him on the ass hard, leaving a handprint before doing it again on the other cheeks. He alternated between doing this and thrusting just to keep the momentum going and soon Tom's ass was as red as a cherry.

Alas, even what you deny can come back to get you. Darkrai inwardly cursed as he was close to cumming his third, copious load of the night into Tom, who was so far gone he looked silly.

"T-t-told you you'd enjoy...AHHHH~!-it...~!" Cresselia was also being stimulated to no ended, those tendrils working in and out of her relentlessly. A puddle steadily grew larger underneath her floating form, but she looked close to meeting the ground anyway.

"D-Darkrai~... I need to...c-cum~..." Tom told him, member leaking pre into the sheets. When he heard this, Darkrai immediately clamped a hand around the base, cutting off anything going through Tom's urethra.

"Oh no you...d-don't. You're not getting...anything on my bed...?" Even to prove this, he slammed his cock into his ass one more time before he managed to push in that last inch and came his last load of the night. It didn't go very far, just about to the end of the rectal tunnel before curving back and spilling out between their hips. The Pitch-Black Pokemon did not let go as he pulled his own cock out.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Tom, despite being so close to blowing it wasn't even funny, was surprised as Darkrai suddenly floated beneath him, cock being aimed towards his hole.

"I told you...Not on my bed...And I don't have a mouth so my options are limited..."  _'I cannot BELIEVE I'm doing this!'_

This next part of their bout would surely make him lose the bet, but as he had gotten this far...Maybe...Just maybe... the bet didn't really matter...Just maybe he'd enjoy this...

"Okay...But...Won't I need lu-?"

"Just put it in already." Or not. Tom didn't hesitate for another second before pushing his sensitive cock head into Darkrai's pucker. Now, he wasn't exactly a virgin back there-he had a bi-curious phase and ended up in bed one night with a randy, drunken Yveltal; his ass took a while to recover-but that didn't mean he took it up the ass once a week to stay flexible. So it was within reason that Tom's member was suffocated by the tightness Darkrai carried.

Poor Tom didn't even last half a minute inside of Darkrai before cumming, shooting pent-up seed inside Darkrai's miniature body. The bend of his "skirt" distended a little bit as it all settled in his stomach. It was there when Darkrai realized something...

_'Wait a minute...I never Bottom.'_

As if it had been a trigger for something, everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house in an unknown town, Darkrai woke up in a refurbished bedroom, panting for breath to calm his panicking heart.

 _'Man, what a dream...'_ Some shuffling in the nearby clump of sheets alerted Darkrai to the other presence in the bed. The smoke-colored hair of Tom peeked out before its owner removed the covers from above him, revealing a face that went through a few years of maturity.

"What's wrong babe?" Tom asked, voice a bit deeper than it used to be.

"N-nothing Tommy...Just having a weird dream about how we got together is all..." Darkrai replied, relaxing against Tom's chest.

"You know that was at least three-four years ago, right?"

"I know, but it's just weird thinking about it after all this time..."

"Heh, maybe it's a sign..." That got Darkrai to look up at Tom's face, chin stubble caught in the lighting of the sun as its rays penetrated the blinds of the window to their right.

"A sign of what?"

"Maybe you need another round~..." Tom's voice went seductive and he licked the side of Darkrai's face. The latter chuckled from how ticklish that action was.

"Hehehe...Maybe I do..."

* * *

**Naughty, naughty children.**

**Consti, could I have did better? I need some expert critique.**

**I bet you weren't expecting that, did ya!? Yeah! I got y'all GOOD!**

**Anyway, this will be the last one-shot of the night. I have to get to work on my other stories. But hey, with writing all this smut I was able to come up with some ideas for my stories...**

**Heheheheh...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Make sure to like and subscribe! Be sure to leave a comment below and as always I will see YOU...in the next one-shot...**

**Buh-BYEEE~!**


	13. M Seviper X F Lopunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape!

**Chapter 13: M Seviper X F Lopunny**

* * *

**The smut HAS to continue!**

**Haha, suckas! New intro!**

* * *

**"Berry Serious"-A Seviper eats a rather peculiar-looking berry and suddenly wants to have eggs. But his only solution is incompatible...Not a problem when you got even more peculiar berries at one's disposal...**

* * *

**My first brush in the art of writing rape...**

**Oh God, where's my childhood?**

**Believe it or not, it was out the window a year and...several days ago this month when I types these words in my Google Search Bar...**

**"Gay Dragon Sex"**

**Yep, that's how I lost my childhood; innocent Googling.**

**Let me know how you all lost your childhoods-maybe you lost it hearing a conversation; maybe you did what I did only a different subject; or maybe you never had one to begin with.**

**To The Constitutionalist: I hope you like this; this IS my first time writing about rape.**

**To Zombyra: I'll see if i can do something when i have time. No need to fret; StylishDescent waited longer. :{P**

**To UnholyPens(If you're actually reading this): It's rape, there's two organs, and no doubt they'll both be in something so...|P**

**To ChaosFox60(If you're reading this): I'm not sure how you'd like it.**

**To SoFurry User: PokemonLover69: This is YOUR candy! You like it, you LOVE it. You hate it, well...Not sure how you can; I do my best on all of these. |:P**

**To any users, whether Fanfiction, SoFurry or AFF: Don't be afraid to talk to me! I'm a healthy individual with zero childhood left! :D**

**And Enjoy!**

* * *

_SoFurry Request by PokemonLover69-"Berry Serious"-M Seviper X F Lopunny(Rape, Impregnation, Hemipenes, Rough Anal & Vaginal Sex involved!)_

_Somewhere in the world, a TV program was playing, showing old-timer and famous Pokemon Professor Oak, who was currently on the screen in a wheelchair, showing how old he's gotten._

_"...and that concludes the reports on the strange new Pokemon sightings all over the world. Now, onto the newest Berries!" Despite being disabled for mobility, but that didn't prevent the old man for showing his excitement as he wheeled to a table with at least five different berries on it. There was a common trait; there was a distinct blotch of pearly white on their tips near the stems._

_"Now, I know some of you viewers at home may think of these as simple props, but I can assure you that these are as real as age. [Chuckles]...Anyway..." He picked up a lavender-colored berry, one comically shaped like an oval but had heavy folds denting it. "This is what we researchers will call a Dieus Berry. We've tested it on various Pokemon, but the results were...copiously vulgar...Any female who ate it was immediately put in a...,how should I say, a temporary heat. But it actually fertilizes the eggs within the female's womb, enabling impregnation for a set amount of time of three hours."_

_He put that berry down and picked up the next berry in line for introduction-a blood-red berry with black polka dots around the common blotch. But the weird thing about this berry was its shape..._

_A penis._

_"This is the new...Mutto Berry. As its shape pertains, its effects are in correlation to a male Pokémon's reproductive organ. The effects are very much in pertaining to stamina as it keeps the penis erect yet sensitive."_

_Placing that on the table, Oak had to reach for the next one due to its small size. This berry was almost clear in color-the only thing helping it be visible was the blotch._

_"A rather curious one for its color, this is a Grana Berry. What's interesting about this one is that any males that eat it become more sensitive and effeminate while any female that eats it has more voluminous orgasms than normal. The more of the berry consumed, the more ejaculate liquid produced."_

_With that in mind, he went for the fourth. A berry with no particular shape. It was more defined as a flat circle._

_"The Ilia Berry is the brother to its sister Grana Berry. The effects are vice versa, except the females are more in-sync with their more masculine side."_

_The rather brief intro was suddenly followed with a personal message for the viewer._

_'WARNING: the following video beyond this point is going to become very graphic, viewers are advised to vacate any minors and the under-aged from the room as the scenes are...too much for them...'_

_It paused, possibly for time, before the video resumed. Professor Oak was holding what looked like a star. It kinda looked like the fabled Star Berry-known for its full rejuvenation capabilities and other positive effects that far outclass the Enigma Berry-but the main difference was that there was a picture of a cum-splattered Pokeball on it._

_"I know that some of you viewers may find this fake...I assure you as a Professor, it is NOT a farse. This berry is called the Tentiga Berry. Its effects are **very** unstable; any Pokemon, male or female or anything in-between, will become aroused to near-infinite levels depending on species and size. Once fully consumed, the consumer will seek out someone, human or Pokemon, to relieve itself."_

_Oak leaned forward in his wheelchair, looking deep into the viewer's eyes._

_"Do not...under ANY circumstance...let any Pokemon you have consume this Berry...You may never see the light of day again..." He leaned back in his chair, smile returning and face softening._

_"Well, that's it for this showing! Tune in next time to see if we'll get a good view on the reported nymphomaniac Pokemon species! Toodle-Loo!"_

* * *

_Somewhere Deep In Amagoan Forests..._

"Yeah~...That'sssssss it, my pretty~...Go get you sssssssssome food~..."

A Seviper was currently in the dark bushes, spying on a Lopunny who was just leaving her "rabbit hole" of sorts. She hopped away to go out for breakfast as the sun was nearly at its peak in the clear skies above. Seviper had had a nice breakfast already, consisting of five berries: Oran, Pecha and these three weird-looking ones. All he knew was that he wanted her, and he wanted her to have his eggs, even if he had to fuck her over and over and over again with the dual cocks hard as an Aggron's armor within his coils.

But egg groups would come to play, seemingly impossible for her...If he didn't already have a plan for it...

She was coming back, making Seviper duck back down to avoid being seen. He slowed his breathing so she couldn't hear him. Lopunny on the other hand was just about ready to hop back into her home when she suddenly tripped and fell down a hole...

A snake hole.

It was a deep one, Lopunny thought to herself, as she managed to find ground for her to land on...very painfully. ON her legs.

"Fuck!" she cursed, and with good reason. She could practically feel the scars and whatnot within her leg fur as she stood up painfully. "Of all the luck...who the hell...puts a giant hole this deep next to my house...?"

"Hello!?" It was there when a voice had sounded from above. Lopunny looked up to see the red-fanged "concerned" face of a Seviper.

"Yeah, I'm here!"

"You okay down there!?"

"Do I look okay!?"

He slithered down as they spoke, coming up to her hips while he was coiled up.

"Well sssssssorry for worrying sssssso much. Anyway, I think I can help." He assessed the wounds on her legs, but she pushed him away a bit harshly.

"I'll be fine..." As if out to prove this, Lopunny began trying to walk her way out the cave...Only to have her legs give away and making her fall forward. Her hindquarters were exposed in Seviper's direction, but she was experiencing too much pain to be modest about her body; her damn legs hurt!

"Ssssssee?"

"Okay! Fine! I need help! What do you have in mind?" she impatiently asked, huffing on the ground.

"Jussssst a few thingssssss..." He brought out a peculiar-looking berry that was shaped like a folded watermelon. When he showed it to her, she had the weirdest feeling she knew where the berry was and what it actually did. "Go on. Eat."

Lopunny was feeling skeptical about this berry, "Are you sure this'll help? It isn't an Oran or a Sitrus Berry."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I tried it; it'ssssss good."

 _'Good enough for you, my pretty~...'_ Lopunny, not really in the position to deny any help, took the berry into her mouth, chewing on it and immediately purring unintentionally at the flavor. It was sweet and she liked sweet things; but it wasn't a lot nor very little. Being just right, she relaxed enough to have her arms to the side. When she swallowed, those sweet juices traveled down her throat in a good way, making her shiver in content.

"Eat this too; it helpssssss making sure nothing getsssss infected." The next one was kinda small and you could barely see it from afar. The only thing keeping it visible was the weird gray splatter of color on it. Not really seeing what was wrong with it, she ate it, rather tediously due to the tough skin it possessed. It took her a minute, but soon she had eaten the whole berry.

Lopunny waited and waited, even playing with her ears for a bit, before huffing and turning towards Seviper's direction.

"Hey lizardbreath! The berries didn't...w-work..." Right as her anger was about to surface for such a meaningless task, her nether regions flared like someone just shoved a hot poker into her white-hot. She involuntarily moaned as her arousal had produced an unrealistic amount of liquid that quickly matted her crotch fur. "W-w-what the...~?"

"Ahhh~ It sssssseemsssss the berriesssss are kicking in~..." Seviper's voice pierced the silence that had threatened to ensue. His words were not lost on Lopunny, despite her growing need for something fat, long, big or all at once in her pussy.

"What do you~ mean "kicking in"...? What did you d-do to me...~?" If she could see him now without having to close her eyes in lust, she would have saw one of the most devilish smirks to ever be created on his face.

"Oh...Just made you...ssssuitable for my children, my pretty~..." This had brought up a flag in Lopunny's mind-said thing being heavily shrouded in lust with every passing milli-second.

"But...I'm a l-lapine...You're...a s-s-s-snake~...And i don't want a-any eggs~ with you..."

"Oh...But those berriesssss are special for just that occasion, my pretty~..." Lopunny could feel him coiling around her helpless, lust-addled form. Her arms were pinned to her sides as he messily mounted her, fur meeting scales in an uncomfortable position in Lopunny's case.

"W-w-what are you doing...? Let me~ go..." Not even a second after that plea, she felt something poke her above her taint... _and_ below her pussy. Her current state had almost made her forget that serpents like him carried two organs under their scales instead of one, and it felt like he had plans on using them both on her...

"P-please...don't..." Lopunny felt hot tears in her eyes as the seriousness of the situation was hitting her harder than the fall that left her vulnerable to his whims.

"Tsk tsk tsk... I prefer if you beg for more instead of none, my pretty~..." It took some willpower to will his dual members into position, but once he felt both warmths of her nether orifices on the tips, he immediately pushed inside, getting different forms of resistance from her holes.

Lopunny screamed in pain, having never been D.P.'d nor taking it up the ass. It was like someone was shoving steel rods into her and was trying to tear her open from the inside-out.

"That'ssssss it, ssssscream my pretty~... You'll be a delight to hear when you lay my eggssssss~..." He sounded sadistic, so Lopunny tried to kick him off with her unbound legs.

"Ngh...! Fuck you!" Her struggles were, alas, futile as he simply spread her legs open to keep her dangerous feet away from his scaly body. With those out of the way, he started his pace, thrusting in painfully. Lopunny tried to fight, despite the fact that his coils were keeping her still.

Lube-less thrusting made her ass sore in seconds, her pussy being moist enough with those berries. The pain was a shroud for the pleasure underneath it all, but Lopunny would not give in to this sicko's lust. But her pleasure was actually trying to combat the pain to make her feel good, moans slipping here and there for Seviper's enjoyment.

He snickered as she moaned like a little bitch beneath him. This was the best thing he's ever had in his life; a nice pussy to fuck and an ass for more, not to mention a slutty Pokemon as an added bonus. Just the thoughts of his children slithering around her as their eggs hatched made his members throb in both holes. He started going harder, wanting to hear more out of her while thrusting at different angles.

She was just about ready to pass out in pain when one of his thrusts hit her in the right spot. Her vision had cleared and almost let out a moan of pleasure. Seviper noticed this and hissed in anger.

"Why you little... No matter, like I ssssssaid, you'll be ssssscreaming for more~..." Seviper huskily whispered into her ear. She huffed, taking this as a challenge to keep her mouth shut. But that wouldn't be as she suddenly felt sharp objects dig into her shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" That bite had her screaming alright. Lopunny tried to get her mouth closed again, but it was too late; Seviper had already began thrusting towards that spot that made the pain go away again. Her grasp on the painful aspect of this was beginning to slip as she started to moan a bit quietly, growing in volume with each new thrust.

"N-ngh~...You...b-bastard~..."

"I know my sssssssire, mind you. Now just shut up and moan." He went harder, feeling his members throb again, but this time with a impeding vibe to it all. Lopunny did not miss this and, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, tried to pry him off her. IN retaliation, he bit her shoulder again, almost injecting poison into her bloodstream but holding that instinct back. He didn't want to ruin any chances of eggs being laid.

Lopunny's moans filled the cave tunnel, her resolve to escape almost gone. Her body was even pushing back on the dual members that ruthlessly plunged into her depths. No matter how much her mind tried to say it was bad trying to submit, she just couldn't help that this was actually starting to feel good.

A sudden thrust against her G-spot made her body tense to near-arrest and she felt herself relieve onto the cock in her pussy, releasing what felt like buckets of her fem-cum. It splattered all over his cock and dampened the cave floor beneath them. Both of his dicks were stuck in place within her due to her orgasm, throbbing like mad.

"M-my pretty~...I'm gonna cum...~!"

Lopunny's afterglow snapped away once she heard that, body feeling slack despite her fighting spirit. Her struggles had made her holes tug and squeeze his members, making his hiss loudly in pleasure before he erupted. Viscous globs of cum spurted out from both cocks, filling her up quickly. Her stomach quickly distended until she was well past 8-months pregnant. The rest splattered their hips and the cave floor beneath them, turning it white with his purple-tinged jizz.

Lopunny felt like she was gonna black out with how much her body ached from the stretching. She barely felt Seviper pull out both of his cum-soaked cocks, small river streams of cum practically evacuating from her violated and puffy orifices. His voice was merely an echo as black filled her vision; tail caressing her cheek.

"Ssssssleep now, my pretty~...You have much to do~..." Whatever else he said was lost as she met the floor quickly...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Lopunny slowly woke up, eyes still droopy. Even so, the ceiling of the cave she had passed out in met her gaze before she looked around. Not seeing that vile snake anywhere, she set to move...only to barely move an inch in either direction. Eyes snapping open, she saw that her legs and arms were bound almost tight enough to cut off blood circulation by some weird-looking string. Tugging just made her wrists numb.

Suddenly, her mid-section was being caressed by something and she saw that Seviper had came back. Seeing that smile on his face made her growl at him.

"Let me go." she immediately said, glaring daggers at him. He chuckled, a weird hissing sound compared to real chuckling.

"M my, ssssssssuch a feissssssty little rabbit, aren't you my pretty~?" He caressed her again, Lopunny grimacing as she could do nothing to prevent his molestation of her body. His bladed tail circled around her bellybutton before drawing away towards the dark parts of the cave. When it came back, it carried something...

An egg...Colored just like him..

"You sssssssee...Thisssssss is a healthy young sssssssnake right here...Born from ssssssuch a good womb, wouldn't you sssssssay?" Every last one of those hisses made her blood boil by the time he was done speaking.

"Fuck you."

"Ahh, but that'ssssss what I'm going to do~..." He came closer, placing the egg nearby and caressing her face with his tail again. "Oncccccce you lay another egg, I'm going to fuck  _you_...over and over again until you lay another and I'll just keep doing it until I'm ssssssatisfied..." He backed away before she could try anything else, moving in-between her legs. A poke drew her attention to his rock-hard cocks pointed at her again.

"No...No more...I'm still hurting..." She struggled once again to free herself, but he placed the top member of his genitalia over her clit, rubbing to get her stimulated. "S-stop..."

"Ssssssilly girl, I'm never gonna sssstop til I'm ssssatisfied...~" And just like that, he thrust back into her, screams of pain filing out of the cave and reaching the surface...

* * *

**Lemme think here for a second...**

**Am I satisfied? Well... The fact that I'm hard must mean something...:P**

**Next is a choice: Herm rape or gay rape?**

**Rape's been on my agenda all this week and it's concerning since I just started school again.**

**Anyway, don't forget to be lovely and sexually violate those buttons below! Just don't block me!**

**Moncheli!**


	14. M Machamp/Emboar/Terrakion X M Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue.

**It took me a fair moment to realize that the M/M/M/M rape was wining, okay!?**

**I was halfway done with the other one!**

* * *

**A Trainer's Comeuppance- During a battle, the mighty Terrakion sees the brutality of a trainer on his Pokemon and decides to teach him why Pokemon should _never_ meet the hands of abuse...**

* * *

**To Franky's Fanboy- This is your candy. I hope you like waiting. |:P**

**To The Constitutionalist:...Legendary...Yay...Let's see how I do with a Semi-Legend.**

**To Solopuppy: I really hope you're happy. Begging me for one-shots with M/M, I swear...**

**To thor94: Hmmm...If I ever get the time-or if Senior Seminar doesn't kick my ass-I may just look into your oviposition idea.**

* * *

_Requested by Franky's Fanboi-"A Trainer's Comeuppance"-M Machamp/Emboar/Terrakion X M Human(Rape, Blood, Rough Sex, Gangbang, Big Cocks involved!)_

_If I'd known that trainers were really going down hill with their Pokemon, I woulda asked Arceus to get rid of them..._

This was Terrakion's thought as he stood almost bored by the wall of his chamber in Mistralton Cave. The trainer in front of him looked like the biggest snob he's ever seen; flashy cyan suit, black dress shoes, and smug look to "compliment" his long, blonde hair. Someone, somewhere, has failed as a parent.

Terrakion's unfortunate were a Machamp and an Emboar, both of which literally teetering between consciousness. They had tried their hardest to take them down, but their stats were literally their downfall.

"COME ON, YOU BIG, BURLY SIMPLETONS! HOW HARD IS IT TO HIT A PERFECTLY SCULPTURED TARGET!?" Oh yeah, and the brat was having a huge rant behind them. The Emboar simply snorted while Machamp looked dejected. On an order, they rushed Terrakion again, the Cavern Pokemon sighing his disappointment at their lack of speed. Pokemon should know never to use moves that drain your stats repetitively.

When their slow trot got them about halfway, Terrakion yawned before using False Swipe. Just as expected, they both went down but not out. Their lack of proper training showed as Machamp's muscles flopped a bit against the cave floor. Poor thing looked like the results of someone who lived through the five stages of grief and went right back in.

"UN-FRIGGIN-BELIEVABLE! I DID NOT PAY TOP MONEY FOR YOU JOKERS TO BE TOSSED AROUND LIKE TOYS!"

So that explained it...Young, rich kids being spoiled by their money-choking parents with "over-the-top" Pokemon and whatever gadgets they had. More yelling; apparently the young teen didn't like the sight of his two "ultra-powerful Pokemon" down on the ground like limp flesh pockets...It sickened Terrakion for the last time...The time for waiting on humankind to right themselves is long gone...

If you want change, then you make it happen...

So as the human came up to his fallen Pokemon, Terrakion finally spoke to him.

 _"Don't come anywhere closer."_ As expected, the human jumped out of fright. Never had a run-in with a Psychic-type Pokemon to know about telepathy; probably to keep some sort of status within himself.

"W-who said that!?" the human asked in blatant ignorance, looking around as if there was a higher power speaking to him. Technically, the Cavern Pokemon was a higher power, but he wasn't in the mood for jokes...

 _"I did..."_ To enforce this notion, Terrakion stomped the cave floor, causing what felt like a Magnitude 1 and rattling the human. Said boy made eye contact, before promptly fixing his hair and brushing himself off. That smirk...Terrakion was gonna wipe that off like an unwanted bodily fluid...

"Ah...I see...Well then, since you are...able to speak, we can settle this like gentlemen."

 _You have a LOT of nerve, human!_ The Cavern Pokemon inwardly fought the urge to just run the human through with a Sacred Sword as he replied,  _"You would know well to respect me, human..."_

A scoff that echoed through the barely vacant chamber emanated from the boy. "I'm not gonna bow down on my knees for you."

_"I didn't ask for worship; I asked for respect. I'm not some common animal you walk over..."_

"Why would I respect a mindless creature?"

 _"..."_ Terrakion began to growl at the comment, making the boy in front of smirk some more.

_Of all of my years of being a Pokemon, I've never wanted to sin this bad and want to just straight kill-!_

But, a thought-one that crosses the Legendary Swords of Justice member's mind every once in a while. With it came a close examination of the human. He was lithe, but sported a fit stomach-whatever was being pressed against that undershirt. And his dress pants looked tight even to constrict a sheath, making his hips more defined...almost feminine...

The boy had took Terrakion's silence as his cue to simply leave and went to pick up his dropped Trainer Belt behind him. As he went, he didn't realize that the Pokemon he had been battling was checking him out almost creepily...But he paid the prickly feeling no heed as he bent over to grab the utility belt.

Terrakion couldn't believe the sight he was given. Such a supple and firm ass should not be kept confined in clothing that tight...No...It needs freedom...A stir in his loins made the choice for him; he'll have to punish the human a  _different_ way~...

"I'll be back with better Pokemon." The voice of the effeminate boy brought Terrakion out of his thoughts, prompting him to get to work with his plan. While the battle is technically not over since they didn't faint, the Cavern Pokemon quickly used Mean Look on both Machamp and Emboar, preventing their returns as the beams dissipated. The trainer was not happy.

"Hey, I said tomorrow, not now you dumb Pokemon!" His snarky attitude will be dealt with in due time but for now...Terrakion decided it was time for some peace and quiet. Slowly, he crept to the human, expression unreadable. His posture was concerning, so the human began to back away. There's not enough space for him to go, and Terrakion cut him off from the exit, so when the human bumped against the cave wall he knew he was fucked...

If only he knew just how much he  _was._

 _"Bad choice..."_ Before the human could see why, he was quickly pounced upon by the Cavern Pokemon, knocking him out with a bound that sent his head to the wall...

* * *

Head throbbing like a drum in a solo, the trainer woke up, seeing that the area he was in was dark. Groaning from the sudden rush of blood through his systems, he looked to see he was actually bound where he lay, even with his own sturdy clothing. His poor, stretched out suit was nearly tearing at the seams, half a business card was sticking out the breast pocket, it reading,

**|Anytime You Want A Battle From A Professional Like Me, Just Call!|**

**|Rick Sorenstein|**

The human, or rather Rick, was not feeling so professional. He noticed his boxers torn a little ways away from the apparent stone slab he was bound to. If Rick was in his right mind, he could assume this was a...bed...

 _"Good...You're awake..."_ Terrakion came through a hole in the wall Rick had not seen before. Seeing the Pokemon while he was...in this state made him blush in embarrassment and anger.

"Release me! My dad will wonder where I am and-." As soon as Terrakion started laughing, he knew whatever bluff he could try wouldn't work.

 _"Silly silly Rick...I've been watching you for some time...Your father doesn't care about where you are..."_ Terrakion hit the nail on the head. His dad, once his mom left to go find freedom, become the typical abomination common with every divorced man. Except...instead of child abuse like beatings and punishments for no reason, he did...something else...with Rick.

"W-well...then-."

_"'Well then' nothing. "Daddy" is not coming, and I feel that you need some **real** punishment..."_

Terrakion went quiet, content with just staring at the nude teen in front of him. Terrakion couldn't help but feel a bit of a stir down there in his sheath...

 _Damn..._ As he continued to drink the sight in, his member hardened, poking out of its furry prison. It looked ready to flare out as Rick squirmed in his uncomfortable position. The Cavern Pokemon shivered as naughty thoughts filled his stoic mind. He may seemed naked now, but in Terrakion's head he was nice and...white~...

Rick smelled what could be described as someone who hasn't met the wondrous touches of an afterglow in years. That thought held true; the last time Terrakion even came was for a little favor for Virizion... It flooded his nostrils with every tenth of a minute, clouding his mind with lust-NO! Rick shook his head. This was not the time to get hard over an animal's scent...

But he couldn't deny how much it just dwarfed normal oxygen as Terrakion reached full-mast. A whopping 13" tan-colored girth with a medial ring about halfway down. It was just a tidbit denser than his arm, but it'd still be enough to break someone...And Rick was hoping that someone wasn't him.

As if he knew what the boy was thinking, Terrakion smirked and stroked the member, making it jump to his stomach and hitting himself with a loud smack.

 _'That could cripple me...'_ Rick thought, gawking at how Terrakion's malehood twitched with every deep heartbeat.

 _"Sadly, no..."_ Terrakion's voice threw Rick out of his thoughts as quick as he got in them.  _"Just as much as I want to just simply use it now, I'd rather not be jeopardized of my code for killing someone-no less, a human-by fucking them. Instead, that's **their** job."_

Terrakion nudged his head to the side before two figures entered the bed chamber...revealing to be Machamp and Emboar. Rick was so happy to see them, he woulda whooped.  _Would have_ being better to use; their looks were not what Rick could consider normal...

"Guys...?" Rick called, trying to see if they were in their right mind...He got no response from either.

 _"Tsk tsk...You should well by now they're out of your control...And under someone else's...Boys, show him your goods~..."_ Almost instantly, the Mega Fire Pig and Superpower Pokemon started rubbing their crotch areas, Rick just now noticing that Machamp wasn't clad in his speedo and his nutsack was dangling like a pair of baseballs in a floating bag. They both groaned, resorting to stroking since their members were on high alert for what they had been programmed to do.

Rick was  _not_ amused. "What did you do to them!?"

 _"Simple-",_ Terrakion repsonded,  _"-I'm giving them what you owe them. Believe me when I say this, but you humans go on with this thought process that us Pokemon just have to battle for you, get hurt for you, dress up for you and be your "mindless pets" without some form of payment...Well congratulations Rick...You're gonna be the first to see that...~"_

Machamp and Emboar were both fully erect, the former a long 10" while the latter was an inch shorter but fatter going to the base. Rick felt a rush of fear course through his systems, and he began to struggle against his bonds. Seeing this made Terrakion growl in lust, sounding predatory in Rick's ears to make him stop.

 _"There will be no stopping this from happening human...So you might as well resign to your fate...Who knows? Maybe you'll like it...I know I will~..."_ Terrakion licked his chops sultrily before nodding his head in Rick's direction, an unspoken command in the other two Pokemon as they walked up to Rick.

Machamp, unlike the unruly Emboar, had a heart feeling about Rick and went for his mouth instead of his ass. Emboar didn't really care; finally, he was gonna get a piece of this cruel tease of a human.

 _"Have fun boys~..."_ Terrakion had a seat near the bed, haunches spread so he could watch the scene and keep himself hard throughout what he had planned...Machamp loosened the bonds around Rick's arms a bit, not enough for him to struggle out of but just enough to move his upper body up. His member looked like a torpedo up close and Rick shut his mouth.

This was caught by Emboar, who simple lifted his legs up so they'd bend at the knee before he found the human's rosebud. Smearing whatever pre-cum that hadn't evaporated yet due to his body heat onto his member, the Mega Fire Pig started pushing into Rick. The pain was scorching, making Rick scream in pain before he was silenced-or rather muffled-by Machamp.

Both Pokemon were in bliss of how tight their trainer was, even as he screamed his sorrow below them. Machamp felt a little heartbroken for doing this, but he couldn't withhold his urges anymore when he's already at this point. He groaned as Rick's wails were stimulating his member to leak warm pre down his throat. Wanting more, he started thrusting, bulging out the human's esophagus.

Emboar was just feeling relieved. All these years of being passed around like some whore in a strip club and he was finally getting some. Too bad it was a guy to do it; he'd prefer a nice, tight little labia as opposed to this. He'll take what he can get though, and this was furthered by his impatient pace that was stretching Rick to unbearable levels.

 _"Don't tear him apart boys. I still want a turn of him~."_ Terrakion warned from the sidelines, half-jerking his cock off to the scene before him. The two Pokemon nodded obediently and resumed their ministrations, except a tad bit gently. Not like it made a difference; the damage had been done already and Rick's throat couldn't feel anymore torn.

Machamp only thrust halfway in, wanting as much pleasure as he can get while not trying to completely hurt Rick. He could feel the groves of the human's teeth, but it only grazed and served as pleasure. Rick's throat only served as a realistic flesh light as it squeezed the Superpower Pokemon's tip. Machamp's back, however, was beginning to strain from being upright, so Machamp loomed over the human for comfort.

The Mega Fire Pig was having the time of his life rutting Rick's ass. Machamp's new vantage point let him see how eager the whole thing looked. He watched as Emboar's phallus plowed in and out with wet thrusts that splattered hot pre all over. The human's de-flowered rosebud sucked against the intruder, pulling along with it and providing more of a challenge for Emboar to thrust into, especially when he started brushing against a certain spot within Rick.

Several minutes later, said human was close to straight passing out from the pain. No doubt while Emboar was tearing him a new asshole, there was a little trail of ruby along that angry red porcine cock. Even now, he could feel his lips dry up and chap up, breaking with every thrust that Machamp delivered. He wish it could end...He really did...but there was something else to it...

 _"_ **[Chuckling]** _Seems someone's enjoying themselves~..."_ Terrakion, and Rick by now, noticed the human's hard-on sticking in the air. It throbbed every time he was thrust into and smacked against Rick's belly wetly and lewdly. A sight to behold, considering the situation.

 _'I can't believe my body's enjoying this...Fucking traitor...'_ Emboar suddenly snorted smoke out of his nostrils, preventing normal oxygen for Rick for a split second before it all breezed away. Why it even happened became clear as Emboar was straight-drilling the trainer onto his cock, face contorted into a grimace one could describe as drunk.

 _"Seems one is finally finished..."_ Terrakion was fully jerking himself off, convulsing here and there from how sensitive he was.  _"Go on. Fill him up really nice~. Don't hold back either; I'll need a **lot** of lube~..."_

No further prompting needed, Emboar slammed his fat cock as deep as it could go inside of Rick, making the human scream from the warning-less thrust. The feeling of lava-hot cum flooding his innards almost made him relax, but due to the rough treatment all it did was agitate his inner wounds. He winced as Emboar simply yanked his cock out, letting his ass flush out the fluids with little left over inside.

Machamp was still going, now forgetting about being subtle and gentle and just straight face-fucking Rick. It seemed he was showing just how much he loved his trainer...

Even if it meant making him hoarse.

 _"Stop!"_ Whether fortunately or unfortunately for little Sorenstein, he wouldn't know as the order made the Superpower Pokemon stop mid-thrust.  _"Now then, I want you to switch to where your partner was. I need as much lubrication as possible and yours may help."_

With that, Machamp stepped back, letting his cock slip out of Rick's mouth with a flop. Rick coughed gravely, as he had almost lost his voice form all the screaming he did. When he saw Machamp move to his abused ass, he struggled to close his legs off.

"N-no! Don't you dare!" Rick yelled at Machamp, who didn't say anything on the outside, but inside felt like shit for doing this. He knew release would be inevitable, so it was only right to show him just how much he feels. With one set of arms, he kept Rick's legs still while the other set held onto his hips. Rick seethed and glared at his once loyal Pokemon who only looked back expressionless.

"Don't...you...do it..." he growled angrily. It looked as though Machamp listened, as he did not move for a solid minute...

"Ma Machamp." But all of that hope of avoiding being raped further was thrown out the window once Machamp thrust into him. Rick only grunted his discomfort at this entry; apparently, Emboar did a lot more than leave his hole gaping. Thanking Arceus above for not letting it hurt like hell, the human glared at the Pokemon currently fucking his ass open with the thinner yet longer cock. Said Machamp looked back down with unbridled lust and a hint of...something... That something became evident when Machamp suddenly shuddered and...

 _Kissed_ Rick.

A surprise, even by Rick's standards, he wasn't expecting, not even as Machamp somehow managed to get his thick tongue inside his mouth. The prehensile dental muscle slurped everywhere it could reach. Poor Rick didn't know whether to be disgusted or...slightly turned on.

Like clockwork, one of Machamp's hands went for his member, making him moan involuntarily. Terrakion smirked at this and told the Superpower Pokemon to keep that up. Needless to say, Rick couldn't really hold back his noises, nor could he try to play off his pleasured moans for grunts of pain.

Machamp synced both acts with a dexterity that can only come from someone ambidextrous; he jerked Rick off as fast as he could without discomfort and kept his pace in his ass going. He kissed along Rick's neck, leaving small nibbles here and there. He wanted Rick to like this as much as possible, so he was doing everything he knew from what his past partners have told him.

 _"Come on Rick~...You know you love it~..."_ Being a Legendary, Terrakion didn't have to worry about sudden orgasms. He could just keep holding it. Besides, he'd rather have a little excuse; Terrakion knows Arceus will find out one way or another...The human looked to be trying his damnest not to show how much he was liking the rough yet sensual fucking he was receiving, teeth bared and grinding a bit. The Cavern Pokemon knew what would be the best way to break that mental barrier Rick was placing in his head...

Some good, old-fashioned-

_"Aww, Rick~! Don't be such a stick in the mud...~"_

"Sh-shut up! Ngh~..." Rick yelled back, squirming around in his bonds. His member was leaking copious pre for his age, which was quickly smeared onto his shaft as Machamp refused to let up his ministrations.

 _"Just stop fighting...I promise it'll feel good...~ And besides, you still have me left~."_ Terrakion licked his lips as he witnessed Rick shudder for more than one reason: that fact the Cavern Pokemon just mentioned and that he was almost ready to blow his load all over himself. But Machamp beat him to the punch. The four-armed mass of muscle used both hands to grip Rick's hips before slamming their hips together one more time before he could feel the rush of one's climax entering his body like a wave, adding more to the mess already inside. This also prompted his own climax out of nowhere, jizzing all over himself and getting very little on the Pokemon above him.

Machamp panted heavily; it felt like he dumped a whole half a year's worth of seed into his trainer and it left him drained. He looked down, seeing that his trainer looked flustered and smiled. His lower right arm stroked the tired human's hair, damp from how hot he was, while his lower left arm caressed his nipples. All it served was getting his member semi-flaccid.

 _"Alright, that's enough mushy stuff. It's my turn~..."_ If Rick actually knew his Machamp, he'd know that the look he was getting was one of apprehension and longing.

"Machamp...Champ..." Still unable to understand Poke-Speech, Rick didn't know what he was talking about. But he did get a subtle hint as Machamp kissed him one more time before pulling out. He wasn't given the luxury of walking at his own pace as Terrakion came over and shoved him out of the way. His flared member looked ready to find its new home, but Terrakion simply stood above him...staring...

 _"Turn him around."_ Terrakion could finally see the flaw in having Rick bound in Missionary: he wouldn't be able to rut him correctly. So just like while he was unconscious, Machamp fiddled with the bonds to loosen them to turn Rick around. Still trying to catch his breath, the human didn't protest as he was put on his elbows and knees, presenting himself to the two Pokemon behind him.

 _"Any final words before your ass is mine, human?"_ Terrakion asked, eagerly mounting Rick and wrapping his forepaws around his torso. His member expertly positioned itself at the gaping tunnel that was Rick's once-upon-a-time sacred place.

"... **[Mumbling]**..." Even with his enhanced hearing Terrakion couldn't make out what he muttered.

 _"Sorry, can't hear ya. Care to be a bit louder...~?"_ He applied pressure to the entrance, a non-verbal command at its finest.

"...fuck you..." Rick cursed, glaring daggers at Terrakion.

Terrakion merely chuckled; all humans were the same. The tough guy act was a common one with those who won't concede, but Terrakion was patient. He'll get what he want...He always does...

 _"Silly human...Fuck **you**!" _ With a simple push, Terrakion inserted his girth into the warm and abused confines of Rick's ass. The latter screamed again, mostly in surprise than pain as he felt a bulge in his midsection.

Terrakion shuddered above him, putting more of his weight onto the human.  _"Ahhh~...S-so warm~..."_ Just to keep it up, he began to thrust wildly into the poor trainer, making him grunt with discomfort. The tip of the monstrous length was brushing past his left elbow with every rut he received. Their hips met with smacks that filled the chamber quickly, balls meeting together in a rather erratic tango that redden Rick's cheeks with every slam.

Terrakion felt like years' worth of relief was being let out inside the human's rectum. No words could describe how much pleasure he felt at once; from the suctioning of the somewhat tight asshole he was fucking to the rather sadistic feeling of his hips smacking against Rick or the warmth of his innards, he couldn't really call favorites.

Rick couldn't keep quiet, especially with how rough the Pokemon was rutting him. A soft moan here and there graced the outside world as the width of such an organ stimulated his prostate to no end. No doubt if this was over he'd be sore on the way out...

Rick didn't know when or how, but someway he woke up from something, feeling his body push forward and pull back in a rhythm. He groggily blinked in and out of focus, seeing the red and brown outline of Emboar slumbering by the cave wall. Machamp wasn't that far from him, hand on his member as if he was masturbating. A sudden push forward jarred his vision, making everything become clear to view. The sight of stone-brown forelegs wrapped around him made him look up to see Terrakion was still going at him.

 _"Wakey...w-wakey, sleeping beauty...~"_ Terrakion moaned, feeling a rising pressure in his loins. A half-hour of rutting someone while they were asleep does that to you.

"W-what...?" Still somewhat tired, Rick could only lay there and take the huge member in his ass over and over as its owner was ready to fire at will.

 _"I'm gonna b-blow...~"_ To further this, he sped up, almost a blur with their hips as they slammed together and sloshed long-ago squirted pre-cum onto the cave floor. A few shudders overtook his body as he did so.

"N-no...Don't cum in me..." Rick struggled to get himself free, but it was all futile as Terrakion grabbed him with his forelegs and brought his weight crashing down on the sleep-drunken human. The Cavern Pokemon thrust into him a few more times before the last one sent him as deep as it could go, making the abdominal bulge a bit more prominent."F

The feeling of cum jetting out of his cock, almost made Terrakion pass out, but he held sturdy. He had a rep to keep and he wouldn't lose it filling up a human with his essence. His dick was wide enough to plug his hole shut, so nothing came out as he shot.

Almost four minutes later, his orgasm tapered out, leaving him in an afterglow he wants to experience everyday. Rick on the other hand felt like he was being burned from the inside-out. The sperm that slushed around in his stomach as he breathed made heat radiate almost uncomfortably through his systems. Not to mention he looked like someone 6-months pregnant with twins.

 _"T-that was fun."_ Rick couldn't believe the statement he just heard.

"Shut u-up..."

Terrakion scoffed.  _"You can drop the act, human. I know you enjoyed what I delivered. Besides, I'm not the only one who let loose in here...~"_

Not sure what he meant, Rick looked down to keep his neck from straining, only to see that his thighs were dripping with cum...  _his_ cum. His body was always such a traitor.

 _"Now listen here...I'm not doing this because I like you; believe me when I say this, but I almost wanted to run you through with my horns."_ That statement alone kept all of his attention on the Pokemon still balls-deep in his cum-filled asshole.  _"From now on, I'm keeping watch over you...To make sure you don't abuse Pokemon ever again...especially with how you basically cock-blocked your own...If a Pokemon wants you, you better peel your clothes off without question. If you reject your Pokemon, or any of them for that matter, I will see to it personally that mighty Arceus above casts her Judgment on you! Understand?"_

An ultimatum...Rick was bad at ultimatums, this one no better. Either become a Pokephiliac whore for any Pokemon to use as they please or face a god that he wasn't even sure existed...

 _"I'll let you think about it on your own..."_ Rick suddenly had an empty feeling in his body and the feeling of what felt like a bucketful of cum gushed out his puffy rosebud. He looked to see Terrakion turn into red data before being sucked into a spare Great Ball Rick had on his person...

It was an instant capture...

Great...Looks like he's not getting out of this one in one piece...

* * *

**There. Done. Finally.**

**I'm stopping the rape for a while. Got a problem? Take it with my hell of a senior school year.**

**Moncheli!**


	15. M Typhlosion X M Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also long overdue

**The smut must continue! It has to! Jesus, can I get my payment?**

**"Nope, you still haven't done ALL of your prayers."**

**But it's all smut requests. I can't stop what I love to do.**

**"But you can surely stop for some-."**

**Jesus, not NOW!**

* * *

**On The Other Line-Daniel has an unexpected guest in his room, and an unexpected series of events unfold~...**

* * *

**This one was long overdue for many a reason.**

**1) It was one of my gifts to one of my friends on FanFiction named "ANewImagineNation", who helped me into the art of smut writing with his and Braindead's collab A Free Captive.**

**2)Not a lot requested for it till now.**

**3) I've been too mellow with my one-shots.**

**So, since we know who the character is-and if you don't, he was cast in the first installment of this series-there's not really a need for a backstory this time...**

**[Gasp] You know what that means! Straight to the good stuff! :D**

**And also, for now on, I'll post the next set of one-shots at the top of every beginning A/N for you! And me so I don't forget!**

**|1)M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Dragon|**

**|2) M Pignite X M Quilladin|**

**|3) M Human X M Charizard|**

**Onward on our smut adventures, young smut squires!**

* * *

_A Gift to ANewImagineNation-"On The Other Line"-M Typhlosion X M Human(Oral, Anal, Rimming, Foot Fetish involved!)_

Daniel had just came in his house, sighing as he relieved himself of his outside wear. His jacket and shoes hit the closet and soon he plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up to watch some TV. He didn't know if anyone was home, so he just kept it at a modest volume. Nothing was really on, so he resorted to watching a harmless sock infomercial.

Meanwhile, there was someone in the house, upstairs actually in Daniel's room. The mystery figure's ears perked up at the sound of an activated TV and set to see who was the intruder. Silently prowling out to the banister, the figure looked down to see a human on the couch. He crawled on all fours, making his way downstairs without a creak.

Sneaking up to the human was relatively easy, since he looked to be dozing from the boring program; trying to find the right place to surprise him, however, was relatively difficult. If he went near his head, he'd be heard no matter what he did to silence his prowl. So, he opted for his feet, which radiated a rather sweaty and musky scent into the air near them.

The more he inhaled, the more he could really get distracted by it. Right as he entered touching distance, he grazed the human's sock, getting a really whiff of the scent. He had felt a stir in his lower regions, but ignored it as he moved to the front of the couch.

Daniel saw something move out of the corner of his eye, so he turned to see-

"Oh! Hey Ty~! What'cha doing?"

'Typhlosion.(Nothing.)' The badger of fire stood up from all fours, looking down at Danny with a smile.

"Is Danielle here?" Daniel asked, getting a negative. Typhlosion belonged to his sister, Danielle, ever since she went on a journey with him as a shy, little Cyndaquil. They had their fill of adventure and battles, so they settled down at home after a year or two. Almost all of her Pokemon were released back into the wild, but Typhlosion stayed, becoming what most would describe as "an overgrown house pet".

"You were just holding down the house, weren't ya~?" Daniel leaned over and started scritching under Typhlosion's chin, making the Volcano Pokemon shudder and stomp the ground repeatedly in pleasure. A real pet in the making. The human proceeded to whipser more sweet nothings into Typhlosion's ear until he heard the phone rang in his room.

"Whoopsie~! Let me go get that, okay Ty?" Typhlosion, still coming down from his high-figuratively of course- nodded his understanding as Daniel went upstairs. The sounds of their conversation hit Ty's ears.

_'Hey Danny.'_

_'Hey Adam! I'm back home and the Professor is safe!'_

_'Well that's good...'_

Now that Ty was in his right mind, he noticed that between his legs, his soldier was hard and twitching with his heartbeat. Only one way to find out why, he thought of Daniel. His member twitched violently, sending a dollop of hot pre onto the floor.

He knew what he wanted and he was gonna get it. He got back on all fours before going back upstairs, going straight into Daniel's room. It was simple-blue everywhere, a bathroom for privacy, and a closet that was closed for anyone to see. Daniel sat at his blue desk, holding his blue phone in his blue swivel chair.

 _I'm just gonna go to sleep. Today was too stressful.'_ Typhlosion could hear the other human on the the line get tired, so he decided to make his move while he was still here.

Right before Daniel could try and hold Adam to tell him something, he turned to see Typhlosion walking up to him. 'I _hear ya. Bu- Oh, I'll have to call you back; my sister's Typhlosion came in. Bye~!'_

_'Bye Danny...'_

Daniel hung up the phone, looking at Typhlosion now.

"Aww~! Couldn't wait for me?"

"Ty...(I guess you could say that...)" The big ole badger then brought his paws onto Daniel's thighs, getting eye level with him. Ty rubbed his nose against Daniel's face, taken as affectionate by the human's giggling. It went further from that as the Volcano Pokemon went to straight nuzzling.

"Hmm...That feels nice Ty..." Daniel couldn't disagree the slightest; coupled with his natural body heat and his soft, well-kept fur, Ty could smother Danny if he wanted to and Daniel wouldn't complain. His nuzzling drifted past his lips, hot breath making contact with skin. Then suddenly, Ty leaned back and kissed Daniel! On the lips too!

The human was surprised b the sudden turn of affection, as evident by his lack of movement. He tried pulling back to ask about this, but Ty held him in place with a paw to his head. The Pokemon's hot tongue came out, licking eagerly at Danny's lips. Hesitantly, the human opened his mouth and was rapidly filled with Typhlosion tongue not soon after.

'Mmmph~...' Typhlosion's moaning let Danny know he was enjoying the acceptance, so he kicked it up a notch and actually kissed back! Pleased, Ty stood up and placed the human onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. Daniel wrapped his arms around Ty's neck to make the kiss deeper, moaning as Ty's heat was turning him on. For about almost ten minutes, they kissed, cuddled and even the occasional grope of Daniel's ass from Ty. Soon, they split their heads to catch their breath.

"So...Ty...What's up...?" Daniel asked, panting heavily since he didn't have the lung capacity of a Pokemon. Ty simply smiled and nuzzled Daniel, glad he wasn't rejecting his advances this time. Usually, he just shrugged Ty off. But this time, he could really show how much he cares for Danny...especially with the discovery of a hidden fetish of his.

Typhlosion gave Daniel some butterfly kisses, trailing from his neck while stripping his shirt off. Daniel was way ahead of him and basically tore it off, throwing it to the corner with his pants and socks too. His boxers remained, however, as Ty didn't stop at his crotch. Rather...he was facing his feet.

"Uh...Ty? You okay down there?" Daniel was getting a little creeped out from the stare Ty was giving his feet. Although his voice had concern in it, he was given no response as the Volcano Pokemon began to sniff his feet.

And not even normal sniffs. It was like deep whiffs he was inhaling through his nostrils, musk overriding his senses. A paw went down to his crotch and began stroking his hard cock, smearing his faucet-leaking precum on it. He moaned as he got closer and closer to Daniel's feet, the scent being etched into his face fur. It'd stay there for a while as he took more shuddering breaths of the smell.

Daniel was blushing above him, feeling a tingle in his gut that let him know this was arousing. He knew that Ty could have had feelings for him according to Danielle, but he wasn't expecting this. When Ty finally stopped, he was flustered in the face while the Volcano Pokemon was downright shuddering in bliss. His member throbbed almost painfully, meaning he was close, and Daniel knew the perfect place for it for the first time...

Ty wasn't in reality as he calmed down from that blackout. What had came over him? He was just enraptured by the scent and then...nothing but black till now...He didn't pay attention to the seductive human in front of him till it was too late. He felt something very warm press around his member and a rush of warmth began to descend on his hot rod-pun slightly intended. He didn't last long with this new occurrence and climaxed immediately, shooting what felt like more than ten ropes. He was expecting a mess, but when he looked down, he got a really nice surprise.

Daniel had his mouth about halfway down him cock, stopped where it got wider. A little trail of cum and spittle trained down his chin before he popped off Ty's cock lewdly. He swished something in his mouth for a moment or so before swallowing.

"Hmmm. Spicy~..." It wasn't bad actually. The fluids had the normal, salty aftertaste, but there was a zesty spice to it. Needless to say, Daniel might be adding a thing or two to his nachos from now on...Hehehe...

'Ty...Phlosion(Uh...Thanks?)?' He may have been coming down from his high, but he could understand that he may be getting admiration for naughty things such as-

'AHH~!' Then, without warning again, Daniel was on his cock, sucking almost greedily if Ty didn't know any better. He was already at his limit, trying to go down further. The tip was just at the back of Daniel's throat, but being swallowed against by his esophagus. The human bobbed his head, using one of his hands to jerk off the other half he couldn't take into his warm and welcome oral orifice.

"Mmmm~..." It caused him to gag trying, but Daniel was really trying to get all of Ty inside his mouth. He kept trying to relax his throat with every descent so he could inch his way down to those musky crotch furs he's being tantalized by. Luckily, with every bob of his cranium, it wasn't long before his gag reflex started packing for a vacation and the amount he took in started to increase. A salty substance was being ejected from the hot dick in Danny's mouth, which helped his throat from being torn as well.

Typhlosion could only moan and stare in awe as his center of affection began deep-throating his cock, only one inch unaccounted for his the human's mouth. Just to help, he began buckling into Danny's mouth and was not met with the sounds of choking, thankfully. With the worry of hurting his Danny out the window, he began face-fucking the boy with abandon, tongue lolling out instinctively with all the pleasure that came with doing it.

Soon, the throbs that signified a fast-approaching orgasm coursed through the veiny cock that belonged to the Volcano Pokemon above Daniel, and he was once again given no warning before he was roughly pushed off of it. Then, he shot in the face with lava-hot cum and he had to close his eyes. His face was covered in every which way, and Ty still wasn't done as the boy felt shots hit his hair, chest, and back. When he opened his eyes, he closed one as some cum dribbled down.

Typhlosion looked down at his "canvas", panting a bit heavier than last time, but still surprisingly hard. He had one load left...and he wasn't gonna waste this chance shooting it all through his mouth. He'd shoot it in where it really mattered...to mates...So, as Daniel tried to lick away the cum around his mouth and other places, he was lifted up, then turned around so he was on his hands and knees with his ass being presented towards Ty. Just to tease, he shook it alluringly, virgin rosebud winking in anticipation for what was to come.

And it had a reason to quiver with its owner's arousal as a wet object slurped from the base of his scrotum, up his crack and to the to the tip of Daniel's taint in one motion. This led to him shooting a premature shot of cum onto the bed. Actually, it's been wondrous as to why Daniel hadn't cum yet...but then again, he's only been sucking hot Poke-cock and getting face-fucked.

Ty licked all over Daniel's anus, making sure to pay extra attention to the pucker with his ministrations so what he had planned wouldn't be entirely painful. Pausing, he saw that his saliva coated the whole crack, so he twisted his tongue to make it taper off towards the tip...before pushing against the boy's rectum. Daniel gasped as the wet and prehensile muscles managed to surpass the resistance of his anal ring and infiltrate his clean and forbidden innards.

There were no un-pleasantries to be tasted in Daniel's ass. He kept his hygiene up to speed and even used Rawst Berry soap...his favorite flavor of berries. He kissed the entrance passionately and spread the cheeks that threatened to cave him in to let him dig deeper. His saliva settled in briskly, doing its job of helping relax the virgin sphincters. At first, he wasn't able to cover much with how resistant Daniel's rectal passage was, but with time, it was well worth the wait as his tongue even managed to brush against a little hill of nerves inside.

A loud moan from the boy whose ass he was munching told Ty that the bundle was his prostate. He made a mental note of where it was before pulling back, seeing that the hole had tightened back but not to original width. Bringing his cock up, he pressed against the pucker once more before it gave way and let the warmth encompass his member.

"Ooooh yeah...~ So big, Ty..." Daniel moaned from under Typhlosion, pushing back against the advancing dick slowly to enjoy it. It was even big enough to press against his pleasure bundle while it was still pushing itself in, and it served to make him shoot another shot of premature cum. His arms, tired from earlier, went to noodle mode and slipped from under him, raising his ass higher as his chest went down.

Ty on the other hand was holding back the pressure that threatened to make this whole experience short. Danny's ass was just...so warm...and so tight that...it was hard trying not to jizz all at once just to make it easier to fuck. He jolted a bit when their hips met. Gyrating, he felt a great, hot warmth just brushing against the tip of his member, meaning that if he were to start...

"Go on Ty~...Show me what you got." Daniel was not at all being a conscious, staring up at Typhlosion with a gaze that made him feel like prey. Only slightly scared for his well-being, he pulled back, feeling Daniel's ass muscles pull back with him like lips for a popsicle. Grunting, he pushed right back in, a bit harder, resulting in another lecherous moan out of Daniel. This came to be his pace-nice and slow and gentle. Daniel would have none of that.

"Is that all...? I got toys that do better than that..." Something in Ty's brain switched with that insult, making him growl. Daniel thought he had done something wrong overstepping his boundaries of dirty-talk. But his doubt went through the window when the Volcano Pokemon grabbed his hips roughly and instead of pushing back inside as he was pulling out, he slammed back in.

The human cried out, but Ty wasn't done. He pulled back just the same and slammed back in, sending the boy forward to the headboard. Their hips met in loud smacks, Danny's ass cheeks turning a shade of red. It stung a bit, but turned the human on as well. As his face rubbed against the sheets, he began to think...

 _'I-i should try getting him like this...e-everytime...'_ Wow, he was being pounded so hard, he stuttered a bit with his own thoughts! He smelled a bit of smoke and looked to see Ty's shoulder pads flaring up with each thrust. Danny's no rocket scientist, but he could deduce that's the reason why he was going so hard...Or maybe he's close. You never know.

Although, a half-hour of being rutted open by a hot and steaming dick with a hot and growling owner, he was wondering when was the epic climax. Sure, he had finally came on himself ten minutes back, but now he was fixing to cum alongside his new lover. Then, he felt it-the telltale throbs of someone getting close to cumming their load.

Ty had been enjoying Daniel's ass like it was the last, fun thing he'd ever do. Sure, he had tried different positions, but it was Doggy-style that really set him off. As he kept pistoning in and out of the well-abused human's asshole, he could feel a rising pressure in his loins. This was it...Pre-cum practically drooling out, he went into a blur, even reaching a paw down to get Daniel close with him. They both moaned, squirmed, and shifted as they thrusted in sync with each other. Then, with a slam of their hips that anyone next door could hear, they both cried out their last orgasms of the night.

Daniel's cum joined the pool that was already on the bed, soaking the bed sheets beyond the pint of blissful ignorance. He would need to wash them later. But that would not be on his mind tonight as a rush of hot semen flooded his used ass and soothed the aching muscles within. Most of it settled within his gut, making his body feel warm while the rest that wouldn't fit spilled out his ass and dribbled down his thighs.

Both of them panted in their afterglows, Ty more-so as he shot three loads in one night. Daniel's vision was blacking out, so he only said one thing to Ty,

"...We'll...do this more..." And like a light, he was out, not even separate from Ty's phallus.

The next morning, Daniel woke up to an interesting sight. One, he was cleaned to where he couldn't smell what he and Ty did last night. Two, his bed was cleaned as he was sleeping in it without feeling damp or something.

Three, Ty was at his feet again, just sniffing them contently like they were flowers.

"...Wow, you really like my feet, huh?"

'Ty.(Mhm.)' He continued sniffing, not caring that Daniel was awake. It was then where Danielle walked in, basking in her twin glory.

"Hey, hey...hey." She stopped at the sight of her shirtless, barefooted twin brother currently having his feet worshipped by her one and only Pokemon.

"Uh...I can explain...?" Daniel squeaked meekly, smiling nervously at the emotionless gaze of his sister.

"Hmmm... Well it's about time he made his move. Nowadays, can't even brush my own hair without him griping about you..." She walked away grumbling to herself, leaving Daniel and the foot-sniffing Typhlosion to themselves.

"O...kay...I'm gonna call Adam..."

* * *

**Now then, there's a candy meant for anyone there!**

**This is the stuff I can come up with when I'm not given a specific scenario!**

**I give unique results!**

**Tell me what you all think of my first time using foot fetishes!**

**Moncheli!**


	16. M Human X M Charizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first human top to a male Pokemon.
> 
> Relish in its diamond-like rarity.

**One down, three to go...**

**So this one is specially made. Why? Simple.**

**Its P.O.V. is complicated. This one-shot will be designed so viewers only focus on two people. No one else matters but the two characters. Flashbacks don't count-they define the characters we use, abuse, overpower, sadistically torture, or emotionally damage.**

**...But, let's get to the real reason you're reading this.**

**And another thing: Whenever I post any requested one-shots, the Tops and Bottoms are left to right respectfully.**

**ust to qualm any confusion out there. :P**

* * *

**My Master And I- A Shiny Charizard is a rarity, and you'd do anything to get your hands on one and not take the time to breed one. Not a certain trainer, who patiently waits for his pet to grow and mature, while said pet devotes himself to the trainer and never has a single shred of doubt...Does getting intozicated by a human count as a reason to distrust?**

* * *

**The summary is self-explanatory so...**

**Onward on our smut adventures, young smut squires!**

* * *

_Request by SoFurry User "catsithx"-"My Master And I"-M Human X M Charizard(Alcohol, Death(Not in Yiff), Rape involved!)_

Hi! My name is Charlie the green Charizard! I live in a modest house in some unidentified Kanto forest... But I don't care if we don't live near people. It'd be too loud for me and my Master, so we can at least have privacy out here.

Why would we need privacy you say? Well, for one I'm a Shiny variant of Charizard-a unique color palette at that. And I can talk, thanks to my Master! So, I'm sure that if anyone-and I mean  **anyone-** saw me, they'd...break into our house and steal me from my Master. So that's one reason why we live deep in this forest so no one can take me away. The only other thing is that my Master tells me that if anyone saw him out here, they'll take him away from me. I don't want him to leave me alone, no matter what they say about him...we love each other with all our hearts...

Our love is one-sided you say? Nonsense! Pokemon and humans can love each other! I've heard tales of your human Champions having relationships with us Pokemon! I'm not seeing why you'd be against it. Probably just don't realize that different species can love one another, do you? Just like the other thera-.

Oh, you dropped your pen. I'll get it for you...Here's your pen...What? Is there something on my face...? My "hindquarters"? You mean my ass, right...? Why are you worried about my ass?...The 'scars'? Those are love markings. They're just in that area to remind me that he cares about me no matter what happens or whatever bad time comes to threaten our relationship...Rape me? What does "rape" mean?...No...No, no, no. My Master is NOT a rapist! He does not take advantage of me! I don't care what the newspaper says about him!

You know what Mister!? Get OUT! Out my house!Don't even consider coming back here or I'll burn you alive!  **[Slamming door]**... **[Sigh]** Damn that therapist. What is with them? They always find a way to sneak around here when my Master's gone and try to convince me he's a bad guy...Dr. Williams doesn't know  _anything_ about my life and what I go through...

Well, now that he's gone, I can finally get the place cleaned up. Master did tell me before he left that he wanted his house spotless. He also has a surprise for me when I get home! This has to be good! He's always gotten me something for my special day! I went near the spacious kitchen and opened the closet, putting on my apron, gloves and some cleaning supplies. Call me a housewife all you want. I can't help it if I can't have a human job.

It sure did take me a while-about five hours at the most depending on the sun's current position-to clean every floor, but it was worth it in the long run. My tail wagged its content as I thought of what would come later. That stubborn stain in the carpet finally came out, meaning I was officially done cleaning. Wiping the moisture-Fire Pokemon can't legitimately sweat; we just have water vapor collect on our bodies as a substitute- off my brow, I went to my specially-made chair.

A sigh of content escaped my muzzle, one of my Ember attacks coming along with it. I smiled at it; this was the very move that let me know that my Master cared about me as a Charmander...

Back in my pre-volution days, I couldn't trust people...Not after..I lost my parents to humans...

_"M-momma...? P-p-pap-pa?" A green ember was the only sign of life in the grown versions of the little one between their bodies. Both of the parents were laden with various wounds, from harsh bruises to lethal cuts. If only they weren't ambushed...they woulda been able to fly away from those wretched Houndoom...The little one was trying so hard not to cry, but it was difficult when-_

_"Son...d-don't cry...You're n-n-not a weak...ling..." The sire of this small family seemed to be feeble uttering those words, but he held his firm and deep voice to speak them to his offspring._

_"Papa?" A shred of hope washed over the little lizard's face._

_"Listen t-to your father...son..." The dame's softer and feminine tone helped soothe the boy, even though her breathing was more hoarse than her mate's and her wounds were more grievous._

_"O-okay Mama..." The boy wiped his eyes, clearing his sensitive tears from falling._

_"Now listen...b-boy...", the sire coughed up some crimson liquid, acrid and copper scent making the boy's stomach crunch in disgust, "your mother and I...have done all we can to p- **[Cough]** -protect you from h-harm..." The great, green fire dragon coughed up more blood, unable to continue._

_"But...it's time...you f-find...someone...or someway...to keep you safe..." the dame finished, struggling to inhale more oxygen to keep her brain functioning._

_"B-but...Mama-"_

_"Don't...question u-us...Especially at this time...You n-need to get out of here...The p-p-poacher might come back here..." The male said no more as he turned away, body going still and tail flame snuffing out. He was as good as dead._

_"P-papa!"_

_"Shhh! Don't...s-scream, m-my son..." Surprisingly, the boy's mother was still holding on, even by the most minuscule thread. He looked at her with glassy eyes._

_"Papa...P-papa is-."_

_"I know!...I don't...w-want you to have the same fate..." Before the boy could object, the sounds of hounds barking in the distance started, getting louder by every loud crunch of leaves under reinforced tires. "Oh no...they're coming...Go! You have to go find help! GO!"_

_"But M-mama!" The boy was rooted to the spot as fear paralyzed him like a Galvantula's ElectroWeb._

_"Don't be weak! Just GO!" Her angry snarl was more than enough to scare the boy into running, covering much ground with his latent love for speed. About half a mile-from what he could assume what how far away he had ran-his mother's blood-curdling scream rocked his eardrums. Knowing that he wouldn't want his mother's words to be in vain, he picked up the pace, ignoring burning in his lungs and limbs..._

"AH-CHOO!" The sudden sneeze, brought on by an invading dust mite, jolted me back into reality. I looked around, seeing that the room was not getting a lot of natural lighting, so I assumed it must be getting late. I stretched my arms, legs and sore wings before going to the windows to close them. Looking to the digital clock in the living room, my suspicions were confirmed as it was six minutes to nine'O'clock.

"Hmm...I wonder what's keeping Master..." It wasn't like him to just...not be here when he said he was. As I sat down, I began to mull over the possibilities. Maybe the birthday gift is taking too long to buy and he's stuck in a queue. Or maybe there's some really bad traffic in town and he's stuck dealing with it. Or...or maybe...Maybe he's not coming-

"No! He IS coming! He would never break your promise Charlie!" I yelled at myself, shaking my head at my doubts. I knew there were some left, considering I had them when I first met my Master...

_Everything...Everything hurt, ached and/or burned on my body as I slowed my sprint to a trot. My vision was blackening a bit from the exertion, but I kept moving. Taking the time to assess myself, I realized that I had ran through too many bushes to mask my scent and I had a lot of cuts on my scales. Upon this discovery my body gave out on me and I slumped to the ground..._

_It was getting cold...so very cold...I thought I was dying right then and there...I cursed whatever god was watching me as I felt my vision fade..._

_Black..._

_More black..._

_Pitch-black..._

_But that wasn't all...I was so cold...it felt like someone had dumped into a cave full of Ice-types with Ice Body as an ability...I thought...I was gonna die there...or the...b-bad men...would find me and kill me...Then...I felt...warm...like Mama when she hugs me when I hurt myself...It was exactly like that...I opened my eyes...surprised I still could...There was a really bright light that coulda damaged my eyes...There was a shadow in the middle, so I had to squint..._

_And saw him...my savior...a human boy..._

_"Are you okay, little fella...?" I didn't-or rather, couldn't-object as he picked me up, somehow not agitating my wounds. His touch was so...fulfilling...I shook my head though; there was no possible way I was okay after what had all transpired..."Well don't worry. I'll take care of you..."_

_I wasn't too sure if I should be so trusting just yet... I just lost my only family to humans...why would I just hop to the arms of another one? I think he could sense my distrust because I heard him chuckle._

_"Don't worry about that either...We'll be the best of friends...maybe even more in the future as long as you stay with me..." His words sounded reassuring, but I was young and I felt like those were the words I was looking for. Without a second thought, I gave him a hug, crying a bit because I felt happy..and because I had stretched my wounds a bit too far. It didn't take long for him to hug me back, rubbing my back scales. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable in the slightest..._

_Even though it should have when he grabbed my ass..._

I shuddered as reality hit me again. I mean, it's not like the touch was scarring; they felt more affectionate than perverted. Even then, that's all he did when I was a Charmander...But when I evolved, that's when he showed me...the other side of him.

It was one night ago when I caught him...relieving himself in our room..He saw me, but told me to come here to show me something. I, being curious and shy, came over only to find myself being shoved on it-all 8". He held me there, telling me not to struggle since there wasn't a problem. There really wasn't a problem...So I just went with it, sucking him like the inexperienced virgin I was...

And thus, I evolved by giving my Master head. Ironic, right? Doing something pleasurable for my Master and I evolve? Hmm. Well then, that's how life is here...I went from being touched, groped and fingered as a little Charmander, to giving head as a Charmeleon and now a Charizard getting and doing all the above. Nowadays though, we haven't been doing that much. And every time I ask why haven't we, he tells me it's all apart of some plan he has. Well...I trust him...He hasn't left me for dead...and I'm still alive in his care...So...

What the hell is taking so fuck-!?

I heard a car door slam outside, making me jump. Not soon after, the sounds of keys jingling against each other rang from behind the door. Master was home! I practically flew to the door, opening it for him.

There stood my Master. He was well-dressed in a black suit with matching dress pants and shoes with a white button down underneath. His suitcase was present in his grip as always, but the only thing in his other hand was his keys. Did he forget my present?

"Hello Charlie." he said, closing the door and locking it before taking off his shoes and placing them near the front door. I nodded in acknowledgement before he walked past me and went into the kitchen. No kiss or hug or touching...? Wh-what was going on?

"So Charlie, today was pretty hectic...The traffic was hell and the wine yard almost got ransacked by police, but we managed to save some but not all." That sounded more like drabble as he was steadily ignoring my shocked expression. Why wasn't he...telling me happy birthday...? He didn't say it this morning before he left...

"Did the therapist come around here again?" Only when he was speaking directly to me did I finally speak.

"Um...Y-yes Master...It was just the same as last time..." I responded, waiting on him to recognize his mistake.

"Ah...I've always wondered why they even bothered if all they do is the same thing over and over...Did you eat?"

His questions not relating to the special were becoming more saddening to answer. "I'm not hungry..."

"Well let's go straight to bed. I ate before I got here." With that, he walked out the living room and to the bathroom, taking his suitcase with him. I didn't reply, but went to our room anyway. I sat down on the bed, not lighting it on fire thanks to the flame-retardant material it was made out of. I sniffled, trying my damnest not to cry...but what would you do if your beloved didn't acknowledge it was your birthday?

"...This is the worst birthday ever..." I couldn't help but agree with myself. Nothing really happened but an enraging interview, a long trip to memory lane and blissful ignorance of my birthday from my Master...I cursed whatever god there was in Heaven for making this day so. The tears came out before I could stop them, making me succumb to my emotions.

Then, the bathroom door opened suddenly and I sniffled in response before wiping my eyes as casual as possible. I don't want to seem like a weakling now, not even in front of my Master.

"Charlie, could you come here for a minute?" my Master asked, poking his damp head out the doorway.

I tried to avoid meeting his gaze as I answered, "Sure t-thing Master..." I hopped off he bed with a thud before solemnly walking to the bathroom. Inside, I didn't notice that the light was dim, nor did I notice Master clad in just his boxers. I thought he just took a shower. I looked to the sink and saw a bottle with a red liquid in it. Two cups rested beside the long object almost filled to the brim, meaning this was for two...

"Well...I couldn't really get much, considering my reputation so...Happy Birthday..." Master gestured to the toilet, which had a path of rose petals to it. I'm guessing it was the porcelain throne for me. My morose mood was kicked to the curb as joviality took its place. I was wrong for doubting myself...Master still cared...He remembered. I sat down eagerly on the toilet seat, watching him pour the weird liquid into the glasses. I was curious on what it was.

"Master, what's that bottle?" He looked at me kinda funny before he answered,

"Your birthday present. You're 24 in Human Years, so you're able to drink now. This is just some Shiraz to get you initiated to drinking." My glass had more in it-I guess it's because I'm a Pokemon, a Charizard no less-when he gave it to me and had a weird scent to it. I couldn't quite place a claw on what the wine smelled like, but the taste was to be tested first.

"To my Charlie." Master then rose his glass towards me, wanting a toast just like in those sitcoms I like to watch that have tea parties. I smiled before clinking our glasses together gently.

"To my Master." I then took a sip of the Shiraz, feeling the liquid trek down my throat like a helping of hot rocks. The feeling of such heat made the taste heavenly... Not even half a minute later, I had chugged the rest of my glass with little regard to my tolerance. It shouldn't really matter...I'm a Pokemon...

"Wow...You're drank your fill Charlie..." Master commented. Before I could respond, there was this weird feeling shrouding my brain. I could hear a buzzing in my ears before my limbs went numb. I woulda panicked but then I heard Master speak again.

"Don't worry about a thing Char...be fine..." His words were zoning in and out of focus, just like my eyesight.

"M-master...what's...happening to me...?" I couldn't think straight. It was like someone had poured pea soup into my head and made my brain slow to function. I felt him touch me on the cheek, the sensation electric as I shuddered.

"Nothing bad...Just how I wanted you to be..." I heard a growl at the of that statement, but paid no mind to it as I stumbled onto my feet.

"I can't...feel a-anything..." Although I could feel my face warming up around the bridge between my eyes. I thought maybe sleep would help me through this, so I set to walking there...Tripping was common as I had no balance. My tail was no help as it kept hiking up each time I fell onto the floor. I'm glad that once I got into our room that I didn't break anything with how hard I was hitting the wooden boards.

"Oh Charlie...Look at you...All vulnerable and helpless..." Master suddenly said, sounding to be above me. I looked up before having my vision obscured by...his boxers.

Why is he getting naked? I couldn't really put rational thought into it as my nostrils flared at the scent of Master's musk. Apparently being caught in that traffic jam had him work up a sweat in them because that's all I smelled on them. Those alone were enough to make me shudder before I felt my maleness poke the bed. Thank whatever gods above that I was on my stomach or that woulda killed me.

His boxers were yanked off before I felt him trace the scars on my once-abused ass cheeks. Every line and curve wasn't left unaddressed, and his touch had me squirm. I wasn't usually this receptive of his touching. When he traced over the really long one I got for making him worry about me, he brushed over my tail hole, making me squirm again. I haven't been touched there in a while, so everything felt new to me all over again.

"You already look fresh and ready~..." His voice whispered into my ear huskily, making me shudder again. What was he gonna do, finger me? Stroke me? Make me su-?

I felt him sudden spit on my ass hole, rubbing the oral fluid around the ring of m anus. I think...I have a feeling where this is going...

"But M-m-master...I'm n-not ready for this..." I meekly pleaded, not even sure if he even heard me utter those words. A chuckle from above confirmed that he did.

"But I am...And whether you are or not doesn't matter...~" I felt him edge closer to me, something poking my thigh before moving upwards towards my...I tried to squirm away, still not wanting what this was...But he grabbed my hips, keeping me there.

"Ah, ah, ah...~ Don't struggle or I'll make you regret it." I froze. Punishments were something I didn't want from Master, not at all. So with heavy regret, I stilled myself, moving my tail out of the way as to not make him punish me for having it in the way. Whatever he was poking me with suddenly pressed against my tail hole, feeling fleshy...

Was that his cock?

Before I could ask why, he shoved in inside me. I cried out in surprise and pain; I wasn't ready for the sudden penetration nor was I properly prepared for this. Oddly, just the pain was what I felt as he pulled out the same fashion as his thrust before he did it again, sending me forward a bit. My not-so-virginal asshole was burning in discomfort and pain as he took me like some usable fuck toy one would keep in their closet from their loved ones. I grunted with every reentry, not sure how my member could be hard when it was painful, not pleasurable.

Master, on the other hand, was gasping and moaning above me. It sounded like he was enjoying this while I writhed in pain. What was that word in that book I once read? This was the perfect scene for its definition...Oh yeah...Sadi-

I yelped as he suddenly smacked my ass, stinging it and leaving a hand print no doubt. He did it again on the other cheek, spurring the love markings into life and making the pain ebb more widespread. My ass tried its best to try and push Master out, but for all the good my sphincters muscles did in this situation, it just made the passage tighter for him.

"Oh yeah...Such a tight ass...~ I love my tight-ass sluts...~" He said that like there's been other before me...That's not true...He said I was his only Pokemon growing up with him. Before I could speculate with little mind, one of his thrust had let him hilt in my rectum, smacking our hips together and making my cheeks sting some more. I'm sure I'll be feeling those in the morning no doubt.

"M-master, please stop! I can't take it! It hurts!" I loudly pleaded, trying once again to get it through to him that this was a no-no in my book. All he did was chuckle again before,

"Stop whining...I haven't even started the fun part..." This was supposed to be fun!? It's just my ass being taken like some willing Arcanine in heat! Where was the fun in-?

"AHHH~!" He had thrust into me and...it didn't hurt...No...it had felt good...and I had moaned in response.

"See?...I was looking for that...Now, stop complaining..." Now all of his thrust started hitting that same spot in me, making the pain go away. I wasn't thinking this could turn into something...enjoyable...Oh God, it felt good! My member agreed with me as it leaked hot pre onto the bed. No doubt I'd be cleaning the sheets in the morning. My head was getting closer to the headboard, but I simply brought my arms up to brace against it, arching my back downwards to present myself to him. Didn't know I had it in me to be slutty.

"That's a good slut...~" And my Master liked that, as evident by his thrust getting harder and faster, until he was only pulling his cock out halfway before thrusting it back in. Our hips meeting together was a lot more common and a lot more wet as he started leaking precum into my abused ass. It felt soothing to my aching sphincters, so I knew this would really get good soon.

Some time later, around twenty minutes at my best guess, his thrusts had gotten slower. I thought he was getting tired of this and didn't want to go on. That would be such a tease; this was my first time getting anal and he was gonna blue-ball me right before my first climax? That's so me-!

No...forget everything I just said...His thrusts were getting harder, slamming that same spot in my that made me see stars in my vision. I felt my hips push against his every time he pushed forward to get them to meet. My tail flame was pressed against my back as Master bared his weight down on me. At this angle, he could bottom out inside me and bring the full force of his power onto that spot. That thought alone was enough to make me throb down there. Speaking of my member, it was sandwiched between the sheets and my belly, grinding every time I moved.

"Charlie...M-master's getting close...~" I could tell; humans can't last longer than this normally and I felt that meat pole throbbing in need just like my own untouched 10". I started clenching my ass, making the friction for him too much and the throes of orgasm hit him hard. The feeling of his thick essence filling me up from the back instead of the front was enough to spur my own heated orgasm, soaking the bed with my lava-hot jizz. When we got into our highs, I felt consciousness steal me away from reality, sending me to the dark recesses of my subconscious...

The next morning, I awoke alone. This had made me think last night was a dream as I did have a morning boner, but that was natural. I sighed again somberly as I got out of bed, thinking the world was just against me for some reason. I took a shower, brushed my fangs and polished my scales as my daily morning routine. All that was left was to make me some breakfast and wait for Master to get home...again...

However, when I got downstairs, I could smell something already cooking. Confused, I looked into the kitchen...and saw Master clad in a wife beater and boxers. He was wearing an apron as he cooked some bacon and eggs. He turned around, almost as if he knew I was watching.

"Morning Charlie." he said, turning back to his experiment. I could only nod before going to the table, waiting for it all to be done. When it was, he came to me with a plate stack with bacon with little eggs-my favorite. His plate had a mix of quantity, but I worried about my own meal as I dug in rather eagerly. Hey, my Master makes good bacon.

"So Charlie...Enjoying yourself?" Master chuckled, watching me eat like some hungry, wild animal. I couldn't blame him for thinking so; I probably DID look ridiculous.

"Mhm." I replied, going back to my bacon. It was all gone in no time, and I ate the eggs casually. Such a life filled with meat love and disregards for other kinds of food.

"Good...because after last night, you're gonna be enjoying yourself even more~..." I almost choked on my toast when he said that, a warmth sudden coming across the bridge between my eyes. I was blushing? I haven't done that in a while.

"Wh-what do you mean Master...?"

"Don't try to deny it either. You enjoyed everything as much as I did. And that was just the tip of the iceberg..." He smirked at me, looking smug and demanding at the same time. I felt small in his gaze but I didn't do anything to help further the feeling. "So for now on...When I come home from doing my job, you're gonna be at the door, ass to me. You'll have those plump cheeks spread for me so I can see that cum dumpster of an asshole you got. And when we're done there, you're gonna suck me and play with my cock until I say otherwise. This will be your new routine and if you don't do anything, I'll give you something to moan about. Questions?"

By the time he was done, my morning boner had came back up for more. "U-uh...When do we...start this...?"

"Today." With that, he walked over to my seat, grabbing my head before yanking it to his crotch. His boxers hit the floor with the yank and I was slapped across the muzzle with his rock-hard cock. Instead of just questioning this, I took it in my mouth, already trying to get him to cum.

Yeah! I'll do anything for my Master! He loves me just as I love him!

* * *

**Just when I thought rape wouldn't be so damn arousing, I write this and get a hard-on...**

**Oh hey.**

**So, there it is. One down, two to go before the next poll goes up.**

**Now to check...**

**I need a certain dragon on the line to speak to...**

**Moncheli!**


	17. M Human X F Braviary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just made this. Only took a day or two.

**A great bird and a human, alone in a room filled with cameras and ventilation...**

**You can take a stab at what goes down.**

* * *

**Feathered Friends-A trainer wakes up in a locked room with his partner Braviary. Finding out that he was there for research, he tries to escape, only to realize that he wasn't the only one with a problem being there...**

* * *

**A rare bird in the making. Let's enjoy this quickie, yeah?**

**To the guy that requested this: Hope you like my idea for the scene!**

**Onward to smut adventures, my smut squires!**

* * *

_Adult-FanFiction Request by "that other guy"-"Feathered Friends"-M_ _Human_ _X F Braviary(Aphrodisiacs, Hyper-Presentation(I dunno why I said this to be honest :P) and Estrus involved!)_

"Ugh...my head..." groaned a teen of 17, waking up slowly to see metal tile in his face. He rose up, letting his vision spread to see that he was in a room, kinda like the ones they have a police stations with the mirror that lets observers see you but you can't see them. And just as he thought, he couldn't see through the window.

No, the only thing he saw was his ginger complexion, pale skin, and green eyes look back at him. Oh, and did he mention he was only in boxers...because he was.

"What the...? What's going on here!?" he yelled, not feeling comfortable being almost naked. He looked around and noticed a camera in every upper corner in the room, blinking red lights showing that they were recording. Hey, he didn't sign up for any of this-in fact, he didn't sign any papers regarding this!

'Brav...' A groan sounded in a corner, and the boy turned to see his Braviary tucked in a corner, curled up like she was cold. Upon noticing her, he realized he was kinda thirsty. It was also around that same moment when light flashed into the room, making it all white inside.

 **"Welcome Michael and Braviary to a test to help mankind..."** A voice spoke in the PA systems. It was male, and had an intellectual tone to it, so it must have been a scientist. The teen, or Michael as he had been abruptly identified, looked at the window as there was no one at the door.

"Who are you!? Why are we here!?" the boy yelled, glaring at the glass that only showed his angry expression. The voice on the PA chuckled.

**"To answer your first question, that is irrelevant to this little test until I see fit to disclose it to you. As for your second question...let's let the Pokemon behind you answer that..."**

Michael didn't get it until he turned around...and blushed at the scene he was looking at. Braviary was far from being curled up; no, she was using her wing to rub her puffy vagina as it constantly leaked more and more of her usual arousal. The smell was spreading around the room just as much as her moans were, and it was starting to get to Michael. He covered his noise and backed away as far as he could, but his dry throat had led his gaze to shift to a glass not far away from where he currently was. He groaned; it was either sit there and try to wait for her to pass out so he can have a drink, or risk smelling her heat and getting a boner.

Michael didn't have anything against pokephilia-he just wanted nothing to do with it himself. But look where that mindset got him: trapped in a room with a hornier-than-normal bird, a glass of water and cameras. Jeez was this day a steal. She was starting to edge closer to him, so he decided to say screw it and run for the water. As soon as his hands dropped from around his face, the smell had somehow gotten thicker, making it nearly impossible to get unaffected oxygen in his lungs. He could feel a boner threatening to tent in his boxers, but he managed to get the water in time.

 _'Bottom's up...'_ He thought, covering his nose as he opened his mouth to drink the clear fluids...When he gulped the last drop, he suddenly felt hot...really hot...like when Groudon had put the whole Hoenn region in a drought out of anger at something...His boxers were suddenly a prison in his eyes as his 7" cock leaked against the fabric and made his scent come out into the air to join the pheromones. When it wafted to Braviary's direction, she sniffed deeply, mechanically getting up without stopping her ministrations and awkwardly walking towards Michael.

'B-b-brav~...' she moaned, no doubt his name as she looked at him get flustered from how desperate she looked.

**"Look at her, so needy..and so ready...to help her achieve much-needed relief...And look at you...the right person to do that for her..."**

"You sick...bastard...Why are you doing this to us...? We don't want this...We want out..." Despite the drugs doing a number on him, the human still held resistance.

 **"Hmph, call me all you want. Neither of you are leaving until the action has started. So unless you want to make this harder...Hehehe...I suggest you get to it..."** The voice left at that, chuckling some more.

"You sonuvabitch!" Michael cursed, pounding against the glass window with weakening force. The smell was really getting to him, to the point where he had to breathe it to keep oxygen in his systems. He felt feathers brush against his legs and he turned to see his beloved Braviary facing away from him, bent over while presenting her pussy to him. The feathers around her labia was soaked in her arousal, still leaking onto her legs and talons.

'B-brav...~!' That sounded like a plea for help, but here that was a plea to get started.

"N-n...Braviary, stop it...I don't do that..." Michael backed away from her again, unfortunately slow as his member had become sensitive to rubbing against things, and his boxers were zero help. He had to get them off, but he didn't know how his Valiant Pokemon would react at seeing his endowment, considering he does his own relieving in private. But the demand was too taxing to ignore, and he was nude as the day he was born.

 **"Ah...So the monster is finally freed from his lair..."** Michael flicked a bird towards the window as he backed a way a bit faster from Braviary. She on the other hand had different plans, and flew at the teen nearly in a blur. He landed hard on his back and had his face stuffed with her crotch feathers. Her nether lips practically kissed his own, dripping her femcum past his lips. He managed to shove her off, but the damage had been done. Her taste lingered on his tongue...and his body wanted more. When she landed, she moaned in need again and presented herself to him, no wing assistance this time. She actually braced herself against the ground with the appendages and waited.

 **"All you have to do is take her like a bitch in heat...That's all she wants..."** The voice, the smell and Braviary's need was making Michael's inhibitions diminish. The cons were really being outweighed and he was finding less and less thoughts in his brain rather than his cock, which throbbed as he looked at the Valiant Pokemon's rump. She even shook it as she felt him stare.

"...okay...I'll do it..."  _'Though I might hate myself later...'_  Michael was through thinking, it was time for action. So when she felt his hands grip her hips, Braviary almost melted into the touch. She pushed her hips back against him, almost spearing herself on his cock, but she missed by an inch and made it smack against his stomach. He buckled in lust before grabbing it to aim it right. Once it was pointed directly inwards, she slammed back against him, going straight to the hilt and not even bothering to go slow. Good thing she lost her virginity at a daycare center or she woulda really hurt herself there.

Her pussy sucked on his cock like a vacuum, pulling on it each time she pushed forward. Oh how she's dreamed of doing this with her trainer...The constant workouts he did alongside her for training...The morning jogs...And those muscles...She was glad she was able to do this now... Braviary began screeching her pleasure, too far gone to think coherently anymore.

Michael was in heaven above the avian, having already started getting milked by her velvety walls. They constantly squeezed his member as it was pushed in and out by himself and Braviary's eagerness. Their hips met with very loud smacks that would no doubt leave her cheeks as red as Tamato berries. His member throbbed like mad within her, him holding back the explosion that threatening to be set-off at a moment's notice.

Avians are known to have hair-triggers for sexual pleasure, so the fact that Braviary even last ten minutes was a feat unto itself, but it wouldn't come without recompense. One loud screech with a series of hard thrusting from both parties later, Braviary was paralyzed by her climax, coating Michael's member in her fem-cum. Some of her heat ebbed away, but not all of it. Every bit of it had to go, even as it flared within her core and made her hornier than before.

**"Well that's a disappointing scene to observe...Why didn't you ejaculate with her; it's more affectionate that way..."**

Just how is having forced sex with your partner supposed to be affectionate!? Michael was about ready to yell at them again when Braviary restarted without him, milking his cock for his potent seed. He seethed as it tugged at the right spots and the pressure in his loins could not be denied. This little action didn't last long, though, as the Valiant slut was brought to yet another climax, pussy convulsing on Michael's cock. That was the last push as he buckled balls-deep into her before he started blasting his load into her. He filled her up quickly, some of his jizz leaking out and dripping onto the floor.

Exhaustion didn't come as it usually did whenever Michael blew a load, so imagine his surprise as when he pulled out and saw that he was still hard. His member twitched with his racing heart, almost as if speaking in Morse Code. Well, not much could be said as it was then enveloped in more warmth, this time into Braviary's beak.

Even though it was clouded by lust, a flag rose in Michael's mind about her beak. If she wasn't careful she'd clamped his dick and cleave it clean off. But as she eagerly-too much so- bobbed her head on his member, she had already took to not closing her mouth. Their collective fluids were cleaned in no time and Braviary, albeit reluctantly, pulled off of the monster. She turned around and walked forward to the nearby wall before assuming the same position again, shaking her cum-dripping cunt to Michael.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her hips and prepared to thrust into her folds again, but she had different plans. Once their hips pressed against each other, she raised her butt higher, trying to get it in her small rosebud. Michael pushed her away though; he may be overbearingly horny, but he's not gonna hurt his Pokemon just to get a load off. So he aimed down, smearing some of their collective juices from her leaking cunt onto his cock, then brought it back up to push inside her ass.

And by Arceus above was it tight.

It was like trying to stick your dick into a small fleshlight, except more realistic and the walls didn't squeeze at your grasp. No...Those muscles were trying to milk him again, make this harder. Braviary screeched under the human, enjoying this as much as he was. The pressure was sending her into euphoric shock and boy was she loving it. She pushed back on him once again, hilting that mighty sword into her fleshy sheath. Her walls convulsed around him, choke-holding and damn near sucking away.

**"My my...When we administered the drug, we weren't expecting such bodily reception...either we added too much...or she really wanted this..."**

The surprise the the man's voice was enough to give some light to this seemingly bleak situation. Maybe Braviary really did want this...just as much as he secretly did...The Valiant Pokemon's eagerness was jolting him out of his head and into reality, reminding him he had another hole to pump full of his cum. And fill it will be. That last didn't leave him empty either and that rising pressure was already coming back with a vengeance.

Her ass was just so snug around him...Those light and gentle tail feathers caressing his skin...testes being stirred on by the whomps of their hips meeting halfway. His climax came suddenly, no warning as Braviary's bird ass was flooded with his hot semen. She screeched loud enough to hurt Michael's ears and came with him. When they were finished screaming to the heavens, her hindquarters were soaked with cum and her ass was still dripping. It joined her pussy in leaking fluids, making a puddle underneath them.

 **"Still hard, I see...?"** That man was really getting annoying with his cut-ins. It may have been influenced, but at least let them enjoy this romp with each other. Although, his comment did get Braviary to work cleaning his cock off like last time. She could be getting addicted to their taste, Michael though, as she slurped from base to tip and all around as brisk as a light flicker. When his cock was shining with her saliva, she braced herself against the wall, spreading her feathers apart to show her puffy pussy to him again.

"Y-you want more...?" Michael wasn't sure if Braviary might get knocked up from all the cum he may spew and didn't want to make her get stressed from an unplanned pregnancy. Although, as if reading his mind, she nodded vigorously, showing that she wanted this.

'Braviary~...' If only he had a translator to understand her words. But he threw that stray thought out the window as he held onto her shoulder with one hand and her hips with the other. His member was lined upwards and being lubed by the dripping fluids from their first bout. He shoved back inside her mound, being greeted with a passion as her pussy clamped down on him again. They both moaned deeply, hoping the pleasure show never ended. And it wouldn't as Michael didn't hesitate to start pounding her.

Once again, Braviary was being plowed over and over again by that monster her trainer was packing. As it speared her labia over and over again, she could felt her lust build again and she came on his cock. He didn't slow down and fucked her through the whole orgasm. This left her sensitive all over and as he began to nuzzle and trail butterfly kisses on her body, she could feel another climax build-up from her core.

"Oooohhh God~!...I...l-love you...BRAVIARY~!" Michael wasn't thinking this was some experiment. This was a push in the right direction. As he pistoned into her vagina over and over again, he felt as one with her. She felt the same way-sure she was getting fucked like she's fantasied when Michael was asleep, but the bond was still there. This was what the true bond between trainer and Pokemon originated...A true bond was formed with complete trust...and both were neither higher or lower than there other...They were equals...purely equals...

"BRAVIARY~!" 'BRAAAAAAV~!' They both came at the same time, Michael holding her as close as possible to him as he shot all he had into her pussy. His seed shot deeper than the others, flooding her womb. The little sperms swam in the fluids, already on the hunt to fertile an egg and managing to find one to settle in. She sighed in relief as her heat was nothing more than a warm press to her core. When their highs started for the last time, Michael slipped out and flopped onto his back, cock going flaccid in the cool air. Braviary was dragged onto him before it came out of her.

"T-that...was amazing...Braviary..." Michael panted, caressing one of her cheeks. She shivered at the touch, still somewhat half-way in her afterglow and in reality. She nodded her agreement, rubbing her feathered face against his skin. He was so soft against her.

"So...Do you love me too?" He just wanted to make sure, while they weren't lust-crazed sex maniacs. She turned to look back at him, giving him one of her smirks-the kinda you give when you're being a tease.

'Brav, Viary Brav.' She gave him a hug before kissing him dead on the lips. He kissed her back with rigor, exploring her avian body sensually. She shivered at his touch again before she brought her tongue out to the mix, thrusting it into his mouth. Michael could sense her usual impatience in the kiss, so he pushed back, wrestling wet muscle against wet muscle. They exchanged saliva hotly, Michael detecting the taste of their mixed fluids in hers. They needed oxygen soon, and they separated reluctantly. A thick strand of saliva connected them together still before it broke from Braviary's heavy breathing.

A mechanical noise broke their peaceful silence and they looked to see a bed being slid out from the wall. It was white just like the room-sheets, pillows, headboard and all. Michael chuckled at this occurrence.

"So...Wanna take a nap, my love?" he asked. The love and affection in his voice was not to the Valiant Pokemon as she cooed her affirmative. With that, he picked her up, almost dropping her from how tired he really was, and set her on the bed. He laid on top of her, bringing the sheets up to cover their collective warmth. As they snuggled in, their warmth brought upon therapeutics effects on their bodies. Maybe the material was really good that it just...knocked them out...cold...

* * *

"Nice job sir. Another couple successfully bonded with each other." A voice said, belonging to an intern for this company they were in. This company you may ask? The Pokemon Advancement for Interspecies Rights, or P.A.I.R. for short.

"Yes, another step closer to the goal of this company..." said the man who had been speaking in the PA in the room. As they watched the couple slumber in peace, the man brought his pants and boxers up, having been previously been on the floor.

"Make sure to administer the serum to the Braviary before they're scheduled to wake."

"Yessir." And like that, the man in a suit left, leaving the intern to "clean up" the mess he left behind...

* * *

**And that, my squires, is how you make a bitch in heat, minus the bitch and add the bird.**

**I guess I found out my smut schedule. A long one over the week, and a quickie every Sunday.**

**How does that sound? :P**

**In any case, it's time for yet another week of Hell...Hopefully, it's overbearingly hot this week so I can not do shit in Gym class...[Shudders]...**

**Moncheli!**


	18. M Arcanine X F Human X ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lemon with a twist....

**Safe sex is boring. You don't really feel much but the constriction.**

**Gentle sex is too slow. Sure it's loving and affectionate, but where's the fun? Where's the kinkiness? Where's the _je na sais quoi_?**

**Rough sex can be a bit too much for some. I mean, I know some people who'd love it rough, but when they're left with a permanent limp from their desires, then what? Everyone thinks you're a slut and wants that pussy of yours, or that ass of yours too.**

**Rape has its ups and downs. I mean...it's rape...But sometimes people find arousal in rough and relentless domination.**

**Gangbangs? What's not to like?**

**Threesome/Quadsome/Quin-Somes? I'm sure there's a lot of people out there who read this stuff who just love having to tame four girls at once. Y'all some freaks and you should be friggin' proud.**

**And then there's the kind of sex barely anyone indulges in...**

**Casual sex...**

* * *

**Howling Under The Moon-A woman and her Arcanine are out camping in the forest. The moon is at its peak and she gets a bit tingly down there...**

* * *

**My first brush with this kink. You can rate me, sue me and/or blow me. I don't give a damn.**

**There's a surprise in this one...**

**ONWARD** **TO SMUT ADVENTURES, MY SMUT SQUIRES!**

* * *

_Guest Request-"Howling Under The Moon"-M Arcanine X F Human(Casual sex)_

"Ahhh...Arcanine, this night has been perfect..." uttered a woman of middle-age, sighing in relaxation as she laid against her loyal dog. She lay next to him in nothing but a black lacey bra with matching panties. Why? It's the wild and it's warm. Who's gonna see her? Arcanine didn't judge her at least. Speaking of, he muttered an incoherent comment, already deep asleep, and rolled onto his side. She moved forward so she could lay her head on his warm belly.

"Man...Wondering how everyone's doing on their jobs...? Maybe I should text them." When she pulled out her phone, the screen flashed with the notification:

**|No Service Available|**

_Oh great job Ana...Pick the forest with no reception._ Ana placed her phone back into her pocket and looked up to the moon. Its lunar rays shined down on the human and Pokemon, making them glow almost. Ana leaned into her Arcanine's squishy belly, feeling his body heat encompass her head. It poured all over the closer she got, making the night chills go away. Ah, nothing could make this better, she thought with exuberance!

Oh wait...It just did.

While she had been rubbing his leg, her hand brushed across his sheath, with had unrolled the tip of his member to the cool breeze of summer. The scent of a long day's work hit her nose and her vulva responded in earnest. It tingled as it privately lusted for the hot dog's cock. Ana couldn't agree more with her own pussy.

She's horny.

She looked at Arcanine's face, his tongue hanging out of his face with a goofy expression. His kicking leg musta meant he was running in his dream. From what Ana will never know nor care about as she reached towards his sword.

It twitched at the contact, heated flesh against soft skin. His sheath decided not to be a tease though and it quickly rolled back for all of his 8" glory to stand at attention. Ana licked her lips slowly before she pointed the semi-flaccid phallus towards her face. It seemed to loom over her, but she wasn't scared-just because it was a monster doesn't mean it wasn't friendly. She took the tapered tip into her mouth, kissing the head a bit before guiding the rest into her dental orifice. As expected, the sudden taste of salt and spice hit her tongue in a flavor she's grown to love.

His girth stretched her mouth, but experience has taught her not to have discomfort when it happens. So Ana only have to go slowly before she was kissing his knot, which was rapidly engorging with blood. She moaned as the sight made her want it in her vulva, but not just yet. She'd have to prepare first.

And prepare she did, as she purposefully gagged on it to add more saliva to it. Since he was a Fire-type, it would evaporate without consistent appliance and she was too horny to think of going into her bag. She rubbed what she could with her free hand before bobbing her head to lick around the whole length.

Mind you, this was hard for such a big boy, but she sucked it up and dealt with it, even as his kicking grew more frantic. Out of nowhere, he began thrusting down her throat as he ran in his sleep, making her throat stretch to accommodate him. He was moving, so she brought her hands to her nether region and began fingering herself to keep her going and wet. His knot pressed against her face, trying to gain entry. Her teeth were useless and her lips were already stretched wide on his massive dick, so as he kept hilting his cock in her mouth, it slowly inched its way in.

Ana felt amazed there was no pain when the knot managed to squeeze its way in. Her mouth looked-or rather felt-like was a tunnel for small cars as he simply pushed his member in with quick bucks. She didn't realize he was looming over her until he had began to cum. His hot-to-the-touch semen shot straight down her throat and contently settled in her guts.

She only had to wait only five minutes before the knot was small enough for her to pull back. Her jaw only felt a little sore, unlike the first time when she almost broke it with her eagerness for experimentation.

"Nice to see you awake, Arca." she commented, stripping out of her skimpy clothing. He only barked in agreement as he looked down at her. His big and busy tail wagged as she got on her hands and knees facing in his direction.

'Arc!' he barked again as her lips pressed against his cock. He beat her to the punch and pushed his cock into her wet folds first. She sighed in relief as she felt herself being filled with hot, pulsating flesh. Ana needed this feeling more often than they are allowed to.

"A-arcanine~! We need to do this more-Ahhh!-often~! Camping isn't e-enough for me!" He knew that; that's why he even let her have her way with his cock before he got up. He didn't want her doing something drastic and ending up hurt or worse, so he set up these camping trips for relief...weekly.

'Nine...Arr~...' Her pussy was keeping a tight grip on him, as if trying to keep him in at all times. It made it harder to thrust, but it wasn't impossible at the least. Ana's velvety walls rolled along nicely as he speared her. It served to make him shoot his hot pre-cum which made penetration easier.

Ana wasn't always ready for sudden heat in her pussy, so she seethed in ambiguous emotion. She relaxed again when one of his thrusts brushed against her "AHHH~! GIVE ME MORE~!" button.

"Arcani-MMMPH~!-ine, why don't we just...do this more...~!?" she asked, pushing herself back on his member and feeling his tip poke her stomach out a bit.

'Nine...Arcanine...'

"What do you mean, too risky...? I-it'd just be us in the house...m-minus Bulbasaur and Houndoom, but they can...j-join in if they wa-OH ARCEUS ABOVE~! HIT ME THERE AGAIN~!" Her face met the grassy grounds of their camp site as she lost feeling in her arms. Arcanine complied and began thrusting a bit to the left. This made her moaning get louder and her pussy tighter.

Arcanine growled, one of his signs of starting to feel something in his loins. His thrusts grew in power and soon his cock was shoving her forward onto the ground. His body heat was gathering around them, making sweat drip down Ana's body. The heat was doing numbers on her clit, which had become a button of swollen nerves ready to be pressed~. His thrusting grew in speed...great speed, almost as if-

The human, with much of a struggle, opened her clenching, hazel eyes to see Arcanine a blur above her, the use of a certain move she fought tooth and nail for him to learn coming in. His member hit her g-spot so fast, the pleasure did its duty of making her cum violently. She shot clear spurts of her essence onto Arcanine's throbbing meat dildo, making it nice and wet for wetter penetration. Arcanine only kept up for about another minutes or so before her labia was too tight to ignore and ropes of his semen found solace in her womb.

All of that slushing liquid within her kept her horny as Ana felt along her stomach and met warmth at her fingertips.

"That was a nice one Arcanine..."

'Arc!' He was still hard and throbbed a little bit in the wind. His knot looked less swollen than before, but that's probably because it's not somewhere warm...like her pussy...

But she had other plans as she laid on her back. Ana kneaded her breasts and circled her pert nipples of her C-cups. She licked her lips at Arcanine before slowly beckoning him to come hither. An action, as proven by him being at her side in less than two seconds, that was not taken with hesitation.

"Now my big boy...It's time I take a bath...A nice, warm bath...~" Her right hand gripped his doggy cock and jerked it to keep him aroused, knowing that his mind tended to wander. He grunted before shooting another jet of pre on her face. She scooped some and licked them around the crevice between her breasts.

"Lay down on me." He did so, nearly crushing her with his weight. "Now bring your cock to my face..."

He nodded before crawling up her lithe body. making sure not to step on her long, black hair. His member came up fast, grazing the fleshy pillows' nipples, but Ana guided it downwards to the little opening between the mounds. When the tip began going in, she squeezed her breasts together to make it go in harder.

Arcanine yelped a bit in surprise at how tight this new feeling was. It felt like her pussy just...not as wet...He deemed it good and began thrusting again. Her boobs were bouncing with the force of his pistons and his tip et her mouth on occasion as well. Ana did the best she could to get as much Arcanine dick in her mouth as her clit felt unattended with all this action. One of Arcanine's thrust sent his hips all the way back to said spot, making her arch her back towards him.

"M-more~!" She won't stop screaming till he did so, but he obliged...this time. He purposefully did long and hard thrusts so he could graze her swollen button. Needless to say, his intentions brought her to orgasm after orgasm. Ana felt wrecked after the third...or was it the ninth...? She lost track as she came down from yet another high. Arcanine "punched" her with his cock one more time before he finally came, shooting another load onto her face, hair and chest. Her mind was still high in the clouds though as she could hear someone else moaning somewhere away from them...

Wait...if she could focus enough...

"A-arcanine...s-s-stop for a second..." Confused, the big fire dog paused mid-thrust, staring down at his master with curious eyes. His member throbbed between her breasts, making her shiver. Now that he was still, his ears flicked to his right, sensing noises in that direction. He headed off towards it first though. Ana stumbled to get on her feet and in some panties before chasing after him.

He sped through the forest towards the noise, leaving her behind. "Arca-OWWW! Wait a sec!" She ran blindly forward for a second before bumping into something that sent her on her rump. She looked and saw Arcanine looking at something behind some trees. Ana got up to look at what he was looking at...

And what she saw made her pussy clench.

In a dark and secluded clearing, dimly lit by a light above them were two people, one a human girl and the other a Gardevoir. The girl could pass off as her twin except with green eyes that matched her partner's hair color and brown hair. She panted as the Embrace Pokemon between her legs slurped the insides of her pussy smoothly and exceptionally. The sounds made Ana slowly move a hand to her own and rub the outer folds.

'AHH~! LILY~! I'M CUMMING~!' That wasn't the human's voice as the Gardevoir shuddered visibly and a clear fluid shot out behind her through her dress. Lily screamed out her own orgasm, splattering her Gardevoir's face with her essence.

Her high was short. "Rose...T-that was...the best...thing I've ever...experienced...and I've had massages..."

Her Gardevoir, or Rose, sat up and wiped her face with her "sleeve". 'Glad to be the one to make you see stars...But I'm not the only one who'd think so...'

"Huh...? What do you mean...?" The human was confused, even as she sat up with one of her feet damp at the toes...

'We have some visitors...' Before the couple knew it, Ana and Arcanine were shoved into the clearing. Lily shrieked and hurried to put some clothes on.

"AHH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Lily screamed at the intruders, covering herself with a blanket.

"W-we're sorry! We were just trekking by when we-"

'Started to spy on us.' Rose interjected, staring at Ana with calculating eyes.

"N-no! That's not it! We...uh..." Ana lost her train of thought, going silent under their gazes. Arcanine barked at his master to get her attention on something that needed attention... She looked up and saw his boner pointed forward, knot twitching in anticipation for more fun. She decided to use this as an escape.

"Well...I'm sorry...but we should go..." Ana turned away to go back to their campsite and maybe get one more orgasm in before going to sleep...but as soon as her back was turned, she found herself rooted to the spot.

"H-huh?"

"Rose! What're you doing!?" Lily called, identifying the reason Ana was paralyzed.

'She can actually help us...'

"Help us? HELP US!? She was JUST spying on us like a pervert! How can she he-!?"

'I smell her pet on her body...They've been romping too...' Rose looked at Ana again, the latter looking back at the former with slightly panicking eyes. The Embrace Pokemon chuckled before bringing the human closer.

'Silly girl...I mean no harm...My lover just needs to borrow your dog and I need some company...' With that, Arcanine felt something take a hold of him and he was gently thrown to Lily, who was nearly crushed underneath him with his weight. Rose then brought Ana to her, wrapping her gentle arm around the fearful trainer. Just to reassure her, she gave Ana a kiss on her forehead.

'Don't worry...I won't hurt you...' she said, rubbing the human's nose.

"I-it's not that...It's just...I...don't do this..."

Rose understood. Ana may be comfortable with sex with her loyal pet, but she's never had experience with a female before...Tine to change that...Without a reply, Rose slid her left hand down Ana's body, trailing along her stomach and going to her shaven vulva. The human shivered in anticipation, not sure on how to feel from another more humanoid touch. She gasped when the Gardevoir brushed around her clit and went to her nether lips. The green fingers unfurled and began to walk across the sensitive surface of her folds teasingly, making her quake in new-found arousal.

The Gardevoir chuckled. Human girls were so easy to please, and make nice putty in her hands. Her middle finger paused before feeling around the very outside of Ana's labia. The human's folds were heavy with arousal, just waiting for a midas touch to send her to the great Hall with Arceus. That same finger she used slid in with the rest of her hand following after.

And man was it a tight thing. Her fist didn't even get that far inside as Ana's walls clenched around the intruder.

"Ah-ahhh~...P-please..." Ana moaned, holding Rose's arm to keep her there for a second. Perhaps the Embrace Pokemon had took it too far this time. Who would have thought: the first human female she had run into that was adamant to be straight.

'I'm sorry...' the Gardevoir apologized, pulling on her arm to free it...but Ana didn't let go.

"N-no...don't go...just...

The human basically crashed onto the ground, bringing Rose with her so the Pokemon was on top but facing to her crotch. The Embrace Pokemon felt her dress being opened before a finger began to rub around her own pussy, making her shiver as she was sensitive down there. Focusing, she pushed her arm further inside of Ana.

And once again, her focus was broken by a loud moan...but it wasn't Ana..Rose looked up to see her lover bent over on her hands and knees with Ana's dog shoving his mating organ deep into her vulva. Her fucked silly expression was goofy as her tongue reached down to her chin. She moaned with every thrust the Legendary Pokemon delivered to her speared vagina, sending her forward and dragging the ground up.

He was growling above her, as if she had ticked him off and this was how he was dishing out her punishment. His angry, throbbing cock stretched her wide and far, knot pushing against her lips as well...

A smack on her ass brought her back to reality as Ana had begun to eat her. Her tongue drilled into Rose's pussy and kept her walls convulsing around her like a cock was breeding her. She felt jealous of her own trainer, taking dick like a champ while she pleases another female.

Ah, the struggles of being bisexual.

Rose decided now was not the time to be outdone by a virgin at this and began to slither her tongue inside of Ana, making sure to hum to vibrate it. The trick worked as the human below her moaned inside of the Pokemon's pussy. Ana didn't stop though and kept licking. Her thumb brushed the Gardevoir's anus, making her gasp. Hopefully the human would ignore that and keep licking-

Ana pressed her thumb against the tiny rosebud, making Rose scream into the human's labia as she had almost came. Hard. Her fluids gushed out with each passing seconds with her nearing her next orgasm. It made her body spasm like she was having a seizure. Her puffy folds responded in earnest, milking Ana's tongue for the seed it craved yet would not receive. In front of them, Lily and Arcanine were getting louder with their noises. It really took the cake when-

"OH MY ARCEUS~~! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT WITH THAT DOGGY COCK~! FUCK ME UNTIL I SEE HEAVEN!" Lily's scream had been the bell toll as they all cried out for the whole forest to hear, orgasms coursing through them like a Thunderbolt attack. As hot semen flooded Lily's womb, Ana and Rose came on each other's faces.

When their afterglows started, it felt...right to Ana... As she stared at Rose's damp rump, she thought to herself...

 _'Not really...much of a difference...It still...gets me to heaven...'_ Ana panted onto Rose's mounds before pushing her off. The Embrace Pokemon met the ground face first, ass up in a comical fashion that had the others laughing.

'Keep laughing and I'll shove 26" up all your asses.' And they shut up.

"So Ana...?" Lily called, catching the girl's attention.

"Yeah Lily?"

"Uh...Sorry about...snapping at you earlier...I'm kinda...conscious about being out in public with Rose." Ana understood where she was coming from-it was like talking to her younger self by two years when she and Arcanine first had sex. It was hot, painful and sexy all in one and she'll never forget it.

"It's alright, I understand."

"Truce?" Ana didn't answer at first; she stood up and walked-or rather wobbled-to Lily and Arcanine. She leaned down until she was face to face with her.

"Does this answer your question?" Ana crashed her lips with Lily, taking the latter by surprise before she grew into it and kissed back. They kissed passionately for a while, exploring each other's body and giving their breasts a grope or two. When they separated, a thick strand of saliva mixed with femcum kept them connected before it broke.

"Well...?" Ana asked again, panting lightly.

"...Definitely." With that, she grabbed Ana's head and brought her into another kiss...

The next morning, the four of them were walking down the main road, Ana, Rose and Lily walked hand-in hand on top of Arcanine, making their way to the next city. IN the clearing they left, a single rose, tulip, lily and azalea were all growing in a square, dancing with the breeze that flew past...

* * *

**BAM! There's your surprise!**

**A straight pairing into a foursome with a lesbian scene!**

**Aren't I awesome! :D**

**Anyway, I have a rape to complete... Ugh.**

**Moncheli!**


	19. H Latias X F Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue. It's rape.
> 
> Deal with it.

**THE SMUT IS EVOLVING!**

**It turned INTO...SMUTASTIC VOYAGE!**

* * *

**A Legendary Encounter-A lone traveler has an encounter with a Legendary Pokemon-a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! But will it be all that worth it once said Legendary gets her claws on her?**

* * *

**(I started this a while back, but when the poll shifted into the other option's favor, I completely dropped this and moved on, hoping I would never see it again...)**

**To The Guest That Asked: This is your...candy.**

**To The Constitutionalist: When's the next time you're gonna do a one-shot so I can gawk over it? You're just as good as I am, if not better.**

**To Anyone Reading:... It's more rape.**

**Enjoy, if you actually like this kink!**

* * *

_Requested by a Guest-"A 'Legendary' Encounter"-H Latias X F Human(Rape, Rough Sex, Bondage, Clitoris Transformation, Impregnation involved!)_

_Hoenn Region-Route 121..._

"Where are you, ya big dragon bird...?" A girl mumbled, trekking through the woodland areas of the route in her search for the elusive Eon Pokemon Latias. Her name was Jesse, and she was lost. VERY lost.

Her forest-green jacket caught on a loose branch, snaring her a bit before her weight broke it. Her legs weren't safe from nature's evils as they were littered with cuts that barely broke deep enough into her skin; her matching shorts were no help it seemed.

It was around the umpteenth time she got snagged by her combat boots when she heard it-a feminine moan that pierced the silence of the woods. It sounded close too, so while extracting some leaves from her brunette hair she proceeded to traverse through the deeper parts of the route.

Several minutes later, the sun was beginning to set and Jesse still never found the voice. Every time she heard it, it was really close-almost behind her once. But as soon as she'd turn to look, nothing that could be the source was found. So now, she's just walking in slight disappointment. A hint of red amongst the forest green was a welcome shift in her vision as Jesse saw a feather.

It was ruby-colored and felt like the softest cloud of them all once she grabbed it. Unless she was mistaken, this was a Latias feather from her own coat! Just as she pocketed the hint of Latias's presence in the area, another moan sounded, this time somewhere to her right. A sweet scent filled the air as Jesse looked in that direction, being drawn in like a fly to light.

When the scent was so strong that Oxygen was dwarfed, Jesse came across a clearing, in it...

Her target! It was Latias, laying on the forest floor!

Just as Jesse was about to bring out a Pokeball to catch her while she was down, she froze. Now getting a good look, she saw there was a reason why Latias was on the ground. By where one's waist would be, both of her arms were at work down below; one was practically fisting her pussy in a blur while the other was...jerking off her cock...

Yes, that was a phallus, not an overgrown clitoris. The cone-shaped penis was covered with ridges-at least five from what Jesse could see from her position-and almost as big as half her whole arm and just as thick. Jesse, having had enough of the examination, ducked back into some bushes to calm down.

 _'Calm down Jess...Just remember the plan...Bag, tag and get home for dinner... Bag, tag and get home for dinner... Bag, tag and get home for dinner...'_ As she repeated this mantra, she felt her heart calm down to suitable levels. Now level-headed, she inhaled some oxygen and grabbed an empty Pokeball. Exhaling slowly, she then jumped out from the bush, throwing the red and white ball towards Latias...

Only to hit empty ground.

Jesse looked around confused as the clearing was empty, void of anything Latias-related. Not even sure how she lost the Eon Pokemon without her seeing, Jesse groaned in disappointment.

"Great...Another failure...Guess I'm not eating tonight..." Jesse turned in the direction to her home in Lilycove, ready to face the music she would no doubt had to bear through once her family saw that she was empty-handed. But before she could leave the clearing...

 _"Oh you'll be eating plenty~..."_ A voice broke through the silent shroud of the clearing, making Jesse look around, only to be pinched at a certain spot in-between her neck and shoulder. The ground rushed to meet her as she started to faint, eyes heavy anvils...

* * *

When Jesse woke up, she didn't know where she was, nor what time it was. All she knew was that it must be late, it was cold and damp where she lay...

And she was completely naked.

Seeing herself so out in the nude made her blush and panic where she was, only to look in even more shock at the bonds of some weird material that kept her still. She could only move a limb about a few inches away from where they were sprawled out before the bonds would retract them back into their original position.

_'Great...Now I'm even more lost, I'm cold, naked and I've been kidnapped. Could this day get any worse!?'_

Trying to at least get some form of info on where she was she called out to the darkness ahead of her, "Hello!? Anyone there!? I...kinda need my clothes back, whoever you are!" A few minutes after she called, a giggle resonated from the dark entrance of the cave.

"Hello?" Jesse called again, hoping that giggle wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. The voice giggled again before it turned into more of a chuckle. The air in front of her breezed onto her body, giving her goosebumps as the owner of the giggly voice came into sight...

Latias.

"Oh, it's you! Thank Arceus! Hey, could you get me out of here?" The new arrival had put some hope back into her heart as Jesse tugged onto her bonds to reinforce that she wanted out but...

 _"You're not going anywhere~..."_ Suddenly, that voice from before she passed out played again, Latias chuckling along with it before moving closer.

"Uh...Latias, who was that...?"

 _"Who was what?"_ Getting a response in the same fashion as the voice she was curious about allowed Jesse to put two and two together.

"So you're speaking to me, Latias...? Then...[Gasp]"

_"Yes...?"_

"It was you! You knocked me out! Why!?" Now Jesse felt vulnerable; she had been hunting this Pokemon for quite some time, only to be caught by the prey so easily a Slakoth coulda did her in.

_"Silly, silly girl...Did you really think I'd just let you find me and capture me in one of those infernal contraptions? I'm a Legendary; I roam the world to do as I please and I won't lose that freedom to some power-hungry brat."_

Like a Beedril swarm, those words stung Jesse greatly. None of that was the reason why she wanted to catch Latias.

"But...I-I-."

_"Zip it. All you humans are the same...And just like the others who dared to take away my freedom, you will have the same punishment befallen on you..."_

Jesse gulped; she had heard of the stories and rumors that went on every time someone went to go catch Latias. All of Jesse's friends had came back at monthly intervals with goofy faces and plump stomachs. All of her guy friends were never seen again...

"Please...Don't kill me...", Jesse pleaded, "I'm sorry..."

_"Your apologies won't save you. Besides, I have more uses for you than just killing you~..."_

Jesse didn't catch the message until she saw Latias begin to rub her slit, moaning a little guttural. From where she was rubbing, it didn't look like her normal slit...And Jesse's suspicions were confirmed as the 10" draconic member poked out of her genital slit and steadily grew more erect with each teasing rub. She may not have been a Pokemon Professor, but Jesse could easily see where this was going.

"N-no! I don't w-want to lose my virginity to-...to a-."

 _"A what, an animal? A simple Pokemon?"_ Latias interjected, glaring at Jesse to finish, but all the poor, bound girl did was whimper in fear.

"I just...I don't want this..." Jesse dreamed of having her first time with that nice boy down the street from her humble abode, not forcefully having it at the hands of her quarry.

 _"Too...b-bad~... Shoulda left me alone when y-you had the chance~..."_ Now the Eon Pokemon was erect, dripping and lecherously gazing down upon the human before her. Looking around slightly, she looked at the old, torn sheets just outside of Jesse's F.O.V. She chuckled as she remembered all those little girls she had in her grasp...

Jesse jumped as Latias grabbed her legs, spreading them without any effort. Her member was being aligned, making Jesse panic but Latias silenced her with a flash of her claws.

"Please...N-no..." Jesse was crying now. Nothing and no one would come to save her, like always like her mother promised before she went on that trip...Before Jesse could get far into Memory Lane-

"AHHHH!" Latias, with zero care for Jesse's readiness, simply thrust her cock into the human's vagina, tearing her wall that symbolized her virgin status like paper and the surrounding ones. Nearing losing her voice, Jesse could feel copper in her throat as she cried.

Latias moaned at the human's tightness, immediately dubbing her "The Tightest She's Ever Taken." Most have either haven't had any in a while or simply moved just a hair and got her inside their asses. While those weren't necessarily unpleasant, she'd rather take a smoother entry than one that could snap her cock off if she's not careful. Feeling the human beneath her crying again, Latias began her pace, slowly pulling out to make her ridges scratch before roughly pistoning back in.

Jesse was jarred with every incoming entry, feeling her pussy being torn by the cock that she would come to hate so much. She could feel it knocking on her cervix, but just not big enough to fully enter it despite the size. Sadly, what it could not accomplish could simply be compensated with how it stretched her to her limits and scratched her brutalized innards. Despite the pain, there was some pleasure; those ridges could reach her G-Spot and brushed against with every movement.

Latias was in bliss. She wanted to just fuck her and fuck her and fuck her until the sun rises...And then go again. But no...With this human, she could finally do a bit more...So as she felt her member throb when a few minutes passed, she cursed the human's tightness and started going harder. This resulted in Jesse screaming again.

"P-please! S-stop it! I'm s-sorry!...AHHHH!" Nothing could surpass how painful this had gotten; no doubt there was blood leaking with that pre-cum oozing from her abused vagina.

 _"Mmmm~...So c-close..."_ Some form of sick, sadistic pleasure was coursing through Latias, feeling her member push out but no cum sputtering just yet; she needed one more push.

But by some way or form, that push would be in the form of her captive human's climax, brought on by the hidden pleasure that Latias was sending through her. She may like making humans suffer, but she'd prefer not having a bloody mess on her vulgar extremity. So when the labia of Jesse began convulsing, the Eon Pokemon had no choice but to cum along with her.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMM~!"

Jesse squirted her fem-cum all over Latias' member, just as said Pokemon shot cum up her pussy and got it all in her womb. The eager sperm cells hurried to fertilize an egg within her. Their combined juices soaked the rotting bed-sheets, a clear & red& pearly white mess in the making...

Jesse was at a loss-no doubt she had been knocked up from that. She cried quietly, having lost her voice finally. She seethed as Latias pulled her member out harshly and she could see the leftovers of their bout spill out from her puffy vagina. Everything about her ached, from her nether region to her head.

 _"Well now...You lasted this long..."_ Yay? Jesse didn't know if she should be elated or afraid that she was still up.  _"But now we can **really** have some fun~..."_

"Wait, wha-?" Before the poor girl could object, Latias quickly moved to shove the tip of her member in Jesse's mouth, shutting her out. Groaning her pleasure, the Eon Pokemon thrust her hips forward, trying to get more in. Alas, she could only get 1/4, but it would seem to be enough with how tight Jesse had her mouth clamped in retaliation to the surprise oral.

 _"Too bad...It woulda been more fun if you could take all of me..."_ Already, her member throbbed, having still been tender from the earlier orgasm.  _"It'll do for now~..."_

Jut like with her labia, Latias roughly thrusted into Jesse's mouth, hot tears exiting from the corners of her eyes. Her saliva dribbled all over as she gagged, making thrusting a bit smoother for less pain. Luckily for the human, it wasn't long before the sensations of fucking such a tight orifice took its toll on Latias yet again. She shoved all she could down Jesse's throat and came again. It was weaker than last time, meaning she still had some leftover before she was fully drained.

 _Oh yeah...~"_ Latias seemed to enjoy the hair-trigger of an orgasm. She pulled out her now-flaccid member and watched it retreat back into her slit.

With the last of her available energy, Jesse spoke gravely, "P-please...N-no more...I can't take it..."

Like a "caring" mother would for her children when they have bad dreams, Latias simply hushed the hurt and violated human. Cradling the hair on her head, Latias leaned down to whisper in her ear to say a set of words-words that will burn in Jesse's head forever,

_"Until you pay for your ignorance...You're never gonna leave here..."_

* * *

_Several Days Later..._

_It hurts..._

_..._

_Why does she keep doing this...? I said I was sorry..._

_..._

_There's something...warm in me..._

_..._

_I can feel it..._

* * *

For what seemed like forever but really only a month, Jesse was succumbed to being held prisoner. Her belly expanded as one would when they're pregnant over time. The egg that lay inside her felt like a parasite feeding off her warmth and comfort and left her with the bitter and cold remains.

And what has she done for feeding herself and keeping the egg stable and alive? Absolutely nothing. Latias, when the times of each course were imminent, would force-feed her more of her dragon seed. She would plead for forgiveness every time the psychic dragon stroked her member to full mast, but the Eon would draw a deaf ear and skull-fuck her until she was empty.

Jesse's clit had never gone down the whole time she was captive, in fact it felt thicker as time passed. Too bad she couldn't see what was going on with it since her head was bound almost too tight for any movement. Nor would Latias spare her the dignity as her whole body clouded her view for anywhere.

In fact, it was lunchtime right now, and Latias was in the middle of giving Jesse another helping of her "food". Her cock drilled its way down the human's well-abused throat, irritating old bruises. Jesse gagged as the pain made her choke on it and it brought sadistic pleasure to Latias. She grabbed the human's hair and basically began trying to fit the whole length down Jesse's esophagus.

Jesse couldn't help but moan as all the action was making her clit brush against her leg, making her shiver. As of late, it had been so heavy with unwanted arousal that she couldn't help but want to know what it looks like now. Her attention was drawn back to Latias as she was throbbing in her throat, making Jesse moan as it tingled her. A few more thrusts that should have broke the human's jaw later and the dragon was shooting yet another load down Jesse's throat. The hot seed only dulled the ache of a hard day's skull fuck for Jesse as it all went down to her full tummy.

It was there when something different happened.

 _"It's finally time..."_ Latias suddenly said, pulling out of Jesse's sore mouth slowly. She came out with a pop, allowing Jesse to cough up some loose cum before responding.

"What do you...mean...?"

 _"Silly child..._ _You're gonna be a good mother..."_ Latias stroked the human's belly, feeling it pulse with the life inside of it. She chuckled again before lowering herself to Jesse's pussy. The beaten canal was contracting, something not missed with its owner as Jesse grunted. The egg began to shift deep inside of her, making the wide end point towards her. Her canal contracted again without her will, pushing the egg out of her womb, and trying to wedge it out of her cervix. Jesse screamed as the pain was starting to become a little too much for her, but she had to endure as she forcefully made her body work with her and push the egg out.

The thin part was easy to squeeze out, the wide part...not so much. It stretched her cervix so wide open it was hard to tell that it was supposed to be small anymore. Jesse screamed again and pushed as hard as she could on the egg to send it on its way down. Her cervix was a hinder more than an aid, trying to close itself around the shell, but with another screaming contraction she managed to get it out of her womb successfully without further damage.

Her pussy still hurt though.

 _"Just a little more, Jesse...I can see the crest..."_ Latias's murmurings were no help to the poor Jesse as she pushed the egg down her birth canal and to her vaginal opening. For a moment, as the egg poked out, Jesse began to think that maybe...she should squish the egg...But the temporarily homicidal thought was rebutted with a harsh poke to her brain.

 _"If you even plot to do anything to my...our...daughter, I'll never let you see the light of day again..."_ Latias's voice dripped with venom, a great contrast to the coo that it was earlier. Jesse didn't reply as another contraction hit her, slipping the egg out further. Now here was the moment of truth. This would set her fate in stone...sacrifice the rest of her life for taking another, innocent one...or let the egg live and continue to be prisoner...

As the egg reached halfway outside of her body, Jesse screamed her absolute loudest, just wondering how much her cunny would still be able to feel afterwards, as her last contraction sent the Eon egg into Latias's clawed paw with a sickening plop of juices. The human panted while she clenched her gaping tunnel...hopefully this wasn't a bad decision.

 _"She'll grow to be a beautiful dragon...And she'll thank her grateful mother to help bring her into this world..."_ Latias spoke with an eloquence Jesse knew was just a mirage. The Eon dragon began licking off the fluids that accumulated on the egg, slurping it up slowly to savor the taste. The young girl just hoped that it was all over. She looked down, hoping to see if her vagina wasn't destroyed...

Only to look in shock at what she saw.

Above her slit, where her once small button of a clit, rested an average-sized cock. The lack of under-skin let the veined flesh stand out as it twitched with her heartbeat...Jesse shook her head violently, hoping this was just a mirage, a fluke. But as Latias wrapped a paw around, she had to face the dreaded truth...

It was real...and it was here to stay...

In an echo, Latias spoke, _"It's finally ready..."_

"W-what's ready...?"

 _"Your new mating tool, of course...~"_ Jesse didn't catch the sultry growl at the end of that as she arched her back in a new pleasure she was unfamiliar with. Is this what guys feel when they're having their cock rubbed? She would have a first-hand experience at having the best of both worlds as Latias began taking the new phallus down her throat. Jesse moaned in pleasure. The new meat was as sensitive as her clit too.

Latias licked, slurped and lapped at the cock with her reptilian tongue as she bobbed her head up and down on Jesse's member. She needed it nice and lubricated for what she had planned. Grabbing the human's waist, she brought the cock in as deep as it could go, making her gag very little but getting her saliva reflex to coat Jesse's cock in spit.

When she was done ad Jesse was about to whine for more, Latias floated above the dick, catching Jesse by surprise.

"What're you-?"

Without a chance to reply, Jesse's question turned into a cry of bliss as her member was engulfed in warmth. She throbbed violently inside of Latias's tight dragon cunt, not used to such sensations just yet.

"I thought y-you were gonna let me go..."

_"Silly child...I've been waiting for this since I knocked you up...Why else would I give you a penis...?"_

Jesse wasn't getting it-she actually couldn't because of the tender feeling of her unnatural member being rolled on by tight, fleshy walls of arousal. Latias bounced on the dick of her captive prey, tongue lolling out as she hadn't had this much fun since her brother fucked her one last time before he saved Altomare. The human's breasts bounced with her, smacking against her chest with enough force to make them lactate. The Eon Dragon leaned down to taste the precious milk, noting on how potent and delicious it was...Perfect for their offspring.

They only had to romp for a few minutes, with Jesse squirting more milk out of her tits, before said human began to feel something within her contract.

"O-oh God...~! Something's..c-coming!" Jesse screamed, feeling something start to shoot out her member and into Latias's pussy. The ruby dragon moaned at the rush of warmth flooding her womb, knowing that she's certain to bear an egg or two...maybe even more...

Jesse's high was short, mainly because she was still hoping that she would be free to go back to her family and hope this never happened...But when Latias suddenly wrapped her in a hug and went to sleep, she felt her hopes crumble like a stale cookie...

She's not leaving...

* * *

**Thank the Lord for letting me be finished with this rape!**

**WHOO!**

**Why am I good at writing rape? That's contradictory to my standards yet...**

**Now, my conscious is clear. Now to have a new experience...called MLP!**

**It's gonna feature one of my various kinks...Hehehehehe...**

**Hehehehe...**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH**

**HUE HUE HUE-**

***Coughs***

**You didn't hear that last one.**

**Moncheli!**


End file.
